


Where you Rest your Head

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bad therapist, But in a different way, Corruption, Electrocution, Major Depression, Platonic parentship, Police Misconduct, Starscream not being Starscream, Transformer Sparklings, Unexpected Parenthood, child endangerment in chapter 29, out of prison program, prison system corruption, therapy sort of, trying to get back into life after prison, vomiting in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 136,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream enters Windblade's reform program that allows him parole and to be housed with one of either his close friends approved by the program, or someone within the program already. With both Windblade and Wheeljack noticing a lack of progress in Starscream adapting to life out of prison they implement something new. And slightly unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be starting a new WIP? No, absolutely not. Am I anyways? Yes, and canon can bite me.

Starscream didn’t have anything but a few datapads and a blanket. Four hundred years in a cell left little for him. Even the little trinkets he’d collected over the years had been left behind or confiscated before he moved into his new home.

“This is your room,” Wheeljack said, stepping aside to let Starscream enter. Starscream surveyed the blank walls and drab berth with tired, dim optics.

“Thank you,” he said, and placed his stuff on the berth.

“I didn’t do anything to it. Thought you’d want to personalize it yerself.”

“It’s fine the way it is.”

Wheeljack worked his jaw. “Okay,” he mumbled. “Well- I’ll just be out in the living room if you need me.”

Starscream didn’t reply. He spread his blanket on the berth and smoothed it out with his palm, his gaze fixated on that. Wheeljack left him alone. As soon as the door clicked shut Starscream let out a small vent. He finished spreading out his blanket before placing his datapads on the small night stand beside it.

Once everything was settled he sat on the berth and read. After only a few thours here was a light knock on his door. Starscream shut down his datapad and placed it on the berth as he stood to get the door. On the other side of it he found Wheeljack.

“I got a cube fer ya,” Wheeljack said. “By the dispenser. If ya want it. You can get them fer yourself whenever ya need, but since we’ll be living together and all- thought you might wanna refuel together. Maybe,” Wheeljack shook his head. “You don’t have to. Just a thought-” Wheeljack lifted a data pad to look at. He scratched at his finial as he read from it. “It’s part’a the suggested stuff I do- for the program…” Wheeljack trailed off, staring at Starscream and grasping the datapad with both hands. His fingers thrummed the back of it as he and Starscream stared at eachother.

Starscream took in a soft vent and let it out. “Thank you, Wheeljack” he said quietly. “But I think I’ll just turn in for the night.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, I’ll leave the cube in the cooler if you want it later.”

Starscream offered a nod then slipped from the threshold and closed the door. He returned to his berth and continued his reading. It wasn’t long before fatigue dragged his frame into recharge.

Early morning he rose, stretched, and took a rinse in the wash wrack. Two minutes tops. No soap. He snuck from his room and took the cube from the cooler to refuel before leaving the house.

The sun was just barely peeking over the tops of the houses of Windblade’s clean and cookie cutter neighborhoods. Starscream leaped into the air and activated his thrusters. He transformed into jet mode at one thousand feet up and flew around at two thousand feet for two hours. He flew in circles, within a seven mile radius of the house. Once his chrono hit two hours he landed at the base of the steps of Wheeljack’s front door.

When he entered the house Wheeljack was sitting at the counter reading over a datapad and drinking a cube.

“Oh, yer up,” he said as Starscream passed.

“I went for a fly,” Starscream said, swiftly walking past the energon dispenser and to the hallway.

“You want a cube?” Wheeljack offered, holding up his own, and trying to keep his gaze on Starscream as he rushed past.

“I already had one, thank you,” Starscream said, then slipped around the corner and into his room.

Once inside he picked up a datapad, sat on his berth, and read. Until Wheeljack came knocking at his door again in the evening asking if he wanted to join him for a cube by the dispenser. An offer Starscream politely turned down before closing the door and going back to his business.

Wheeljack knocked on the door again. Starscream sighed, but answered.

“Windblade wanted me to remind you about yer appointment tomorrow,” Wheeljack said.

“I know about it,” Starscream said immediately.

“And-”

“Yes, it will be in the living room.”

“Uh,” Wheeljack faltered. “Yeah. Right. Uh, see ya tomorrow then.”

Starscream offered a nod before closing the door again and wandering back to his berth. He picked up the datapad he’d been reading and stared at it for a moment. The tenseness eased from his frame and he tossed the datapad atop the pile on his night stand. With a sigh he laid down and rolled over. He smoothed the blanket under his palm and picked at the fuzzies accumulated in it until he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Everyday it was the same. He got up. He went for a fly, he went back to his room to do- whatever it was that he did. There really wasn’t much to do. Wheeljack would knock on the door, Starscream would politely refuse. Wheeljack would put the cube in the cooler. And find it gone the next morning.

Three weeks. He talked to the therapist, barely. They mostly just sat there while Starscream fiddled with his claws. Wheeljack tried not to listen in, he really did, but it was hard sometimes. It was so curious. All of it. Starscream spoke so softly, and he never snapped. Wheeljack leaned against the wall and listened just at the edge of the hallway.

“Is there anything specific you want to discuss today?”

Wheeljack always, expected the answer to be something along the lines of “Not with you,” or “Shove it up your exhaust pipe.” but what Starscream said was-

“No. Nothing in particular,”

Very different.

“How is Wheeljack?”

“He’s fine.”

“Are you liking your stay here/”

“It was nice of him to open his home to me.”

“Now, are you saying that because you think that or because that’s what you know I want to hear?”

There was no response. Probably a shrug. Wheeljack leaned off the wall and returned to his room. He commed Windblade and spoke in a hushed tone.

“I don’t think it’s working,” he said.

“It’s only been three weeks.”

“No- Windblade. He doesn’t go outside. He doesn’t refuel with me, he doesn’t leave his fragging room for Primus sake! Maybe-” Wheeljack puffed a sigh.

“What do you want me to do Wheeljack?” Windblade asked calmly.

“I dunno,” Wheeljak muttered. “He don’t even really talk to the shrink. I just- I dunno. I dunno! Maybe you should mo- oh!” Wheeljack jumped, finding Starscream standing at his door.

“Wheeljack?” Windblade asked.

“I’ll- um- call you back,” Wheeljack hung up the com and addressed Starscream.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Your livingroom is free,” Starscream said. “If you want it back.”

“Oh, uh, thanks. I’ll- Will you be in your room?”

Starscream nodded then turned away and walked across the hall to his own door. Wheeljack watched him go and sighed when the door clicked shut. He pinched the rim of his brow before scrubbing a hand down his face. He took in a deep vent and let it out. He worked his jaw and put his hands on his hips, cocking his head to the side and his gaze to the wall.

“Alright,” he muttered. Wheeljack marched out of his room.

“Starscream, I’m goin’ out,” he called. There was no response.

Wheeljack leaped down his front steps and wandered about the city. With the introduction of all of the cooperative colonies a whole slew of new businesses and ideas had entered Cybertron. Shops were open, cities had been rebuilt and lit. Housing had been set up, businesses were thriving, they finally decided on a currency, and everything was going swimmingly. Wheeljack had been offered a job at the new Science academy, which he declined for now. He worked at the Spire but took most of his work home with him. Personal preference for many reason.

Wheeljack walked about the streets until he spotted his destination. He slipped inside and took his time picking about the shelves. When he made his selection he rushed home with it tucked under his arm.

Wheeljack placed a bottle of engex on the counter, and a medium sized box of energon goodies. To Starscream’s door he carried a much smaller box of energon goodies, one containing only four morsels of the tasty treat.

He knocked on Starscream’s door. There was a shift of a berth and a datapad. Pede steps, and the door opened.

Wheeljack presented the small box of goodies to Starscream, who stared at it with slightly wide eyes for a moment before looking to Wheeljack.

“They’re for you,” Wheeljack said. “Sorta- housewarming gift.”

Starscream blinked at him. “It’s your house,” he said.

“Well- I know. But- Okay, welcome gift then.”

“It’s been three weeks.”

“Better late than never right?” Wheeljack said, his eyes smiling. It soon faltered when Starscream didn’t take the box.

“I thought you’d like them,” Wheeljack said. “They’re yours.”

Carefully Starscream reached a hand up and took the box. He stared at it for another moment before trying to hand it back. “No, thank you,” he said. “You enjoy them.”

“No, no,” Wheeljack said, pushing them back. “They’re yours. Just- please. They’re yours.”

“I don’t want them.”

“Don’t you like energon goodies?”

Starscream moved the box so Wheeljack could take it again.

“I haven’t had an energon goodie on three hundred and seventy five years,” he said. “Please. Just take them.”

Wheeljack took the box that time. Albeit with slow servos in a loose grip. Once it was back in his hand Starscream moved to close the door. Wheeljack quickly stopped it with his hand.

“At least- refuel with me tonight,” he said, looking Starscream in the eye. “Please.”

Starscream moved his eyes from Wheeljack to the floor to the hand on the door. “Fine,” he said.

Wheeljack removed his hand and stepped out of the threshold. Starscream closed the door. Wheeljack moved away from it. He tossed the box of energon goodies on the counter and grabbed the bottle of engex. He popped the bottle open and poured himself a glass which he mulled over for about an hour until it was time to refuel.

When that time came Wheeljack shoved himself to his feet and went to knock on Starscream’s door. Before his knuckles even touched it it opened. Wheeljack jumped a bit, and let his hand fall to his side.

“I heard you coming,” Starscream said. He walked past Wheeljack and made his way to the energon dispenser where he prepared two cubes and set them on the counter opposite one another. Wheeljack sat down, keeping and eye on Starscream as he did the same.

They nursed their cubes silently, Wheeljack retracting his mask to sip. He read over a datapad for work and didn’t notice Starscream staring at him until it caught the edge of his eye.

“What?” Wheeljack asked, looking up from his datapad. He put a finger to the edge of his lip. “Is there something on my face?”

“No,” Starscream said. “When- when did you get a mouth?”

Wheeljack unconsciously touched his lips. “Oh. Oh, about- uh- maybe eighty, hundred years ago.”

Starscream’s wings fell slightly, his gaze falling back to the energon in his cube. “Oh,” he said, then took a small sip.

Wheeljack tapped his finger tips atop the table, his gaze darting over his immediate space.

“Are you okay?” he asked, then cleared his throat. “You seem- different.”

Starscream lowered the cube from his lips. His talon scraped the side of it as he spoke. “What do you mean?” he asked, keeping his gaze set on the energon. “Different how?”

“I mean- you don’t bite. There’s no- smart remarks, or anything. You just- you just- gah,” Wheeljack huffed a throaty sigh. “I dunno.”

Starscream shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know what to tell you,” he said. “I spent two hundred years in prison, sometimes things happen.”

“I know you spent fifty years imprisoned on a war world and endured a whole lot worse from Megatron than you ever did under Windblade’s prison system. What happened?”

Starscream placed his cube fully on the table. He lightly shook his head and took on a deep breath before speaking.

“I’m just tired, Wheeljack,” he said. “Just very very tired,” Starscream moved to stand. “I’m going to go to bed,” he said, pushing his stool in. “Thank you for the cube.”   

Wheeljack watched him go. He heard the door click shut and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long after that that his comm pinged with a message from Windblade.


	2. Chapter 2

Wheeljack clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides before turning on a heel and pacing back and forth in the hallway. He muttered to himself and built up his courage. “Come on Wheeljack,” he muttered to himself. “What’s he gonna do? Rip out your throat? come on.” Wheeljack came to stand before the door again. He lifted his hand to knock but lowered it. Then lifted it again and actually knocked. Softly. 

Starscream opened the door and stared at Wheeljack. Wheeljack stared back but didn't say anything for a moment. Eventually Starscream cocked his head. “yes?” He asked. 

“Uh,” Wheeljack stuttered. “we’ve- been called to the Spire.” He said. “by Windblade, it's important.” 

Starscream cocked his brow. “we?” 

“Yes. We-” 

“But my-” 

“It's fine. That's been taken care of.” 

Starscream glanced off with his eyes for a moment. “alright,” he said slowly, stepping out if his room. He followed Wheeljack out of the house and down the street. They walked together to the Spire. It wasn't a horrible walk, but it certainly wasn't short. 

“You can drive ahead,” Starscream said.

“No, it's fine. I like to walk sometimes.” 

“This far?” 

Wheeljack just shrugged.

“How, uh, how have your- sessions just been goin’? If you don't mind me askin’.

Starscream glanced at him, then looked forward and took in a deep breath that he let out in one stiff puff. “they're fine,” he said quickly. “Just. Fine.” 

“Did- I’m sorry if that was intrusive.”

“You don’t need to apologize to me,” Starscream muttered, staring down at his pedes. 

Wheeljack swallowed any words and kept the walk quiet for the rest of the way. When they reached the clearing from which the Spire sprung Wheeljack walked on. He paused when he found Starscream had stopped and stood where the walkway ended. 

“What?” Wheeljack asked. 

Starscream stared down at the line separating one walkway from the next. His jaw moved but he didn’t speak. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep vent. Holding it he took another step. At the step he flinched inward, closing his eyes tight and cringing. A moment later he opened his eyes. His frame eased, the vent he’d been holding in came out. 

Starscream blinked a few times and shivered before continuing on. 

Wheeljack chose not to comment and fell in step with Starscream as they walked the rest of the way to the Spire. Starscream hesitated when Wheeljack held the door open for him. Starscream took a step forward, then a step back. He then reached aboved Wheeljack’s head and took hold of the door. For a moment he looked at Wheeljack before gesturing that he go first. 

Wheeljack lightly shook his head as he released the doors and walked in first. Starscream kept right on his heels. 

In the entry hall they met Windblade who greeted them with a smile. 

“Wheeljack,” she said. “I’m glad you could make it.” she looked past him to Starscream. “And Starscream,” she said, her smile becoming a little less genuine. 

Starscream bowed his head a bit. “Windblade.”

Windblade’s genuine smile returned when she clapped her hands together. “I thought I’d give you both a day out. I have something I believe you’ll both find very interesting.” 

Someone scoffed. Wheeljack and Windblade looked to Starscream who had clamped a hand over his mouth. When he took the hand away and forced it behind his back his lips were clamped between his teeth.

Windblade returned to the task at hand. “ Right,” she said. “We should get going.”

Windblade lead them about the Spire, bringing them to the floor right below ground level and right above Wheeljack’s lab. 

“Recently we secured another hot spot. But, when we went to transfer the sparks to their protoform something- happened. Not bad but- well I guess you’ll just have to see for yourselves.”

Windblade stopped at a door. She put her hand on a scanner for entry and the door slipped open. She held it for her guests and let them enter first before stepping in behind them. Wheeljack and Starscream paused inside the door. 

In was a large room, one lined wall to wall with protoform pods. Doctors and nurses rushed around tending to the pods. Some of them cradled something and cooed while others booked it across the large room trying to reach someone else. 

Starscream cringed. “What is this?” he muttered.

“It’s the incubators,” Windblade said, stepping forward. “When the protoforms took shape they didn’t come out fully grown. We’ve been waiting for almost two cycles for them to develop, but it seems as though it’s slowed. They’re growing at a much slower rate than normal.”

Wheeljack took a small step forward and peaked into one of the open top incubators. “Think it’s got somethin’ to do with the environment?” he asked. “Last time Trypticon took care of the protoforms.”

Windblade shook her head. “We’re not sure,” she began walking between the endless incubators. “They seem healthy. But we don’t want to run any extensive tests on something so young. We’re going to see if we can start adopting them out to conjux or Amica. Or even single bots. But they all need somewhere to go for now. And having a hundred little new sparks running around the Spire isn’t much of an option.”

Starscream paused at one of the incubators and looked in. A little gray blob with big purple optics and soft cheeks stared back at him. It blinked at him, cocking it’s head. Starscream blinked back, cocking his head in the opposite direction. The little gray blob started to garble. With it’s head as a crutch it tried to sit up, reaching it’s tiny fat servos up and grasping at air. 

Starscream reached his hand in and presented to the new spark a finger, which it promptly took and held onto with all of it’s tiny strength. 

“Starscream,”

Starscream flinched at the sound of his name. He pulled his finger out of the protoforms grip. It’s face scrunched up and it began to wale. Starscream flinched back. One of the nurses rushed over to the incubator and scooped the distressed sparkling out to sate it. The nurse scowled at Starscream and he took a step back. 

“We prefer you not touch them,” Windblade said. 

Starscream clamped his hands behind his back. “Sorry,” 

“It’s fine,” Windblade turned her attention back to Wheeljack. 

“I didn’t just bring you and Starscream here to gawk.”

“Do you want me on the project?” Wheeljack asked. 

“Something like that,” Windblade smiled. 

Wheeljack waded on his pedes. He looked around for a moment until it dawned on him. “Oh no,” he said. “No. I know what yer gettin’ at an’ you got the wrong guy.”

Windblade’s smile faltered, “Come on, Wheeljack,” she said, “It’ll be fun. And we’ll provide everything you need to take care of it. They have a very specific diet.” 

“Windblade, you can’t just drag a guy in here and go ‘congrats! It’s adoption time!’ this ain’t how that kinda thing works. An’ if that was the point’a this why’d I have to bring Starscream?” 

Windblade leaned to the side to get a look at Starscream who was still fixated on the whining protoform in the nurse's arms. 

“I thought it’d be good for him,” Windblade said, looking back to Wheeljack. 

Wheeljack narrowed his eyes at her. “You were just tryin’a get to my sensitive side weren’t ya?”

“That too. How about you take some time to think about it and get back to me?”

“Windblade this is a lot to take on, an-” Wheeljack briefly glanced back to look at Starscream. He lowered his voice. “An’ havin’ a new spark with-” he vaguely gestured with his head. “Sure it’s a good idea?”

“Wheeljack, he’s made excellent progress. He was the most well behaved prisoner in the entire system. Why do you think he got this opportunity? Plus, it’s your sparkling, you can easily keep it away from him if you want. You said he barely speaks to you anyways.” 

“I’d have to move if I’m gonna need another room.”

“We’d be more than willing to accommodate you.”

Wheeljack sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

Windblade’s smile returned. “Great. And it you ever want to meet with anyone just say the word.”

“You mean the protoforms?”

Windblade nodded. “Yeah. We’ve set up special room where potential adopters can meet and play with the protoform before they adopt.” 

“Oh. That’s- interestin’”

“Think about it, alright? We’ll keep in touch.”

“Right. I’ll get back to you on that.” 

“I look forward to it. Let me walk you back to the door.”

They gathered Starscream and headed to the front doors. Windblade parted with a smile, waving goodbye before turning away. Once she was out of earshot Wheeljack spoke. 

“That was- odd.”

“What did she want?” Starscream asked. 

“She wanted me to adopt one of ‘em.”

“Oh.”

“I probably won’t do it.”

“Okay.”

“You wanna go anywhere while we’re out?”

“No.”   
“Alright...are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You never leave the house. Least not fer long.”

“I go for a fly. Until I get a job that’s all I need.”

“But that’s so- boring.”

Starscream just shrugged. 

“Speakin’a work,” Wheeljack said. “You been lookin’ for when you get approved?”

“Yes. The only jobs available for me are as a courier.”

“Well that’s somethin’ at least.”

“Yes. Something.”

“Do you gotta do extra paperwork for that?”

“Probably.”

“I could probably get you a job in my lab if you wanted.”

“I’m not allowed to work in a government building.”

“Oh, right.”

It wasn’t long before they reached Wheeljack’s house. Wheeljack watched Starscream go inside before taking off for the city. He drove around and walked around for a while looking for a few things for the house. He stopped in a book store and surveyed the selection for a moment. Thundercrackers autobiography was still a best seller even after a few years on the shelf. 

A biography of Starscream was nearly neck and neck with it’s popularity. They sat in the front of the store on the same set up with a sale if you bought both. Wheeljack had, on more than one occasion, considered buying both. 

He picked up a copy of Thundercracker’s book before moving further into the store. There weren’t many Cybertronian exclusive titles to choose from. Despite the times writers were still few and far between, at least good ones. Though many human novels had been transcribed into several Cybertronian languages. Some had even been rewritten to be more relatable to Cybertronian culture. 

Wheeljack didn’t read much. Not that he didn’t like to he just never had the time. Starscream seemed to read a lot, though. As far as Wheeljack could tell it was the only thing he did. Wheeljack picked out a few novels and made his way to the front to pay. 

After the book store Wheeljack stopped in a few other shops before heading home. 

Starscream was in his room as usual. Wheeljack offered him a cube like always. And Starscream politely declined like he always did. 

“I’ll just put it in the cooler then,” Wheeljack said. “You got an appointment tomorrow, by the way.”

“I know,” 

“Do you got a schedule?”

“No. He tells me.”

“Oh.”

“Do you need anything else?”

“Nope.”

Wheeljack returned to the living room where he drank his cube and looked over the notes for his latest project. When the night grew deep he turned in. Laying in his berth he found it hard to sleep. He stared at the ceiling and listened to the gears turning in his head. After a while he sat up. He grabbed the pile of datapads on his nightstand and began flipping through them. He grumbled to himself, reading the loosely suited title of every document. 

He paused on one in particular and hummed. Wheeljack discarded the rest of the datapads on the nightstand and began to flip through it. All night he read that datapad and it’s seemingly endless number of chapters. When the sun began to peak, not to the point of lighting up the sky necessarily, Wheeljack rose from his berth. 

He took a long shower, scrubbing vigorously up and down his face and plating. When it was over he puffed the loose solvent from his mouth and half heartedly dried himself with a towel. He stepped from his room still dripping. He scratched at his finial as he shuffled out of the hallway. Paused when he found Starscream sitting at the counter sipping a cube. 

Carefully Wheeljack wandered around the counter to the energon dispenser. When he turned to sit he found Starscream staring at him, the edge of his cube just before his closed lips.  

“Couldn’t sleep last night,” Wheeljack said, taking a seat. 

Starscream didn’t respond, instead went back to sipping his cube. When it was empty he disposed of it and went back in the direction of his room. 

“Ain’t ya gonna go fer a fly?” Wheeljack asked. 

“No,” Starscream said quickly, slipping into the hall. 

Wheeljack practically leaped from his seat. “Oh, Starscream,” he called, rushing around the corner and catching Starscream just before he closed the door. 

“What? What do you need?” Starscream asked, just past the threshold. 

“Just wait one minute,” Wheeljack said, then turned on a heel and rushed to grab something from the living room. He snagged the small pile of datapads from the table and rushed it back to Starscream. 

“I got you a couple books,” Wheeljack said, presenting the datapads. 

Starscream stared at them with wide eyes. Eventually he shook his head. “No. No, that’s fine, keep them.”

“You didn’t come with much.”

“I know, and thank you for considering me but if you would please stop buying me things I would greatly appreciate it, thank you,” Starscream rattled off quickly before hastily shutting the door. 

Wheeljack stood there for a moment, datapads still held out. After a moment his shoulders slumped and he let his hand fall back to his side. He rubbed one of his eyes with the tips of his fingers and let out a heavy vent. 

Wheeljack shuffled back to the energon dispenser. He threw the datapads on the counter and reclaimed his cube. After a few moments of silent sipping Wheeljack placed his unfinished cube in the cooler. For a moment he looked over the datapads he had bought. Nothing really interested him, he mostly picked out titles he thought Starscream might like. Even if written by a human. 

Wheeljack graced the first few pages of a Cybertronian transposed title called “Garrus 9 Redemption.” No original title mentioned. On thinking more Wheeljack placed the datapad down and pushed it away. He surveyed the other titles. “I, CC,” “A Bolt in the System,” and “Something Wicked this way Comes,” were among the titles Wheeljack had picked. On looking at them again Wheeljack shoved them all off to the edge of the counter and elected not to touch them. 

Wheeljack took in a deep vent and hauled himself from the stool yet again. He chugged the rest of the cube from the cooler and took off for work. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Starscream rubbed over the smooth edge of his talon where he looked at them in his lap. 

“It was nice of Wheeljack to buy those books for you.”

“Yes it was,” Starscream responded automatically. He took his lip between his teeth but just as quickly released it. “I didn’t take them.”

“Why not?”

Starscream shrugged. 

“One of these days, Starscream, you’re going to look at me during our sessions.” 

Starscream’s jaw moved. His teeth parted but his lips stayed tightly locked together. Anything he could have said was swallowed and replaced with “maybe.”

“What about the energon treats? Did you ever eat those?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Starscream shrugged. 

The therapist sighed. “You know, Starscream, I don’t think punishing yourself is going to help much with your progress.”

Starscream grabbed his fingers and squeezed them tight. “I just- didn’t really want them.”

“I find it odd you didn’t want something you used to love.”

The therapist shifted in his seat, crossing his legs in the opposite direction. “How is Wheeljack?”

“He’s fine.”

“You always say that. Do you see him very often? Talk to him very often?”

“No I- I keep to myself mostly. I like to stay in my room,”

Starscream rubbed his talon between the seems on his knuckle. 

“Do you feel safe in your room?”

Starscream clenched his jaw. “I don’t know. I just don’t have much to do.”

“You could spend time with Wheeljack.”

“He doesn’t want to spend time with me.”

“Did you ask him?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know that?”

Starscream didn’t respond. The therapist shifted again. 

“Starscream, I think you should trying getting out more. You haven’t been completing your recommended social time.”

“It’s recommended, I don’t have to do it.”

“Well Starscream, how do you expect to be accepted back into society if you can’t learn to live within it?”

Starscream’s talon pierced the mesh between his finger joints. 

The therapist shut down his note and stood. “I think we can be done for today. Homework is write in your journal, and do something nice for Wheeljack.”

The therapist left and Starscream returned to his room. He sat on his berth and did his other  “Homework.” A series of quizzes and activities to evaluate his mind set and improve his behavior. The questions mostly consisted of “how often do you feel the need to hurt others,” to which the real answer was “depends. Who was it and what did they do to me?” 

But it was a one out of ten scale so Starscream couldn’t write that. Instead he circled the one. As he did with every question regarding “violent urges.” 

On top of that he was also asked to write in a journal all of his thoughts and feelings which would be given to the therapist upon request. The therapist confiscated the journals when the datapads became full. What he did with them after that Starscream didn’t know. Frankly he didn’t care, all he ever really wrote, line after line, day after day, was “Another day regretting every decision I’ve made up to this moment.” 

The therapist often tried to talk him into writing something different. 

Starscream sat in his berth and wrote half a page in the journal before putting the datapad away. Then he went on to reading. Of the datapads he’d brought with him two contained four books between them. One was his journal. The other was used for doodles. The books were worn, one had a small crack in the corner of it’s screen that Starscream often tapped the center of with the tip of his talon as he read. 

Wheeljack had been listening again. His pede steps weren’t light and his EM field, while not strong, certainly wasn’t subtle. 

When evening came Wheeljack knocked on Starscream’s door. Primus, he was relentless. How many times does someone have to say “no” before he stops trying?

Instead of humoring Wheeljack this time Starscream rolled over so his back faced the door. He closed his eyes when the door cracked open. “Starscream?” he whispered. “Oh. Yer sleepin’. I’ll just leave ya alone then.” 

When Wheeljack was gone Starscream rolled over. He couldn’t find it in himself to do anything else and so stayed like that for the rest of the night. 

 

* * *

 

One cube cooled. Sipped, savored, slowly. 

Starscream sat at the counter with his back to the dispenser. He kept a close eye on the hallway as he worked away at the cube. 

Do something for Wheeljack. 

Like what? 

Starscream looked around the apartment. Wheeljack’s unfinished experiments and notes sat around the tables and the couch. The vid screen was covered in dust. Loose wires and datapads sat everywhere. Wheeljack worked everywhere. He was always tinkering. With morning energon, walking through the house. In the shower. In his room. In the hallway. Starscream remembered once when he found Wheeljack sitting cross legged in the hallway surrounded by his notes while tinkering with a little device of some sort. 

Starscream immediately walked back into his room and ignored the inventor.

Starscream glanced back to the energon dispenser.  Then back to his cube. Taking in a deep vent and letting out a long sigh he stood from his stool and wandered around the mess. The couch was clear. The table was not. The corner was piled with Wheeljack’s old inventions and current projects. 

Starscream wandered around the couch and circled back to the front door. He left, closing the door silently behind him. He walked for about an hour until he reached the local scrap yard. It wasn’t owned, nor was it a recycle center. Bots were free to pick as they pleased. It was encouraged, actually. There was even a sign. 

Starscream crawled through and surveyed the rusted and bent up metal. Others eventually joined the dig. The sound of ruffled sheeting shuffling around filled the area. Larger bots tossed pieces of metal around recklessly. Starscream found himself dodging flying sheets and rusted parts of old war ships every once in a while. 

With some effort and all the strength he could muster, Starscream tugged a few select piece from the horde. Some fairly smooth flat pieces, smaller metal pins, metal rods, and chain. All the chain he could find. 

Starscream walked everything back to the house on a makeshift stretcher that he dragged behind himself. By the time he got back Wheeljack had already gone to work. Starscream dragged his collection to the back of the house. Wheeljack’s mess, fortunately, did not extend to the backyard. So Starscream had plenty of room to work.    
  


* * *

 

 

Wheeljack was shuffling. Starscream could hear it from his room. Wheeljack groaned and plopped himself down somewhere. Probably the couch. 

Starscream placed the datapad he'd been reading on the nightstand and rolled over to pretend he was asleep again in case Wheeljack wanted to check on him. Eventually there was a shuffle, the sound of metal on metal where Wheeljack rose from the couch. 

There was a knock on Starscream's door. 

“You in there?” Wheeljack called. “I got somethin’ I gotta give ya. From the top.”

Starscream let out a stiff vent before climbing from the berth. Behind his door he found Wheeljack holding up a datapad. 

“New copy,” he said. “a’ the rules. Windblade told me some of the changes, but you need to read it over.” he said, handing the datapad over. 

Starscream took it and stared at it for a moment. New rules. Just what he needed. 

“Gotta take your door down.” 

Starscream snapped from his thoughts and looked to Wheeljack.

“What?” He asked, cocking a brow.

“The door,” Wheeljack said, knocking it with his knuckle. “you're not allowed to have one anymore.” 

Starscream blinked, his eyes going wide. “but-” he stopped himself, looking at the door, his jaw hanging slightly open. He quickly closed it and took a deep vent. 

“I know,” Wheeljack said. “I don't like it either. But I gotta do it,” he sighed, shaking his head as he turned away. “I'll get one’a my tools.” he meandered back to the living room. Starscream absently followed. 

In the living room Wheeljack paused, staring at the wall. He looked over his shoulder at Starscream and  gestured the new addition with his thumb. 

“Where did that come from?” He asked, referring to the contraption that had recently been set against his wall. 

Starscream took a few steps forward. “I- made it for you,” he said, hesitating slightly. “So it wasn’t all sitting in a corner. 

Wheeljack approached the contraption. It was a series of shelves, the metal crude, but solidly put together. It was a tread of shelves that hung loose and rotated around. So it could be one shelving unit with double the amount of shelves. Many of the devices were held in place by smaller chains hung around the front of every layer. Sticking out one side was a smaller square section housing datapads. 

Wheeljack ran his hand along the rough metal edges of the shelf before trailing down one of the chains. “You built this?” he asked. 

“Yes-”

“What tools did you use?”

“I just- my hands.”

“Just yer hands?” Wheeljack said, whipping around. “I mean, I guessed yer hands, but, I mean, hammers and screwdrivers and stuff right?” he asked, stepping back towards Starscream. 

“I- no. I didn’t want to take your tools. So I just used my hands.”

“You just used your hands?”

Starscream made it through half of an eye role before stifling it. “Yes,” he said, barely opening his mouth. 

Wheeljack put his hands out. “Let me see yer hands.”

Starscream took a slight step back, glancing between Wheeljack’s outspread hands and his face. Starscream just shook his head. 

“Come on,” Wheeljack said. “Come on, I ain’t gonna do anything.”

“I don’t want to,” Starscream said, clamping his hands tighter behind his back. 

After a moment Wheeljack let his hands drop. “Fine,” he turned on a heel and walked back the newly made shelf. Using the chain pull he turned the shelves about until he reached one with tools. He collected a hammer, a screw driver, and a chisel. “Let’s go take care of your door,” he sighed, walking past Starscream back to the hallway. 

Using the screwdriver he removed the screws keeping the hinge pin in place. With the help of the hammer and chisel he removed the pins and set them aside. Once that was taken care of he pulled the door off its hinges and carried it to his own room where he placed it against the wall beside his desk. 

“So inconvenient,” he muttered to himself as he placed it down. 

Starscream stood in the hallway and watched as he took the door off and moved it. Once it was over Starscream looked into his now exposed room. Wheeljack came to stand beside him, staring off into the room as well. 

“Kinda weird,” he mumbled. “But- the rules, unfortunately,” he shrugged. “Whaddya gonna do. Anyways-” he looked to Starscream and poked the screen of the datapad in his hand. “Should read the new rules. Not a lot. But enough of a change you should read them again.”

Starscream looked at the datapad, then at Wheeljack. 

“Can you just tell them to me?” Starscream asked. 

Wheeljack shrugged. “Sure, the basics. Can’t tell ya the punishment for not complying, though.” Wheeljack waved for Starscream to follow as he started back towards the livingroom. “Come sit with me,” he said. “We’ll have a cube.” 

Starscream’s pedes didn’t move. He watched Wheeljack go but didn’t move to follow. After a moment Starscream shuffled out of the hallway. He sat at the counter where Wheeljack had placed a cube and waited until Wheeljack was seated to start drinking. 

Wheeljack held his cube with both hands as he spoke. “So basically you need to spend time with me,” he said immediately. “New “social time” rules. You gotta spend two hours or more with me or another bot, but preferably me, everyday. An’, on top of that, you need to spend, minimum, one hour in the city around other people. Go read in a cafe or somethin’, don’t matter. Tracker’ll know you were there.”

Starscream rubbed the side of his cube with his finger. “I’m not allowed in most of the businesses in Iacon,” he muttered, staring into the energon. 

“Yeah Windblade’s tryin’a take care of that. Only ban she can’t lift is Blurr’s he ain’t budgin’ an they’re friends so- ya know.”

“The political advantage of friends-” Starscream muttered, just barely under his breath then quickly taking a sip of his energon. 

“Yeah, yer tellin’ me,” Wheeljack scoffed, then took a sip of his cube and stopped when Starscream did. 

“So. New rules start tonight. Whataya wanna do? We could watch a movie. Work on somethin’. We could kill two birds with one stone an’ go out or somethin’ fer an hour. Dunno. Yer choice.”

Starscream tapped the edge of his cube. “I don’t know,” he stood from his stool and walked around the counter to place his cube in the cooler. “I don’t feel very well.”

“Like sick? I got some stuff you can take.”

“No. Lets just watch the vid screen.” 

Wheeljack practically leaped from his seat. With half a cube left he sat beside Starscream on the couch and turned on the vid screen. Starscream sat stone faced with his arms crossed. Starscream didn’t find the vid-screen interesting. He let Wheeljack put on whatever he wanted which ended up being the news. For two hours. 

Starscream’s eyes became sore and he had to blink away the urge to let them close. When his processor died down and his eyes were too sore to ignore Starscream found himself suddenly shaken awake by a hand on his shoulder. 

Starscream flinched, gasping at the sudden touch. For a moment he couldn’t figure out where he was. The apartment was dark. Wheeljack stood in front of him. 

“You fell asleep,” Wheeljack said, standing up straight. “Come on, get up. We got two hours ‘till midnight. We gotta go.”

Starscream rubbed his eye with the ball of his hand. “Where are we going?” he asked. 

“To the city.” Wheeljack said, quickly making his way to the door. “Book says if yer even one minute behind that thing on yer back’ll do a world’a damage.”

Starscream hauled himself to his feet and followed Wheeljack out of the house. It took about an hour to actually get to the meat of the city with Wheeljack walking probably as fast as he possibly could without letting up. 

“You didn’t have to come,” Starscream said. 

“What if you missed the mark? Who else is gonna drag yer aft home.”

Starscream didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“It doesn’t take that long to wake up,” he said quietly, softer even than his usual softness.

Wheeljack glanced at him for a split second. “No.”

Starscream said nothing back. 

Most of the businesses and things were closed by the time they reached what was considered “the city.” despite being technically within city limits where he was Starscream would apparently have to spend more time towards the heart of the city instead of the outskirts. Oh joy. 

They sat down on a bench adjacent to a fountain and watched as the liquid leaped into the sky and fell back down. Starscream checked his chronometer. After sitting there for five minutes they still had an hour before the next day technically arrived. 

“You can probably go,” Starscream said. “I would hate to keep you up.”

“I’ll stay. Give me someone to walk back with.”

“I would hate to slow you down. You can drive.”

“I know what I got.” 

Starscream shifted in his seat. He looked at Wheeljack. The relaxed position, arms on the back of the bench, leaning back. Starscream tried to lean back, but found his ability impaired by the thing locked at the base of his wings. It was fortunate it didn’t get in the way of recharging, as Starscream mostly slept on his side. Starscream sneered to himself thinking about it. It still tingled from when they’d put it on, even after two months. It had been purposely placed atop a nerve cluster, one of the more sensitive areas just at the base of his wings and above the small of his back. At least he would never forget it was there. 

“Does it hurt at all?” 

Starscream snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Wheeljack, wide eyed. Wheeljack vaguely gestured in Starscream’s direction. 

“The- whatta they call it? A somethin’?”

“A regulator. And no. It doesn’t hurt,” Starscream clenched his jaw but quickly released it. “It just- feels funny. I’ll get used to it. It’s not bad.” 

“It ever- been activated?”

“They did it once in the prison to show me what it would feel like. It hasn’t been used since.” 

“It’s pretty high tech, ain’t it?”

Starscream worked his jaw. He grabbed the clenched hand in his lap and squeezed the edge of his palm. “I think you’d know better than I would. You helped design it.”

Wheeljack leaned back a little, removing himself from Starscream’s personal space. “I didn’t design it to be used like this,” he muttered. “I mean- I did. This purpose I mean, but-” Wheeljack tugged at his finial but quickly released it. “Not the way I’ve been hearing. Kinda don’t like what I been hearing. The recording. Sleep cycle. Brain module. An’ the voltage-”

“Would you mind if we talked about something else?”

Wheeljack paused in his gesture. “Oh-” he said, dropping his hand. “Sorry- I know probably touchy subject.” 

Starscream began picking at his talons. “You don’t have to apologize to me.” 

“Don’t say anywhere in the rules that I don’t apologize to you. Not in yours or the rules’a etiquette.”  

Starscream held his tongue. He continued to stare at the fountain, not making any more attempts at conversation. He let his mind wander, wondering what else that book could possibly tell him to do. Would there be a word limit now too? That would be contradictory. Or maybe specifics on how close a person has to stand to him for it to count as “social time.” 

Who knew. 

The hour was up soon enough and Starscream and Wheeljack walked back to Wheeljack’s house in silence. 

Starscream stopped at the foot of his bedroom door, staring past the empty threshold at his berth. 

“If ya want,” Wheeljack said from behind him. “I can keep my door closed for the night. I don’t usually, but I could. If it would make you feel better.” 

Starscream took in a soft vent before speaking, “Yes-” he said, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yes, I would appreciate that. If you’re comfortable with it.” 

“Not a problem.” 

“Thank you.”

They stood in silence for a moment before Starscream took a step into his room. “Good night, Wheeljack,” he said softly. 

“‘Night, Starscream,” Wheeljack muttered. He watched Starscream climb into bed and lay on his side not facing the door. After a few seconds Wheeljack forced his pedes to move, and made it to his own room where he spared one last glance at the seeker before closing his door for the night. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is non-too pleasant for Starscream. I'm kinda meh about the writing, not the content, possible future editing unless you all think it's fine.

Wheeljack woke up early, earlier than usual. He peaked out of his door to see if Starscream was in his room before vacating his own. Considering what had happened the last time they rose at the same time Wheeljack had no desire to repeat his mistake. Starscream only got two hours of flight time per day and Wheeljack couldn't help but feel responsible for the two days Starscream had missed out on them. 

Seeing that the coast was clear Wheeljack waltzed out of his room and headed towards the energon dispenser. He peaked around the corner first to see if Starscream was sitting at the counter. With the counter vacant Wheeljack got himself a cube and took a seat. As he sipped he wondered if Starscream was to emerge at that moment if he would immediately retreat back to his room or if he would just ignore Wheeljack and take his morning fly. Unfortunately it was probably the former. Starscream was ept at keeping to himself and ignoring Wheeljack, and for some reason seemed to want nothing to do with him. It irked Wheeljack a little, though not enough to act on it. Starscream wasn't in the way, he wasn't rude, he wasn't taking advantage of Wheeljack, and Wheeljack hadn't been using that spare room for anything anyways. Wheeljack, also, had volunteered to house Starscream after no one else would, and was provided with the proper paperwork outlining what he should look out for in prisoners within the system. With a special pamphlet made specifically for Starscream's case. So there shouldn't have been any surprises. 

By the time Wheeljack finished up his cube Starscream had yet to show up. Wheeljack sat at the counter for a while, taking a few datapads out of his subspace to work. Losing himself in his project he lost track of time. When he checked his chrono he realized it had been three hours since he'd gotten up, and Starscream was nowhere to be found. Wheeljack hummed to himself. He un-subspaced another datapad and turned it on. It took a moment to reach full power. When it did the screen took a few seconds to blink to life. Wheeljack tapped it on the edge of the counter for a clearer image. On the screen was a map of Iacon with his location being a blue dot. Right where it was supposed to be. And Starscream's location being a red dot. Standing somewhere in the house with him. 

Wheeljack furrowed his brow and looked around for a moment. He abandoned the datapad on the counter and practically leaped from his stool, rushing into Starscream's room. 

Starscream wasn't on the berth. He wasn't on the floor. Wheeljack paused. From the washroom the solvent was running. So he was in the shower. Or had been for three hours. Wheeljack knocked on the door. 

"Starscream?" he called. "You in there?"

Wheeljack waited for a response. After a moment there was a very small and weak groan. Wheeljack worked the door panel and found it unlocked. He rushed into the wash rack and found Starscream laying face down in the shower, cold solvent still running over him. Wheeljack took a knee. Starscream was seizing, his plating clenching and unclenching, wings twitching. His eyes glitched, one of them spilling smoke from it's seams. 

"What's happening, Starscream, tell me what to do-" Wheeljack said, looking him over. 

Starscream's mouth moved but no real works came out. His voice was strained, trying to make nonsense into words. "Mmm-e-" he wheezed. "Mah-f-f-f-f-f-Ma-fu-f-f-f-"

"Maf?" Wheeljack questioned. "Maf-fu-malfunction?" he asked. 

Starscream nodded rapidly. Wheeljack looked him over again and suddenly realized what must have been going on. 

"Oh, shit," he swore, leaping to his feet. He had Windblade on a com immediately. "I need you to deactivate Starscream's regulator," Wheeljack said.

"What? Why, he-"

"It's broke, Windblade, it's been electrocuting him for- Primus I don't even know how long, could be hours. I know you have the power to do it manually, now turn it off!"

"Alright, alright, give me a moment."

Wheeljack waited, watching Starscream go from seizing to limp in a matter of seconds. Wheeljack paid Windblade a quick half hearted thanks before cutting off. He knelt down and tentatively reached a hand towards the unconscious Starscream. Before he could touch him Starscream gasped awake. Wheeljack pulled away. Starscream managed to get a hand under himself. On shaking arms he hauled himself to his knees and lurched forward, purging a mess of what looked like oil and half processed energon. It was washed away in a matter of seconds. 

Starscream spit and wiped his mouth his his hand, staying under the spray a moment longer until all evidence of his sick was washed down the drain. 

Before Wheeljack could speak his com pinged. He absently answered it, keeping his attention fixed on Starscream, hunched over with his head between his elbows. 

"Wheeljack," Windblade said. "I'm sending someone to install a new regulator. They'll be there within an hour."

"Alright," Wheeljack muttered, then cut the com again. 

Starscream was still shaking. His wings twitched violently, smoke still spilled from seams in his frame. Eventually he slapped a hand to the wall to help steady himself as he climbed to his feet. Wheeljack leaped to help, keeping his arms ready should Starscream topple over. Still slightly hunched Starscream shuffled out of the washroom and made his way back to the berthroom. Wheeljack followed. 

Starscream crawled into bed and laid on his side gripping his stomach with his arms. His eyes were kept closed tight and wincing. Wheeljack came to the side of the bed and took a knee. 

"How're you feeling?" he asked softly. "Does it hurt? Where does it hurt?" 

Starscream groaned, burying his face in the berth. Wheeljack leaned back a bit. 

"Guessing everywhere," he muttered. "Well just- hold on, I'll give ya somethin'."

Wheeljack went to stand but was promptly stopped when Starscream grabbed him by the arm. Wheeljack looked at him, waiting for Starscream to speak. Starscream shook his head, keeping his head to the berth and his eyes closed. Wheeljack knelt back down. 

"You- don't want something to help with the pain?"

Starscream wheezed but shook his head again. Wheeljack furrowed his brow. "Do you know know long it was goin' off?"

Starscream shook his head. 

"Okay, well-" Wheeljack wanted to say help was coming. But help wasn't coming. Guards, police, who knew who else, was coming. To stick another one of those things in Starscream's back. 

"Let me just do a scan," Wheeljack said, standing. He retrieved an old scanner from his room, generally used to diagnose problems in vehicles, but still effective on bots. It wouldn't say the exact problem or give a full body scan, but it would show Wheeljack if there was any damage to Starscream's internal systems. 

Wheeljack took a scan. It came up with light damage in his back strut, and heavier damage to his tanks. What kind of damage was unclear. What was clear was that Starscream needed a medic. 

"Says yer tanks are damaged. Could be just a burn, could be a hole, I dunno, either way I'm callin' a medic." 

Wheeljack put a finger to his com. Right before he could dial there was a knock. At first Wheeljack furrowed his brow, shuffling out of Starscream's room to get a peak at the front door. There was another knock, harsher this time. Wheeljack scurried to the door and opened it a crack. The bots behind it presented their badges and shoved their way in. 

"Where is the parolee?" one of them asked. 

"He's-" Wheeljack paused. "Bedroom," he stuttered. "he's in the bedroom."

The guards rushed to the hallway and filed in. Wheeljack followed. He moved his mouth but no words came out. The guards surrounded the berth, one on each side. 

“Above your head, con,” one of them said, grabbing Starscream by the arm and trying to tug it away from his stomach. “Above your head,” he demanded again, pulling harder. Two guards forced Starscream’s wrists above his head before clamping them in a pair of stasis cuffs.

“On your feet,” the same guard demanded. 

Starscream groaned, shifting but not sitting up. 

“Come on. Get up. On your feet, con.”

The stick the guard was holding lit up at the tip. He jabbed Starscream in the side side with a zap, making Starscream jolt. The guard on the opposite side of the bed did the same on the back of Starscream’s neck. 

Wheeljack furrowed his brow, taking a step forward. “Hey-” he called before the guard at the door put his arm out blocking entry. 

“Sir, we need you to stand back,” he said. 

Wheeljack pointed to the scene. “He’s hurt, can’t you all see he’s hurt?”

“Sir, this is an extremely dangerous parolee we are dealing with. Now please step back.”

Wheeljack watched the rest of the scene play out before him. Starscream was grabbed by the back of the neck as he sat up, slowly. He got another little shock in the side before he climbed to his feet. 

“Primus, what the hell are you guys doing-” Wheeljack protested, “He can barely move, damn it, just give ‘em-”

“Sir, if you continue to protest you will be charged with aggravation towards an officer.”

“I am fragging aggravated you son of a glitch.”

Once Starscream was to his feet they demanded he go against the wall. It was a slow process done on shuffling pedes. One of the officers shoved him, making Starscream fall to his knees. He caught himself with his hands on the wall just as he hit his face on it. He rested his forehead against it as they completed the procedure. 

One of the guards took a long stick with three little fingers at the end and stuck it on the top of the regulator. The little fingers clamped in the began turning the lock mechanism until it clicked, then back until it clicked again. There were five clicks before part of the device withdrew. That procedure was repeated five times until the entire device had been withdrawn into a small cube, held between the three fingers.

The next officer stepped up with another long rod, at the end of it a long spike. The guard slowly and carefully inserted the spike into the hole already bore in Starscream’s back strut where the other regulator had been implanted. Starscream winced as it was inserted, holding his head between his elbows and keeping his eyes shut tight. 

The guard turned the rod around in a pattern like the one to take the regulator off. Eventually it was all transformed and safely latched onto Starscream’s back. 

Once it was over Starscream slumped slightly. One of the officers un-subspaced a small remote. He pressed one of the buttons. Immediately Starscream stiffened, his wings twitched and his face strained. The guard pressed the button again and Starscream went limp, falling to the side. 

One of the officers removed the stasis cuffs. They filed out and thanked Wheeljack for his cooperation. 

As soon as they were gone Wheeljack took a knee at Starscream’s side. Starscream had gone back to gripping his stomach. He groaned and wheezed, his eyes opening into slits. 

“Ah, damn,” Wheeljack said under his breath. “Just hold on, I’m gettin’ a medic fer ya.”

Wheeljack hopped on his com and contacted the only person bitter and willing enough to treat Starscream. 

“Yes, now,” Wheeljack said, pacing about the room. “No- Please, I know you don’t like him. No one likes him. But you like me right?...Okay, that was just rude, are you comin’ or not?” Wheeljack breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. Okay- alright, see ya soon then.”

Wheeljack waited by the door, pacing, thinking, wondering. He wondered if Windblade knew. 

There was a knock. Wheeljack jumped. When he opened the door Ratchet wasted no time inviting himself in and getting right to the point. 

“Where is he?”

“In the bedroom.”

“You say that like I know anything about your house.”

“Hallway. Right. It ain’t that hard.”

Ratchet grumbled but followed the directions. Starscream was still on the floor when he arrived. 

“I hate these things,” Ratchet grumbled, filling an injector with something. “The regulators, whatever they’re called. They’ve been malfunctioning all over the place,” he said, sticking the injector right in Starscream’s side. 

Wheeljack scowled under his mouth. “My stuff don’t malfunction.” he mumbled. 

Ratchet scoffed. 

“It don’t, Ratch. Not when it’s done. Only reason it do is because somebot, somebot not qualified to deal with my stuff, tries to make changes to it. Messes up the whole system. Then scrap like this happens.”

Ratchet took a scan at Starscream’s side. 

“Roll over,” he said, pushing at Starscream’s shoulder. Starscream rolled over. Ratchet took a full body scan and looked it over. He hummed to himself. 

“What?” Wheeljack asked. 

“Some internal damage. Nothing that can’t be treated with nanites. He might be out of commission for a couple of days, the shock eroded his tank, but didn’t put a hole in it,” Ratchet un-subspaced a small metal container. “These should help with the healing process. Twice a day, one in the morning, one at night,” Ratchet said, handing over the container. “Don’t let his stubborn aft get in the way. Make sure he takes them. And maybe while your at it get your nice government friend to stop interrupting my day with house calls because the fragging regulators don’t work.”

“Thanks Ratchet. And I’ll talk to her,” Wheeljack gripped the box a little tighter. “Got a lot to talk to her about.” 

“Good. I’m guessing your guards weren’t too kind either.”

“It was insane, Ratchet. What they were doin-”

"They’re treating him like a criminal, which they should,” Ratchet said, wandering off. “Though there does come a time when people like him have suffered enough,” Ratchet paused at the front door. “I’d go as far to say he’s at it. Don’t call me again unless you’re buying me a drink. I’ll be back in a week to check on his progress.”

“Alright, see ya then Ratchet. And thank you.”

“Just make sure he takes those supplements. They’re like goodies, it shouldn’t be too hard. And get him into a bed, the floor isn’t helping.”

Wheeljack smiled. “Will do, Ratch. See ya soon,” 

“Hopefully not.” 

Once Ratchet was gone Wheeljack went back to Starscream’s bedroom and found him trying to stand up. Wheeljack took Starscream around the arms and tried to help. One his knees Starscream paused and carefully pried Wheeljack’s hands off.  

“You need help,” Wheeljack said. “Let me help you.”

Starscream shook his head. He hauled himself to the berth and laid back down, still gripping his tanks. 

Wheeljack dug into the supplements Ratchet had given him  and offered one to Starscream. 

“Here. It’s supposed to help with the healing process.”

Starscream gently pushed Wheeljack’s hand away and continued to writhe in pain. 

“No,” Wheeljack said, taking a knee. “Take it. You can’t go on like this, it’ll just get worse.”

Starscream shook his head. 

“Damn it, Starscream, just take the damn medicine. It ain’t gonna kill ya.”

Starscream keened before sitting himself up and rolling over. Wheeljack huffed a throaty sigh. 

“Oh, come on,” he muttered, standing up and wandering to the other side of the berth. “I ain’t leavin’ ‘till you eat this. I’ll stay for days.” 

“You have to work,” Starscream wheezed. 

“Don’t try to talk,”

Starscream coughed. Wheeljack lurched away and watched as Starscream violently coughed into his fist before he hauled himself onto his elbows and hacked up some black partly solid half processed energon . A trail of oral fluid stemmed from his lips to the mess. Starscream groaned and fell back on his side. 

“You were burned,” Wheeljack said. “Body’s probably tryin’ to get out all the bad stuff.”

Starscream just groaned, closing his eyes and covering them with a hand. Wheeljack got Starscream the trash can from the washroom and placed it next to the bed. 

“I don’t want you to throw this thing up,” Wheeljack said, holding up the supplement. “So I’ll wait.” 

Wheeljack sat himself on the floor and un-subspaced a datapad to read over while he waited. Starscream threw up a few more times, each time with less content than the last. When it seemed to be over he fell into recharge. Wheeljack didn’t vacate. Instead he waited for Starscream to wake up before trying to get him to eat the supplement again.  

Starscream stared at him with slitted eyes. 

“Okay,” Wheeljack said, holding up the medicine. “I know you don’t want to take it. Ratchet said they’re like an energon goodie, but I doubt it’s a good one. But now that you’ve got most’a the bad stuff outta yer system, will you please, for the love of Primus, just-” before he could finish a hand snapped out and snatched Wheeljack’s gesturing wrist.

Starscream scowled as he plucked the treat from Wheeljack’s fingers and stuffed it in his mouth, swallowing it whole. Wheeljack stood frozen as his wrist was released and Starscream rolled over. After a moment Wheeljack let his hand fall. 

“Okay, guess that solves it.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Windblade sighed into her drink. “Feels good to finally get out.”

“Yeah,” Wheeljack said. “Good.”

Windblade furrowed her brow. “Is something wrong?”

“What? No. Just- tired is all. Been workin’ a lot. An’ with Starscream-”

“How is he?”

“Getting better. Still can’t get outta bed. Ratch said give it another week. He should be back on his feet.”

Windblade’s smile seemed to sink on one side as she nodded her head. “Good, good,” she said, tapping the side of the her glass with the tip of her finger. “I’m- sorry about that, by the way. That you had to deal with that. We have had a few glitches with the regulators-”

“I been meaning to talk to you about that. Have you been makin’ changes to my design? I followed what you wanted outta it, but it seems you’ve hiked the voltage up-”

“The parolees weren’t reacting to the voltage we originally had in mind,” Windblade put her drink to her lips. “We just made a few changes, nothing major. I had Obsidian take care of it.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?”

“You had already moved on to your next project, I couldn’t bother you with this.”

“Okay, but it’s my design. I built it, I should have been the only one who touched it.”

Windblade lowered her glass. “I’m- sorry Wheeljack. I didn’t know you felt so strongly about it.”

“It’s not a possessive thing, Windblade, it’s a knowledge thing. I figured out how to make you a condensed device that did everything you wanted, could be remote controlled from across the planet, and can be safely implanted into a bots spinal strut without causing any damage. That’s what you wanted from me and I made it. You can’t take such a complex design, hand it over to someone else, and say ‘ey, change it’ without at least consulting me. Honestly, I have a patent on that thing. It’s extraordinarily complex.”

Windblade shook her head. “I’m sorry, I must not have been thinking.”

Wheeljack cocked his head. “Are you okay?”

“What?”

“You seem out of it.”

Windblade’s lip twitched to smile but she didn’t quite make it. “Just stress. Paper work really numbs the mind.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. How’s Chromia?”

Windblade smiled for real. “Oh, she’s great. In a couple of years her parole barrier will expand and she can visit Kaon like she’s wanted to.”

“Oh nice. Where can she go now?”

“Iacon and Tarn. She really likes Tarn,” Windblade shrugged. “Though that might have something to do with the fact that she’s been staring at Iacon for the last fifty years.”

“Yeah. Change’a scenery can really do a lot for a person,” Wheeljack said, trailing off at the end. After a moment he shook in head. “But let’s not talk about that. Tonights about us, right?” he said, forcing a smile behind his mask as he held up his drink.

“Right,” Windblade said, smiling and tinking her glass against his. “A moment away.”

“A moment away.”  


 

* * *

 

 

Wheeljack let out a long vent  as he unlocked his door and stepped inside the dark house. It wasn’t too late. He peaked in on Starscream and found him sound asleep. Wheeljack sighed. “Thank goodness,” he muttered to himself, turning to his room. Wheeljack was fortunate enough to get one to Starscream’s regulations lifted until he was healed from the incident. Windblade had been kind enough to do that at least.

Wheeljack shuffled back to his own room where he sat at his desk and tapped a pencil against his helm as he looked over some notes. He flipped through his current project, kept under the light of a single lamp. He muttered to himself as he looked over the endless piles of datapads kept at the edges of his desk. And on the floor. And the bed. And the living room. And the closet. And there were probably a couple in the washroom.

Wheeljack’s mind began to wander. It wasn’t too late, the Spire was still open. Even if most of the offices were closed he still had access to his lab at any time. Wheeljack had fairly high access to the Spire. He could get into the guards office, Windblade’s office, all of the labs, and every floor. As far as he knew his access extended to the warden’s office on the other side of town. That was an old pass, though, when he was working with Windblade and Ironhide on the regulators.

Wheeljack hummed to himself. He moved the datapad he’d been working on aside and tugged another from one of the piles, toppling over the ones that were on top of it. He flipped through the new pad for a moment before discarding it with the rest. He shifted through the datapads on his desk before moving to the ones on the floor. Then to the ones on the bed. And the ones under the bed. Out from under the bed he growled to himself. “I really need to get some shelves,” he wandered into the washracks and sifted through the datapads on the sink and in the shower.

“A-ha!” he called, pulling one from the corner. “There you are,” he muttered, taking the datapad back to his desk. Wheeljack cracked his knuckles before getting started. He opened the port of the datapad and plugged it into his computer.

“Alright,” he muttered to himself. “Lets see what we can see.”

Wheeljack typed away, opening the files of the datapad onto his computer and using his access codes to get as far into the prison databanks as he could without a little nimble fingered help. Before digging further he took a blank datapad and plugged it into the computer with the first one. After that he attached a scrambler and got to work.

“Come out, come out,” Wheeljack muttered to himself, searching through the seemingly endless reports. They were all run of the mill prisoner reports. The fights, who would and who would not take their energon. Those in gangs. Those who started fights. People killed, injured, well behaved, the works. Wheeljack kept digging.

“Come on limited access, don’t fail me now,” he grumbled, trying to dive deeper. He managed to bring up the records of many of the current regulators, but that wasn’t what he was looking for.

“I really, really don’t want to do this the more illegal way, computer, ya gotta work with me,” he said, scrolling away. He watched his screen carefully looking for anything that might give him even partial access. The only reason he wouldn’t be able to access the old regulators was if they were destroyed. Completely annihilated. But even then Wheeljack always made a door for himself. He wasn’t stupid enough to create something so powerfully restricting without a way to keep tabs on it.

Then a thought struck.

“Oh, you sons of glitches,” he muttered, scrolling faster through the files. He paused at one labeled, “Starscream log” and took a peek. It didn't seem like anything special, just a few reports for his progress in the program.

 

**Day 15737: Cycle 505. Prisoner refused energon. Ration confiscated. Stop.**

**Day 15738: Cycle 505. Prisoner refused therapeutic treatment. Solitary confinement. 72 hours. Stop.**

**Day 15739: Cycle 505. Prisoner refused therapeutic treatment. No confinement lifted. Rations confiscated. Stop.**

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “What the hell.” he muttered to himself, scrolling further down. Many of the reports were the same. Refusing therapy, refusing energon.

 

**Day 17876: Cycle 506. Prisoner unresponsive in cell. Refused therapeutic treatment. Solitary confinement. 84 hours. Stop.**

**Day 17877: Cycle 506. Prisoner refused to comply with guard command. Received proper punishment. Stop.**

**Day 17878: Cycle 506. Prisoner refused to comply with guard command. Energon confiscated. Additional Solitary confinement hours assigned. 30 hours. Stop.**

Wheeljack leaned back, tapping his fingers on the desk. It wasn’t what he was looking for. But it certainly didn’t hurt to have. He loaded the files onto the empty datapad. Once it was filled he replaced it and continued his search.

By the time the sun peeked through the window Wheeljack’s head was resting heavy against the palm of his hand. His eyes were sore, and begging for recharge. And Wheeljack still hadn’t found what he was looking for.

“Oh my god,” he groaned, letting his head fall to the desk. “Oh my god why do you do this to yerself,” he said, closing his eyes for a moment.

There was a light knock on his door. Wheeljack reluctantly opened his eyes to see Starscream standing in the doorway. Wheeljack immediately sat up. “Starscream,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “What’re you doin’ outta bed?” he asked, standing up. “Come on, you shouldn’t be up. Yer still not better.”

“I brought you a cube,” Starscream said before Wheeljack could turn him around.

“You take it, you need it. Now get back to bed. You were just throwin’ up a few days ago.”

Starscream sneered and rolled his eyes, making no attempt to stifle it. Before Wheeljack could make it very far Starscream turned around and handed him the cube. Then he walked back to his berthroom on his own, took the supplement, and laid down. All while staring at Wheeljack who still stood in the hall.

Once Starscream was settled Wheeljack turned on a heel and took a step towards his room. He didn’t make it very far before collapsing in the middle of the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

Wheeljack awoke slowly. He blinked a few times before his eyes came on line. He found himself staring at his ceiling. When he moved a blanket tangled in his pedes. He groaned and kicked out, trying to free himself. On the bedside table his hand knocked a cube, almost knocking it over. Wheeljack shook his head and blinked away the soreness from his eyes.

He sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around, waiting for his vision to clear. It was night, the world outside his window dark.

“Oh, dang,” he muttered, rubbing his eye. “How long was I out?”

“About twelve hours.”

Starscream said, picking through some datapads on a shelf that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Wheeljack looked around. There were a few shelves that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

“You gotta be kiddin’ me,” Wheeljack said, climbing from the bed. “Ya know, if you thought we needed shelves I coulda given you some money and you coulda gone out and bought some.”

“Why would you waste your money?” Starscream asked, placing more datapads on the shelf beside the door. Wheeljack grabbed the datapads out of Starscream’s arm and placed them on the desk.

“Please don’t tell me you’ve spent all this time building these things,” he said, taking Starscream by the arms and steering him out of the door.

“I did,” Starscream said. “You needed them.”

“Oh so what. I lived like that for ages, I could take another week.”

Wheeljack paused in Starscream’s door while Starscream made his way to the berth. Starscream sat on the berth and stared at Wheeljack for a moment before Wheeljack’s eyes found something else. He furrowed his brow.

“You been throwin’ up again?” he asked, pointing the the metal container beside the bed. Starscream’s eyes popped wide. He quickly shoved the bin under the berth with his heel and moved aside on the bed to cover it.

“A bit. It’s fine.”

“No, no, if yer still throwin’ up we gotta tell Ratchet.”

“No. I don’t want to bother him anymore.”

“Have you been refueling okay?”

“I’ve been refueling fine.”

Wheeljack stared past Starscream’s legs to the bin beneath the bed.

“You’re sure?” Wheeljack asked.

“I’m sure.”

“Really really sure?”

“Yes.”

Wheeljack hesitated. “Alright,” he mumbled. “How’ve you been feelin’ today?”

“I’m feeling much better.”

“If yer feelin’ so much better then how about we sit on the couch and watch the vid-screen fer a while. Or have a cube together. There’s somethin’ I wanna talk to you about.”

“Can we talk here?”

“I’d rather talk at the dispenser.”

Starscream’s pedes shuffled against the floor. “Alright,” he muttered.

Starscream followed Wheeljack to the energon dispenser. At the end of the hallway he rushed ahead and prepared the cubes, setting one before Wheeljack before getting his own. Wheeljack stared at the cube for a moment, head cocked.

“Why do you do that?” he asked.

Starscream paused. “Do what?” he asked.

"The thing,” Wheeljack said, gesturing vaguely. “With the cubes. You always get me one before your own.”

Starscream shrugged a shoulder, sitting down. “Habit I guess,” he mumbled.

Wheeljack narrowed his eyes a bit and took a seat. He retracted his mask and started drinking, keeping a close eye on Starscream as he did.

“So,” Starscream said, not looking at Wheeljack. “What did you want to talk to me about.”

“I wanted to ask you about prison.”

“What about it?”

“What was it like?”

“What do you mean what was it like?”

“I mean what was it like for you. You specifically. I don’t want some generic prison story, I know somethin’ happened in there.”

Starscream muttered into the edge of her glass. “You don’t know anything.”

Wheeljack slapped the table. “That! That is the kind’a thing I expect you to say. Not all the docile ‘sorry’ and ‘thank you’ all that scrap. Why are you acting like this, Starscream, what did they do to you? I wanna know what you think about when you sit in your room alone all day.”

Starscream lowered his cube. He kept his gaze on his hand resting atop the counter. Wheeljack waited. “Wheeljack,” Starscream said softly. Wheeljack perked to attention. Starscream’s fingers tapped on the cube before releasing it and pushing it away. Starscream took in a deep vent.

“You really want to know what I think?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I really wanna know.”

Silenced stretched between them for a few moment. Starscream shook his head.

“I have nothing,” he said quietly. “I am not allowed a home of my own,” his voice was low and even, “Every second of my existence is recorded and monitored. I have no freedom. I can’t visit most businesses. My life is run entirely by a little book printed up and revised by one. One. Person. The only job I can get is for something I was literally made to do. The entire reason I fought a war. And I’m not allowed to do, really do, the only thing I actually enjoy anymore. And if I lose that privilege they are legally allowed to take my wings from me. Legally allowed,” Starscream looked at Wheeljack. “When I went through everything else I had something to go back to. A cause. A planet. A city. And now I have nothing,” Starscream shook his head. “I don’t belong in this world. And I don’t deserve to belong. I hated every second I spent in that cell. In solitary confinement. In this house. And frankly, Wheeljack, I’m just waiting for my spark to go out.”

Starscream stood and went to the hall. “Now if you excuse me, I’m not feeling very well. I’m going to go lay down.”

Wheeljack watched him go. Once he was out of sight Wheeljack looked down at his cube, appetite suddenly gone. He pushed the cube away and climbed off the stool and headed back to his room. On the way he peeked in on Starscream just settling into the berth. Wheeljack stared at him for a moment, studying his wings, his posture.

The black lump on his back all of a sudden seemed a little more prominent.

Wheeljack shook his head and turned for his room. He closed the door behind him and sat at his desk, ready to get back to work despite his racing processor. Now he felt more determined to find what he’d been looking for.

But first things first.

Wheeljack looked through the remaining datapads on his desk searching for the reports he’d copied last night. Not finding them he checked the floor, then the shelves where Starscream had neatly organized the datapads by the number on the back..

“No- no- no- no-” Wheeljack muttered to himself, flipping through every datapad individually. He growled to himself. “Damn it, where is it? Don’t tell me I gotta copy it again.”

But the datapad was nowhere to be found. Wheeljack sat back at his desk and thought about where he could have put it.

Or where someone else may have put it.

Twisting his lip Wheeljack rubbed his chin. He shook his head but stopped short. He hummed to himself before standing and sneaking over to Starscream’s room.

Wheeljack peeked his head in first and listened for Starscream’s soft snore before diving right in. Wheeljack checked under the bed. In the washroom. On the nightstand. Nothing.

“Where did you put it,” Wheeljack muttered to himself, sifting through Starscream’s datapads. Wheeljack held up the datapads and sifted through them a couple of times despite knowing what he was looking for wasn’t there.

Wheeljack spared a glance to the sleeping Starscream before activating one of the pads. The one with the cracked screen had two books in it. Wheeljack furrowed his brow. It was Starscream’s own biography, and Thundercracker’s autobiography. Both scribbled on with endless amounts of red writing. Words were crossed out, paragraphs were written in the margin. It was more prominent in Starscream’s biography that Thundercrackers. Wheeljack flipped through and read some of the notes. Places where the researcher had apparently gotten it wrong.

Starscream stirred. Wheeljack quickly deactivated the datapads and placed them on the nightstand. Keeping an eye on Starscream Wheeljack back out slowly, making his way to the door before booking it back to his own room.

With the door shut Wheeljack breathed a sigh of relief. He sat down at his desk, plugged in the datapad with his codes, plugged in a new empty datapad, and got to hunting.


	6. Chapter 6

The crying was incessant. Even a floor below Wheeljack could hear them. Nurses rushing around, tiny pedes leapinging from cribs and running around the facility. It was madness. While the rest cried and waled in their incubators.

Wheeljack gripped his head and groaned loudly. He let his head fall with a thunk to the work table.

Windblade had been fairly unsuccessful in her attempt to adopt out the protoforms. To Wheeljack's knowledge there had been ten adoptions. Which left ninety new sparks without a home.

Windblade was probably just having a field day.

Wheeljack quickly gathered his stuff into his subspace and took off. He pressed the button to the ground floor about a dozen times in the false hope that it would make the elevator move faster. As soon as the door opened Wheeljack was out of the Spire and on the road.

Tires squealed to a stop in front of the house and Wheeljack leaped into his bipedal mode. It was still slightly early in the day, reaching the point where the sun was getting out from right overhead.

“Starscream,” Wheeljack called as he entered, diacarding his datapads on the counter. “I'm home,” he peaked in and found Starscream sitting on his bed reading a datapad, chewing on one of his talons.  

“I'm just finishing up this page,” Starscream muttered.

“No rush, yer fine,” Wheeljack said, turning back towards the front room.

Wheeljack and Starscream had fallen into something of a routine. When Wheeljack got back from the Spire they spent their two hours together. Starscream was supposed to spend an hour in the city before then but he rarely did. Instead waiting until an hour before midnight as to avoid the people. When Wheeljack was awake enough he walked to and from with Starscream, but those occurrences had become more and more scarce with all of the work piling up on Wheeljack's desk.

Starscream emerged from his room. He got a cube for himself and Wheeljack and sat on the couch beside him. Wheeljack put down the datapad and took the cube with thanks.

Wheeljack watched Starscream's face as they watched the news. He could see Starscream's lip twitching and wondered if he would ever allow himself a full sneer. Starscream hated the news. Wheeljack knew this. But he liked the news. And it was his house. Starscream could watch whatever he wanted after.

For once, however, Starscream's lip stopped twitching. And he watched with crossed arms and a stone face as the reporter spoke of more recent developments.

“Reports are still coming in of the break in at the Spire, just ten minutes ago. The perpetrator has been taken into custody. It is assumed the assailant and his accomplice were going after the protoforms. This happening just one month after Windblade’s announcement that the protoforms were up for adoption. Whether or not the perpetrator is a member of one of the recent radical groups developing around the news has yet to be determined. We take you to correspondent Flik for more on this story.”  

Stock images of the Spire and developing protoforms played across the screen as one of the correspondents spoke on the matter.

“New Life on Cybertron, but what does that mean for us? Anyone would be excited, right? It’s been millions of years since the last hotspots were booming. But not everyone is as happy with the news.”

“I think we’re populated enough already.”

“Clicker, one of the founding members of the Keep Cybertron Safe committee,”

The bot called Clicker shrugged.

“With twelve colonies who are already scraping up resources from us. I mean, I can’t say I’m against the new life, but putting them into protoforms now probably isn’t for the best.” he counted on his fingers. “We still haven’t rebuilt, energon reserves are still tainted, and so many planets are unwilling to trade with us besides earth. But we’re even on shaky ground with them, considering the state of their own energy crisis. I mean, we’re good for now, but who knows what any of this will spell.” another shrug “but we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Some, however, are happy about the new development. Though it has bread some controversy. With Windblade’s open adoption plan some more radical religious groups have formed around the idea that a Forged bot should not be raised by a Cold Constructed bot, and that the mere thought of such thing is blasphemy.”

“They’re different,” One of the members of these groups said, shaking his head. “A bot with an artificial spark and body should not be raising a forged bot. It’s pure and simple. If Primus made them this way for us to raise, he made them for us to raise. Not them.”

The vid screen clicked off. Wheeljack immediately looked to Starscream who threw the remote back on the table before standing up and storming off to his room. Wheeljack heard a door slam.

Wheeljack turned the vid screen back on and finished watching. When the new was over he turned it off and headed for Starscream’s room where he sat on the floor and looked over some work for an hour while Starscream laid in the bed. Not sleeping. Not reading. Just laying there. Staring at the wall.

“You want me to come with you tonight to the city?”

Starscream nodded, still dead faced.

“Alright, we can go whenever yer ready.”

Starscream rolled over.

“Don’t fall asleep.”

“I know.”

Wheeljack kept an eye on Starscream for a moment before looking back to the datapad.

 

**Day 19879: Cycle 507: Prisoner unresponsive in cell. Refusal to listen to guard command. Solitary confinement. 15 hours. Stop.**

**Day 19880: Cycle 507: Prisoner unresponsive in cell. Ration confiscated. No confinement lifted. Additional five hours. Stop.**

**Day 19881: Cycle 507: Prisoner participated in group activities today after some prodding. Refusal to comply with guard command when returning to cell. Chair. Ten hours. Additional therapy recommended. Stop.**

 

Wheeljack scrolled back to earlier days, before Day 11333.

 

**Day 7897: Cycle 496: Prisoner found with smuggled good. Confiscated. Ration withheld. Stop.**

**Day 7898: Cycle 497: Prisoner volunteered for wash duty. Keeping tabs for next week. Stop.**

 

Wheeljack skipped ahead again.

 

**Day 8479: Cycle 498: Prisoner found with smuggled good. Confiscated. Ration withheld. Stop.**

 

And ahead again.  

 

**Day 9290: Cycle 499: Prisoner volunteered for wash duty. Keeping tabs. Investigation ongoing. Stop.**

And ahead.

 

**Day 9224: Cycle 499: Prisoner volunteered for wash duty. Investigation ongoing. Behavior has not improved.**

 

And one more time.

 

**Day 9233: Cycle 499: Stop.**

 

Nothing. It skipped from Day 9233 to 11333. Between that there was nothing. No notes, no reports, not even a hint. Wheeljack had read over thousands of individual reports, and there was no sign of them. Nothing. For two whole years there was nothing.

Starscream stirred.

“What are you reading?” he asked, sitting up.

“Nothing,” Wheeljack said, subspacing the datapad. “You ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Together they walked to the city. It was an hour walk. The sun was just beginning to dip below the houses.

“Maybe we can find a good place to watch the sunset,” Wheeljack suggested. “Someday when we do this. I heard the observation deck is opening soon. S’posed to be a nice tour spot.”

“Maybe,” Starscream said. “Have you been thinking any more on Windblade’s offer- about the protoform?”

Wheeljack glanced at Starscream.

“Not much, a little,” Wheeljack shrugged. “I just don’t know what I’d do about the house. When it gets bigger it’ll need it’s own room, an’ I know Windblade said I could easily get another house, but there’d be moving, an’ I got a lotta crap, it just ain’t ideal at the moment. Still thinkin’ ‘bout it, though. Been keepin’ up on the story.”

“Have they done many adoptions?”

“Yeah, ‘bout ten or eleven I think.”

“At least they have that.”

“Yeah, at least.”

They made it to the square and sat down on one of the benches.

“Couple’a the shops are still open,” Wheeljack said, looking around. “And, oh, look, that one don’t got a “Starscream not Welcome” sign in the window.”

“I think I’ll be okay.”

“It’s a goodie shop. You sure?”

“You can go if you want.”

“No, gotta stay within ten feet’a ya. Otherwise won’t be counted. An’ yer still healing from yer tussle with the last regulator, don’t need ya bein’ electrocuted again fer a while.”

“I’m sure I can handle it.”

“Ain’t riskin’ it.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“Ya know,” Wheeljack said. “You never really answered my question.”

“What question.”

“The question I asked couple weeks ago about what prison was like for you.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I’m interested in your life.”

“I doubt that.”

“I love when you say stuff like that,” Wheeljack said, leaning forward and turning to the side slightly to look at Starscream’s face. “Makes me think I’m talking to the real Starscream.”

Starscream squeezed his upper arm with the hand resting atop it. His jaw clenched briefly before he spoke.

“You shouldn’t say things like that.”

“Why?” Wheeljack asked. “Think it’ll get us into trouble? Will it get us into trouble?”

Starscream’s talon tapped against his arms. “Ever listening,” he muttered.

Starscream didn’t respond. Wheeljack leaned back.

“Ya know, yer allowed to agree,” Wheeljack said. “If you think the way you’re being treated is unfair. You’re allowed to say that. They can’t do anything about free speech like that. You think it’s unfair you think it’s unfair, shouldn’t be afraid to say it outloud. Weren’t before.”

Wheeljack leaned forward again, trying to look Starscream in the eye. Starscream refused to meet his gaze.

“Makes me wonder why yer so afraid of it now.”

Starscream just stared at his lap, finger still tapping evenly against his arm.

“What happened Starscream,” Wheeljack asked evenly. “I know somethin’ happened.”

Starscream didn’t answer immediately. Wheeljack waited, watching carefully for any sign that he might say something. Anything.

“We can probably start heading back,” Starscream said. “By the time we reach the edge of the city it’ll be an hour,” Starscream stood and began walking.

Wheeljack leaped to follow. “Starscream-”

“Wheeljack please,” Starscream said, turning sharply and stopping, causing Wheeljack to almost run into him.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Wheeljack’s plating eased slightly. “Well will you talk about it eventually?”

Starscream blinked, looking around with his eyes. Eventually he landed back on Wheeljack.

“No,” Starscream said, then turned on a heel and started walking.

Wheeljack had to jog to keep up.

"Ya know what I don't understand," Wheeljack said. "Why yer tryin' so hard."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, not that I want ya dead or anything, but if you hate it out here so much, an' you hate it in there so much, why are you trying so hard to stick to the rules? Said it yerself, you got nothin' out here. Probably not much more of a life in there. You wanna die so bad, why not just lay in bed and let the regulator take you?"

"That would be a slow and painful death."

"So is this."

"After what happened I know I'd prefer this."

"Ey, speakin'a that. You think you’re all healed up?"

"I don't know. I still don't process energon properly."

"You want Ratchet to take another look?"

"No. Thank you."

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Thrown up again at all?”

“Yes. But it was three days ago.”

“None since?”

“No.”

“Alright, well that’s good,” Wheeljack found himself in step with Starscream, his stride much quicker with short legs.

“You wanna do anything else while we’re out?”

“No. I’m not feeling well, I’d prefer to go home.”

“Ey, I got another question.”

“Really? You? Have another question?”

“Haha, you’re so funny,” Wheeljack deadpanned. “No. For real. Why you talk so softly?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Ah. There he is. I’ll be honest Starscream, you’ve kinda been freakin’ me out. With all the ‘sorry’ and ‘thank you’ and docile nature. You haven’t snapped once. Hell, I haven’t even seen ya smirk. Your face just sits in this stoic, stone, miserable state. Makes me feel like I ain’t talkin’ to ya, like I’m talkin’ so some cheap imitation.”

“Well. I’m sorry you feel that way.”

“An’ I’m sorry you’ve been trained to act like this.”

“What do you want from me, Wheeljack?”

“I want you to give me a straight answer for once.”

“You're doing a very bad job of making me want to.”

“No, you want to. You wanna tell me what happened in there, but you can't, can you? You’re afraid of something.”

“Just drop it Wheeljack.”

“What are you afraid of Starscream?”

Starscream turned sharply, cutting the air. “Wheeljack just drop it!”

Starscream went stiff, his eyes popped wide, plating clamped tight.

“Starscream?” Wheeljack asked, taking a step forward.

The muscles in Starscream's neck strained, smoke leaked from the seams of his eyes.

“oh no,” Wheeljack muttered.

Starscream fell forward. He twitched and seized on the ground for another moment until he fell limp.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Starscream wouldn't talk to him. It started with a week. They'd take their energon. Watch the news. And go to bed. Or, more like, Starscream would go to bed. Wheeljack stayed up working at his desk which happened to have the best vantage point to see Starscream. Wheeljack just had to lean back in his chair and he could see those two red eyes glaring at him from across the hall. 

Wheeljack then quickly burried himself in his work, of course. 

On top of not speaking Starscream never slept. He was taking his trips into the city just after his morning flight, neglecting to tell Wheeljack anything. Starscream not having a com did not help Wheeljack's worrying spark. 

Wheeljack assumed that the cold shoulder would blow over within a month, but of the traits Starscream had lost in prison his stubbornness was not among them. 

Starscream could probably keep it up for years. Unfortunately circumstances were not in his favor. 

“New manual,” Wheeljack said, leaning on Starscream's doorframe. Starscream swiped it out of his hand as he brushed past. Reading it over he prepared two cubes. 

Wheeljack sat at the counter and waited. 

Starscream sneered. “you have to be kidding me,” he muttered. 

“From the top.” 

Starscream's lips clamped tightly together. His face became a bright shade of purple as he squeezed his eyes shut, practically shaking. 

“Fine,” he spat, slamming the datapad on the counter. “they want me to talk, they can have their words,” he crossed his arms and thrumbed his fingers. “what do you want to talk about. How was your day. How many sparklings has Windblade adopted out. I am still mad at you. How many is that?”

“Thirty-nine.”

“Dear Primus.”

“Glad to see you've got some of yer spunk back.”

Starscream bit his lip and keened. “oh how I desperately want to respond to that,” he muttered. “you’d be irritated too if it felt like your insides we're turning in on themselves.”

“Still hurt that much?”

“Yes it still very much so hurts that much.” 

“Yer at 74.” 

“I'm still mad at you.”

“I know you are, care to talk about it.” 

“I kindly and humbly ask that you please stop asking me questions about life in prison. It is a time I would rather not think about.” 

“Noted.”

Starscream gave a stiff nod then went to sit on the berth, leaving his energon cube on the counter. 

Wheeljack slipped from his stool, grabbed Starscream's cube, and moved to sit beside him on the couch. Starscream took his cube and placed it on the table. Instead of the news that night Wheeljack put on a sitcom. It was human entertainment turned Cybertronian called “The Fresh Prince of Vos.”

Starscream didn’t react to it. No laughs, no smirks, not even a sneer or a puff. Just stalk stiff and scowling, staring at the vid screen as if it were a wall. 

When the two hours were up Starscream retired to his room for he night. Wheeljack retired to his own. 

Neither did any sleeping. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Wheeljack woke up early. Before Starscream rose from his berth. Wheeljack took a cube and drove to the Spire. When he got there the guards were just switching out. They didn’t acknowledge Wheeljack, keeping their gaze forward and steely. Wheeljack used his access card to get into the elevator and went down two floors below ground level. 

When he stepped out the hallway was bustling with bots with arms marked with the distinctive red or orange seal of a medic. Wheeljack existed outside of their radar. He snuck down the hallway and to the only locked door on that floor. Wheeljack looked around for anyone not in a rush, but found no one. 

Wheeljack put a finger to his com and called Windblade. 

“Wheeljack?” Windblade answered. “Why are you calling me so early?”

“I want to meet a protoform.”

“What?”

“One of the protoforms. I wanna meet ‘em.”

“Oh- you have to take the test first.”

“The test? What test?”

“Standard tests. Medical, academic. We’ve tacked them on as part of the adoption process.”

“But I’m not adopting.”

“Just to get near them.”

Wheeljack scrubbed a hand down his face. “Alright,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Where can I take this test?”

“It’s open seating, where are you right now?”

"On the floor with the protoforms.”

“Okay, just go one floor above, take a left, and there will be a guard and a receptionist in front of the door.” 

Wheeljack sighed again. “Alright,” he muttered. “Thanks Windblade.”

Wheeljack cut the com. He shuffled back to the elevator, went up one floor, and turned left. 

A few paces down he found a guard and a receptionist in front of a door. The hallway was otherwise vacant. The receptionist typed away at the computer, the screen rolling over her dull eyes. 

Wheeljack cleared his throat. “Uh- excuse me.”

“Are you a potential adopter,” the receptionist asked, her voice drone, but loud. 

“Uh- yeah. Yes, I am.”

“Tests are scheduled for every hour. You’ve got ten minutes before the last one lets out. Please provide your most recent medical record, your name, and address in the port below.”

Wheeljack looked at the small port just at the edge of the desk. His fingers itched as he raised his hand to open the port on his wrist. The little compartment clicked open. Wheeljack removed the transfer wire and held the tip at the port. He hesitated. 

Then pulled away. 

“There- uh- any chance I could hand in a physical copy’a all this?”

The receptionist blinked slowly to look up at him. 

“If you want to make both our jobs harder be my guest.”

“Thanks.”

Wheeljack scurried off back to the elevator. He made it up two floors to the medical office and paid a visit to Fixit. 

“Oh, Wheeljack, I didn’t know you were going to adopt a protoform,” Fixit said, wiping down the medical table. He stood up straight. “I mean- just considering your-” he cleared his throat. “Uh- circumstance.”

“Starscream’s harmless-”

“Oh- heh- that’s an oxymoron if I’ve ever heard one.”

“Can you give me my medical records or not?”

“Oh, I’m afraid not. See, medical records have to be up to date. And yours aren’t.”

“Aren’t, whataya mean aren’t? I just got a physical six months ago.”

“Six months doesn’t cut it. Physicals have to be within a months of the test,” Fixit shook his head. “Sorry, Wheeljack. Their rules, not mine.”

Wheeljack huffed. “Then give me a physical.” 

“Oh I’d love to- well- no, that came out wrong. Whatever. I would, but I’m booked.”

“You ain’t doin’ anything now.”

“You’re right. But I will be in an hour.”

Wheeljack cocked a brow. “We got an hour an’ you can’t give me a physical.”

“I need to clean this whole facility. Plus, if you’re serious about adopting then you’ll have to bring Starscream for one too. Everyone in the house is required to have one. I think he’s due for one anyways.”

“No, I’m just tryin’a meet with the protoform. Not sold on the adoption yet.”

Fixit seemed to pause. “Oh-” he hesitantly went back to his wiping. “Well-” he shrugged. “Either way, Starscream is due for an examination anyways. May as well kill two birds with one stone. If you make the appointment today I can get you in by tomorrow morning.”

Wheeljack sighed, rubbing his brow. “Alright,” he muttered. “Where do I sign up.”

“You can do it online. There’s a kiosk right down the hall.” 

Wheeljack stifled a sigh. “Thank you. Fixit.”

“Glad to be of service.”

Wheeljack did sigh that time.

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack returned home. He retracted his mask and scrubbed his hand over his face, pulling at his cheeks with his fingertips. 

“Starscream,” he called into the house. “I’m home.”

Wheeljack wandered to Starscream’s room and found him lying in the berth. Not sleeping. Not reading. Just laying. 

“You get up today?” 

Starscream shook his head. 

“You got a doctor's appointment tomorrow.” 

“I didn’t make a doctor’s appointment.”

“I know, I did. You needed one. An’ I needed one. An’ I needed you to get one. So ya got one. We both do.”

“Where is it?”

“It’s here. Mine’s at the Spire. I got Ratchet comin’ over to check you out.”

“Will you be here?”

“No.”

Starscream pursed his lip but didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes and rolled over, leaving Wheeljack at the door. Wheeljack wandered to his room and dragged his desk chair to Starscream’s room where he sat down and worked on a datapad for their two hours of social time. 

Wheeljack read news articles he’d missed the day before. The guy who’d broken into the Spire had been sentenced two years in prison and assigned to the first level reform program. Most prisoners went almost immediately into a reform program of some sort. Most people were raving about it. Psychologists talked about it, therapists were eager to get a chance to work on it, and Windblade seemed to take a great deal of pride in it. 

Wheeljack was happy for her her. It felt good accomplishing something that bettered someone else. Wheeljack couldn’t speak for it personally, but he imagined it was good. 

Wheeljack looked up from his datapad. He furrowed his brow, studying Starscream’s still frame. 

Wheeljack went back to his datapad, and scrolled through older articles. 

 

* * *

 

Starscream sat on the couch with his hands under his thighs. It was an odd position to see the normally stone faced, stalk stiff seeker take. The tips of his pedes tapped restlessly on the floor, his wings twitching and gently flapping behind him. 

Wheeljack stood at the door for a moment just staring at the seeker. 

“I’ll be back this afternoon,” Wheeljack said, “Ratchet should be here soon. Are you okay on your own?”

Starscream nodded. 

“Alright, see you in a bit then.”

As soon as the door clicked shut Starscream let out a small vent. He walked to the door and locked it. Keeping his pede steps light Starscream snuck to Wheeljack’s room. 

Starscream carefully shuffled the datapads on Wheeljack’s desk until he found the one Wheeljack had been working on the night before. He picked it from the pile and turned it on. Wheeljack had put a password on it. Starscream rolled his eyes. Who put a password on a datapad? That wasn’t suspicious at all. 

Starscream quickly  got past the code and started looking through the files. There was a whole collection of news clippings taken from articles written fifty to a hundred years ago. 

Starscream took out his secondary wrist port and plugged it into the datapad. The info download was almost immediate, giving Starscream a rush of a headache. With a groan he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the ball of his hand to his brow. 

Once the information had been transferred Starscream deleted the files and returned the datapad to it’s resting place. 

As soon as the corner gently made contact with the desk someone knocked on the front door. Starscream nearly leaped out of his plating. Taking in a deep vent he wandered out of Wheeljack’s room, leaving the door ajar as Wheeljack had that morning. 

Starscream looked through the peephole before opening the door. 

Ratchet invited himself right in. 

“Alright,” Ratchet grumbled. “Lets get this over with. Would you prefer the berth room or the couch?”

“The couch.”

“Sit down then.”

Starscream took a seat. Ratchet took out his scanner and did a quick full body scan. Nothing came up besides the scarring on Starscream’s tanks from the injuries sustained from the regulator. Ratchet checked temperature, fuel levels, spark signature, energon flow, chemical levels, and joint movement. As he did a check on Starscream’s jaw he paused, eyes squinting. 

“What are these from?” he asked, pointing to a series of faded scars lining Starscream’s neck. 

Starscream immediately clamped a hand to his throat, covering them up. 

“They’re nothing,” Starscream said. “Just and old injury.”

“How old?”

Starscream shrugged. “I’m not sure,” he messaged the cable for a moment before tentatively taking his hand away. 

“I want to get a look at them, it looks like whatever injury this was wasn’t patched properly.”

Ratchet gently traced one of the thicker scars, greyed like the rest bit still prevalent against the dark cables. Starscream flinched away, slapping his hand over his throat again. 

“They’re fine. Please,” Starscream insisted. 

Ratchet narrowed his eyes. “Do they irritate you at all?”

Starscream shook his head. 

“Are you sure?’

Starscream nodded. 

Ratchet eyed Starscream another moment before shaking his head. “You know, Starscream, it takes a lot to give us scars. Ratchet stood from where he was kneeling on the floor. He gathered his things and tucked them back into his subspace. 

“Well, as far as I can tell you’re healthy. Besides the burns still healing in your tanks you’ve got a clean bill of health,” Ratchet made his way to the door. “You might want to work on your lying, though.”

Starscream resisted the urge to bite his lip, but wrung his hands in his lap. 

“Thank you, Doctor,” he said. 

“Just don’t do anything stupid,” Ratchet warned, then took his leave. 

As soon as Ratchet was gone Starscream slumped, the tension easing from his frame. He relocked the door and went to bed.    
  


 

* * *

 

It was late in the evening. Fixit was the last in the medical ward, still wiping down his tools and the examination tables. His optics were heavy with fatigue, begging to be closed. But not yet. He was almost done. 

There was a knock on the door. 

Fixit sighed. He discarded the rag on the table and shuffled to the door. Before it was open he started speaking. “Medical office is closed today,:” he said, cracking it open. When he saw who was behind it his eyes popped open wide. Fixit opened the door to let his visitor inside. 

“Ratchet,” he stuttered. “What are you doing here?”

“I need something,” Ratchet said gruffly, stepping inside the ward. 

“What- what do you need?”

“I need the medical records for my current patient. You’re the prison’s medic on call, right?”

“Yes that’s right.”

“Then you can provide me with Starscream’s medical records.”

“I-I, well, Ratchet, I can’t just hand them over to you. There’s confidentiality laws.”

Ratchet pulled a datapad out of his subspace and began scrolling through it. “Prisoners don’t have the same rights as we do,” he said gruffly. “Which is wrong, but I don’t make the rules.” he presented the datapad to Fixit who took it and read it over. Ratchet crossed his arms. 

“Any doctor can make the medical records public. If they have to. Like for court cases. It makes cutting through red tape a little easier.”

Fixit shook his head. “That’s ridiculous,” he muttered. 

“I agree,” Ratchet said, taking the datapad back. “But it means that you can give me what I want. Starscream is my patient now, I’d like to see what kind of damage he sustained while in prison so I know what I’m dealing with.”

Fixit thought for a moment, his eyes darting across the facility. “I’m afraid,” he said slowly. “That the computers have been shut down for tonight. So I can’t give them to you.”

Ratchet cocked a brow. He studied Fixit a moment before easing his stand. 

“Alright,” he said, walking to the door. “I’ll be back tomorrow then. Maybe you'll have a better excuse by then."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Wheeljack was rushing around. Datapads fell out of his arms where he gathered them from all over. Some he threw them over his shoulder, others he just let drop.  

Starscream emerged from his room rubbing his eye. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“The last test’a the day is starting in ten minutes and I can’t find the fragging datapad with all my information on it.”

Starscream rubbed his other eye, lazily scanning the messy living room. He picked up the datapad by his foot and clicked it on.

“Is this it?” He asked, holding it up.

Wheeljack bolted over the Starscream, swiping the datapad from his hand.

“Yes,” he proclaimed, “where did you find it?”

“It was on the floor,” Starscream looked down and kicked the other datapads by his toe. “with the rest of them.”

“Hey, feel like doin’ me a favor?”

“Not really.”

“Great,” Wheeljack un-subspaces a datanote and shoved it into Starscream's hands.

“I really really really really need to get the stuff on this list, I planned on doin’ it later, but I ain't got the time. Can you please  _ please  _ run those errands for me.”

Starscream looked over the list. He twisted his lips. “I guess I could-”

“Great! You're the best, I'll be back before midnight, don't wait up, feel free to get somethin’ fer yerself,” Wheeljack rattled off, shoving his credit card in Starscream's hands and shoving off.

Starscream was left standing in the mess. He looked over the short list again.

\- Get Energon goodies

\- Get Engex

\- Try cereal

\- Jar of polish (the type that smells nice)

\- Screwdriver set

\- 55 bags of zinc pellets 

\- 1 pallet of copper sheeting 

\- 1 yard of iron fencing

Starscream lifted his brow. “what the hell is cereal?” He muttered to himself.

Starscream didn't dwell on it. Instead he subspaced the datanote and cleaned up Wheeljack's mess, muttering to himself all the while.

Once that was done he took off. The sun was low in the sky, but not quite setting. Starscream walked to the city. He watched the public transit go by and suddenly felt an ache in his pedes. Maybe once he got a job they would let him have a transit pass.

Starscream made it to his first stop. It was simple enough. Get a box of energon goodies. There was no sign on the door banning him from entry. That didn't stop one of the workers from very unsubtly following him around. He was bot of smaller stature than Starscream, similar build as Wheeljack but not quite as broad. The color scheme was yellow, and orange of a similar shade but still distinguishable from another.  

Starscream ignored the worker and went about making his decision. He had no idea what energon goodies Wheeljack liked. Wheeljack wasn't picky, though, so it shouldn't be too hard to pick something. An idea suddenly sprung to mind.

Starscream turned sharply to the worker standing about two paces behind him.

“What sort of goodies do you think an overworked mad scientist would like?” He asked.

The worker was completely caught off guard. 

“Oh, uh-”

“His favorite color is green, but I don't think he likes bitter things.”

“Uh- is-is it for a-a conjux?” The worker stuttered out, tentatively taking a couple steps forward.

“No. A good friend,” Starscream held up one of the boxes. “what about these? Are these good? Do you like them?”

The worker took another step forward to inspect the box. “those-those are good,” he said, “but- personally- I like the Mightley better,” he plucked a box from another shelf. “not that these are bad, but you get a better value I think.”

“Oh, I'll take these then, thank you.”

“No-n-n-no problem,” the employee smiled weakly, keeping his eyes on Starscream as he walked to the counter to pay. At the counter everyone who had been standing there eying him suddenly had something better to do. They walked to the back or onto the floor to organize the boxes.

Starscream waited patiently.

There was a bot at the counter wiping down the display cases.

“Excuse me,” Starscream said. “Is this where I check out?”

The bot continued to wipe, not acknowledging Starscream at all. Starscream’s wings dipped slightly. 

“I’ll check you out,” the yellow bot from before came around the counter. He smiled at Starscream and typed in the merchandise. “Credit or personal account?” he asked.

“Credit.”

Starscream presented the card. The worker took it and looked at it before swiping. His smile fell.

“Is this your card?” he asked.

“It’s my house mates. He sent me out to do errands. Is there a problem?”

“Well-”

The bot who had been wiping the counter suddenly stepped in. “He probably stole it,” she said, taking the card from the other bots hand. “We’re going to have to confiscate it and contact the owner.”

“That’s- I don’t think that’s how that works.”

“Then we’ll just call the police and they can take care of it.”

“Please, it’s my house mate’s card, he gave me permission to use it. He wanted me to get these errands done-”

“Save it for the police.”

“Listen, I can skip the goodies, just please-”

“Armor, lock the door.”

“What?”

One of the bots on the floor moved to lock the door.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Starscream mumbled.

The worker called the police. Starscream waited patiently for the officers to arrive and interrogate him. Two officers knocked on the door. One of the workers let them in. One of the officers sighed.

“We were called for a disturbance,” the taller of the two black and white painted bots said.

“Yes, we have a stolen credit card.”

The officer raised his brow. “You called us. For a stolen credit card,” he deadpanned.

“By him,” the worker pointed to Starscream, who was standing with his head down.

“Ah. Okay,”

One of the officers took a turn around Starscream while the other stood in front of him.  

“You are part of the parole program, is that correct sir?”

“Yes Officer.”

“Do you have any form if identification on you or your house release documents?”

“Yes,” Starscream dug into his subspace and provided the documents. The officer took them and entered them into the system. It took a moment, but eventually his scanner beeped in the green. Starscream was allowed to be out of the house, and on top of that allowed to be out of the house unaccompanied. The officer frowned as he handed back the paperwork.

“Okay, you’re clear,” he said. “Now were you disturbing these fine people?”

“I wasn't trying to. I just wanted to buy some energon goodies.”

"And was the card you were using yours?”

“No, it’s my housemates. He gave it to me to use- to run errands.”

“But it is not a card with your name in it.”

“No- but I have permission-”

“Do you have written permission to use this card?”

“No, he was in a hurry-”

“Do you have the contact information for your house mate?”

“I have his com frequency, but he won’t pick up right now-”

“Do you have any way to contact him. Because if you don’t then you will be arrested and put in a holding cell at the precinct until we can get ahold of him, do you understand?”

“The Spire- he’s at the Spire right now taking a test to get a protoform.”

“Okay, you sit tight. Don’t move.”

The officer tried the Spire on his communicator. “Hello, yes, can you put me in contact with Wheeljack?- I’ve been told he is taking a test for a protoform. Alright.” there was a long pause.

“Hello, am I speaking with Wheeljack?”

Starscream could hear the mutter of his voice.

“Yes, we’ve found your credit card in the hands of one Starscream, who claims to be your housemate. We just need confirmation that you gave it to him and he has permission to use it.”

Wheeljack’s voice was clearer now.

“Are you kidding me right now? You interrupt me for this? Really? He’s got his paperwork, he’s on the record as my dependent, what the hell is the problem? Let ‘em use the damn card, for Primus sake. I ain’t got time for this. He ain’t got time for this. An’ I am sure you don’t got time for this.”

“Okay, sir, no need to get hostile. Thank you. We’ll give him written permission just in case he has any more trouble.”

The officer hung up. “You’re all clear,” he said, turning to Starscream. “We’ll give you a written note giving you permission to use the card for the rest of the day.”

Starscream was given back the card and given the note.

“Try not to cause anymore trouble,” The officer said, handing Starscream his stuff.

Starscream nodded. “Thank you.”

The officers left and the shop re-opened. The workers stood looking at Starscream for a moment.

Starscream placed a shaking hand on the box he’d wanted to buy, still sitting on the counter. He pushed it forward slightly, not looking at the bots behind the counter.

“I would like to buy this- please.”

The two bots exchanged a glance. The yellow bot scowled at his co-worker. He pulled the candy box towards him and typed it back into the register.

“Would you like it gift wrapped?” he asked.

“No, thank you.”

“I’m sorry about all that.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me.”

Starscream took his box and left. He checked off the goodies and moved on to the next thing on the list. The engex. Wheeljack was sure to want a drink tonight.

Fortunately that went off without a hitch. The clerk even seemed excited to be selling it to Starscream, and slightly disappointed that Starscream was only buying one bottle.

“Well, you could always use two,” said the clerk, smiling. “And with those goodies, I’m assuming either a night by yourself or one with that special someone,”

“I just want the one,” Starscream said, placing the bottle on the counter.

“Why not one for each of you?”

“Just the one.”

“Oh, alright, spoil sport. Hope you two have fun.”

Starscream took his bottle. He turned to leave but paused. He turned back to the clerk. “Excuse me, would you happen to know what- cereal is?”

The clerk raised a brow. “Cereal- uh-” he thought for a moment. “I think it’s one of those new things we took from the humans? I think you can get it at a corner store.”

“Thank you.”

Starscream rushed from the liquor store and made his way to the nearest convenient store. Fortunately it wasn’t too far away.

The door made a pinging noise when he entered. The cashier stood behind the counter reading a magazine. Starscream wandered slowly through the isles. He looked over the little things and muttered to himself.

“Fifteen. Seven. Ten,”

Starscream stopped at the magazine wrack. He pointed to every magazine and gave it a number. After that he continued wandering about the shelves looking for anything labeled “Cereal.”

In his search he came across a cosmetics section where he picked out some nice smelling polish. Polish wasn’t really Wheeljack’s speed, but, for whatever reason, he needed it. So Starscream got it.

Starscream eventually found the cereal in the last isle with all the rest of the goodies. It came in a box with a colorful character on it hovering over a bowl of purple morsels. Starscream furrowed his brow. He turned the box around and found a list of ingredients. Cereal was- weird. But Starscream took it and brought it up to the register. At the register Starscream’s eye caught the colorful packaging of the candy bars below the counter. Wheeljack had said Starscream could get something if he wanted.

Starscream took the cereal and left. Next stop was the quarry. It was a bit of a walk back to Wheeljack’s house from there, being more on the outskirts of the city. It was an open air ordering center where people could go and either grab what they needed by hand or order it from the desk right inside the gate.

Starscream, knowing there was no way he was carrying back 55 bags of zinc pellets,  went right to the desk.

A burley bot hunched over a datapad that seemed much too small for his fingers. The bot was covered in ware, scrapes and scuffs and dust from the quarry. 

Starscream tapped on the desk to get his attention. Two red eye snapped to greet Starscream.

“This is where I make an order, right?” Starscream asked.

“Yeah, that’s right. Whataya need?” the large bot asked, moving over one datapad and replacing it with another.

“55 bags of zinc pellets, a pallet of copper sheets, and one yard of iron fencing.”

The bot typed it down. “Drop off address.” he asked.

Starscream gave the address. The bot typed it in.

“Credit or personal account?”

“Credit.”

Starscream fumbled with his subspace. When he pulled out the card the bottle of engex popped out with it, falling onto the ground. “Scrap,” Starscream swore to himself, bending over to pick it up. When he stood up straight he handed the credit card to the bot who snatched it out of Starscream’s hand.

The bot looked it over for a moment, looking between it and Starscream.

“Can I see your ID?” he asked.

Starscream resisted the urge to roll his eyes and presented his identification.

“Name doesn’t match,” the bot said.

“I know, it’s my housemate’s card. I have permission to use it-” Starscream pulled out the note and tried to show it to the bot.

The bot ignored the note and placed the card on the table. “No name no sale.”

“But I have permission-”

“No name no sale,” the bot said again, sterner this time. “And I have every right to believe that this card is stollen. If you don’t vacate my quarry I will call the police.”

Starscream’s wings drooped. “Please, I’m just trying to run errands for him-”

“Sure you are. I’m sure everyone believes that”

“He needs this for one of his projects-”

“And he can some get it himself, if he ever gets his card back. I have the right mind to keep this and call the cops on you.”

“But I didn’t do anything-”

“If you don’t get out of my quarry right now I will call the cops. You’ve got ten seconds.”

Starscream took a deep vent and let it out in a puff. He snatched his card from the table and stormed away. Behind him his wings drooped and rattled. It was a long walk back to Wheeljack’s house from there. It would probably be past midnight by the time Starscream got back.

Before Starscream could get very far from the quarry something grabbed his wing and pulled him down onto his back. The sky disappear overhead. Something smacked him in the side of his head. Something stomped on his wing. His side, arms, legs, were pelted with fists and pedes. Bars and rocks came down on his head, deep rumbling laughter and swears of every color made it to his audio receptors. Vague threats and reasons came down with every blow.

Starscream tried to keep his face covered but they pulled his arms apart and held him down.

“I hear you can do anything to these guys,” one of the bots said. The other laughed. “Cops don’t give a shit, they pull the same stunt. Even better, though, they got guns.”

Starscream was punched. And punched again. And again, and again, everywhere, until someone blew a whistle and they all went scrambling off somewhere.

It was a while until Starscream moved. After a few agonizing moments he coughed and rolled over, spitting up blood onto the ground. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. On his feet he spit the rest of the blood out of his mouth and headed home. 

 

* * *

  
  


Wheeljack wasn’t necessarily worried. But Starscream didn’t have a communicator, and he had already gotten in trouble once that day. Wheeljack felt a sinking feeling in his tanks as he sat at the energon dispenser counter and sipped at his cube. The more he thought, the worse of an idea it seemed to send Starscream out alone to run errands. For all Wheeljack knew Starscream had been arrested, or lost or-

The front door opened.

Wheeljack whipped around so fast he nearly fell off his stool. “Star-” he paused, gaping at the bot before him.

Both eyes were bruised, one swollen. Black and purple coated his face. One slit ran across his nose, another over his lips, and a third decorated his cheek. His armor was covered in endless dents and dings and scuffs, some bending in so badly they pierced the mesh underneath. Starscream’s wings were bent back and covered with marks where they had been grabbed and manipulated. His eyes were dark and lifeless as he pulled everything out of his subspace and placed it on the counter.

Wheeljack still sat stunned.

“Oh my god,” he said, finally finding his legs and leaping off the stool. “What happened? Who did this?”

“I couldn’t get the pellets,” Starscream said, keeping his head down and gently placing the note and credit card on the counter.

“I don’t care about that-”

“Please. Never make me run errands ever again,” Starscream requested softly. He walked past Wheeljack and went to his room. Wheeljack tentatively followed. He stood in Starscream’s doorway and listened to the solvent run in the washroom.

After a while Wheeljack stepped away. He meandered back to the living room where he slumped onto the couch and took a great long moment to think.

His com ping’d

Wheeljack absently answered it. “Hello?”

“Wheeljack,” Ratchet said.

Wheeljack perked a bit. “Ratch?”

“Are you working tomorrow?”

“No-”

“Good. I’m coming over. I have something important to discuss with you.”

Before Wheeljack could respond Ratchet cut the com. Wheeljack let his hand fall back to the couch. He shook his head and stared at the ceiling. “Damn it, Starscream.” 


	9. Chapter 9

It was hard to get Starscream out of bed. There was a lot of poking and prodding involved. Some very weak encouragement. And a very exhausted Wheeljack.

“Come on,” Wheeljack said, sitting up on his knees face to face with Starscream who stared back at him deadfaced.

“Ya gotta get up. I want you to come meet to protoform with me. I already got the ok from Windblade so you can go in the Spire.”

“No thank you.” Starscream said, his voice still gruff from recharge.

“If I’m gonna adopt, which I may or may not, I want you to be part of the process.”

Starscream rolled over. “Why? It’s your protoform.”

“Sure, but we’ll all be livin’ in the same house together.”

Starscream sighed as Wheeljack made his way over to the other side of the berth

“Wheeljack, can’t you just let me sleep? My face still hurts.”

“I offered you my cooling pad. But look-” Wheeljack knelt down again. “If I let you sleep you’ll be in bed all day.”

“So?”

“So then you get electrocuted, an’ I’m pretty sure you don’t want that.”

Starscream rolled over again. “Electrocution is worth it if it gives me some semblance of rest.”

Wheeljack jogged around the bed again. “Dontcha just wish they counted syllables instead’a words?”

“Semblance has two syllables.”

Wheeljack thought for a moment.

“Onomatopoeia had seven.”

“Good for it.”

“An’ supercalifragi-whatsit had- uh-” Wheeljack counted on his hands. “What, like, fifteen?”

Starscream sighed, rolling over again. “What are you doing, Wheeljack?”

“I’m just tryin’a get you to talk to me.”

“I have been talking to you, have I not been talking to you?”

Wheeljack walked around the bed again. “Only because you have to. As soon as this conversation’s over I know I won’t hear a peep outta ya for the rest of the day.”

Starscream contemplated for a moment. He rolled over again. “Listen, Wheeljack, talking is exhausting,” he settled into the berth. “And I go into it already exhausted.”

Before Wheeljack could respond his com pinged. Ratchet was at his front door. Wheeljack’s shoulder slumped. “Just let yerself in,” he said, keeping his voice low. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Wheeljack cut the com and turned his attention back to Starscream. Wheeljack shook his head, “I don’t wanna force you to talk to me,” he said. “I want you to want to,” he walked past the berth and out the door. “I’ll leave you alone now.”

Wheeljack met Ratchet in the livingroom and lead them to the berthroom. Wheeljack closed the door behind them and took a seat at his desk.

“So what’s up?” he asked, reclining slightly in his chair.

“I finally got ahold of Starscream’s medical records from when he was in the prison,” Ratchet said, handing over a datapad.

“And?”

“And I know you’re not stupid enough to believe nothing happened to him while he was in there.”

“You think this stuff could explain why he’s been actin’ the way he’s been.”

“I think it could be part of it.”

Wheeljack paused where he was about to activate the datapad. “Wait. Am I allowed to read this? Ain’t medical records-”

“Not prisoners. Starscream’s are public like everyone else's.”

Wheeljack looked back to the datapad. “Then why were his so hard to get?”

“I have my fair share of guesses. If you want I can give you the highlights, skip the smaller injuries for you to look over yourself.”

“This all the records? For all four hundred years?”

“All four hundred years,”

Wheeljack handed over the datapad. “Highlights.”

Ratchet began scrolling through the datapad. “I want to keep an eye on the scars on his neck.”

“What?”

“The scars on his neck. They look like they didn’t heal properly-”

“No, I mean, what scars on his neck?”

Ratchet paused. “The scars. The ones around his throat.”

Wheeljack was blanking. He shook his head. “No. He has scars around his throat?”

Ratchet furrowed his brow. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I don’t see him very often.”

“You live with him-”

“He avoids me. Can we just get on with it?” Wheeljack sat forward slightly. “Okay, so he has scars on his neck. Where did they come from?”

Ratchet handed back the datapad, presenting a picture. Starscream was open mouth cringing, his hand over his eyes. Someone was holding his chin up while someone else held his arms up so the camera could get a good picture of the damage. It was still bleeding. Something had torn out a hefty chunk off to the side, trailing it were a patchy series of rough scratches.

“Damn,” Wheeljack sighed. “What happened?”

“He did.”

”What?”

“It says he did it to himself.”

Wheeljack opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shook his head. “No-” he said. “I don’t- whataya mean he did it to himself, why? Why’d he do it?”

“It doesn’t say. It just says it was a self inflicted wound.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “People don’t just do that to themselves,” he muttered.

“Not unless they’re lead to it,” Ratchet took the pad back and flipped further ahead. “He had multiple instances of bruising on his wings, specifically at the base. Dents. It doesn’t say why, it just outlines the injury. Bruising, broken limbs, all from other inmates or the guards. Bruising around his wrist from being in stasis cuff-”

“Stasis cuffs? Don't that only happen  when yer stuck in ‘em for a long time?”

“Hours. A day. They kept him in stasis cuffs after the incident with his neck.”

“Okay, but for hours?”

“The system, as we can see, is far from perfect.”

Wheeljack huffed. “What else?”

Ratchet began flipping again. “Nothing that stands out. Damaged audio receptors, that could be from a punch to the head. Or more than one punch to the head. Four hundred years in prison is a long time, and these just tell me what happened-” Ratchet tossed the datapad on the desk. “It doesn’t tell me what state of mind he was in when it happened.”

Wheeljack touched the datapad with the tips of his fingers. “I don’t know what to do Ratchet.”

“Have you talked to him?”

“He won’t talk to me.”

"In general or about this?”

“Both. Ratchet, I don’t know what’s goin’ on inside his head, and the way he acts, and the things he says-”

“It scares you.”

“I never thought I’d care as much as I do. I mean it’s Starscream.”

“It’s a version of Starscream.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “God, I don’t know Ratchet.”

“Well I don’t know either. You keep that, I’ve got a copy. And make sure Starscream doesn’t delete this one. It takes a long time to copy four hundred years worth of information from one datapad to another.”

“Yeah, gonna have to start hidin’ datapads if I’m ever gonna figure anything out,” Wheeljack muttered, absently scrolling through the records. “I’ll keep it outta reach.”

“You know, Wheeljack, people don’t do that for no reason.”

“I ain’t got time to think that hard,” Wheeljack turned his attention to Ratchet. “Thanks Ratchet. This- helps.”

“I wish you luck. With all your endeavours. I’m sure I’ll be back.”

Ratchet let himself out. Wheeljack continued scrolling through the datapad. He didn’t know how long he’d been at it when someone knocked on his door.

“Oh- uh-” Wheeljack floundered for a moment. He shoved the datapad in the drawer of his desk. “Come in,” he said, slamming the drawer shut. Starscream opened the door but didn’t enter.

“You didn’t go to see the protoforms.”

Wheeljack looked over his shoulder so he could see the window. It was dark outside. “Scrap,” he swore, springing from his seat. “Damn, what time is it?”

“Just past six.”

“Oh great, then I haven’t missed it,” Wheeljack rushed out of his room, brushing past Starscream. Halfway to the front door Wheeljack turned.

“You- do you wanna come? Please say yes.”

Starscream’s eyes darted around for a moment. “I- do still need my hour in the city.”

“Great, then lets go.”

“But I’ll slow you down.”

“Last meeting’s at nine, takes one hour to get there, ain’t nobody in line. So whataya say? Ain’t nothin’ stoppin’ us.”

“Wasn’t I supposed to take a test? Like you?”

“Your therapist cleared you.”

Starscream blinked. His brow furrowed briefly. “I didn’t know he could do that.”

“You already taken the test ‘bout’a dozen times. Ain’t much different than the ones you been takin’. So are you comin’?”

Starscream nodded. He followed Wheeljack out the door. They walked together to the Spire. Starscream did what he did the last time they took a visit to the Spire. Wheeljack waited patiently for Starscream to build up the courage to step over the line that could potentially electrocute him.

It took longer than last time.

Wheeljack cocked his head, studying the situation. Starscream’s fingers fidgeted, his wings twitched. Wheeljack gave himself a split second of thought before grabbing Starscream by the wrist and abruptly tugging him over the line.

Starscream stumbled forward. As soon as he found his footing he immediately stiffened. His eyes were wide, bright on his bruised face. Starscream tugged his wrist from Wheeljack’s grip and lifted his hands as if to put them on Wheeljack’s shoulders. Starscream stopped before he could touch, the wings on his back straightening and rattling before Starscream stormed away.

Wheeljack ignored it for the moment and they made their way to the Spire. Wheeljack brought them to the floor with the protoforms and it wasn’t long before they were walking through the incubators with one of the head nurses.

“This feels weird,” Starscream muttered, looking into the incubators at the sleeping protoforms. “They’re all asleep.”

“We can wake them up,” The nurse said. “They’re due for their next meal within ten minutes. This room will be a crying mess then. If you’re serious about adopting then you can have the opportunity to feed them.”

Wheeljack spared a glance to Starscream.

“We’re serious.”

Starscream paused mid step. He regained his footing a moment later and continued to follow.

“You can meet whoever you want. They’re all precious little blessings”

Wheeljack slowed so he was in pace with Starscream. At one point in the walk Starscream stopped short, nearly knocking himself over. Wheeljack stopped and watched Starscream as he looked into one of the incubators curiously.

Wheeljack grabbed the nurses attention. He pointed to the incubator. “I think we wanna meet with him.”

 

* * *

 

 

The room was cute. It has fun colors, and two chairs. There were blocks, and fun little toys for the protoform to play with on the carpeted floor. A nurse stood at the doorway keeping watch. The protoform could sit up on his own, but couldn’t get up on his feet. His mesh was still soft and gray, in thick layers around every limb. Chubby little fingers grabbed at the blocks as Wheeljack handed them to him with a smile. Wheeljack retracted his mask so the protoform could see his face. It laughed, letting out a long whine of excitement. He reached his tiny servos out, demanding he be picked up. Wheeljack took the little guy into his arms and held him to his chest so they were face to face.

“You are so sweet, little guy,” Wheeljack chuckled. “So sweet.”

Starscream sat cross legged in one of the chairs. He leaned his head on his fist and watched Wheeljack play on the floor with the little purple eyed softy.

“He’s very unique,” the nurse said. “Beautiful eyes.”

“Yeah, he’s cute,” Wheeljack said, very briefly taking his attention away from the protoform. “Starscream, you wanna play with him?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“You sure? This little tyke’s gonna be with us for a long time.”

“Then I’ll have plenty of opportunity.”

The nurse’s smile widened. “Have you two made a decision?”

Wheeljack glanced at Starscream, who wasn’t looking at him.

“Yeah, I think we have.”

“Great! All that’s left to do is fill out some paperwork, take a course, and then he’s all yours.”

“How long does that take?”

“The paperwork takes about ten minutes, the course is about two hours. It’s a video course, so you do have the option of taking it at home instead of coming in.”

“We can come in.”

Starscream threw Wheeljack a glare that Wheeljack ignored. “We can come in tomorrow.”

Starscream glare fell. He looked to the nurse. “do I have to take the course?”

The nurse nodded. “everyone in the house has to.”

Starscream opened his mouth but closed it. He looked back to Wheeljack.

“I can't come in tomorrow,” Starscream said. "I- have an interview with the delivery business, I told you this two days ago.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “Ya did?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Oh,” Wheeljack shrugged. “then we’ll just have to go the day after tomorrow then.”

The nurse shrugged. “Whatever works for you. We’re always open.”

“Can I spend a little more time with him before we go?”

“Of course.”

When it came time to leave Wheeljack got to carry the protoform back to the incubator and lay him down. The little guy held onto Wheeljack’s hand and cried when he had to pull away. “Oh no, little guy, don’t do that,” Wheeljack cooed. “We’ll be back before ya know it.”

Starscream gave one last peek in the incubator before walking off. Wheeljack finished some paperwork, nothing major, just taking responsibility for protoform 72, as he was referred to. Wheeljack signed everything. With every signature he came closer and closer to being a parent.

There were two signature lines on the last page. The secretary pointed to the first line. “Your signature here, Wheeljack,”

Wheeljack signed.

The secretary pointed to the second line. “And Starscream, your signature here.”

Starscream stiffened slightly. “Why? What is this for?” he asked, his wings flapping subtly behind him.

The secretary looked between the two. “Well you’re both the parents, right?”

“Oh- no. No,” Starscream stepped away from the counter. “I’m not a parent.”

“Will you be living in the same house as the protoform?”

“Yes, but-”

“Will the protoform be left with you alone at any time?”

Wheeljack spoke first. “Probably.”

The secretary pointed to the blank dotted line. “Then I need Starscream to sign here.”

“But that will make me it’s parent, I am not one of it’s parents.”

The secretary drew her lips in slightly. “Alright Starscream, think about this. If, for some reason, Wheeljack leaves you alone with the protoform, and you, for some reason, decide to go out of the house with said protoform, then unless you can provide proper ID proving that you are a co-parent, then you will be arrested, the child will be confiscated, and Wheeljack will be called.”

“But-”

“Do you want that to happen?”

Wheeljack waved a hand in front of his face. “Wait wait wait wait wait. You mean I can’t even have a babysitter or somethin’?”

“Oh no, you can. But you’ll need to give written permission to that person so officials are aware that they’re the babysitter.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

The secretary shrugged. “It’s all to protect the protoforms. We’ve had several people and groups attempt to break in and steal the next generation of Cybertron. We’re not taking any chances,” he gaze fell to Starscream. “Especially with people like him in the house.”

Wheeljack scowled under his mask but said nothing. He swiped the datapad from the desk and handed it to Starscream.

“Come on,” Wheeljack urged. “Just do it. It don’t mean nothin’.”

Starscream’s eyes darted from the pad to Wheeljack. After a moment he tentatively took the pen and gave his signature. The secretary smiled, taking back the datapad.

“Great. You’re all set for today. I’m sure I’ll see you back here soon for the video course.”

“Yeah,” Wheeljack grumbled, turning to leave. Starscream turned with him and they walked in step to the door.

The walk home with silent. Wheeljack attempted to make conversation, but failed. Starscream was giving him the silent treatment again, and considering he’d already gotten his hundred words in for the day there was nothing that would make Starscream talk.

“Okay,” Wheeljack said. “Obviously you’re upset.”

Starscream didn’t respond. When they got home Starscream headed right for his room. Before he could get to the hallway, though, Wheeljack grabbed him by the wrist and attempted to turn him around. Starscream stiffened, quickly tugging his wrist from Wheeljack’s grip.

“You’re upset about something,” Wheeljack said.

Starscream ignored him, turning around. Wheeljack ran to block Starscream’s entrance.

“Listen, listen, I know the whole parent thing was unexpected, but it’s fine-”

Wheeljack spoke as he continued to side step into Starscream’s way.

“I’ll take care of the protoform, you don’t gotta do anything-”

Starscream huffed, bringing his tightened fists up to his shoulders, his wings hiked and rattling, face scrunched and purple.

“You’re angry! You’re obviously, angry, tell me why you’re angry,” Wheeljack demanded.

“Because you’re an idiot!” Starscream burst out. As soon as the words were said he slapped a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut.

Wheeljack cocked his head. “I’m an idiot?”

Starscream groaned, scrubbing his hand down his face.

Wheeljack nodded. “This is good. Okay,” Wheeljack walked around and sat on the couch. “Come on, come ‘ere.”

Starscream rolled his eyes but followed. Wheeljack sat on the couch and got settled.

“Okay. Now tell me how you feel.”

Starscream scoffed. “This is stupid,” he muttered.

“No no no, come on. I won’t even say anything. Tell me why I’m an idiot. Go on.”

Starscream puffed. He crossed his arms, then uncrossed them. He took a deep vent and started to speak.

“You rush into things. All the time. You don’t think,” Starscream began to Pace. “Oh, Starscream is in my house, lets try to make him feel better about the fact his life is shit by buying him things he used to like. I haven’t seen him in four hundred years, but it’ll be the same, right? Right? Right. Or lets watch the news all the time. That will make him want to spend time with me. Or, oh, lets let Starscream, the bot who isn’t allowed in most businesses and is harassed every single time he goes outside, let's send him out to do errands on his own. That is such a good idea. Great! That’ll work. Right? Right. And at the same time, for whatever primus forsaken reason, you’ve decided that you want to bring a protoform into this mess. It’s not like a dog, Wheeljack, it’s a tiny helpless, little living creature, and you work full time. I’m going to be the one staying here with that protoform for a majority of the time, and you didn’t even talk to me about it. I can’t even get out of bed in the morning, Wheeljack, you can’t just expect this of me. Unless you plan on bringing it to the lab with you, which is a bad idea because you know how you are,” Starscream pointed a sharp finger at Wheeljack. “And don’t you ever pull a stunt like you did earlier, do you have any idea how hurt you could have gotten if something went wrong and I got electrocuted? Don’t touch me. Please. Especially not in a situation like that.”

Starscream’s shoulder slumped. He shook his head. “I don’t want to live in this world anymore, Jackie. And I know you’re trying, but you’re not making it any easier. So yes, I’m angry. And I am upset. And just want to go to bed.”

Wheeljack just sat there for a moment. He twisted his lip and looked around the room with his eyes.

“Okay,” he said. “You’re right. I don’t always think all the way through before I do things. And I’m sorry. You can go to bed now if you want.”

Starscream sighed. “Thank you.”

Starscream went off to his room and laid down. Wheeljack was left in the livingroom thinking about his life.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter.

Starscream never slept well. Plagued by nightmares and voices, and his own relentless thoughts, sleeping was hard. Which meant he must have been truly exhausted when he fell into berth and was asleep almost instantly after talking to Wheeljack. That man just took everything out of Starscream. Trying to talk to him felt like talking to a wall sometimes. 

Starscream’s eyes split open, their edges still sore from the bruises decorating his face. Through blurry vision he could just make out a figure directly across from him. Starscream sat up a little and rubbed his eyes. When he took his hands away he found Wheeljack sitting reading a datpad beside the- door. 

A long- something- hung over the door. It looked like a piece of organic material hanging down to the ground. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Wheeljack said. “Sleep well?”

“I- yes. Not better than usual.”

“You move a lot in your sleep,” Wheeljack said, standing up. “Two hours are up. I’m gonna go to work. What time is yer interview today?”

Starscream sat up, still rubbing his eye. He checked his chrono. “About two hours.”

“Okay, I may as well stay then. I’ll leave ya alone for now, though.”

Wheeljack carefully moved the fabric aside with the back of his hand. “Like yer curtain? Ain’t a door. An’ I put yer energon in the cooler when yer ready for it.”

Starscream’s eyes were wide as he watched Wheeljack go. Before he was gone he whipped back around. “Oh! An’ I got something for you. I didn’t buy it. I just had it, thought you might like it. I’ll go get it.” 

Wheeljack scurried off. Starscream sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes again. “What the hell?” he muttered, squinting around the room. Nothing had changed. At least not within the room itself. There was a curtain over the door. That was new. 

Wheeljack soon returned with a stool that he placed down against the wall. Atop it he placed a radio. 

“It still works,” Wheeljack said. “If you wanted to use it. Also, I found another blanket in my closet. I know you put one over yer berth, I thought you might want one you didn’t use in prison.”

Wheeljack held up the blanket. It took all of half a second before Starscream snatched it out of his hands. Starscream paused. “Sorry,” he said, then threw his blanket off the bed and placed Wheeljack’s down. The prison blanket he brought to the incinerator and threw away. 

“Huh, maybe shoulda given it to ya sooner.” 

“Thank you,” Starscream said, flattening the blanket down. His hands hovered over it. “I didn’t think I’d like any sort of organic- ideas. but I do have a fondness for blankets.”

“That’s nice. I don’t like blankets much, they get all tangled in my pedes. Probably why it was in my closet,” Wheeljack lingered by the door for a moment. “Well- I’ll leave you alone now. Have a nice rest."

Starscream laid back down and watched Wheeljack go. He settled into the berth, his limbs still heavy and sore. He couldn’t see anything through the curtain. He wondered where Wheeljack could have gotten it. 

The thought didn’t linger as Starscream’s mind wandered to other things. His job interview, the visit with the therapist afterwards. Wheeljack. Starscream thought about taking a shower. But the washroom was so far away, and it took so much energy just to blink, moving all the way over there seemed like an impossible task in the moment. 

Starscream hadn’t looked at himself since the incident. He wondered how prominent the bruises were on his face after a few days. They had been large and dark to begin with, so he doubted they’d gotten that much better in such a short amount of time. 

Starscream took in a deep vent and let out a long sigh as he hauled himself from the berth. He wandered to the washroom where he cleaned his dentia and took a good look at himself in the mirror. He pulled at his cheeks, bending the bruises in all directions. They covered both eyes and nearly all of his face. The smaller cuts were almost healed. Starscream could see where new mesh was bridging the gap and closing the wound. 

Maybe he could skip the interview, go to a different one. Or never get a job and just lay in bed until he died. That sounded desirable. Starscream groaned, pressing his head against the mirror. After a moment he shuffled to the shower and stood in the cold solvent for a while. He kept his head back, letting the cool rain pelt his sore face. No soap. But more than two minutes. It had taken six months, but Starscream had managed to allow himself more than a prison regulated shower. 

Starscream let his mind wander. He didn’t use soap, maybe he should start using soap, then he could use polish. The last thing he wanted to look like was some common criminal. 

It had been a long time since he had polish. Wheeljack had polish. Starscream would know. 

Starscream climbed out of the shower and went searching for Wheeljack. He found him in his room. 

“Wheeljack?” Starscream said, knocking on the door frame. 

Wheeljack shuffled the datapads he’d been working on into his desk. “Yeah?” 

“Do you have soap I can use?”

“Yeah, in the washroom. Help yerself.” 

Starscream tentatively stepped into Wheeljack’s room. He wandered to the washroom and took the soap from the basket in the shower. His fingers fiddled against the bottle as he wandered back to the door. 

“Is there any chance I can borrow your polish?” 

“Yeah sure,” Wheeljack absently tossed the small container to Starscream. Starscream caught it with one hand and tucked it in his subspace. 

Wheeljack vaguely gestured over his shoulder. “Buffer’s over there. Let me know if you need any help.” 

Starscream dug through the mess and found the buffer. He returned to his room where he took a quick shower, dried off, and got to work. With a cloth he spread the polish over his legs, cockpit, and arms. He sat on the berth and ran the buffer over himself until his plating was smooth and shiny. 

The buffer felt nice against his plating, soft and relaxing. Starscream relished the sensation. It had been four hundred years since he’d been able to do something like this. Starscream hummed, running the buffer over his arm. He closed his eyes and ran it over his shoulder, down his side, over the other arm.

“Starscream.”

Starscream snapped his eyes open, nearly jumping out of his plating. He turned off the buffer. “Wheeljack- I’m sorry, I-”

“You need help with your wings?”

Starscream’s mouth was open to speak. It snapped shut. Starscream looked at the buffer in his hand.”If- you don’t mind.”

“Nope.”

Wheeljack walked all the way into the room. He grabbed the polish from the berth and put a good clop of it on the cloth. 

“Yer probably gonna have to stand up,”

Starscream practically sprung to his feet. Wheeljack first spread the polish on the front before moving to the back. Starscream’s wings twitched and flicked as it was applied. When Wheeljack ran the cold polish over the base of Starscream’s wings he flinched away entirely. 

“Sorry,” Starscream said, turning for a moment. “I- It can get- sensitive back there.”

“I’ll be careful.”

Starscream tentatively stepped back into position. Wheeljack started on the wings. They twitched and flicked to an unworkable point. 

“It’s better if you press harder,” Starscream said. 

Wheeljack increased the pressure. The wings seemed to calm down some. 

“You got all yer documents?”

“They’re by the bed.”

“What was the compromise?”

“three days a week, however long they need me, no flying outside of work, one punch in, one punch out.” 

“Possible employer know that?”

“I told them, that doesn’t mean they listened.” 

“Well good luck. I was thinkin’, if you would be okay with it, that I’d walk there with you. There an’ back. Just considering what you said yesterday about bein’ harassed an’ all that.”

“If you want to feel free.” 

“I mean- if you don’t want me there then I won’t go, but I thought-”

“I know you have to work today, I’d hate to inconvenience you.”

“You say that because you have to, not because you really care.”

Starscream just shrugged. 

“But anyways. I'm gonna come with you. Makes me feel a little better anyways. I mean, I'm on salary so it don't really matter that much. It do. But not as much as it would.” 

“Well, thank you for the consideration.” 

Wheeljack chose to go the rest of the way in silence. The face of Starscream's wings wasn’t any more sensitive than the rest of Starscream's body. When it came to the base, however, Starscream was restless. He squirmed all over until they decided to just wipe the polish off with a cloth and hope for the best. 

“We should probably get going if we wanna make it on time,” Wheeljack said, tossing the cloth onto the berth. 

Starscream checked his chrono. “If we walk fast we can make it in forty five minutes.”

“What? How fast you plan on walking?”

Starscream was already out the door. “Try to keep up.”

Wheeljack leaped to stride. Keeping pace with Starscream proved difficult. About halfway there Starscream stopped short. “Scrap,” he swore, whipping around. “I forgot my paperwork.”

Wheeljack put his hands up to stop Starscream from rushing back. 

“You keep going,” Wheeljack said. “I’ll go back and get ‘em.”

“Are you sure?”

Wheeljack took Starscream by the arms and turned him around. 

“I’m positive, last thing you want is to be late for your first interview.” 

“But-”

“Go on, I got this.”

Before Starscream could argue further Wheeljack leaped into the street and took off in vehicle mode. 

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack flipped out of car mode and ran up the steps. In Starscream’s room he grabbed everything on the bedside table, not really paying attention to what it was he was grabbing. With the cargo secure he jogged back to the street where he tucked it in his cabin before taking off. 

It occurred to Wheeljack during the drive that, unless Starscream didn’t get far, Wheeljack would have a difficult time finding him. Fortunately that wasn’t the case. Wheeljack found Starscream just before the heart of the city. He pulled up next to the seeker and rolled at walking pace beside him. Wheeljack rolled down his window. Then rolled it back up. 

“Are you trying to be funny?” Starscream asked. 

“Do you think I’m funny?”

“No.”

Wheeljack flipped into bipedal mode. “Oh, Starscream, yer breakin’ my spark.”

Wheeljack grabbed the datapads out of his cabin and handed them to Starscream. 

“You grabbed my books,” Starscream said, looking through the pads. 

“I just sorta grabbed whatever was there.”

“Well here,” Starscream handed back two of three extra datpads. “Something to read while you wait.” 

Wheeljack took the datapads back and tucked them in his subspace. 

It wasn’t long before they entered a district filled with office buildings and small cafes for those who worked in the office buildings. Wheeljack followed Starscream to one of the shorter buildings. Inside they found a vacant lobby that smelled like lemons. It housed smooth faced seats and couches and fake plants. On the wall beside the first floor door they found a map and board outlining where all the offices were. Their destination ended up being on the third floor. 

When they got into the elevator it was empty. It stopped one floor up for a bot who didn’t get in. The third floor they found as vacant as the lobby. 

“This place is weird,” Wheeljack muttered. 

“Officers were never the most exciting places.”

“I know, but there ain’t nobody here.”

After some traveling they found the right door. Behind it they found a bright waiting room, complete with a window, vacant chairs, and side tables covered in year old magazines. Wheeljack took a seat while Starscream checked in at the desk. 

Wheeljack grabbed one of the magazines and started flipping through it. He spared a glance to Starscream as he sat down. 

Starscream picked at his talons while Wheeljack surveyed the adds. Coming across something interesting Wheeljack lightly elbowed Starscream in the arm. When Starscream was looking Wheeljack showed him an add for finger polish. It was popular amongst taloned bots, yet another tradition adapted from the humans. 

“Seems like somethin’ you’d like,” Wheeljack said. 

“Please don’t buy me anything.”

“Never said that.”

Wheeljack looked over the add again. “Maybe I’ll go get mine done.”

“You have fun with that.”

“Hey, how long till you can get a transit pass?”

“Another two years. Why?”

“That long? What about a communicator?”

“After I get a job.’

“Oh good. Still, though, gotta walk an hour to work.”

“Oh no, it’s two hours. This is just where the interview is, the warehouse is another hour away by foot.”

Before Wheeljack could respond Starscream was called into the office. 

 

* * *

 

The interviewer was odd. She was camien, her purple paint peeling where it met blue. Glasses hung just on the edge of her nose as she read over Starscream’s resume.

“Fastest bot on Cybertron. That’s giving yourself a lot of credit.”

“I’m- still the record holder.”

“Listen, Starcram-”

“It’s- Starscsc-”

“Most people don’t want to see your face at their door. And I frankly don’t care how fast you can fly, all I care about is the wings. That’s about the only useful part about you to me. I wouldn’t give a job to a felon, but, you’re lucky, because I’m desperate for those wings,” she shook her head. “For some reason Cybertronian flyers just don’t want- no, outwrite refuse, to be couriers,” she shuffled through her paperwork. “Now there is the issue of your schedule.”

She shook her head. “Three days is this close to unacceptable,” she said, squeezing her thumb and finger together and squinting her eyes. “But we can work around it if you’re willing to take the hours we need.”

“I- sure. I can do that.”

“You shouldn’t talk, it doesn’t suit you.”

Starscream clamped his mouth shut. 

“Great! So you’ll just have to sign this contract and we’ll get you to work as soon as possible.”

Starscream took the datapad presented to him. It was about ten pages long, so Starscream read all ten pages. It outlined the basic rules and agreements. Starscream wouldn’t be opening any packages, sharing any trade secrets, or tampering with mail. Also he was subject to whatever work schedule he was given, if he complained he would be fired, if he was late he would be fired, if he missed a delivery he would be fired. It may as well have said that if he twitched his wing the wrong way he would be fired. 

On top of that he was not guaranteed a break, and the law didn’t cover him in that area. He would be required to work every holiday within his parole, and hours were not debatable. Nor were the conditions of the contract. 

“I hope you know that Windblade called ahead. You’re not going to get an offer anywhere else. You’re lucky you got one here.”

Starscream twisted the pen between his fingers, tapping it on the side of the datpad. Behind him Starscream’s wings drooped. His tank sank and flipped, leaving a sick feeling in his stomach. Starscream ignored it, passing it off as old wounds, and sighed the contract. 

“Great,” the interviewer said, snatching the pad out of Starscream’s hands. “You start next week,” she pulled a credit card sized card from below the desk and stamped it with something. “Say Cheese,” she said, smiling wide, looking Starscream right in the eyes. There was a bright flash, dizzying Starscream’s vision for a moment. 

The interviewer printed a photo out of the palm of her hand and pasted it onto the blank space on the plastic card. “You start next week, here’s your work pass, you’ll be trained on your first day, remember not to speak, and good luck, you can go now.” 

Starscream stood up and walked out of the office without a word. In the waiting room Wheeljack was still reading the magazines. As soon as he saw Starscream he stood up. 

“How’d it go?” Wheeljack asked. “Did you get the job?”

Starscream nodded, still staring at his card. “I got it,” he mumbled. 

“That’s great! That’s- you don’t look very happy about it.”

Starscream subspaced the card. “Just- coming to realize things I already knew. Can I use your computer when we get back?”

“Sure. It’s free for you to use.”

“Thank you.”

They headed out. 

“You wanna stop anywhere on the walk back?” Wheeljack asked.

“No. I would just like to go home.”

“Ah- Okay then.”

The majority of the walk was taken in silence. When they got there Starscream leaped on the computer and registered for a communicator. 

Wheeljack stood behind him, watching Starscream go through the process. 

“How much paperwork you gonna have to carry after this?” Wheeljack asked

“Uhh-” Starscream filled out a couple more things before answering.

“Five. No- six. It depends on what time of day it is.”

“Oh dang. What are they?”

“My ID. My parole ID. My out of house papers. My out of house without you papers. My work ID, when I need it, and permission to carry a communicator.” 

“You need a whole separate ID to tell them you’re allowed outta the house without me?”

“I find it best not to dwell on it.” 

Wheeljack watched the whole process. Starscream logged into a system, put in his name, address, parole number, prisoner number, frame type, approximate age, and the city he was built in.

“Why you gotta put all this stuff in? You’re already in the system.” 

“It’s for security or something.”

Starscream then had to fill out his hosts information, “You’re going to get a text,” he said, clicking enter. “It’ll give you a code I can enter.”

Wheeljack reluctantly took out his communicator. “Why they gotta make this so complicated?”

Starscream shrugged. Once the screen popped up he typed in the number. Now onto the next leg of the journey Starscream moved aside and presented the computer to Wheeljack. 

“Your turn.”

Wheeljack blinked at him. “What?”

“It’s your turn. You have to fill this out.”

Wheeljack moved towards the computer. “For what?”

“Permission. Or something. I don’t know. You verify that I have a job and I’ve been living with you for six months.”

“Okay, what do I do?”

“Well first you need to log in.”

Wheeljack pulled over a stool. “Log in?”

“Yes, log in.”

“Log into what?”

“Wheeljack, you’re a genius. You are staring at the screen. What does it say?”

“It wants my host number, and my password. I don’t have those things.”

“You have to have those things.”

“I had them ‘bouta year ago when I signed up to be your host. I dunno where that scrap is now.”

“Oh my god.”

“Can I change my password?”

Starscream rubbed his brow. “You can’t if you don’t know your host number.” 

Wheeljack opened up his desk drawer. “I probably wrote it down somewhere. Help me find it.”

“You want me to dig through your mess to find something that you lost.”

Wheeljack paused in his search and turned to Starscream. 

“Have I told you how much I love the way you’ve been talking today? You seem in such a better mood.”

Starscream drew back slightly. “No, that’s- not a strange thing to say to me at all,” he muttered, mostly to himself. Starscream shook his head and got to shuffling through Wheeljack’s mess of datapads. 

“You need a better organizational system.”

Before Starscream could get far someone knocked on the front door. Starscream froze. His talons tapped lightly atop the datapad in his hand. 

“That’s probably the therapist,” Wheeljack said, moving to stand. “I'll get it,” Before he could get very far Starscream grabbed his wrist. 

“Just give me one more minute,” Starscream said. “Please.”

Wheeljack eased back into the seat, keeping an eye on Starscream who didn’t meet his gaze. Wheeljack leaned in a little. “If you need a new therapist-”

“I’ve had three,” Starscream said, his voice cracking. “I just- I need a moment. I just need a moment. Please.”

“What’s wrong?”

Starscream let go of Wheeljack’s wrist. 

“I just need a moment.”

“Alright. I’ll give you a moment.”

Whoever was at the door knocked again. 

“I should get it,” Starscream said quietly. “I’ll get it.”

After another moment Starscream stood to get the door. Before getting it he moved his and the therapist's chair into position in the living room. Wheeljack watched from the hallway as Starscream opened the door and let the therapist in. 

“That took a while,” the therapist said, stepping past Starscream and making his way to his chair. “Are you ready?”

Starscream sat down across from the therapist, keeping his head down. 

“Alright,” the therapist huffed, pulling out his datapad. “Lets get started. How was your day, Starscream? Spend a lot of time with Wheeljack?”

Starscream wrung his thumb in his fist. “We’ve spent most of today together.”

“That’s good. It seems like you two are warming up to eachother. Do you have a journal for me today?”

“It’s-” Starscream paused, suddenly remembering. He patted at his subspaced, pulling all the datapads and documents out of it. Starscream’s journal had been amongst the thing Wheeljack had grabbed when getting the work papers. 

“I- think I might have left it with Wheeljack.”

“Wheeljack? Why does Wheeljack have your journal Starscream?”

“He- I went for a job interview today. I must have accidentally given it to him.” 

“Maybe next time then. I have a new one for you, when that one is all full up.”

Starscream just nodded. 

“Though, Starscream, you shouldn’t be sharing your journals with other people. Those are private to you, don’t feel obligated to give them to anyone.”

“I didn’t- it was an accident.”

“Sure it was. Have you had a hard time communicating with Wheeljack?”

Starscream’s pedes shuffled on the floor. His talon dug into the seams on his knuckle. “We don’t talk much.”

“I think we talked about that last time.”

“We did.”

“Does it still- hurt to talk?”

Starscream shook his head. 

"Well, then there’s no reason you shouldn’t be talking to him.”

“He’s- he’s not always home.”

“I don’t see that as any excuse, Starscream. Have you been doing your homework?”

Starscream nodded. 

“Good. I heard Wheeljack is thinking about adopting a protoform. What do you think of that Starscream?” 

Starscream shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know.”

“You’ll probably be spending a lot of time with it.”

“Probably.” 

“How would you feel if I wanted to bring Wheeljack in to one of our sessions?”

Starscream’s wings twitched. “I- don’t know why you would.”

“Just so he can better gage your feelings. We don’t have to do it today-”

“We can do it today.”

The therapist paused. He smiled. “If you want him here, Starscream, just say the word.” 

“I want him here. I want him in here.”

“Okay, then we can call him in. Feel free to call him in.”

Starscream opened his mouth but immediately closed it. 

“See, Starscream, this makes me believe you’ve lied to me.”

“No- I didn’t-”

“Wheeljack,” the therapist called. “Can you come in here please?”

Wheeljack peaked his head out of the hallway. “Yeah?”

“Come here, sit down,” The therapist smiled, patting the couch. 

Wheeljack glanced between the therapist and Starscream. Starscream was staring at the talons in his lap, just barely glancing over his shoulder to see Wheeljack.

Wheeljack slowly came around and took a seat on the couch. He sat right between the therapist and Starscream. 

“Now, Starscream, is there anything you’d like to say to Wheeljack?”

A purple hugh rose in Starscream’s face as he shook his head. 

“And yet, you were so insistent that he be in here. Was that a lie, Starscream?”

Starscream shook his head. “No, I-”

“I thought we’d talked about lying, Starscream.”

“I wasn’t lying.”

Wheeljack cut in. “Uh- If you don’t want me in here Starscream-”

“No no, Wheeljack,” the therapist said. “Starscream needs to practice sharing his feelings.”

“Well- sure- but you can’t force someone to do that.”

The therapist shook his head. “We’re not forcing anything. Starscream wants to do this, right Starscream?”

Starscream nodded, still looking at his lap. 

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “Uh- I don’t think-”

“Wheeljack,” Starscream said sharply, throwing a glare at Wheeljack. 

Wheeljack shut his mouth. 

“Now,” the therapist said. “Is there something you’d like Wheeljack to know?”

Starscream rubbed his talons over the back of his hand. 

“I like it here,” Starscream said quietly. “I like- living with Wheeljack. He can be frustrating,” Starscream threw another glare before looking back to his lap. “But he makes me feel safe. As strange as that is.”

The therapist smiled. “That’s good. See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Starscream drew his lips together. 

“Now, Starscream, I’m going to keep Wheeljack here while we talk about or next subject,” The therapist shifted his datapads around in his lap. “I really think we should talk about Megatron today-”

“No.”

“Starscream, you can’t avoid this subject forever.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Starscream you’re going to have to talk about it eventually. Avoidance is not the solution."

“I don’t want to talk about Megatron.”

Wheeljack cut in. “Ey, if he don’t wanna talk about it-”

“Wheeljack, please,” the therapist interrupted. “We’re trying to make progress. But no progress can be made if Starscream refuses to talk.”

“I do not want to talk about Megatron,” Starscream said stiffly. “I haven’t seen Megatron in four hundred years. There’s nothing to talk about.”

“What about the nightmares, Starscream?”

“What about them?”

“They keep you up at night.”

“Everything keeps me up at night.”

“I’m sensing some hostility.”

“I’m not-” Starscream cut himself off. He closed his mouth tight and kept it that way.

“This is only working us backwards, Starscream.”

Starscream shook his head. “Please. I don’t want to talk about Megatron. I don’t see him as relevant.”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter what you think in this case. He is very relevant.”

Starscream checked his chrono. Ten minutes. Starscream could stay silent for ten minutes. 

So he did. The therapist poked and prodded, like he always did, but Starscream wouldn’t budge. Eventually the therapist checked his chrono and sighed. “Alright,” he said, standing up. “We’re done for today. I hope you can be more cooperative next time, Starscream.”

The therapist regarded Wheeljack with a smile and a thank you. When he was gone Wheeljack’s attention fell to Starscream. 

“Your therapist is- bad.”

Starscream stood. “I’m going to bed.”

Wheeljack sprung to his feet. “Ey, uh, Starscream.”

Starscream paused at the entrance to the hall. 

“I know I already got our two hours in, but would you mind joinin’ me for a cube anyways?” Wheeljack asked. 

Starscream took a moment before he answered. “Sure,” he said, then scurried off to his room. 

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack had been tempted to go to the lab, but even more tempted to go to his room and see what he could find. Wheeljack was beginning to feel he might be obsessing over this investigation that wasn’t an investigation. On top of that he added to the list he’d made the night before of ways to help Starscream 

It was a short list. Wheeljack came to realize that he didn’t know anything about Starscream. His favorite color was red. He had talons. He liked his energon cold. He didn’t like getting out of bed. 

And that was it. 

Wheeljack sighed, letting his head thunk onto the desk. He groaned, scribbling on the datapad, crossing off the last thing he’d written on the list. Wheeljack wasn’t sure if Starscream still liked energon goodies, but if he did he wasn’t eating them. Wheeljack didn’t linger on it for long. He lifted his head and shoved the datapad aside and went back to his research. His jaw worked, his lips pressing just barely to the inside of his mask as he twisted his lip and thought. Starscream had been in prison for four hundred years. Two years were unaccounted for. He had more than one injury to his wings, and one major injury to his throat that the report claimed was self inflicted. 

Wheeljack looked through everything. The prison reports, the medical records, old news reports. He was scanning for anything reporting on the effectiveness of the program. The first parolee got a job, it all went smoothly. All Wheeljack could find on the subject was praise. 

So he went digging deeper. 

A majority of the reports were coming from the same five sources. They were trustworthy. Or at least that’s what Wheeljack had always thought. 

Going out on a limb he decided to stray from the journalists he knew and travel into less treaded territory. But there was a reason people didn’t read from those sources. They were rumor mills, mostly run by conspiracy theorists with an astute mistrust for the government. A little mistrust was granted, but these people were ridiculous. 

Or so Wheeljack thought. 

“ _ Controversial new Technique added to Iacon Prison Armory _ ” 

Wheeljack clicked on the article. It was from about a hundred years ago, buried beneath too many articles to count. 

“The warden for Iacon Prison has admitted to implementing a new, controversial technique to keep the prisoners “in line.” After several attempts at escape, and more than one fatal prison riot within the last month, Elite One, Ironhide, and Leader Windblade have signed off on the use of Vocal Stunters, to be worn around a prisoners neck when they misbehave. This after the controversial statement made by Elite One calling all prisoners “Animals” that need to be “tamed.” like the planet itself”

Wheeljack remembered that, Elita had gotten into quite a bit of trouble. Not like she cared. 

“Ironhide, the head of police and Secondary Warden of the Prison, had this to say. “It’s temporary, and it’s still in the testing stages. The maximum amount of time a Prisoner will be put in the collar will be thirty minutes.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “Oh, ‘hide,” he muttered. 

Someone knocked on Wheeljack’s door frame. Caught in his own thoughts Wheeljack nearly jumped out of his chair. 

“Oh,” he sighed, Seeing that it was Starscream. 

“Nearly gave me a spark attack,” Wheeljack muttered, sliding everything into his desk drawer. 

“I was just wondering if you still wanted to have that cube,” Starscream said. 

“Oh. Oh- yeah, I just,” Wheeljack shook away his thoughts, standing up. “I just go distracted,” he said, walking past Starscream. 

Wheeljack rushed to the energon dispenser and deposited two cubes on the counter before Starscream made it halfway into the room.

Starscream kept an eye on his cub as he sat down. Wheeljack had taken it out of the cooler, having put several in there the night before for Starscream to drink whenever he wanted. One of the few things Wheeljack knew about Starscream. 

Starscream’s fingers lingered before the cube. He wrapped his hand carefully around it but didn’t grab too tight. “Thanks,” he muttered, rubbing his finger over the condensation.

“Don’t mention it.”

Wheeljack stood as he drank his cube, never taking his eyes off of Starscream. Wheeljack scanned Starscream’s body with his eyes, paying special attention to the neck. They were faded, but Wheeljack could see the scars. 

“Is that why you talk so soft?” Wheeljack asked. 

Starscream paused with his lips at the edge of the cube. He put it down. “What?”

“These,” Wheeljack said, wagging a finger at his own neck. “The scars. They why your voice is so soft? Damaged or somethin’?”

Starscream slapped a hand over his throat. He swallowed thickly. “Yes,” he said eventually. “It’s- it’s just an old injury. I couldn’t speak for a while. I can now. Just ignore it.”

“Do they hurt?”

“No. But can we please not talk about them?”

“Sure sure,” Wheeljack nodded. He gave it two seconds. “But ya know what I’d really like to talk about?” he said. “That therapist’a yours. He’s an aft.”

Starscream shrugged. Wheeljack went on. 

“I’m pretty sure therapists ain’t supposed to pull slag like he did. Sounded like he was tryin’a make you feel worse about yerself. Kept interrupting, wouldn’t listen,”

“There are many methods of therapy, you have to feel worse before you start feeling better.”

“Starscream, you’ve had a therapist for three hundred years. Yer supposed to be feelin’ better by now.”

“I’m uncooperative,” Starscream muttered, watching the liquid in his cube as he twirled it. 

“Hard to be cooperative when all they do is criticize you.”

“Just- drop it, alright, Wheeljack? He’s just doing his job.”

“Well what about the way you reacted? You didn’t seem too comfortable-”

“Wheeljack, please.”

“What? Ain’t allowed to point out an aft when I see one?”

Starscream clamped his mouth shut, not looking at Wheeljack. 

“Oh, let me guess,” Wheeljack said. “Another thing you ain’t allowed to talk about, huh?”

Starscream didn’t respond. 

“Alright, well ain’t nothing stopping me. Maybe if I say it louder that thing on yer back will hear me. Your therapist is an aft,” Wheeljack leaned forward slightly, raising his voice a little. “Starscream’s therapist is an aft.”

“Stop it Wheeljack.”

“He ain’t doin’ his job,” Wheeljack walked around the counter. “This loud enough for them to hear?”

“Wheeljack-”

“This whole system is messed up!”

Starscream turned in his chair. “Wheeljack-!”

“What? What are they gonna do? Fine me? Put me in prison? For what? They can’t touch me.”

Starscream growled. “You are so thick headed.”

“ Why? What’s gonna happen? I ain’t allowed to criticize the system any more? They can’t do anything to me.”

Starscream rubbed his forehead with the ball of his hand. “You’re right,” he said sharply. “They can’t touch  _ you _ . They won’t do anything to  _ you _ . It’s what they’ll do to  _ me _ .” 

“Like what? Throw you back in prison? Arrest you? Get some guards to come beat you up again, for what? For something someone else said?”

Starscream grabbed Wheeljack by the shoulders and shook. 

“They’ll take me away from you.”

Starscream released Wheeljack’s shoulders and clamped his hands over his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and slipped from his stool. 

“Starscream?” Wheeljack called after. “Wait a minute,” he said, following Starscream to his room. “Wait a minute.”

Wheeljack caught the curtain before it fell over the door. Starscream sat on the berth, picking at the talons in his lap. 

“Whataya mean they’ll take you away? Like back to prison?” Wheeljack asked. 

Starscream shook his head. “Relocation. To a different host.”

“Wait- so if I say the wrong thing-”

Starscream but his hands up. “Just- stop talking,” Starscream shook his head. “I don’t deserve the way you’ve been treating me, but I have it, and I don’t want to lose it. So please. Please, when I tell you to drop something can you just drop it? It’s not that hard.”

“But you just- this is all so unfair to you, I just wanna fix it.”

Starscream shrugged. “So what? What do you care? What does anyone care? I’m a criminal. Part of my punishment is my guilt.” Starscream gestured his bed. “I get to lay here all day and just think about what I’ve done. And it eats away at me, bit by bit, like it’s supposed to.”

“So what? You’re still a person.”

“That’s a stupid argument.”

“No. It’s not. What are ya doin’ Starscream? Throwin’ yerself some kind of pity party?”

Starscream furrowed his brow. “Pity party? Pity party, really?”

“Yeah, pity party, you think yer the only one with regrets in this world? Only person whos gotta live with ‘em the rest’a yer life? Done somethin’ wrong, killed people, innocent people, did something illegal. We’ve all got that under our belt. You ain’t special.”

Starscream scoffed. “I was Starscream, leader of the Seekers, Second in command to the most ruthless warlord this universe has ever seen-”

“Like the Autobots got any real moral standing,” Wheeljack muttered. 

“And I ran the planet like I owned it. Everything I did for the betterment of  _ me _ .” 

“An’ everything I ever made was meant to kill people.”

Silence fell over the room. Wheeljack worked his jaw. He crossed his arms and stared at them. 

“I was the weapons expert. I made things that were meant to destroy other things. For four million years, that’s what I did. That was my job. The scrap I’ve made has wiped out species, killed countless, an’ all of it, everything I ever built, it’s all still being used today for the same damn thing,” Wheeljack let his arms drop. “When the war ended I wanted something different, an’ I didn’t get it. I never got to be in charge’a creating something that didn’t hurt people. I made, with my own two hands, that stupid thing in your spinal cord. An’ it hurts doesn’t it? Huh? Yeah, it does. That’s the old Wheeljack touch for ya,” Wheeljack shook his head. “We all gotta live with our guilt Starscream, it shouldn’t be a punishment. Not if yer already being punished. Not sayin’ you shouldn’t feel guilty, you should, but-” Wheeljack shrugged. “Sometimes stuff’s just gotta end.”

Starscream didn’t say anything. After a moment he huffed and shook his head. “I’ve never been so lucky,” Starscream’s jaw moved but no words came out. His eyes darted around the room before falling back to his lap. He lifted his head to look Wheeljack in the eyes. 

“But I was lucky enough to end up in this house with you,” Starscream said. He shook his head. “And I really don’t want to lose that.”

Wheeljack slumped slightly. He rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb. “Alright,” he muttered. “Then I guess, whatever happens-”

“Whatever you find out.”

“I’ll keep it to myself.”

Starscream nodded. “Thank you,” he sighed. 

“Don’t mention it,” Wheeljack muttered back. He let out a long vent. “Alright. It’s late,” he said, turning turning towards the door. “I’m tired, you’re tired, an’ we both go a big day tomorrow. So I guess I’ll see ya then, Screamer.”

“See you then.”

Wheeljack turned out he hall light as he made his way to his room. He closed his door, sat at his desk, and went back to what he'd been doing. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Starscream hated visiting the Spire. Wheeljack kept that in mind the morning of their day to return to the Spire. He called ahead and asked to be put down for one of the evening classes so that Starscream would be able to sleep in. Wheeljack skipped his shower so Starscream could have all the hot solvent he wanted, and he put a couple of energon cubes and cooling pads in the freezer for Starscream to take when he needed them.

Starscream never asked, and he never had to, but Wheeljack had been putting cooling pads in the cooler for Starscream to use on his bruises and dents that were still healing from running errands.

On top of the cooling pads and warm solvent and energon Wheeljack also kept the vid-screen off for the entire day. Normally Wheeljack would keep the news on but he hoped that keeping it off, on top of his other efforts, would help sate Starscream before they took off for the Spire.

Starscream rubbed his eyes as he emerged from the bedroom. An hour or two prior he had gone for his morning flight before returning to bed. When he re-emerged Wheeljack was at the energon dispenser wiping down the counter.

“Afternoon,” he greeted, taking a cube out of the cooler. “Sleep well?”

“No,” Starscream said. He took the cube offered without question.

“Oh,” Wheeljack thought for a moment. His fingers tapped rhythmically atop the counter. “You wanna- talk about it?”

Starscream took a sip of his cube. “No,” he glanced up at Wheeljack. “But- thank you for asking.”

Wheeljack worked on cleaning up the counter.

“I signed us up for the evening class,” he said. “So we should take off in an hour or two. It’s the last class’a the day.”

Starscream just nodded.

“How you been feelin’ by the way?” Wheeljack asked. “Your bruise looks better.”

Starscream gently pressed his finger tips around his eyes.

“Most of the dents are out,” he said. “The bruise is still sore.”

“Looks like the swelling went down,”

Wheeljack fished into the cooler and pulled out a cooling pad. “want a cool pack?” He asked. “seems more irritated when you first wake up.”

Starscream took the cooling pad with a small thanks and put it over the worst of his eyes.

“Do you know how long this class will be?” Starscream asked.

“Guy on the phone said somethin’ like two hours.”

“Oh.”

Starscream tapped the cube with his talon. “and it's a video course?” He asked.

Wheeljack nodded. “that's what they said.”

“How many of these are we going to have to go to?”

“That I don't know.”

“They-” Starscream clamped his mouth shut.

Wheeljack paused. He glanced over his shoulder. “What?” he asked.

Starscream shook his head. “Nothing,” he said.

Wheeljack turned all the way around. “No, what were you gonna say?”

Starscream scratched his cheek. His eyes darted around the table. He shook his head.

“I was just going to say-” Starscream lowered the cooling pad from his eye, “I thought they said we could do it at home. I thought. Maybe I’m wrong.”

Starscream quickly took a sip of his cube.

“No, they said that,” Wheeljack shrugged. “I dunno, I didn’t really want to-” Wheeljack stopped himself. “Uh-” he stuttered. “But-” he tapped his hands on the counter in a little beat. He turned to Starscream. “I know how much you hate going to the Spire. So if you wanna do it here we can. Lets just go for tonight’s class.”

Starscream looked up from his cube with wide eyes. His wings flapped gently behind him. He cocked his head and furrowed his brow.

“You- really?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Well you just said you didn’t want to-”

“I know. But I know how uncomfortable you are goin’ to the Spire,” Wheeljack snatched Starscream’s empty cube and disposed of it. “Ain’t any paint off my plating doing it at home. I can go either way.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup.”

Starscream tapped his knuckles on the counter and bit his lip.

“Are you really sure?”

Wheeljack turned around. “What? Yes, Star- Uh- Starscream. I’m sure. I’m tryin’ ta do what yer askin’ me to do. I wanna consider you more.”

Starscream cocked his head. He half sneered. “You’re joking.” he said.

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. He retracted his mask and shook his head. “No, I ain’t joking. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“I- well- yes, but-”

“But?”

Starscream shrugged. He rubbed his talons over his knuckles and stared at the table.

“I mean, I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” he muttered.

“Why not?”

Starscream scowled at his hand. “I don’t know, Wheeljack,” he said. “I’m not- I mean, I’m me. Nobody cares about how I feel.”

“I care about how you feel. Evidently. For some reason this seems real hard for you to believe. Even after everything.”

Starscream stared at Wheeljack for a moment. He opened his mouth but immediately closed it. Starscream tapped his chin with his finger and studied Wheeljack.

“What?” Wheeljack said.

Starscream flicked his finger and pointed at Wheeljack.

“So you’re saying,” Starscream said slowly. “You care. About how I feel.”

“Yes.”

“Okay but-” Starscream rested both elbows on the table and leaned forward. He twisted his lip and glanced to the ceiling. “No,” he shook his head and leaned back. “I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No.”

“Here, I’ll say it again,” Wheeljack took a couple steps forward so was was leaning forward on the island. “I care about how you feel.”

“Okay,” Starscream thought for another moment. “But-”

“Starscream,” Wheeljack sighed, rolling his eyes. “Come on. Quit messin’ around. I’m really tryin’a make an effort here.”

Starscream cupped his hands and drew them close to his chest. Behind him his wings drooped.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I wasn’t trying to mess around.”

Wheeljack’s stiff stance eased. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have-”

“To apologize to you. Yeah whatever. Listen, I know you probably don’t believe me, because you don’t believe anyone, but I do care.” Wheeljack paused for a moment. “Okay, yeah that sounds weird,” he muttered. He shook his head. “But that’s not the point. The point is, I’m tryin’a take everything you’ve been saying into consideration. Because you’re right. I rush into things, an’ I don’t know what I don’t know, an’ I know I’ve said you’re right before but seems I gotta say it again. ‘Cause yer head’s so thick headed you can’t even take a compliment.”

Starscream scowled.

Wheeljack vented a weak laugh. “That was a joke. It was a joke, heh, a joke. Uh, anyways. No. Yeah, you’re right. You’ve been right. This whole time.”

“That’s a weird thing for someone to say to me.”

“I feel like it isn’t.”

For a moment they stood there in silence. Wheeljack tapped his fingers lightly on the counter and eventually put his mask back in place. He moved his gaze around, looking at anything but Starscream.

“Uh-” Wheeljack coughed. “I’m just gonna. Go work in my office,” he walked around the counter and headed to the hall. “I’ll let ya know when we’re gonna head out.”

Starscream watched him go. With every step Starscream’s wings hiked a little bit higher. When Wheeljack’s door clicked shut Starscream’s wings slumped. Starscream perked. He looked back at them and scowled.

“Stupid things,” he muttered, climbing off the stool. He marched off to his room and spent the rest of the evening taking his tests and looking over his datapads. He lazily checked off every little box that made for an appropriate answer and mumbled his reading aloud to himself.

“A good Cybertronian citizen makes an effort to help and assist- which isn’t redundant at all- his fellow Cybertronian in all worthy endeavors including funraisers, building projects, and community work. You, as a felon, should work especially hard to pay back to society what you took from it- “ Starscream let out a long vent. He rubbed his brow and kept on reading. “A good Cybertronian citizen blah blah blah blah blah.”

Someone knocked on the door frame.

“Oh thank Primus,” Starscream muttered. He flung from the berth and pulled the curtain aside.

“Ready to go?” Wheeljack asked.

“Very.”

Starscream slipped past Wheeljack and rushed to the door. Wheeljack leaped to attention and scurried to catch up.

Wheeljack struggled to keep in step with Starscream. Halfway down the street Wheeljack reached out to grab Starscream’s arm. His fingers only brushed it but Starscream stopped.

“Slow down, would ya?” Wheeljack said. “I can’t walk that fast.”

“Oh,” Starscream continued walking, slower this time. “Sorry.”

The rest of the journey was taken in silence. They walked beside eachother. Sometimes Wheeljack found himself staring at Wheeljack. He found his attention taken mostly by the wings. They moved a lot. Little flicks, and flaps and twitches. They went up and down with Starscream’s eyes. As Wheeljack studied one of them twitched.

“Quit staring,” Starscream said. “They move, it’s not that interesting.”

Wheeljack immediately pulled his gaze away.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“You-” Starscream paused. “It’s fine.”

“Does the movement mean anything?”

Starscream rolled his eyes with his head. “Primus,” he muttered. “Yes. But pick up a book if you want to know. I’m not going to waste my time teaching you about body language.”

Wheeljack didn’t respond to that. Starscream looked at him but found no reaction. It wasn’t long before they reached the borderline.

Wheeljack patiently waited for Starscream to step over the line. Starscream stared down at it. Behind him his wings gently flapped. His toe teetered on the edge of the line. They stood there for about ten minutes just staring at the line in the courtyard.

“You know,” Starscream said. “I really should just be used to the pain by now.”

“That’s not a weird thing to say at all.”

“I’m serious.”

Wheeljack pulled his gaze away from the line for a moment to look at Starscream.

“Why?” Wheeljack asked. “‘Cause’a like- Megatron or somethin’?”

“Sure, let’s go with that.”

Starscream took a step over the line. After a couple of seconds he let out a heavy vent.

In the Spire Wheeljack and Starscream were greeted by the same receptionist who made them sign their papers two days prior. She lead them up and to the room where the class would be taking place.

“It’s just you two,” She said, holding the door open for them. Starscream was ushered in after Wheeljack. Right in the entrance Starscream paused. He was hastily shoved the rest of the way in by the receptionist.

“If you’ll just take a seat, please,” she instructed gesturing the two chairs with desks sitting in the center of the room. A projector in the back of the room served as their only light. It bounced green off of the receptionists black and red plating. She stood in front of them smiling, her eyes half narrowed, her hands clasped behind her back.

“Today you will be taking the first course in your journey to becoming an official Parent,” her voice was sickeningly pleasant and stiff as she spoke. “At the end of the courses you will be given the tools you need to be an effective parent. There are seven courses, two hours each. You do have the option of taking them at home. But we don’t recommend this. In order to be counted as completing the course you have to be noted as sitting through the entire video. Which means no sleeping, and no daydreaming. We’ll know,” her smile widened some. “If you are found to have fallen asleep or dozing off during one of the course you will be required to take it over again. Do you understand everything that I am telling you?”

Starscream and Wheeljack nodded.

“Perfect. Then let’s begin. I’ll be right outside that door if you need anything.”

The receptionist left the room. A few seconds after the door clicked shut the video started. A calm feminine voice came on.

* * *

 

_Hello!_

_And Welcome to the first course in the_

_**P** rotoform_  
_**A** ssigned_

_**R** econstruction_

_**E** nrichment_

_**N** urturing and_

_**T** raining Program._

_Also Known as the **P.A.R.E.N.T** program._

_By volunteering for the Parent program you have taken on the noble task of caring for Cybertrons next generation of Transformers._

_But this generation is unlike any we’ve seen before it._

_The newly emerged protoforms are not growing at a normal Cybertronian rate. They are both mentally and physically underdeveloped, despite possessing fully formed brain modules and solid or half solid frames._

_Because of this we are calling on the citizens of Cybertron to help in taking care of all of these new little blessings. They’re all happy, healthy, and ready to go home._

_The amount of time they will spend in your care is currently unknown._

_But rest assured your government will provide for you and your little gift until the Protoform is ready to take care of itself. However long that may be._

_When the full training course is completed you will be provided with:_

_A crib_  
_A stroller_  
_A monitor_  
_Proper food for the protoform_  
_Proper cleaning solutions for the protoform_

_And a book outlining what to look forward to when your little blessing is taking it’s first steps to becoming a fully realized Transformer. By the end of this course you will know how to use the items above to their full potential._

_Now- let’s get started._

* * *

 

Starscream was shaking. The rattling of his wings and plating on plating made it hard for Wheeljack to concentrate on the video. Wheeljack furrowed his brow and moved to put a hand on Starscream’s shoulder. He stopped when he heard Starscream whispering something under his breath.

“A good Cybertronian citizen, a good Cybertronian citizen,” he whispered to himself, over and over and over. “A good- Cybertronian citizen.”

Wheeljack stood and came to stand in front of Starscream. He took a knee in front of the desk and tried to look Starscream in the eye.

“A good Cybertronian citizen- does not- he doesn’t-”

“Starscream,” Wheeljack said. He waved a hand in front of Starscream’s face but got no reaction.

“A good Cybertronian citizen, a good Cybertronian citizen-”

“Starscream,” Wheeljack snapped his fingers.

Starscream snapped his head up. His eyes were bright and wide, but bent and glazed over. He vented quickly.

“A good Cybertronian citizen,” he said louder, directly to Wheeljack. “A good Cybertronian citizen does not inconvenience those around him. A good Cybertronian citizen does not cause a scene-”

Starscream’s talons dug into the desk. “A good Cybertronian citizen- a good Cybertronian citizen.”

“Starscream. Starscream,” Wheeljack called, trying to keep his voice level. “Hey- hey-”

Starscream’s eyes darted around the room.

“Look at me,” Wheeljack said. “Starscream. Look at me.”

Starscream’s vents were stiff and quick. He locked eyes with Wheeljack and cringed.

“Make them stop,” Starscream whispered.

“Make what stop?”

The receptionist stepped back into the room.

“Is there a problem here?” she asked.

“Uh-” Wheeljack glanced back to Starscream before looking to the receptionist. “Can we cut the video?”

The receptionist rolled her eyes. She stepped back out and after a few seconds the video turned off. When she stepped back into the room she was scowling.

“Care to explain the meaning of this?” she asked.

Starscream bowed his head to the desk. The whispering had stopped but the shaking had not.

“I think-” Wheeljack said, watching Starscream carefully. “I don’t know. I think we should go. We’ll take the course at home.”

The receptionist scoffed. “Okay,” she said, attempting to put back on her pleasant voice. “I will provide you with the videos to take the course at home. But please, next time try not to waste our time.”

“Waste yer time,” Wheeljack muttered to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Wheeljack stood up. He bent over and spoke right in Starscream’s audio receptor.

“Come on,” he said. “I’m gonna take you home.”

Starscream let out a long vent. His frame tensed and the shaking stopped.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered into the desk.

“Ain’t gotta apologize for anything,” Wheeljack assured. “When yer ready.”

Starscream’s tense frame eased some. After a moment he climbed to his feet on wobbling knees and wandered out of the room. Wheeljack remained right on his heels. Right outside the door he stopped the accept the training course from the receptionist. Starscream stopped mid step and came to stand beside him.

The receptionist smiled at Wheeljack as she handed over the datapads.

“Thank you for adopting a protoform,” she said, handing over the datapad. She glanced at Starscream who kept his head down.

“Hopefully by the time it enters your home you will have trained your pet.”

Wheeljack glanced at Starscream then back to the receptionist.

“Ya know,” Wheeljack said. “If we weren’t both government officials I’d hit you over the head with this so hard-”

“Wheeljack,” Starscream’s harsh voice cut in.

Wheeljack scowled at the receptionist. He pointed to her with the datapad. “You’re a jerk.”

The receptionist just smiled. “You have a wonderful evening.”

“I hope you have a shitty one.”

With that Wheeljack stomped away. Starscream scurried after him.

As soon as they were out of the building Starscream started walking a bitt ahead of Wheeljack. His strides were long and fast. He kept his head down but his wings up.

“Starscream-” Wheeljack called, jogging to keep up. “Stop- stop a minute,”

Starscream stopped on command. Wheeljack skidded to a stop.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “What happened back there? Are you alright?”

Starscream wouldn’t look at Wheeljack. He bit his lip and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand.

“Fine-” he spit out. “I’m fine. That was nothing. I’m- I’m sorry I ruined the training and made you take it home,” Starscream rattled off. He brushed past Wheeljack and kept on down the street.

Wheeljack moved quickly to catch up and tried to keep pace without jogging.

“Is this another one’a those things you can’t tell me?” he asked. “I mean, I know you can’t answer that. I got a good guess, though.”

“Let's not talk about it. Let’s not talk about any of it. Do you think the classes count if we watch them on mute?”

“I’ll ask Windblade. Kinda makes me wish it was just a written course.”

Starscream didn’t say anything. When they got home Starscream stood in the livingroom for a moment and rung his hands together. Wheeljack stood behind him and waited to see what would happen.

Starscream scrubbed his hand down his face and cringed.

“I didn’t get my hour in the city,” he said quietly.

Wheeljack perked. He checked his chrono.

“Uh- we still got an hour. I think we spent- what? Uh- forty minutes? We can hurry, I think if we run-”

Starscream shook his head. “No,” he turned to Wheeljack. “I’m not going to make it. I’ll just deal with it.”

“Do you want me to leave you alone?”

“I don’t know.”

Starscream turned on a heel and began the march to his room. For a while Wheeljack just stood in the livingroom. He paced and pulled at his finial. He made himself a cube but didn’t drink any of it. He placed the full cube in the cooler for later and went back to pacing.

He checked his chrono and sighed.

Wheeljack watched the hallway. The gears turned in his head. He listened.

Two minutes.

Wheeljack went to Starscream’s room and peaked in the crack in the curtain. Starscream was sitting cross legged on the berth. He leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed and his hands in his lap.

Wheeljack silently entered the room. He pulled the stool he kept against the wall to the berth and sat down.

Starscream opened his eyes into slits.

“I don’t know what feels worse,” he said. “Knowing it’s coming. Or not knowing it’s coming.”

Wheeljack let thirty seconds pass.

“I’ll be here,” he muttered.

“I think- the more I think about it- I’d prefer you not be.”

“Well I’m sorry, Starscream-” Wheeljack took hold of Starscream’s wrist and held tight. “But I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

Starscream’s eyes popped wide. He looked at the hand holding him and shook his head.

“No,” he said. “Let go of me.”

“No.”

“Wheeljack, let go.”

“No.”

“Wheeljack-!”

Starscream turned so he was sitting on his knees facing Wheeljack.

“Wheeljack let go of my wrist right now. I am not going to force you off.”

“No.”

“Wheeljack stop being so stupid. What are you trying to do, what are you trying to prove? You’re just going to get hurt. Very very hurt.”

Starscream checked his chrono.

“Wheeljack just let go of me!”

“No.”

“Fine!”

Starscream leaped off the bed and dragged Wheeljack off the stool until he was forced to let go. When he sprang to his feet and went for another grab Starscream stepped back and put a hand out.

“Don’t you dare touch me,” he said.

They both checked their chronos.

“I have thirty seconds. My spark doesn’t need any more stress, Wheeljack, I thought you were going to try and stop doing stupid-”

Wheeljack grabbed Starscream’s hand and tugged him forward and captured him in a tight hug. As soon as Wheeljack’s arms clamped around Starscream the regulator went off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter very much, but I can't quite pinpoint why.

Wheeljack woke up on something soft. He groaned, rubbing his hands against it. There were voices above him but he couldn't make out any words.

“Is he okay? Do you think he’ll be okay? He wasn’t burned too bad was he?

“Starscream,” a slightly gruffer voice. “If you’re going to be like this then just leave the room. I can’t work with you hovering like that.”

Wheeljack looked in the direction of the voice. All he could make out through blurred optics was an orange and white blob.

“Ratch-” Wheeljack tried. He began to cough.

Something touched his arm but quickly pulled away.

“Wheeljack? Can you hear me?” said a different voice.

Using most of the strength he could muster Wheeljack turned his head to the side. His vision went in and out, but he recognized the dark face that greeted him.

“Starscream-”

“You shouldn’t try to speak.”

Starscream replaced his hand on Wheeljack’s arm. Even through blurred optics Wheeljack could see the scowl.

“You’re so stupid,” Starscream muttered. “Now look at you-”

“It could have been much worse,” Ratchet said. “His frame isn’t built to take the same type of heat that yours is.”

“I know that-”

“But he should be fine,” Ratchet scowled down at him. “I’m just trying to figure out why he did such a boneheaded thing.”

Wheeljack rubbed his aching brow. “Needed to know,” he muttered. He blinked the blur from his eyes and stared at the ceiling until it came into view. He took a deep vent and retracted his mask to reveal the cringe.

“Can I yell at him yet?” Starscream mumbled.

“I thought we agreed that I’d get to yell at him first,” Ratchet said.

“No, you lost three out of five.”

“Oh yeah.”

Wheeljack lowered his hand from his head. “What the frag are you two talking about?”

“We’re going to scold you. But first-” Ratchet applied another nanite patch over Wheeljack's abdomen. Wheeljack cringed as the nanites dug in.

“Yeah. I guessed that,” Wheeljack sat up slightly. His head immediately began to spin and he laid back down. “What’s three outta five mean?”

“We played datapad, scraplette, energon.”

“For what?”

“Who got to yell at you first. Starscream won.”

Ratchet applied another patch to Wheeljack's shoulder and trailed it down his arm. Wheeljack watched every movement until his attention was drawn by a touch on his other arm.

Starscream stared with intense optics at the shallow burn. Formerly white plating was now black and charred. It stung, but it wasn't unbearable. Starscream gently traced it with the blunt of his finger. He chewed his lip between his teeth as he studied Wheeljack's hand.

“You hurt your hands,” Starscream said quietly.

“You probably won't be able to work properly for a little while,” Ratchet said to Wheeljack. “You should keep them wrapped with the rest.”

“Any reason I wasn't taken to the hospital?” Wheeljack asked.

“I'm not allowed in hospitals,” Starscream answered immediately.

“The damage wasn't life threatening,” said Ratchet. “Starscream called me for a house visit. Which I should really start charging you for, by the way, if I'm going to be Starscream's primary physician.”

“Just send me the bill,” Wheeljack said. He lifted his hand out of Starscream's and rubbed his aching brow again. “Can't see yours, don't get to see mine,” Wheeljack muttered, side eyeing Starscream.

Starscream's wings flapped gently behind him. He looked at his hands in his lap. His mouth pressed into a hard line as he folded his talons into his palms.

“So when do you start yelling at me?” Wheeljack asked.

“I’m not going to yell,” Starscream said immediately. He scowled. His wings hiked up high. “But I will tell you how much of a bolt brained idiot you are. I know you’ve seen what happens when the regulator activates, what in the world were you thinking?”

“I wanted to know.”

Starscream’s plating ruffled. He continued, “I know nothing I say will get through to you like Ratchet can. So I’ll just leave the rest to him.”

Ratchet looked at Starscream for a moment before turning his attention to Wheeljack.

“I think you’ve been called idiot enough,” Ratchet said. He messaged the nanite pad into the wound. “You’re not proving anything or gaining anything by putting yourself in danger, and you’re certainly not helping Starscream. Part of me wants to know what you were thinking but I know I don’t want to hear it.”

“I wanted to know,” Wheeljack mumbled. “What it felt like. What they were doing to him.”

“You don’t need to know that,” Starscream said. “I never wanted you to feel that.”

“Well too bad.”

Starscream rolled his eyes.

Wheeljack sat up and leaned against the wall. “Okay, bad choice of words,” Wheeljack cringed and gripped his side.

“You were burned,” Ratchet said. “Not too badly, but badly enough to be on light duty for a day or two.”

“Ah, come on Ratchet,” Wheeljack said. “I feel-” Wheeljack paused when a bolt of pain rocked his system. He hunched over and held his tanks. “I feel fine,” he wheezed.

Starscream scoffed but quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

“I’ll call Windblade,” Wheeljack said. “Ask for a hold off on the whole city thing.”

“No. I can just go alone, it’s only an hour,” Starscream said.

Ratchet scoffed. “Don't be ridiculous. It’d be better for Wheeljack to have someone taking care of him,” Ratchet looked Starscream up and down. “even by someone in almost the same position. Call it returning the favor of sorts.”

“I'll get Windblade on the com then,” Wheeljack said.

“Later,” Ratchet said. “right now you should rest.”

Wheeljack looked around for a moment.

“Wait- am I still in Starscream's room?”

“You passed out.”

Wheeljack looked down at himself. “how’d I get on the bed?”

“Starscream put you here.”

Ratchet threw a pointed look at Starscream.

“Which he shouldn't have done.”

Starscream glared at the berth.

“What was I supposed to do, leave him on the floor?” Starscream muttered.

“Yes,” Ratchet said. “you on the other hand-” Ratchet stood and walked around the berth. “still need a scan. After a shock like that your scars could have reopened. And then staining yourself-”

“I told you I feel fine.”

“And I told you that's a load of scrap. Your hands are still shaking and I'd bet right now that if you tried to stand up you couldn’t.”

Starscream clamped his hands together.

“I'm fine,” he said. “and I don't give my consent to a scan.”

Ratchet huffed. “you know, you're not accomplishing anything either,” he said, subspacing his scanner. “If you can stand I'd like a moment alone to talk to Wheeljack.”

Starscream clenched and unclenched his fists. After a moment he stood. In a few swift steps he was out of the room.

Ratchet reclaimed his seat beside Wheeljack and continued to adjust the nanite patches.

“Keep an eye on Starscream,” he said. “I think he's more hurt than he's letting on.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Wheeljack agreed, his voice still gruff a weak. “I just hope he don’t start-”

A soft hurl came from the hallway.

Wheeljack sighed. “Throwin’ up again.”

“I’m worried about his processing systems. They haven’t had any real time to heal. This could set any progress he’s had back by months. Does he still take the medication for his tanks?”

“No. Can you go check on him? Last thing I need is him passed out in his own mess.”

With an exasperated sigh Ratchet hauled himself to the door. He peaked out into the hallway and found Starscream sitting crossed legged against the wall. Beside him was a puddle of purple and black half processed energon.

“Okay,” he said. “Maybe I don’t feel fine.”

“Is this as far as you got?” Ratchet asked.

Starscream nodded.

“Alright, I’ll be out to take a look at you in a moment,” said Ratchet. He slipped back into the room and addressed Wheeljack. “I just need to finish wrapping your hands,” He un-subspaced a roll of tape and began expertly wrapping it around every inch of Wheeljack’s hand. Ratchet spoke as he worked.

“I know I asked Starscream to take care of you, but I need you to remind him to take his nanites so the damage to his systems heals before the next time the regulator activates. As for these stupid regulators I need you to get through our rulers thick head and convince her that they should be disarmed and replaced,” he tore the tape with his teeth and moved on to the other hand. “They’re dangerous, Wheeljack, too dangerous to be used like this.”

“I know.”

“Well you aren’t doing much about it. It’s your design, you have the rights over it. The voltage is only slightly adjusted to the frame type and size of the bot,” Ratchet paused in his wrapping and looked Wheeljack in the eye. “I’ve had two minibots almost die because of those things, and they’re still in the hospital. Not to mention all of the people inadvertently hurt. Didn’t you create a failsafe for yourself in case anything like this happened?”

“I did, but when they altered the design they took it out.”

Ratchet continued his wrapping. “Not a physical falsafe, a legal one. Something in your contract.”

Wheeljack groaned and rubbed his head. “I don’t know,” he muttered. “I can’t remember. I don’t even know if I know where my contract is.”

“Well you’d better find it.”

Ratchet finished his wrapping and headed back to the hallway to deal with Starscream. With scanner in hand Ratchet took a knee and began checking over basic vitals. Starscream was compliant as Ratchet did his checks.

“Do you think you can make it to a berth?” Ratchet asked. “I need you to lay down.”

Starscream bent forward and put his hands on the floor. With all of his strength he hauled himself to his feet. Ratchet stood with him. He took Starscream by the arm and helped him waddle down the hall. Starscream made a turn towards the livingroom.

“No,” Ratchet said. “I want you in a berth.”

Starscream placed a hand on Ratchets arm to help support himself.

“Wheeljack is in my berth.”

“Then we’ll put you in Wheeljack’s.”

“What? No- no-” Starscream tried to protest but his knees buckled beneath him.

“No,” Ratchet said, taking Starscream under the arms. “come on,” he grunted, trying to haul Starscream back to his feet. “We're going to a berth.”

Starscream let himself be lead to Wheeljack’s berth and laid down. Once settled Ratchet began feeling around Starscream stomach. Ratchet didn't press very hard but at every touch Starscream cringed.

“How have you been processing energon?” Ratchet asked.

“Fine.”

“The truth.”

“It is the truth. I haven't noticed a change.”

“Any pain?”

“Some.”

“Where primarily?”

“Is Wheeljack okay in there by himself?”

“He’s fine. Where does it hurt?”

“My tanks. My back. My wings.”

“Turn over.”

Starscream rolled over. Ratchet inspected Starscream’s wings and back strut. When he reached the regulator he paused. He cocked his head and squinted. He leaned down slightly to get a better look. Ratchet hummed to himself as he leaned away.

“It looks like you have in infection,” he said, taking out his scanner. “what happened the last time the regulator went off?”

“Nothing. I felt fine the next day...sort of.”

“Wheeljack told me you didn't get sick.”

Starscream shifted slightly, “not that I told him,” he muttered.

Ratchet frowned. “so you kept it a secret.”

“I was giving him the silent treatment,” Starscream drew in slightly. “and I- didn't want him to worry.”

“Assuming it developed after that I'd have preferred we treat it sooner,” Ratchet took a scan and checked the readings. “but we'll just have to work with it. It looks like it's just your plating. Some cream and medication should get rid of it.”

Starscream groaned. “I hate medication,” he mumbled.

“Is that why you've been skipping the medication for your tanks?”

“I don't need them anymore.”

“If you didn't need them anymore there wouldn't be a puddle of your throw up in the hallway.”

Starscream cringed.

“If you hate taking pills so much I'm sure there's something else I can give you,” Ratchet said as he put away his tools. “but if I go through the effort of finding you an alternative I expect you to take it.”

“Are we done?”

“Starscream.”

Starscream pushed himself up with his hands. “I’ll take them,” he shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “You’re going to tell me how to take care of Wheeljack, right?”

Ratchet scrubbed a hand down his face. “Yes Starscream. But I need you to concentrate on taking care of yourself. Wheeljack’s damage is minor, it’s on the surface. You have a spike in your back sending electricity right to your vitals.”

Starscream’s pedes shuffled on the floor but he said nothing.

“It’d be best you sleep in a berth,” Ratchet said. “And you should be sleeping on your side or your front so you don’t irritate the rash.”

“Is it a burn or is it a rash.”

“It’s both. I think your regulator is malfunctioning again you should get Wheeljack to call it in.”

“Maybe once he’s better.”

“As soon as possible Starscream. If it’s installed wrong the infection could easily spread to your internals through that hole in your back.”

Starscream scoffed. “It’s not a gaping wound, doctor-”

“No, it’s an unregulated device plugged six inches into your spinal strut. The only thing stopping it from killing you is a half millimeter thick tube of metal. With the voltage on that it would kill you from the inside out.”

Starscream drew his lips into a hard line. “Yes, I'm aware,” he muttered. “and I prefer not to dwell on it. Now are we done?”

Ratchet kept up his stiff stance. After a moment he eased. “not quite. I just have a couple more things to go over with you.”

Starscream listened to all of the medical instructions without question. Both his own and Wheeljack's. Ratchet provided the nanite patches and said that they should last a few days and that a few days should be long enough for Wheeljack to not need them anymore.

“As for you,” Ratchet said. “Remember: cold showers, real berth, and I'll send over your medication in the morning. Alright?”

Starscream nodded. “alright.”

“Any questions?”

“No.”

“Good. Then I’ll get going and leave you and Wheeljack to rest.”

“Thank you.”

Ratchet showed himself out. As soon as Starscream heard the door click shut he stood up and slipped into Wheeljack’s washracks. There he found the cleaning supplies. With it he cleaned up his mess in the hallway before making his way to his own room where Wheeljack was still laying on the bed.

“What’s the verdict?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream didn’t respond. He set the nanite patches on the bedside table and reclaimed his datapads. Wheeljack watched as he moved around the room.

“Am I getting the silent treatment again?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream said nothing. He left the room and returned with a cube which he handed to Wheeljack.

“Are you okay at least?”

Starscream turned on the radio and came to sit on the stool beside the berth. He read his books and only occasionally glanced at Wheeljack.

“Okay, can we talk during yer hundred words, then? Please? I hate when you do this.”

Wheeljack watched Starscream carefully for a reaction, but all he got was a twitch of the wing. Starscream took in a vent. Wheeljack stiffened and waited. Starscream started to speak.

“Everyone knows the story of Optimus Prime and Megatron. The miner turned revolutionary and the officer turned war hero. It’s common knowledge. But few know the story of one particular officer before his rise to power as second command to the most feared warlord this universe has ever seen. This book is about Starscream, a household name, but an often ignored story. There was a man before the monster, and a man within the monster. Through countless interviews and historical records from more than one planet and species I have compiled the complete history of Starscream. From the history of-” Starscream stopped and shut down the datapad he was reading from. He placed it under his chair and went back to reading something else.

Wheeljack just stared at him for a moment.

“Are you kidding?” Wheeljack said. “Really?”

Starscream didn’t react. Not even a wing twitch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapters recently, they should be getting longer soon.

“Windblade expects you back in the city tomorrow,” Wheeljack said. He stood at the counter while Starscream sat on the couch reading a datapad. Starscream didn’t even look up when Wheeljack was addressing him.

“An’ I got a call from the Spire yesterday askin’ fer us to take the training already. It’s already been three days, they want us to do it soon.”

Starscream’s wing flicked. He flipped the page of his datapad. And started reading.

“Vos was a hub for flyers. Which helped lead to the majority of Cold Constructed flight frames being produced there. Seekers, Shuttles, and Rain Makers were common and easy to produce with the natural resources found within and just outside the city. Sparks were produced, frozen, and shipped from Iacon and Kaon. Platoon records have since been lost, but it is assumed that Starscream was constructed somewhere between the fifth and seventh cycle,” Starscream sneered but kept reading. His grip tightened on the datapad. “Upon release Starscream, like any other seeker, was assigned to border patrol. He did this for twenty five years of his life. He was then placed in-” Starscream stopped and shut down the datapad.

“Aw, it was just gettin’ good,” Wheeljack said. “It’s nice havin’ my own personal audiobook.”

Starscream’s wings stiffened and pressed to his back.

“Ain’t you startin’ yer new job soon?”

A flick. Starscream frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Did you take yer medication today?”

Wheeljack rubbed his arm where the last set of patches had melted into his plating. The paint was just barely beginning to come back in where the char was disappearing.

Starscream didn’t respond at all that time.

Someone knocked on the door. Wheeljack answered it.

“Package for Wheeljack,” a blue bot said, holding out a datapad for Wheeljack to sign. Wheeljack did so happily and took his two packages from the bot. He looked them over and he turned back into the house. One of them he threw to Starscream, expecting to startle him or hit the datapad out of his hand. Instead Starscream caught it without even looking away from his datapad.

Wheeljack frowned as he returned to the counter. “Of course you would,” he muttered. He took a seat and opened his package. Inside he found a datapad titled. “Reading Wings: A Beginners Guide,” written by Thundercracker with co-authors and contributors Ion Storm, Acid Storm, Sunstorm, Skywarp, Skyfire, Cyclonus, Silverbolt, and Octane.

Wheeljack began flipping through it looking at the chapter titles. He started with the introduction.

“ _Let me guess._

 _You’ve got a seeker, or a shuttle, or a jet, or an aerialbot, or some other form of flier in your life. And you want to know what all those wing twitches, and flinches, and flicks, and rattles and positions mean, right? I can guess because I’ve seen it a thousand times. Grounders and their flying partners can sometimes find it hard to communicate. Seekers especially, I’ve found, are very expressive and show a lot of emotion with their wings. I wrote this book for you, Grounders, so you can better understand your flying friend, Conjux, or Amica. In this book you will learn how to read the wings, and hopefully it will help you in the long run. So the next time you and your Conjux get into a tiff you can more easily tell if your partner is actually mad, or if maybe they’re just upset or scared. Wings are sneaky little creatures and they often betray what their owner is trying to portray to others. You may be confused now, but that’s why you bought this book, right?_ ”

Wheeljack flipped the the first chapter. As he read he watched Starscream and thought back to all of their conversations, and the past three days. Wheeljack stopped his reading and took a moment to consider. He was pulled from his thoughts when Starscream walked over to the energon dispenser. Wheeljack quickly turned off the datapad and hid it under his hand. The other hand held up his head and tapped his mask. He glanced at Starscream right as Starscream was glancing at him. They both looked away. Wheeljack replaced his hand on the datapad and scratched at his finial, turning his attention to anything but Starscream.

Starscream finished getting his cube and sat across from Wheeljack at the counter. Starscream un-subspaced a small medical tube. He sprinkled some silver powder into his energon and took the cube in one swig.

“That stuff been workin’ fer yer tanks ok?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream’s wings flicked down slightly but quickly lifted themselves up. Wheeljack glanced at the datapad under his hand before looking back to Starscream.

“Have ya thrown up at all since?”

Starscream stood and got himself another cube and drank it quick. He disposed of both and retired to his room for the evening.

Wheeljack went back to his reading.

* * *

 

Wheeljack fell asleep with his book on his chest. He was propped halfway against the wall with a pillow under his back. His eyes split open and his back began to ache. There was a small knock on his door. A small recognizable knock. Wheeljack didn’t even have to look up to say. “Come in.”

Starscream walked into the room, his pede steps light. He knelt beside the berth as Wheeljack began to sit up. Wheeljack groaned, his muscles sore as he tried to move into a better position. Before he was even settled Starscream started taking the nanite patches off his arms. With the blunt of his fingers he tugged at the sticky empty patch until it came up at the corner. Slowly he peeled off the patch, using his finger to help it along right at the edge so it didn’t catch against the paint that was growing in.

Wheeljack worked much less meticulously on his shoulder and abdomen with his free hand. When it came to his hands Starscream put one in his lap and gently peeled the tape away. His fingertips brushed Wheeljack’s palm, but no talons ever scraped the plating.

When Wheeljack was done being unwrapped Starscream ran his hand carefully down his arm, rubbing any rough spots with his palm.

“That’s the last batch’a patches, right?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream picked up a couple patches from the floor. He tore them up and placed them over the few rough spots. He flattened them out with his fingers.

When Starscream was done he stood and left. Wheeljack watched him go. When it felt right Wheeljack stood. He took a shower. A long shower. He rubbed his eyes into the solvent and just let it run over him.

Even from the shower he could hear jet engines. Wheeljack stepped out and half-heartedly dried himself off. He went to the front door and walked outside to see if he could see Starscream flying away. Just another dot in the sky by the time Wheeljack got there.

Wheeljack went back inside and got to reading his datapads. He read a chapter of Reading Wings, and dug more into Starscream’s medical records.

Starscream returned home two hours later. He got himself a cube and went to his room, walking right past Wheeljack on the couch.

Wheeljack placed his datapad on the table and followed Starscream. Before the curtain fell over the door Wheeljack caught it.

“Hey, can we watch those training videos now?”

Starscream just sat on his berth and read a datapad.

Wheeljack huffed. He turned on a heel and headed to his room. He dug through the mess and found the datapad the receptionist had given him with the protoform training on it. Wheeljack waltzed to the livingroom and plugged the datapad into the vid-screen and turned it on.

Wheeljack heard the rings on the curtain rattle at the first “Hello.”

Starscream came storming into the room. With high ridged wings and clamped plating he came to stand fuming beside the couch. Wheeljack didn’t even look at him.

“Care to join me?” Wheeljack asked. “You’re free to.”

Starscream stomped to the table and went for the remote. Wheeljack quickly snatched it away. Starscream wasn't to be deterred. He marched right to the vid-screen and turned it off.

Wheeljack turned it back on.

Starscream turned it off

Wheeljack turned it on

Starscream turned it off

Wheeljack turned it on

Starscream punched the vid-screen right in it's center, putting a hole through it and turning it off forever.

Wheeljack sprung to his feet and threw the remote on the ground.

“What the hell is your problem?” He asked, stalking behind Starscream as he stormed back to his room.

Starscream flung the curtain aside. It hit Wheeljack in the face and he tore it down.

“Whataya want from me, huh?” Wheeljack said, aggressively throwing the curtain and rod in the corner. He walked to the berth where Starscream sat and ignored him.

“What? Whataya want me to do? Read yer mind? Hang up a nicer prettier curtain, bend the whole freakin’ world in half, what? What Starscream!?”

Starscream crossed his arms and closed his eyes, his lips hard and frowning. Behind him his wings were low.

Wheeljack paced before the bed.

“You want me to go back in time an’ stop myself from doin’ every dumb thing I've done, Huh? Is that what ya want!?”

Starscream squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

“I'm sorry, how many times I gotta say I'm sorry? I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry.”

Wheeljack's vents were heavy as he waited for a response he didn't get. Wheeljack shook his head.

“Do you think this is easy for me? Easy seein’ you go on like this, get treated like this, feel like this. Knowin’ no matter how hard I try I can't do a goddamn thing about it?”

Starscream's eyes opened into slits.

“You ain’t given me an inch. All I want Starscream, all I want is an inch. I can’t-” Wheeljack huffed. “I can't go on like this. With you givin’ me the silent treatment everytime I do something wrong. I'm tryin’ here, Star, I'm tryin’, I’m really tryin’. You know I am.”

Starscream's hand tightened on his arm. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again.

“You could have died,” he whispered.

Wheeljack perked to attention.

“You could have died,” Starscream said again. “The voltage for my regulator is calibrated to me. To me. A larger, more durable and heat resistant frame.”

Starscream finally looked at Wheeljack.

“I was furious.”

Starscream climbed to his knees and crawled to the end of the bed. He sat on his knees as he spoke.

“Do you have any idea what- what your death would have done to me? You're the only thing I have.”

Wheeljack's eyes widened a bit.

“Don't tell anyone I said that,” Starscream warned, pointing a sharp finger at Wheeljack.  
Under his mask Wheeljack smiled.

Starscream let his hand drop to his lap.

“You're terrible at keeping to your word.”

Wheeljack took a step closer to the berth.

“Whataya mean?” He asked.

“I mean you told me that morning that you cared about how I felt. And it started to seem like you did. You took us away from the training when I- reacted. And you put that curtain up, and you stopped watching the news. And you gave me a new blanket and a radio and you stopped buying me things, and I know I don't show my appreciation well but I do appreciate it,”

Starscream's fists clenched in his lap.

“But no matter how much you do you always seem to take a step back. And this was the worst. I told you to let go of me. I told you. And you didn't. You wouldn't even consider it,” Starscream scowled. “you didn't care. You didn't care how you getting hurt would hurt me. Or what they could do. How it would turn out,” he flicked a point to Wheeljack. “you only cared about your objective,” Starscream gestured himself. “you don't need to know how it feels. You've seen it. You've seen what it's done to me. You don't need to feel it. You didn't need to feel it.”

Starscream shook his head. “I can't live like this either, Wheeljack. You're unpredictable. I feel like talking to you is a shot in the dark.”

Wheeljack took another step towards the bed so he legs touched the edge of it.

“Can I touch you?” He asked.

Starscream seemed taken back. “what? Did you not hear anything I just said?”

“I did. That's why I'm asking.”

Starscream's wings fell but fluttered behind him. He slumped slightly, lowering his head. “yes, you can touch me,” he muttered, barely parting his lips as he spoke.

Wheeljack opened his arms and wrapped Starscream in a hug. Starscream stiffened. Then eased. He found his head buried in Wheeljack's chest, his body consumed by Wheeljacks arms. Slowly Starscream brought his hand up. They snuck around and found purchase on Wheeljack's armour.

Starscream’s talons dug in slightly as he squeezed. He closed his eyes and pressed himself into Wheeljack with a sigh.

“I'll try harder,” Wheeljack muttered. “to talk to you. But you gotta do the same with me. No more silent treatment.”

“No promises.”

Wheeljack felt the smile against his chest. He chuckled. Starscream's smile fell. He squeezed a little harder.

“I’m glad you're here,” he muttered.

“I'm glad I'm here too.”

“I'm still mad at you.”

“I know.”


	14. Chapter 14

Wheeljack was confident they could fit fourteen hours of video courses into the two days they had before Starscream's job started. While also keeping on schedule for city visits. On one such city visit they gathered snacks and goodies to eat while they watched.

Starscream helped Wheeljack pick out a new vid-screen and promised to pay for at least part of it when he got his first paycheck.

While gathering the goodies Wheeljack gave Starscream free reign of the shops. Starscream elected to skip out on goodies for himself, despite Wheeljack's insistence.

“Come on,” Wheeljack said, looking around the boxes and bags of goodies and snacks. “you gotta want somethin’.”

Starscream shook his head. “no. I still don't want you to buy anything for me.”

“Well if I get somethin’ yer free to eat it. Yer free to eat anything in the house, if I ain't already told ya.”

“I was never sure.”

“Well now ya know.”

Wheeljack filled his basket and went to the counter to checkout. On the way Starscream stopped and looked at something on the shelf. Wheeljack, a few places ahead, watched him. Starscream took a small bag of something off the shelf and added it to the basket.

Wheeljack smiled under his mask. They checked out and headed home. On the walk home Stracream dug into the bags on Wheeljack's arms and pulled out the small clear and red bag he’d pulled off the shelf. He tore it open and dug inside. He pulled out a little purple morsal and held it between his talons for a moment before popping it in his mouth.

It was crunchy. Loudly so. Starscream poured a few out into his hand and tossed them back. He held the bag to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack contemplated for a moment. He reached in and grabbed one. He retracted his mask but didn't toss it in. For a moment he studied it. It looked like a run of the mill energon crystal. It was a little more rounded on the edges and covered in little red speckles.

Wheeljack popped it in his mouth. As soon as it touched his glossia he cringed. With his mouth slightly open he chewed. His face was warm, his eyes watering. Wheeljack sucked the remaining taste off his tongue and forced himself to swallow. When it was over he vented through his mouth.

“They're a little spicy,” Starscream said, popping another handful in his mouth.

“Ah- I noticed,” Wheeljack said, still trying to air out his mouth. “What are those things?”

“They're called firecrackers. I didn't think they made them anymore.”

“Never heard of 'em.”

“They were more popular in the slums,” Starscream shook them around as he stared into the bag. “they came in much less pretty packaging then.”

“Oh. You lived in the tenements?”

Starscream shrugged, “sure, where else was I supposed to live?”

“I dunno, I always thought you were pretty well off impersonating a senator and cheating taxpayers outta their money.”

“The addition was unnecessary, thanks. But no, this was long long long before that.”

“Oh,” Wheeljack thought for a moment. “huh.”

“What?”

“Nothin’. Just realizin’ I don't know much about you outside what I know, ya know?”

Starscream quirked a brow. “Uh- sure.”

“I mean I don't know anything about you before the whole Megatron business.”

Starscream shrugged. “Well. Nobody does. So don't feel bad.”

“Somebody's gotta know, I mean that guy who wrote the book-”

Starscream scoffed. “That book is a joke. It has so many inaccuracies it’s practically autobot propaganda.”

Wheeljack looked away from Starscream.

“Oh.”

Wheeljack tugged at his finial. He looked at Starscream again.

“Like what?”

“Oh where to start,” Starscream muttered. He rolled up the firecrackers and tucked them in his subspace. “Well for one I wasn't born in the sixth or seventh cycle I was born in the third. And I wasn't put on border patrol, half of my platoon was assigned to guard the facility we were created in. Which is where I went. And I didn't spend twenty five years doing that, I spent two hundred years doing that. Being moved around a until one day I just flew away. And never went back to guard duty. I tried to go to school and I failed. I peddled and tricked and stole until I discovered Megatron. Then I peddled and tricked and stole some more, and yadda yadda yadda. It goes on from there.”

“Huh,” Wheeljack scratched his chin. “an’ I had considered reading it.”

“I hope I've changed your mind,” Starscream muttered.

“Oh no doubt.”

It wasn't long before they reached home. Wheeljack placed all the snacks on the living room table and set up the new vid screen. He plugged in the training but didn't turn it on.

“Why don't ya go in my room while I figure out how to get subtitles,” Wheeljack said, fiddling with the datapad. “it's nearly soundproof.”

Starscream didn't argue. He went to Wheeljack's room and closed the door.

Once he heard the door click shut Wheeljack got to working. He searched through the options on the screen and the datapad. The video started playing a few times.

It took a little more than an hour but Wheeljack eventually got it. He called to Starscream but got no answer. With a grunt Wheeljack stood from his knees and meandered to his bedroom door. He knocked on it with his knuckle before peaking inside.

He found Starscream sitting at the desk scrolling through his new communicator.

“Do you think there's any rule against me having a social media?”

Wheeljack approached the desk. “I don't think you'd want that.”

Starscream hummed. “Maybe,” he muttered.

“Don't tell me yer gonna be glued to that thing all day now.”

Starscream scoffed. “no,” he said, his eyes still locked on the screen.

Wheeljack rolled his eyes. He plucked the device from Starscream’s hands and tuned on a heel towards the door, waving the thing over his shoulder as he did.

“Come on,” Wheeljack said. “We gotta watch. Confiscatin’ this ‘till the end.”

Starscream huffed. He followed Wheeljack to the living room. Starscream sat down on the couch while Wheeljack retrieved the treats they’d picked up and placed them on the livingroom table.

“Think we can do it in one night?” Wheeljack asked, grabbing the remote as he put the bags down. He seated himself beside Starscream and pressed play. Starscream settled into the couch. He set his arms across his chest and relaxed.

“I think we can do it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Starscream snored.

Wheeljack stared at the normally stoic and handsome faced seeker with his head sprawled on the back of the couch. His mouth hung open, one of his eyes split open too. He snored loud enough to deter any beasts in the area, as well as possibly wake the neighbors. Wheeljack was tempted to wake him up, but it was the first time he’d seen Starscream actually sleep in ages. That and he just couldn’t take his eyes away.

Wheeljack paused the video as soon as he’d heard it. It was about four in the morning and they’d made it about halfway through the training. At one point Wheeljack had started taking notes and Starscream made fun of him for it.

Now Starscream wasn’t making fun of anything, but was instead providing plenty of material to be made fun of with. If Wheeljack weren’t the man he was he might act on it.

Instead Wheeljack rolled up the nearly empty bag of Firecracker’s still in Starscream’s hand and placed it on the table. He dusted the crumbs off the couch and gently shook Starscream by the shoulder. At the touch Starscream flinched awake, his eyes bright, wings hiked. He looked around and eased when he found no one but Wheeljack.

“You wanna finish the video?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream didn’t answer. Instead he turned in his seat and laid down facing the back of the couch. His wings nearly knocked the empty and half empty energon cubes off the table as the came to hover above it.

“I’m gonna take that as a no,” Wheeljack muttered. He adjusted himself in the seat and took out a datapad. It was late, but Wheeljack’s eyes were open and they weren’t closing anytime soon. Wheeljack went with the first thing that he pulled out of his subspace. _Reading Wings: A Beginner’s Guide._

**_Chapter 2: Wings and Faces_ **

_You may be under the impression that the wings work on their own. Well, you’d be right, or at least partially right. Yay for you. For the most part wing behavior is a self contained thing, but you will find that a few movements trigger micro expressions in the face. It’s more common in cold constructed bots and shuttle bots, who have limited movement and tend to depend more on the face than the wings to relay emotions._

_This chapter will be broken into ten parts, like the other chapters, so that we can get a good look at all sorts of bots and the relationship between their wings and face._

**_Shuttle Bots-_ **

Wheeljack skipped ahead until he found Seekers. Or cold constructed bots, whatever came first.

**_Cold Constructed_ **

_Cold Constructed bots are a special case. Having non-forged frames means they were hand wired. Cold Constructed bodies are amazing. As a disclaimer, I, myself, am Cold Constructed. I know the trials and tribulations of Cold Constructed bots, and I, by no means, intend to reduce CC’s to their parts or treat them like objects._

_That said, the bodies Cold Constructed bots are still assembled. And occasionally assembly lines, plans, and designs are flawed. For more effective flight maneuvers Cold Constructed wiring is detached from much of the body. The wings themselves have their own central nervous system._

Starscream stirred. Wheeljack quickly shut down the datapad and tucked it underneath his thigh. Starscream took in a deep vent and stretched his arms above his head and his legs over Wheeljack’s lap. Wheeljack lifted his arms to give them room. Starscream shifted so he was laying on his back, his arms folded above his head.

“What are you reading?” he asked, his voice still rough from sleep.

Wheeljack shrugged. “Nothin’,”

Starscream quirked a brow. “Then what were you muttering to yourself for?”

“Muttering? I wasn’t muttering.”

Starscream began to sit up. “Sure you weren’t.”

Starscream swiped one of the half empty cubes and drank it down. He slammed it back on the table as he stood up. “You mutter when you read,” he said, walking around the table. “Like, a lot,” Starscream moseyed to the hallway, stretching his arms above his head. “CC bots facial expressions have nothing to do with their wings. But the secondary nervous system leaves a lot of room for betrayal,” Starscream glanced at his fluttering wings. “Pesky things.” Starscream yawned and continued his journey to his room. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

Wheeljack offered a weak wave. “Night.”


	15. Chapter 15

Starscream sat up straight and stretched his arms above his head. They came to rest on the back of the couch as he slumped back. “Done,” he said. “Finally.”

“Yeah,” Wheeljack muttered beside him. Wheeljack surveyed the mess littering the table and floor. “Now alls we gotta do is clean up.”

Starscream groaned. He grabbed one of the empty chip bags and started throwing everything into it. He choked down the last few morsels and crumbs of a package of firecrackers before crumpling it up and tossing it away. Wheeljack gathered the cubes and took them to the dispenser. Starscream threw the trash into the incinerator.

Wheeljack vacuumed. Starscream folded up the blankets and wiped down the counter and table. When it was all said and done they collapsed back onto the couch together and just rested there for a moment. Wheeljack leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling.

“It’s three in the morning,” he mumbled, his voice muted from the tensed cables. He lifted his head and looked at Starscream, who was picking at his talons.

“Hey, you know what happens now?” Wheeljack asked.

“We go to bed?”

“No, after that.”

“We get a protoform-”

“We get a protoform.”

Starscream nodded. He hummed. “It’ll be a little different around here.”

“I’ve been thinkin’ about our schedules. Ya know, since you’re gonna start work an’ all. You only work three days a week, right-?”

“Wheeljack, Wheeljack,” Starscream put a hand up in an attempt to silence the incoming ramble. Starscream shook his head. “I am- so tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

Wheeljack paused. After a moment he blinked a few times, his frame easing. “Oh. Yeah, sure, we can talk about it tomorrow.”

“Great,” Starscream patted Wheeljack’s thigh as he stood up. “Then I’m going to bed.”

“Alright,” Wheeljack grunted as he shoved himself off the couch. “I’ll turn in too.”

They separated in the hallway with half hearted goodnights. Starscream parted his curtain. For a moment he kept hold of it, staring at his hand. After a few seconds he released the curtain, leaving it ajar. He crawled into bed and threw the blanket over his legs. From this angle he could see Wheeljack seated at his desk, scribbling at a datapad.

“You know,” Starscream said as loud as he could muster, “Putting in these late nights. That’s not going to fly when you’ve got a crying screaming youngling in your house.”

Wheeljack tapped his pen on the desk. “Ya know, it’s funny you say that,” he said. “‘Cause I was just about to say the same to you.”

Starscream shook his head. “No you weren’t.”

“You’re right,” Wheeljack pointed to Starscream with the pen. “But I was thinkin’ it.”

“And that’s all that matters, right?”

Wheeljack lowered his pen. He shrugged, “Basically.”

It was silent for a moment. Wheeljack twisted the pen between his thumb and forefinger. He tapped the tip of it atop the desk.

“Can’t sleep?” Wheeljack asked, briefly glancing across the hall again.

Starscream shook his head. “Never.”

“You want a drink?”

“Always.”

Wheeljack didn’t even have to get up. He opened one of the larger drawers in the desk and pulled out a bottle of high grade. Starscream didn’t sit up until Wheeljack was standing right in front of him.

“Classy,” Starscream said, taking the bottle offered to him. With a single claw he popped off the top. Before drinking he tipped it to Wheeljack.

“Mind if I-”

Wheeljack waved him off. “Go right ahead.”

Starscream took a swig right from the bottle. Wheeljack took a seat on the berth and waited his turn. Starscream wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he handed the bottle back. Wheeljack retracted his mask and gulped down a few good chugs.

“You’re going to make yourself sick that way,” Starscream said, picking at his claws.

Wheeljack let out a semi-impressive burp. “Maybe,” he said.

“Excuse you.”

“No, excuse you,” Wheeljack passed the bottle back.

Starscream took one sip and let the bottle rest on his lap.

“I hate sleep,” Starscream muttered. He studied the bottle in his hand and tapped his foot on the floor.

“I’ve noticed,” Wheeljack said. “Care to share why?”

Starscream puffed a humorless laugh. “What are you now, my therapist?”

Wheeljack carefully took the bottle from Starscream. Wheeljack shrugged. “No,” he took a swig. “Maybe I should be, though. Be much better than the one you’ve got now.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Didn’t I tell you to drop that?”

“You did.”

Starscream just shook his head. He threw his arms above his head and fell back into the berth. Wheeljack stared at him.

“Comfortable?”

“You’ve seemed more relaxed lately.”

“It helps that you’re more relaxed.”

Starscream nodded. “I feel better,” he admitted. “Have been feeling better. For these last few days.”

“Well I’m glad.”

Wheeljack placed the bottle on the ground and laid down. He clasped his hands over his abdomen and stared up at the ceiling.

“My therapist recommended I start taking medication,” Starscream said, his voice barely disturbing the silence, “something about suppressing my “violent urges,” I think.”

Wheeljack scoffed.

“Yeah,” Starscream agreed, “that’s what I said. He didn’t appreciate it.”

“Well screw him.”

“Wheeljack.”

“Sorry.”

They laid there in silence for a while. Not one that was uncomfortable, or awkward, just silence. In its purest form it was peaceful. Starscream tapped his claw against his cockpit.

“Hey, can I ask you a personal question?” Wheeljack asked.

“You can ask me whatever you want. It doesn’t mean I’ll answer.”

“Where’d you get your claws from?”

The tapping stopped. Starscream lifted his hands from his belly to look at it. He turned it about in front of his face before replacing it on his cockpit.

“Wanted them,” he said. “Got them.”

“And the body?”

“Same deal.”

“Liked that one, huh?”

Starscream nudged Wheeljack with his elbow.

“You liked it too, huh, huh?”

Wheeljack scratched at his finial. “Heh. Yer funny. It’s- you’re. It’s not bad, ya know. Very sleek. Aerodynamic. Good fer- flying an’ all...that.”

“Okay, don’t hurt yourself.”

Wheeljack sighed with relief.

“I was just joking with you.”

“You do look good. Not to be weird or anything.”

“Thank you, I know.”

Starscream rubbed his thigh with the ball of his hand.

“You have a handsome face,” he said, keeping his gaze dead set on the ceiling. “If we’re talking looks. Where’d you get it?”

“Ratchet did the operation. It’s pretty simple.”

“Did you get to pick it out?”

“Sorta. It was more of a style choice. I had plenty of options. Narrow, broad, Prime. The basics. I picked basic.”

“Prime?”

“Yeah, it’s strong but soft. Styled after the big guy himself.”

“I could have guessed.”

Wheeljack rubbed his still exposed chin. “I almost got a mustache,” he muttered. His hand fell back to his chest. “Bet I would look good with a mustache.”

“I know it’s your face, but please don’t get a mustache.”

Wheeljack rubbed his sore eyes. “Man, I’m tired,” he said. “I hate this feelin’, ya know? When yer tired but you know you ain’t about to go to sleep anytime soon.”

“It’s the worst.”

Silence fell over them again. Starscream’s voice was soft when he spoke.

“Where did you get your accent?”

Wheeljack looked at him, “Huh?”

“Your accent. When you speak that one earth language- english, right?”

“Oh. That. Yeah, I guess I kinda picked it up from all the movies I’ve watched. That’s how we learned english, ya know, watching the human’s programs.”

“That’s how you learned? Odd.”

“Yeah, Optimus handed us a buncha media, said ‘learn the language they speak in this,’ an’ we did.”

Starscream hummed. “I don’t get it.”

“What dontcha get?”

“How you have an accent and not everyone else does.”

“Oh,” Wheeljack took a moment to think. “It probably just depends on what we all watched. Heard Ironhide was fond’a the westerns.”

“I always liked your accent.”

Wheeljack turned his head away from the ceiling to look at Starscream.

“It’s very- you,” Starscream said. “I like it.”

Wheeljack scratched at his finial and turned his head away. “Thanks.” Wheeljack scrubbed a hand down his face. “Do ya- do ya think the spire knows when we’ve finished the training?”

Starscream nodded. “I don’t doubt it.”

“Think they’ll call us?”

Starscream shrugged, “Maybe,” he said, his voice smaller this time.

“Hey, ya know, we gotta think of a name for this little guy. Think we do that there? I wonder if they’ll let us leave without-”

Wheeljack paused when he heard a soft snore from beside him. Starscream had gone limp. One of his hands rested on his chest while the other layed on the berth. The snore was certainly softer than it had been the night before.

Wheeljack sighed. He turned his head back to the ceiling. For a while he considered moving. But at the moment it didn’t seem worth it. There would be plenty of time to move.

 

* * *

 

 

Wheeljack was woken up when something smacked him in the head. And smacked him in the head again. At first he tried to swat it away, but found it was an unrelenting assault. Eventually he opened his eyes all the way and found himself face to face with something flat and hard. It wasn’t the ceiling, he thought, but in his still tired state he couldn’t tell what it was.

Wheeljack scrambled under- whatever it was. He grabbed the top edge and tugged down to free himself. There was a loud squawk and Wheeljack let go. When he sat up Starscream sat up. When Starscream went to turn to see what had assaulted him Wheeljack was smacked in the head again with the flailing wings.

Starscream ruffled his plating and turned around again. This time he found Wheeljack, still rubbing his head.

“Oooww,” Wheeljack groaned.

“Oh, did I hit you?” Starscream asked.

Wheeljack nodded.

“Well, you shouldn’t have fallen asleep on my berth,” Starscream flung the blanket off his lap and skipped to the washroom. Wheeljack scooted to the end of the bed. When he put his feet on the floor he nicked the edge of the bottle of high grade. It toppled over and spilled all over the floor.

“Ah, frag,” Wheeljack grumbled, “Starscream, can you pass me a towel,” he called, hopefully loud enough for Starscream to hear. Wheeljack stood the bottle up. When he stood up straight he was met with a faceful of towel. Wheeljack wiped up the mess and threw the towel in the laundry bin in the washroom where Starscream was taking a shower.

Wheeljack leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms. “You gonna come with me to pick him up?”

“I can,” Starscream said, scrubbing soap over his arm. “If you want me to.”

“I do. I think it would be nice.”

“Alright,” Starscream grumbled. “You could probably use an extra set of hands.”

Starscream paused in his washing and looked at Wheeljack.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?”

Wheeljack smiled. “Man, I love when you say stuff like that,” he leaned off the doorframe and headed out. “Makes you sound like you.”

Starscream shook his head and rolled his eyes. Wheeljack went off on his own to gather the training vid and whatever else they might need. He prepared a cube for himself and Starscream and set them on the counter. Before Wheeljack could sit there was a knock on the door.

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. As far as he knew he wasn’t expecting anyone or anything. Wheeljack looked through the peephole before answering. Behind the door he found a blue bot.

“Package for Wheeljack,” the delivery bot said, presenting a datapad for Wheeljack to sign.

Wheeljack looked past the bot to the packages parked at the end of the steps.

“I didn’t order anything.”

“Are you an adopter?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “Is this for that?”

The delivery bot shoved the datapad in Wheeljack’s chest with a quick. “Yup.”

Wheeljack gave his signature. The delivery bot leaped down the front steps and walked to the next house. For a long moment Wheeljack stared at the boxes. There were about nine boxes of varying sizes. Wheeljack dragged in the first few little ones, stacked on top of eachother. By the time he was hauling in the third Starscream had emerged from his room.

“What did you order?” Starscream asked.

“Nothin’. Apparently it’s from the Spire.”

“Oh.”

“Will you help me bring it in?”

Starscream didn’t move immediately. Wheeljack was out the door and right back in by the time Starscream took his first step.

“Come on,” Wheeljack said, placing down one of the larger boxes, “they ain’t a building. You’ll be fine.”

Starscream didn’t respond. He steadily made his way out onto the stoop and gathered the largest package of the bunch and brought it inside. Wheeljack managed the rest on his own. Together they opened them up and surveyed the contents.

One was full of bottles, bags of soft energon mush, and formula power. Another one had protoform vids and datapads, and an instruction manual titled “What to do When your Protoform Transforms.” Wheeljack flipped through it and found it was a guide for how to handle a youngling with the ability to transform. When they get wheels or wings they become ten times more of a handful than they start out as apparently.

Starscream pulled out a stroller and protoform blankets, as well as soap and washcloths. The last box they opened was a crib. There was a note inside. Wheeljack read it aloud.

“Dear New Parent,

We are happy you have volunteer for this position. You will find here everything you will need for the first few years of your new protoform’s life. Be sure to follow all instructions and training meticulously, as they have been given to you. Feel free to take refreshment courses at any time.

If you are receiving these supplies it is because you have recently finished your training. That means you’re only one step away from becoming fully fledged parents. All that’s left to do it assemble your protoform's living space. Once you have done this you will be free to bring your little blessing into your home. Supplies will be shipped monthly.

Yadda yadda yadda. Thanks again. I can’t read that signature.”

Wheeljack put the note aside and started taking the unassembled crib out of it’s box.

“Okay, so I guess we gotta do this first,” Wheeljack said.

Starscream started moving the boxes off the table and into their own corner. “You haven’t even decided where the crib is going to go.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I’ll just put it in my room.”

“You room is a mess.”

“Not since you cleaned it up.”

“I didn’t clean it up.”

Wheeljack shrugged again. “Well you built me some shelves. Why? You’d rather have it in your room?”

Starscream’s eyes popped wide. He quickly shook his head and kept his mouth shut.

“That’s what I thought,” Wheeljack said. “How about I build this, and you see what you can do about my mess. Or so you call it. Sound good?”

Starscream frowned. “No, how about you deal with your mess and I build the crib.”

“Aww, come on. You’re so much better at dealing with messes than I am.”

Starscream snatched the instruction manual out of Wheeljack’s hand and began flipping through it. Starscream shook his head. “Maybe you should learn then.”

“Starscream,” Wheeljack complained. “But I wanna build the thing.”

“So you can blow it up? No.”

“It’s a crib. With instructions. I wouldn’t-”

“You’d find a way.”

“I would love if someday you’d give me the benefit of the doubt.”

“I would love if someday-” Starscream stopped himself. He cleared his throat and put down the instruction manual. “You’re right,” he said, “I’m better at cleaning up than you are,” his hand lingered on the manual for a moment before he forced himself to pull away. Starscream stood up straight. He kept his wings flat and high against his back as he walked to the hallway. “Just don’t be surprised if you don’t recognize it when I’m done.”

Wheeljack stood from where he was kneeling on the floor. “Hey, you okay?” he asked. Taking a few steps forward, but being careful not to get too close.

Starscream paused at the door. His talons tapped the frame. He turned fully to Wheeljack.

“I think I’ve been too liberal with myself lately,” Starscream said. “I haven’t been careful enough about what I say and do.”

Wheeljack took another step forward. “But that’s okay, isn’t it? That’s kinda what we wanted.”

“My impulse is to insult people. The rules book says I’m not allowed to do that.”

“No, it says you’re not allowed to verbally assault people. Friendly banter isn’t-”

“I’m not going to risk it.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “Well I don’t want you to feel obligated to take order from me or nothin’.”

“I don’t, I’m just being careful.”

Wheeljack slumped slightly. He puffed an air of frustration. “Alright,” he muttered. “Thank you for being honest with me.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

Behind his mask Wheeljack frowned. That was an exchange they’d picked up a couple days ago. Wheeljack hated it, but it was simple and straightforward. It worked. Sort of.

They spent the next couple hours completing their respective tasks. Starscream reorganized Wheeljack’s room. He cleared the desk, moved around the datapads, and replaced the bed from one side of the room to the other. He cleared the floor of all clutter, swept and vacuumed, and made a spot for the crib to go. When Starscream emerged from the bedroom he found the living room and energon dispenser in shambles.

Starscream stopped short when he discovered the mess. “What in the-” he looked around. All of the cupboards were open and everything had been taken out of them. It looked as though Wheeljack had started to replace the contents with supplies for the protoform, but stopped half way through. There was a half built crib on the table in the livingroom, and a stroller sitting in the corner. The shelf in the opposite corner of the room had been cleared from its datapads. Wheeljack, meanwhile, was seated on the couch reading something.

“Wheeljack,” Starscream said, stepping into the room. “How ever did you survive the tornado?”

Wheeljack perked to attention. “Oh,” he stood up. “You’re talking about the mess. Yeah, I got- I might have gotten distracted.”

Starscream sighed. “I’m not going to have to clean this up am I?”

Wheeljack shook his head. “No. No No, I can clean up my own messes.”

Starscream crossed his arms and raised a brow.

“I can clean up most of my messes.”

Starscream shook his head and took in a deep vent. He pointed towards the energon dispenser. “I’m going to finish what you started. Maybe by then you’ll be finished building the crib.”

Wheeljack put down the datapad he’d been reading and reclaimed the instruction manual. “Yeah, hopefully,” he muttered.

Starscream organized the cupboards and finished putting everything away. The protoform got a designated cupboard for it’s bottles and formula. Starscream also built and set up the cooler for the formula and placed it on one end of the counter beside the dispenser. When that was finished he helped Wheeljack finish the crib. They picked a designated spot for the stroller, and put all of the datapads back on the shelf.

When it was all said and done they collapsed onto the couch together. It was about nine at night when they finished, and well past the appropriate time to go pick up the protoform.

“We did it,” Wheeljack muttered. “We’re ready.”

Starscream shook his head.

“No we’re not.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's heeere

Wheeljack twiddled his fingers as the secretary looked over the datapad in her hand. 

“Crib is set up?” she asked. 

“Yup,” Wheeljack nodded. 

“Formula and solid food shelved.”

“Yes.”

“Cooling unit?”

“Affirmative.”

“The stroller, towels, and soap have all been put in their designated spots?”

“Yupper.”

“Play pen and toys?”

“Indeed.”

“And you’ve chosen a name?”

Wheeljack’s finials flashed. He leaned over a little. 

“Uh, say that again.”

The secretary lifted a brow. She tapped her pen against the datapad. 

“A name,” she said. “You have chosen a name haven’t you?”

“Uhhhhhh-”

“You can’t claim your sparkling without a name.”

Wheeljack opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. 

“Do you have a name or not?” The secretary droned. 

“Oh we got a name- uh-” Wheeljack took Starscream by the arm and started turning them around, “I just gotta- confirm that what we decided on was the name we want. For sure. Before we sign off on it.”

Wheeljack walked them a few paces away and leaned in close so Starscream could hear him when he whispered. 

“Okay, so-”

“You don’t have a name,” Starscream whispered.

“No, I don’t.”

Starscream rolled his eyes, “Not like you had enough time or anything.”

“In my defense they didn’t tell me I had to have a name before I picked ‘em up. But that doesn’t matter. What are we gonna name ‘em?”

Starscream pulled back slightly, his wings going with him. “Why are you asking me? It’s your protoform.”

“What about Sunny?”

“Sunny, really, you want your poor protoform to be called Sunny for the rest of his life?”

“You just said you didn’t care!”

Starscream crossed his arms and leaned forward again. “I never said that.”

“Okay okay, let me think for a second. What about Onyx? I always liked the name Onyx.”

Starscream sneered. “You’re kidding,” he said. “Onyx? Just think about it for a moment, Wheeljack. Think about it.”

Wheeljack rubbed his chin. “Alright, alright,” he muttered. After a moment he snapped. “I got it.” 

“What is it?”

“Not telling you.”

Before Starscream could protest further Wheeljack turned on a heel and headed back to the secretary. The secretary stared at them deadfaced. 

“That was a very animated discussion for a decision you’d already made,” she said. 

“Yeah- well. Sometimes it’s like that. Now where do I sign?”

The secretary sighed as she unsubspaced a datapad and handed it over with the pen. “All you and Starscream need to do sign here, and sign the protoform’s name.”

Wheeljack took the datapad and started signing his name. 

“After that you’re free to take him home and never bother us again,” the secretary muttered. 

Wheeljack paused, “What was that?”

“Nothing,” The secretary took the datapad back and shoved it at Starscream. 

Starscream signed the datapad and handed it back. The secretary smiled. 

“Great,” she said. “Your protoform is ready to go home.”

She escorted them to the room with the protoforms. From there a nurse took care of them. As she took little Protoform 72 out of his crib she explained a few simple instructions to the pair, as well as what to do and who to call in the event of an emergency. 

The Protoform was placed in a carrier and handed over to his new parents. 

“Some parents don’t like being called ‘parent’ or by their names. So we’ve decided Sire is an acceptable substitute.”

“Sire?” Wheeljack asked, taking the carrier as it was handed to him. “Like the human word?”

“Yup,” the nurses smile seemed to widen. “It’s so exciting, isn’t it? You two seem like a lovely couple.”

“Oh,” Wheeljack shook his head, his attention briefly drawn away from the giggly Protoform. “We’re not,” he glanced at Starscream. “We’re just friends.” 

The nurses smile fell slightly, but quickly returned. “Oh,” she shrugged. “Well, whatever works. We generally see couples so I just assumed.”

“Yeah understandable,” Wheeljack offered a weak wave and started to walk away. “Well, thank you. We’ll call if we have any problems.”

The nurse offered a much more committed wave as they began to walk off. 

When they got outside Starscream proposed Wheeljack put the protoform in his cabin and drive ahead. 

“No,” Wheeljack said. “I wanna walk with you.”

“We don’t have the stroller and that protoform is going to get heavy hanging off your arm like that. He’ll probably make a fuss,” Starscream shrugged. “Unless that’s what you want, in which case have a good time.”

Wheeljack adjusted the carrier on his arm. “I will,” he said, turning his nose up. They started off. At first it was fine. They didn’t converse, the protoform looked at them with unbothered big purple eyes. Every once in a while Starscream would look at the little tyke. Every time he looked the little guy was still staring at him.

Starscream’s wings fluttered behind him. He cleared his throat. “So,” he said, “what did you end up naming him?”

“Ony.”

Starscream squinted, staring straight ahead. “Ony?” he said slowly. 

“Yup.”

“Spelled…?”

“O-N-Y. Ony.”

Starscream cocked his head, brow still furrowed. “Wouldn’t you need two N’s to pronounce it like that? Onny.”

“No.”

“I think you might,” Starscream thought for a moment. He pursed his lip. “Otherwise people will be pronouncing it Oh-nee”

“Well, it’s Ony, spelled O-N-Y. And you can’t change my mind.”

Starscream shrugged. “It’s too late anyways. You’ve already given him a name.”

“That’s right. No going back now.”

“Yes. Now we all have to live with your poor spelling.”

Wheeljack scowled at Starscream. Before Wheelack could refute the protoform began to whine. Both parents looked down to find Ony’s little hands grabbing at them. His purple optics were hidden under lids and tears. His face scrunched as he wiggled around in his carrier. 

“I think he’s gettin’ uncomfortable,” Wheeljack said. “Here-” he adjusted the carrier so Ony was more accessible. “Take ‘em out.”

Starscream drew his hands away. “Me?” he said. He shook his head. “No. No, just-” Starscream grabbed the handle of the carrier and pulled it out of Wheeljack’s grip. Starscream gestured the protoform with his head. “Take him out.”

Wheeljack rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He carefully drew Ony out of the crib and balanced him on his shoulder. Ony continued to whine, but it was quieter now. Wheeljack rubbed Ony’s back. “There ya go, little guy,” he cooed. “Safe and sound in- uh- what was that word they used?”

“For what?”

“For him to call us.”

“Sire?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Safe and sound in Sire’s arms.”

“Hm. You’re really going with that?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I like it. Makes me feel important.”

Starscream stifled a smile. He kept his eyes on anything but Wheeljack and Ony. As soon as they arrived home Wheeljack placed Ony in the play area. 

“Okay, so the book says he needs about an hour of playtime every other hour. So he should always be doin’ something when he’s not recharging.”

Starscream plopped down on the couch and whipped out his communicator, “Okay,” he muttered. 

“Hey,” Wheeljack snapped. “Pay attention. You are gonna have to do somethin’.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “I know that,” he said, sitting forward. “But not right now,” he leaned back. “Right now is your time. You’re his Sire, aren’t you? Bond with him.”

“You’re his Sire too, ya know.”

“No. I’m a parent.”

“Aw, come on. Be a Sire with me.”

Starscream shook his head, the grip on his phone tightening. “No.”

“Why not?”

Starscream put his communicator down and stood up. “It’s-” he wandered to the energon dispenser and made himself a cube. He shrugged. “It’s too important,” he said. “I never wanted to be a parent, remember?” he chugged down his cube like his life depended on it. When it was empty he went for a refill, “I think it would be best if we could keep this as impersonal as possible-” he turned around, “don’t you-” Starscream jumped when he found Wheeljack and Ony right behind him. 

Starscream out a hand to his chest. “Primus, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry. He was crawlin’ over,” Wheeljack looked at Starscream’s wings. “I think he likes yer wings.”

Starscream’s wings immediately retreated straight out behind him. “Well he can’t have them.”

“Calm down, I wasn’t gonna let him touch you,” Wheeljack bounced little Ony on his hip. Wheeljack’s eyes smiled. “Ain’t he just the cutest?”

Starscream rolled his eyes as he walked past them. “Before you know it his picture will be all over the energon dispenser.”

Wheeljack followed Starscream as he walked away. 

“I bet it will be,” Wheeljack said. “Gonna have to go out and buy myself a camera.”

“Just use the one on your communicator.”

“I don’t got a fancy-shmancy communicator like yours. Mines old. It don’t got a camera.”

Starscream waved a hand over his shoulder as he wandered into the hall. “I’m going to get some rest before I have to work tomorrow.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “It’ not even noon.”

Starscream peaked around the corner. “I have to be up at three in the morning.”

“And?”

“And I’m tired. Please try and keep Ony’s crying to a minimum.”

Starscream slipped past his curtain and fell into the berth. In the livingroom Wheeljack was left standing with a very grabby little Ony. 

Ony’s new obsession, right after Starscream’s wings, was Wheeljack’s finials. They were exciting. They lit up. It was a young creatures dream. Ony grabbed hold of the corner of Wheeljack’s finial and held on as tight as he could, which was much tighter than expected. 

On top of combating Ony’s constant grabs for his finials, Wheeljack also had to keep Ony fed and occupied for a majority of the day. Going into this he assumed Starscream would be willing to do at least some of the work. Looking back on it Wheeljack realized that was wishful thinking considering the circumstance. Especially now with Starscream having a job. 

Wheeljack put Ony down for a nap about two hours after they got home. Ony went down peacefully and didn’t fuss for the duration of the nap. Upon waking up, however, Wheeljack found himself with a waling protoform. Wheeljack’s first thought was that he needed to be held. When that didn’t work he tried a toy. When that didn’t sate the poor little thing, Wheeljack went on to food. The only thing left in his arsenal. 

Wheeljack sat Ony on the counter, trusting he’d be able to keep himself up. Ony, though still soft and grey, did manage to hold himself up with the help of his hands as he continued crying. Wheeljack talked to him as he worked on the formula. Wheeljack scratched his finial as he looked at the tools before him. Powder, distilling solution, pure energon. They went together somehow, Wheeljack knew that much. He hurried around the living room and dispenser looking for the instructions that had come with the formula. 

Ony continued to weep, undeterred. Eventually Wheeljack gave up on trying to find the manual and figured he was a genius and should be able to figure it out himself. His first attempt exploded in his face. His second attempt separated. His third attempt smelled as thought it was going to kill him. 

Before a fourth attempt could be made. Starscream came shuffling out of his room, expression worn, tired, and scowling. He shoved Wheeljack aside, gathered all the attempts, and threw them into the incinerator. When he returned to the counter he took a bottle from the cooler, a formula pack from the cupboard, and a cube from the dispenser. With dead eyes and a hard scowl he dumped the formula in first. Then the energon. Then two drops of the distilling solution. When it was all together he violently shook the bottle for a solid ten seconds before twisting the feature on the bottom that heated up the bottle to the appropriate temperature. 

When it was finished Starscream rested the bottle on the counter and reached into the cupboard where they kept the solid food. He slammed the instruction pad on the counter. 

“I left it where you could find it,” Starscream said, not even looking at Wheeljack. 

Wheeljack stepped forward and took the bottle. “Thanks,” he said. 

Starscream ignored him. He wandered back to his room and left Wheeljack to feed poor starving Ony. Wheeljack scooped Ony off the counter and carried him to the couch. Wheeljack held Ony like they did in the video and put the bottle to his lips. Ony took to it immediately, grasping the bottle in his own clumsy servos as he chugged down his afternoon meal. He was supposed to be fed once in the morning, once in the afternoon, generally after a nap, and once in the evening. Despite being provided with more than enough liquid fuel, the parents were encouraged to feed protoforms solid food to help fill in their frame. 

Ony finished his bottle in record time. After the meal was playtime again. Playtime was split between alone time and time with Sire. During alone time Wheeljack sat on the couch and read over the rules and guidelines again. He also took a peek inside the book on what to do when they start to develop their alt-modes. As Wheeljack read he began to wonder what his little guy might turn into. Maybe a little train? Or a sports car, that would be fun. A jet sounded like Starscream’s area of expertise, and an alt mode Wheeljack really didn’t want to deal with. He imagined wings made catching protoforms a lot harder. 

But in all honestly, Wheeljack didn’t care. As long as little Ony was safe, sound, and happy, Wheeljack was more than okay with whatever Ony came out as. Wheeljack frequently told himself this. And repeated it to himself whenever he imagined the headache trying to catch a little jet would cause. Really, though, would wheels be that much better? 

Wheeljack shut down his datapad and climbed onto the floor for playtime. 

“Alright, let’s see what we got here,” Wheeljack muttered, surveying the toys in front of them. There were blocks, a machine that made a bunch of different sounds, a piece of metal with holes cut into it that other smaller pieces of metal were supposed to fit into, a pole with different colored and sized rings on it, and a ring that jingled. 

Ony was occupied trying to put the rings back on the pole. Wheeljack adjusted himself so he was on his stomach and more at eye level with Ony. He coached Ony through the important task of stacking the rings in the right order. When Ony became confused or tired Wheeljack would hold up a ring and hand it to him. At one point Ony grabbed the ring and chucked it right back at Wheeljack's head.

“Hey hey,” Wheeljack said. “Don’t throw stuff, okay? Now listen-” Wheeljack grabbed the ring where it landed. “Where’s it go, huh?”

Ony grabbed the ring and fumbled with it as he tried to put it with the others. When it made it on Wheeljack applauded. “Amazing,” he said. “Let’s do another, huh? Would ya like that? how about-” he picked up another ring. “The red one,” he said. “Where’s it go, Ony? Show me where the ring goes.”

Ony took the ring and immediately put it with the others. This time, however, he did not look so satisfied with himself. Before Wheeljack could applaud the awesome work Ony took the pole by the base and dumped it over, toppling his hard work. He held it haphazardly above his head and watched the rings fell back onto the floor. He quickly got to work starting over, this time taking his time to concentrate on his actions. 

Wheeljack helped when he was allowed. Most of the time he was swatted away. When Ony finished the intense project the rings we're terribly out of order. But they were all on there, so Wheeljack clapped for his effort. 

“You did it,” he cheered. “good job. Look at that. Masterpiece.” 

Ony giggled and slapped the tower to the floor. He squealed with delight as his hard work was flung across the floor. Wheeljack climbed to his knees and scooped Ony the into his arms. Giggling along with the protoform Wheeljack retracted his mask and gave Ony a kiss on the nose. 

Ony squealed, covering his nose with both his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. He paused, eyes wide and blinking. He sneezed. 

“Aw.”

Ony's face scrunched up and he began to cry. 

“Oh, no no no,” Wheeljack said, standing up. “it was just a sneeze. Come on,” he groused lightly. “we were havin’ fun.” 

Wheeljack sighed. He walked around the room bouncing little Ony in a failed attempt to sate him. He sighed again, “alright, alright,” he mumbled. “calm down you're okay.”

Wheeljack walked around for a bit. In that time Starscream emerged from his room again. Wheeljack watched as he made his way to the toys on the living room floor. He picked out the jingly ring and walked over to them. He shook the ring in front of Ony's face while making little cooing sounds. 

In mere seconds Ony’s attention was drawn away from his distress and to the jingly ring. He reached out with curious servos and grabbed it. Starscream let go and let him have it. Ony tested the sound it made. Before long he was shaking the ring with all his might. He paused. Then kept going, giggling as he relentlessly wagged the ring in the air. 

“There,” Starscream said, standing up straight. “Now he’s happy. I’m going back to bed.”

“Aw come on. Stay up with us for a bit.”

“No.”

Starscream slipped back to his room. Once again leaving Wheeljack alone with the protoform. 

Wheeljack looked at Ony, still jingling away. He stuffed it in his mouth and sucked on it. Wheeljack sat down on the couch and cradled Ony so he was sitting in Wheeljack’s lap but leaning in the crook of his arm. Wheeljack let out a long vent. 

“He’ll come around.” he muttered to himself. He nodded. “Just give it time, Wheeljack, give it time.”


	17. Chapter 17

Starscream hated his job. He hated it more than life outside of prison. He hated it more than his therapist. He hated it more than his rule book. And he’d probably go as far to say he hated it more than Megatron. Though that may only be because Megatron was not there at the moment. 

Starscream hated his job. It was a two hour walk, starting at three in the morning, followed by non-stop deliveries until eight in the evening. When he returned home Ony was generally already down for the night, and Wheeljack was up waiting for Starscream to return. 

Wheeljack was more than Starscream deserved, and Starscream was well aware of this. There were always cubes in their cooler, Ony was always taken care of, there was a curtain over his door, and Wheeljack tried his best to be involved in Starscream’s life, despite Starscream’s unrelenting tries to push him away. 

Starscream felt a slight weight taken off his shoulders since he and Wheeljack started working at communicating more. With Ony in the house now, they were trying even harder. 

Wheeljack sometimes took Ony to the lab. Starscream tried to encourage him not to and just get a sitter instead. Wheeljack claimed that getting permission for a protoform sitter was more trouble than it was worth. Starscream found he didn’t have the energy to argue. 

Wheeljack was sitting on the couch when Starscream arrived home from work. It had been about a month and Starscream could already feel his frame lagging. His pedes dragged as he made his way to the energon dispenser and took out his cube. 

“Is he out for the night?” Starscream asked, shuffling over to the couch. 

“Yeah. Put ‘em down a few hours ago.”

Starscream flopped onto the couch. 

“How was work?” Wheeljack asked. 

Starscream just groaned. He sucked down his cube and a few big swigs and placed the empty cup on the table. 

Wheeljack shut down the datapad he was reading. 

“I was thinking of leaving him home tomorrow morning, think you could-” 

A soft snore. Starscream was asleep. Wheeljack stared at him for a moment trying to figure whether he should wake him up and tell him to get his aft to bed. Wheeljack decided against it. Instead he replaced the datapad on the shelf and went to bed himself, turning out the light as he went. 

Ony was still sound asleep. Unlike a month ago Wheeljack now had a set time to go to bed. Generally it was around midnight when Starscream got home. Wheeljack sometimes ended up falling asleep earlier depending on how his day had gone. And sometimes Starscream ended up arriving home closer to one in the morning. There had only been a few occasions in which that happened, all of them Wheeljack managed to stay up for. 

Starscream stayed sleeping until about three in the morning when Ony began to cry. Starscream groaned. He forced his sore frame to rise from the couch and go check on the little thing. Starscream rubbed his blurred optics as he walked from the hallway into the room. He put his hands on the edge of the crib and peaked in. Bright purple eyes, now clear of tears, stared back at him in the dark. 

“See?” Starscream whispered. “You’re fine. We’re here. Now go back to sleep.”

Ony blinked slowly. He squirmed and babbled. Starscream remained at the edge of the crib until those bright eyes started to disappear with fatigue and Ony fell back asleep. 

Starscream retreated to his room but kept the curtain open so he could keep an eye on the crib as he fell asleep. He laid down and was out in a matter of seconds. 

Only to be awoken again for Ony's first feeding at five in the morning. Not nearly enough sleep after a fifteen hour work day. Fortunately Wheeljack made quick work of morning feeding, and kept it in his room with the door closed. It had taken a few tries but Wheeljack finally remembered how to properly make formula. 

It was about two hours later when Wheeljack peaked his head in and whispered to a half asleep Starscream that he was headed to the lab. 

“Ony's still asleep,” Wheeljack said. “he shouldn't be up for another hour. Think you can handle him?”

Starscream grumbled something similar to words as he rolled over. 

Wheeljack sighed. He stepped full into the room and leaned over Starscream's sleeping form. 

“Starscream.”

“What?” 

“Can you watch Ony for the day?”

Starscream waved a hand over his shoulder. “yeah, yeah, I can do it just go.”

“You sure?”

Starscream nodded, his eyes still closed. “mhm”

Wheeljack stood up straight. “well if you're sure. I'm gonna head out. Should be back by three. Call me if you need anything.”

Starscream grumbled a response and went back to sleep. 

Wheeljack's assumption was correct. Ony didn't stir for another hour. When he did Starscream reluctantly rose from his berth and went to take care of it. 

Having already been fed and burped Ony was likely just awake and restless and in need of time in the playpen. Starscream scooped him out of the crib, carried him to the living room, and placed him amongst his toys. While Ony played Starscream relaxed on the couch with a datapad from his therapist. A pile of garbage called “Suppressing Violent Urges: A Guide for Bad to do Better,” which, not only was a terrible book, but also horribly named. 

Starscream choked down the chapters knowing he'd be tested on it later that day when the therapist arrived. Wheeljack would supposedly be home by then, but no one ever knew with him. 

Starscream had been left alone with the protoform before. Most of the time Ony just played by himself and held his own bottles. When Wheeljack returned home Ony was generally laid down for a nap. On the rare occasion Wheeljack didn't make it back for a therapy session Starscream laid Ony down for a nap himself. 

Starscream didn’t often make attempts to communicate with Ony. He didn’t really play with Ony. Or read to him. Or lull him to sleep with humming like Wheeljack did. 

Wheeljack seemed to enjoy being a “sire,” as he’d taken to calling himself. Wheeljack read all the books, and read all of the PARENT program forums. 

Starscream was surprised, honestly. He thought the whole protoform thing was just a stunt, or some strange attempt to help Starscream. But Wheeljack seemed quite happy now with Ony in the house. Much happier than he’d been the last time he’d volunteered to house someone.

Ony crawled from the play area over to Starscream. Starscream let his hand hang off the couch so Ony could keep himself occupied. By now Ony could sit himself up and stay up with little to no problem. He had yet to master the art of standing, but was very good at crawling, and often shuffled around the house following Starscream or Wheeljack for as long as he could before tuckering himself out. 

Ony babbled and tugged on Starscream’s hand, demanding attention. Starscream just hummed in response. When Ony tugged again Starscream finally gave his attention. 

“What?” Starscream grumbled. “What do you need?”

Ony babbled. He whined and tugged harder on the hand. Starscream checked his chrono and figured out why Ony was bothering him. 

“Really?” Starscream muttered to himself as he sat up. “Already? Hm.” Starscream stood and made his way to the dispenser. He took Ony’s already prepared bottle out of the cooler and waited for it to heat up. As he stood at the counter with the cold bottle Ony crawled over and pat him on the leg. Starscream looked down. 

“What?” he said. “I’m getting it.”

Ony made a noise and slapped harder. 

“Hey,” Starscream said, pulling his leg away. “No slapping. Speak if you want attention.”

The bottle pinged. Starscream plucked it off the counter and handed it right to Ony. It didn’t even take a moment before Ony violently tossed the bottle aside. He cried out, reaching his hands up and grabbing with his little fists.

“No,” Starscream said, walking to the corner of the room where the bottle landed and picking it up. He tried to hand it back. “Be good,” he said. “Take the bottle. You’re only fussing because you’re hungry.”

Ony began to cry. It wasn’t an extremely loud or dramatic cry, but something laced with more sorrow and distress. 

“What?” Starscream said. “What do you want?”

Ony hiccuped, his face coated in tears as he continued to weep. Starscream gave a throaty sigh. “Fine,” he spat, slamming the bottle on the counter. He leaned down and gathered Ony in his arms. The crying dissipated almost immediately. There were a few sniffles here and there, but Ony was otherwise content. He buried his head in Starscream’s shoulder, tiny fists curled and uncurled again the warm red plating. 

“There,” Starscream said, putting a little bounce in his step as he made his way back to the living room. “Better? 

Starscream seated himself on the couch and just held Ony for a while. Starscream often hoped Ony would have had his fill of touch for the day with all the attention Wheeljack gave him. Unfortunately Ony was an “emotional creature,” as Wheeljack always said. And required almost constant attention. One of the nurses they called about the issue said he was likely suffering from separation anxiety, and that it would only last until about adolescents. As soon as he gained object permanence he would probably do much better when left on his own. 

Starscream let Ony fall asleep on his lap. Starscream was beginning to doze off himself. They both received a rude awakening when someone rang the doorbell. Ony flinched. His head slowly rose off Starscream's shoulder. It wasn't long before Ony seemed to realize he had skipped out on his afternoon meal. As Starscream rose to see who was at the door Ony whined at him. He patted the plating beneath his small palm and demanded to be fed with the slap of his lips. 

On the way to the door Starscream picked up the bottle that was still sitting on the counter and checked if it was still good. They hadn't been asleep for more than fifteen minutes so it was fine. He handed it to Ony, still resting on his shoulder. Ony gingerly took his meal, seeming to be in no hurry. 

Starscream's didn't remember Wheeljack saying anything about visitors. Then again he had been half asleep when they spoke. But Starscream had a generally good memory, even when impaired. 

It was certainly a surprise when Starscream looked through the peephole and found his therapist on the other side of the door. Starscream stepped away and contemplated for a moment. He put a heavy amount of consideration into not opening it. Pretending to be asleep or something. 

But then the therapist might report that. That Starscream was still refusing to get out of bed. Starscream looked between Ony and the door. 

“What do you think?” He said. “should I open it?”

He looked at the door. 

“I don’t know. He’s not supposed to be here for another six hours.” Starscream bit his lip. He sighed, “I suppose I must.”

Starscream reached forward but didn't move his feet to open the door. 

“That took you a while didn't it,” said the therapist as he stepped inside. 

“You're early,” Starscream said. “I wasn't expecting you.”

“That's no excuse. Were you laying in bed?”

Starscream looked at Ony, who still had a bottle in his hand, and was wide awake. 

Then to the therapist. 

“No,” Starscream said. 

“Ah!” Ony proclaimed, wagging his bottle in the air. 

“You haven't put him down yet,” the therapist said. “you should hurry up so we can start.”

Starscream closed the front door. “it's not nap time yet,” he crossed the room and stood in front of his therapist, who had seated himself comfortably in one of the chairs. “He practically just woke up.”

Starscream sat down on the couch. The therapist just stared at him for a moment before adjusting the chair so they were facing each other. 

“You should probably put the protoform down for his nap,” the therapist said again. “I don't want him to distract you.”

Starscream adjusted Ony so he was sitting with his back to Starscream. 

“He's fine,” Starscream said, “Wheeljack will put him down when he gets home.” 

“Starscream-” 

“He still has his bottle,” Starscream looked at the therapist. “Aren't you going to ask me how I've been feeling?”

The therapist leaned back. He tapped his pen atop the datapad in his lap and contemplated Starscream for a moment. Starscream met his gaze, unwavering. 

Ony made a noise and drew both of their attentions. Ony waved his arms in the air. He stared at the therapist and frowned. It was adorable. 

Ony, maybe intentionally, maybe unintentionally, chucked the bottle and hit the therapist right in the face. 

“Ony,” Starscream pretended to scold. “how rude,” he looked at the therapist who was rubbing his sore nose. 

“I'm sorry, doctor, he doesn't have good motor control yet.” 

“It's fine,” the therapist said through gritted teeth. He reached below his chair and retrieved the bottle and handed it back. Starscream returned it to Ony's restless servos. 

The therapist sighed. “So, Starscream. I see he's grown in some color.”

Starscream bounced Ony on his knee. “yes,” he said. “Wheeljack thinks he's going to be blue.”

“And how are you adjusting to having a protoform in the house?”

“It's fine. I get less sleep.”

“How is Wheeljack?”

“He's obsessed.”

“Oh? And how do you feel about that?”

Starscream shrugged, his attention on Ony. “I guess it makes sense,” he muttered. “I'm more or less a babysitter. Ony is Wheeljack's.”

“From what I understand Wheeljack sees you as his co-parent.” 

“That’s what the paperwork says.”

“Do you feel a lack of attachment to the protoform?”

Starscream didn’t respond for a moment. He watched as Ony threw his head back and finished off the bottle. As soon as he was done Starscream replaced the bottle with the jingly ring. Ony, delighted, tucked the ring in his mouth and chewed on it with his lack of dentia. The therapist stared at Ony as Ony jingled the ring and made all the noise he could. He giggled with joy and jingled away. 

“Can you give him a different toy?” The therapist asked. “That one is sort of distracting.”

“It’s his favorite.”

“Well, Starscream, these sessions are supposed to be about you. Helping you work through your thoughts and trouble,” The therapists attention fell back to Ony. “Nice and calming.”

“I don't feel distracted,” Starscream looked at the therapist. “are you distracted?”

After a few seconds the therapist forced a smile, “no, I- think it's really good, actually, that you know which toy is his favorite,” his smile faltered, attention going back to Ony for a split second. 

Starscream was never one to talk to the therapist, this was common knowledge to the both of them. However, in this case, it was very difficult to talk when the therapist didn't ask any questions. Not like Starscream would answer them, but still. In this case he wasn't even given the opportunity.

“Do you find yourself-” he stopped himself when the volume of the jingling went up. For a moment he closed his eyes and took a deep vent. When he opened then his attention was on Starscream. 

“Do you find yourself getting closer-”

More jingling. 

“You know, Starscream, you can just have a conversation with me. This doesn’t always have to be a Q and A.”

“I know.”

Ony screamed with delight, wagging the jingly ring in the air. For a long while the therapist just stared at him. Starscream studied the therapists expression. Brow dipped. Eyes narrowed. Smile fake and faltering. It seemed he was getting frustrated. 

How interesting. 

Before Starscream could do anything with the information he therapist snatched the jingly ring out of Ony’s hand. Ony paused, his smile immediately fell. After a few seconds his face scrunched up. He hiccuped into a loud sob. He reached towards the therapist with both hands, asking for his toy back. The therapist pulled it further away. 

Starscream sat frozen for a moment. His spark sank in his chest, his arms felt numb. He held Ony around the waist and bounced him on his knee. Starscream’s vents were steady as he reached hand out. 

“Give that back to me please,” he said. 

“I think your protoform is due for his nap.”

Starscream flexed and unflexed his outstretched hand. “Please. Give me the toy.”

Ony seemed to cry even louder. Starscream squeezed his eyes shut. He shook his hand to the therapist. “Give me the toy.” he said again.

“Starscream this protoform is a distracting during our sessions.”

“Doctor, give me the toy.”

“No, Starscream, he needs to learn-”

Starscream’s plating flared. He slammed his fist on the table, making the therapist jump. 

“Give me the toy,” he snapped, raising his voice to the doctor. 

The therapist handed it back. As soon as it was back in Ony’s hand Starscream relaxed. It didn’t last long, however. When Starscream’s dark gaze snapped back to the therapist his plating was clenched. Starscream took a deep vent. 

“I think you should go,” he said. “Please leave.”

“Starscream-”

“I asked nicely.”

The therapist frowned. He stood with a huff and made his way to the door. “You know I’ll have to tell Windblade about this.”

“I’m sure she’s already heard.”

The therapist let himself out. Starscream took a deep vent. He hugged Ony around the middle and put his chin on his head.


	18. Chapter 18

Wheeljack was angry. He was angry after Starscream told him what happened. Angry when he let Ony down for his nap. Angry when Ony awoke for his evening feeding. And angry still as he tucked Ony into the stoller and they started down the sidewalk towards the city.

When Wheeljack finally stopped grumbling to himself he declared that they were going to the Spire to take care of this problem right away. Wheeljack would not wait any longer for Windblade to get the message and replace Starscream’s highly under-qualified therapist. Starscream tried to change his mind. He was tired, and the day had been long. It wasn’t late necessarily, but for someone who had to be up at three in the morning, staring a mission at seven in the evening was cutting it close.

Starscream held his aching forehead as they walked. “Wheeljack, please. Can’t you just do this tomorrow? You were just there, and you’re going there anyways.”

“No. This is ridiculous. It’s one thing to treat you like scrap, it’s a whole ‘nother thing to bring my protoform into it.”

Starscream let out a long exasperated sigh. “I have to be up in the morning.”

“You need your two hours in the city anyways.”

“Wheeljack-” Starscream complained. “Please. I can handle another-”

“Don’t you dare say you can take another shock. Don’t you freakin’ dare.”

Starscream scowled. He crossed his arms and leaned down. “Or what?” he challenged.

Wheeljack looked at him. “Love when ya say stuff like that, by the way. But no. I’m still mad. I’m gonna stay mad.”

Starscream dropped his tough facade and huffed. “You’re the worst.”

“You love me and you know it. I don’t wanna put pressure on you, Starscream, but we got Ony now. And this whole stupid regulator thing can be dangerous for both’a you if we’re not careful. These rules, these circumstances, that stupid stupid stupid, idiotic, boneheaded, ignorant, arrogant-”

“Wheeljack.”

“Your aft of a therapist is not helping.”

Starscream grumbled to himself. “Fine,” he said. “Go on your little mission. I don’t care.”

“You can stay outside with Ony while I talk to Windblade.”

“No. Just take him in with you.”

“No.”

“Wheeljack-”

“No,” Wheeljack snapped.

Starscream's mouth snapped shut. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Wheeljack tried to make conversation, but Starscream wouldn’t talk. He just stared straight ahead and kept his mouth shut tight.

“I thought we agreed no more silent treatment,” Wheeljack said. “We can’t start working backwards now.”

Starscream shook his head. “I don’t feel like talking. I’m sorry I annoyed you.”

“You didn’t annoy me, I’m not annoyed with you. I’m just mad. I’m mad at this whole thing.”

“You sounded annoyed.”

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“It’s fine.”

“No it’s not.”

“I don’t care, Wheeljack.”

“Does it scare you when people snap at you?”

Starscream’s nose scrunched. “What?”

“Does it scare you.”

Starscream scoffed. “What kind of question is that?”

“Well does it?”

The hand on Starscream’s arm squeezed. Behind him his wings were low and fluttering.

“No,” Starscream said. “It doesn’t. I lived with Megatron for four million years, a snap from you is like a light breeze.”

“Then why do you flinch.”

Starscream's didn't respond right away.

“Can we change the subject?” He said, barely raising his voice loud enough for Wheeljack to hear.

Wheeljack didn't deny or accept the request. Instead he just stopped talking. When they reached the Spire Starscream hung back and sat on a bench while Wheeljack went to talk to Windblade.

“I shouldn't be long,” Wheeljack said. “Call me if you need me.”

“We will,” Starscream said, already taking our a datapad to occupy himself with while Wheeljack was gone. Before he left Wheeljack stared at them for another moment. He turned on a heel and marched towards the Spire, determined to complete his mission.

Having the clearance he did meant Wheeljack was one of very few people who could just go up to the leader of Cybertron's door and knock. It didn't always mean Windblade would answer, or that she was home. But it wasn’t long before Wheeljack heard the “come in” and let himself in. He opened the door and closed it carefully behind him. As he approached the desk Windblade quickly scribbled something on a datapad and moved it aside. She looked up briefly to smile at Wheeljack.

“Wheeljack,” she said. “What’s up?”

She stopped writing and granted Wheeljack her full attention. Without being asked to do so Wheeljack sat down.

“I need to talk to you about somethin’,” he said. “It’s about Starscream’s therapist.”

Windblade’s smile fell. She nodded. “Yes. He visited me today.”

Wheeljack quirked a brow. “So you already know what happened,” it wasn’t quite a question.

Windblade nodded slowly. “He said they had a bit of a- confrontation? I think. Something about the protoform.”

“He took Ony’s toy.”

“Oh- I- didn’t hear about that,” Windblade furrowed her brow retreating into her thoughts.

Wheeljack leaned forward. “He snatched it right outta the little guys hand. Made ‘im cry,” he leaned back and shook his head. “I don’t want the guy in my house again, Windblade. Not again. He’s an aft, and he ain’t doin’ Starscream any good.”

Windblade rubbed her chin, still thinking to herself. She flicked the hand away from her face.

“And these are things Starscream is telling you, right?”

Wheeljack leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “No, Windblade, this is stuff I’m seein’ with my own two optics and hearin’ with my own two ears. He’s rude, disrespectful, and frankly, unprofessional.”

Winblade quirked a brow. “Did you see him take the toy out of Ony’s hand?”

Wheeljack slumped back. He shook his head. “No. Starscream told me he did.”

“And you believe him?”

Wheeljack looked at Windblade for a long moment. He nodded. “Yes, Windblade, I do. And I’m sure if you took a second to listen to the recording you would too,” he shrugged. “Starscream ain’t got any reason to lie about this. He ain’t got any reason to lie about anything anymore.”

Windblade drew her lips between her teeth and averted Wheeljack’s gaze. Behind her her wings were perked and ridged.

“Would it make you feel better if I brought up the recordings?” she asked.

“Yes it would. Make me feel a lot better, actually.”

“Then let's do that.”

Windblade brought up a screen on her desk. Wheeljack could see through the blue hologram as she went to a database and searched Starscream’s name. She found the days audio recording and fast forwarded to around the time when the therapist was there. At first Windblade was frowning upon hearing Starscream contemplating to Ony about whether or not to even let the therapist in.

The frown soon turned to wide eyed surprise when the therapist finally did step through the door, and upon doing so immediately harped on Starscream for how long it had taken. As the session continued Windblade’s facial expression twisted with every back and forth. She jumped when Starscream slammed his fist on the table, and paused the recording when the toy was back in Ony’s hand.

For a long time she was silent. Her hands were folded neatly on the desk as she contemplated the situation.

“Okay,” she said. “The therapist was wrong to take the toy. But it could have all been avoided if Starscream had listened to him in the first place.”

“It’s not Starscream’s fault that Ony’s favorite toy jingles, and it’s not Starscream’s fault that the therapist arrived early, and it’s not Starscream’s fault that Ony’s schedule says he gets put down for a nap when I get home, and it’s not Starscream’s fault that Ony has separation issues-”

“Okay,” Windblade said, putting her hand up to stop the rant. “I get it. The situation was out of his hands.”

“So you’ll replace the therapist.”

Windblade pursed her lip. She opened her mouth and looked about ready to deny Wheeljack’s request, but Wheeljack was not about to hear it.

“Here’s the situation, Windblade, here’s how this is gonna go. When that therapist comes back to my house, I am not letting him in. I, me, myself, and I, are not gonna let him in. Not Starscream. Me. And ya know why? Because that’s my house. I bought it. I filled it with all my crap. I welcomed both Ony and Starscream into my house, thus making it their house, and I don’t want that therapist anywhere near either of ‘em. He comes within ten feet of Ony I’m punching him in the jaw. And you can count on that.”

Windblade didn’t speak for a long time. She twirled her thumbs and stared at the desk in front of her. A wing twitch. She looked up. And smiled.

“I know this is a terrible thing to say,” she said. “But you’re lucky you’re my friend. Anyone else would have been kicked out by now.”

“Are you gonna replace the therapist or not.”

“I’ll replace him,” she said. “And if it makes you feel better I’ll even let you pick the one.”

“Yes it does. Thank you,” Wheeljack slapped the desk as he stood up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I got a protoform to get back to.”

“When should I send the interviewees?”

“Day after tomorrow. We’ll be home.”

“They’ll be there.”

“They better be,” Wheeljack stopped at the door and looked back at her. “I appreciate this, Windblade,” he shook his head. “I couldn’t stand that guy from the beginning. But this- this broke the camel's back.”

Windblade quirked a brow. “This what?”

“Earth saying. Means if I had to stand him any more I’d ring his neck.”

Wheeljack left feeling quite satisfied with himself. A big part of him couldn’t wait to celebrate his success by scooping up little Ony and giving him a big kiss on the cheek. And who knows, maybe he’d give Starscream a hug. He looked like he needed it. With permission, of course.

Wheeljack’s good mood sank when he emerged from the building, and couldn’t see Starscream in the distance. As he approached the bench he squinted and looked around, searching for Starscream and the stroller. Neither were anywhere to be found. Wheeljack came to a stop in front of the bench. He stared at it, the gears turning in his head. A few of the businesses around the square were still open.

Wheeljack wandered to the first one he saw that might have captured Starscream’s interest. It was unlikely Starscream willingly visited any of the businesses, but Wheeljack got no answer on his comm. As he entered he hopped on the communicator and still got no response. Wheeljack gripped the communicator in his hand and tried to think. Where would Starscream go? What would make him move?

An uneasy thought settled heavy in his stomach. Wheeljack left the shop and returned to the bench where he sat down and tried Starscream’s communicator again. If what Wheeljack feared had happened, actually happened, then he knew the protocol and was prepared for it. But really, it couldn’t have, Wheeljack thought. He’d only been away for an hour. Starscream always carried around his paperwork, he had a whole government regulated stroller with him.

Wheeljack’s comm pinged.

“Am I speaking to the Parole Program Host of Starscream of Vos’?”

Wheeljack tried to keep his vents steady as he spoke, “yeah, this is him.”

“We’re holding Starscream at the Iacon City Seventy second Precinct-”

“Where’s my protoform.”

“He is also here.”

“Can I come pick them up?”

“Yes. Starscream has been cleared for release. We can keep him here overnight and just pick up your protoform if you prefer that.”

Wheeljack stood. “He ain’t a goddamn pet,” he snapped, then hung up.

Wheeljack leaped into his wheels and took off towards the police station.

 

* * *

 

 

Wheeljack signed more documents than he was comfortable with to regain custody of a person who was innocent of all crimes he was being held for.

Ony was released to Wheeljack first. According to the officers he hadn’t stopped crying the entire time he’d been there, which was about two hours. Even when he was placed back in Wheeljack’s arm he didn’t stop crying. When Wheeljack handed him his favorite toy he just chucked it across the room. Wheeljack’s scowl turned to the officers.

“What did you all do?” he asked.

“There’s no need to get hostile, Wheeljack, your Protofrom was handled accordingly,” said one of the officers, leading Wheeljack to Starscream.

“Accordingly being?” Wheeljack challenged.

The officer didn’t answer. He opened the door to a small interrogation room where Starscream was being kept. The officer stepped in behind Wheeljack and stood by the door.

Starscream was slumped in his chair. His hands were cuffed to the edge of the table, his wings set low behind him. Ony screamed when he saw Starscream, and flung himself forward. Wheeljack was barely able to keep ahold of him.

Starscream looked up. Upon seeing Wheeljack he immediately looked away. But Wheeljack hadn’t missed it. He rushed forward and squatted down, trying to look Starscream in the face. Starscream kept moving his head away.

“Starscream,” Wheeljack said. “Starscream, quit it. Let me see.”

“I’m fine,” Starscream said. “Just- I just-”

“Damn it Starscream,” Wheeljack snatched Starscream’s chin. Starscream stopped moving. He let Wheeljack move his head so he could look Starscream in the eye. Eyes blackened with bruises, scrapes, and pavement burns.

Wheeljack let his hand drop. He sighed as he stood up.

“What did they do?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream glanced briefly to the officer in the room. “Nothing,” Starscream said. “I- tripped.”

“Try again.”

“I tripped.”

Wheeljack huffed, “Fine,” he said. “We’ll talk about it at home.”

The officer in front of the door stepped forward and uncuffed Starscream from the table. Wheeljack, Ony, and Starscream, were escorted to the front and released back into the world with all their possessions.

Ony didn’t want to stay in the stoller. He fought his seatbelt and squirmed and whined until Starscream took him out. Wheeljack folded the stoller up and sub-spaced it. Starscream tried to hand Ony over to Wheeljack, but Ony wouldn’t have it. He fought with all his little might until he was put back in Starscream’s arms.

Starscream didn’t say anything the entire walk home, and Wheeljack didn’t try to make him. When they got home Starscream held Ony on his lap as Wheeljack gently dabbed the open wounds on Starscream’s face with nanite laced disinfectant.

“So what happened?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream shrugged.

Wheeljack dipped the cloth back in the disinfectant. “That’s not an answer.”

“Just- people,” Starscream said. “People being stupid.”

“Ony seemed pretty upset.”

“He has separation anxiety.”

“He threw his favorite toy across the room when I handed it to him.”

Starscream didn’t say anything for a moment. When he spoke it barely broke the silence.

“They ripped him out of my arms.”

Wheeljack paused.

Starscream clenched his jaw. “I wasn’t allowed to fight back.”

Wheeljack’s hand fell back to his lap. He shook his head and took a deep vent. “Why?” he asked. “Who were they? Was it officers, or just people-”

“It was people. Just people. They thought I’d kidnapped him.”

Wheeljack shook his head as he returned to what he was doing. “Stupid,” he muttered. “Just stupid.”

Starscream raised a hand and gently took Wheeljack by the wrist. Starscream moved Wheeljack’s hand away from his face and stood up.

“We should get him to bed,” Starscream said, moving swiftly across the room with Ony tucked against his shoulder. “He’s finally asleep. And I have to work in the morning.”

“Do you think you can fly okay?” Wheeljack asked, his eyes tracing the dents and scratches and hand marks littering Starscream’s wings.

“I’ve flown with two gaping holes shot through my wings, a few scrapes and dents aren’t going to deter me.”

“Want a wing massage?”

Starscream paused at the entrance to the hallway. “Uh- no. Thank you. I think I’ve had enough of people touching me today.”

“Okay. Well I’m here if ya need one.”

Starscream ignored the offer and laid Ony down in his crib for the night. Instead of returning to his room, however, he returned to the energon dispenser where Wheeljack remained sitting at the island.

“I thought you were going to bed,” said Wheeljack, watching Starscream sit across from him.

“In a moment.”

Starscream tapped his talons atop the counter.

“I- wanted to talk to you,” he said. “About today.”

Wheeljack sat a little straighter. “Yeah?” he said. “I’m listening.”

Starscream wrung his hands together in his lap. “My spark is still racing,” he took a deep vent. “I feel- shaky. I don’t feel well, and-” Starscream drew his lips between his teeth. “How successful was your meeting with Windblade today?”

“She agreed to replace your therapist. And we get to pick ‘em together.”

Starscream’s stiff shoulders eased slightly. He still wouldn’t look at Wheeljack.

“Do you think- maybe- you can talk to her. About self defence?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that no problem. That’ll be good, especially now with Ony and the whole thing,” Wheeljack reached a hand out and gently brushed the bruise with his fingertips. “How’s yer face feelin’?”

Starscream pulled away and captured Wheeljack’s hand.

“It’s sore,” Starscream said. “Listen, Wheeljack, it’s not just Ony. I have to walk to the warehouse and back every other morning and evening. It’s a two hour walks, and I’m alone. This is the second time this has happened in six months. I can’t keep living like this.”

Wheeljack nodded. “I’ll call Windblade. And I’ll even talk to Ironhide about the Protoform business. The guys who did this to you called the police, right?”

Starscream nodded.

“I can talk to ‘Hide. He’ll tell his force about you and I’s situation.”

Starscream adjusted himself in his seat. “Are you sure, you want to do that?” he asked, not meeting Wheeljack’s gaze. “I don’t want him to- get any ideas about what-” Starscream gestured back and forth between them. “What you and I are.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “We’re walking around with a protoform in a stroller, whole world thinks they know somethin’ they don’t.”

Starscream picked at his talons. “Is it weird?” he asked. “That we’re not- like that. But we’re doing this thing? With Ony.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “No. I don’t see why it would be.”

“But do other people think it is?”

“Since when have we cared about other people?”

Wheeljack slipped off his stool.

“But hey, what’s it to you?” Wheeljack asked, tucking his stool under the counter. “You’re just a Parent, right? This whole thing?” Wheeljack circled a finger in the air. “Ain’t nothin’. More or less a babysitter, right?”

Starscream perked. He watched as Wheeljack headed to the hallway. Starscream could feel his next words in his throat but couldn’t seem to spit them out.

“Sire,” Starscream’s voice cracked. He cleared his intake. “Sire,” he said again, looking Wheeljack in the eye.

“I want to be a Sire.”


	19. Chapter 19

Wheeljack didn’t waste any time getting together with Ironhide for a drink and a chat. Meaning he didn’t waste any time calling Ironhide up to ask him for a drink and a chat. It was two weeks before they actually got together. Ironhide wasn’t one to do business with his friends, and preferred anything not friend related be discussed outside of the office. Wheeljack didn’t tell him he wanted to get a drink to discuss the whole Starscream with a Protoform situation, but considering how long it had been since they’d just gotten a drink, the mention of such a thing wouldn’t have come as a surprise.

“So you finally pulled the trigger, huh?” Ironhide said, placing his glass back on the table that seemed much too small for his girth. “How is it? Havin’ a little guy?” he took a sip as Wheeljack answered.

Wheeljack’s eyes lit up as he spoke. “Oh, I love it. Honestly, a lot more than I thought I would.”

Ironhide smiled. “Well that’s good. Heard some couples were crumbling under the pressure. Heard they cry a lot.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Not too much.”

“And how’s Starscream with ‘em?”

“Heh,” Wheeljack shook his head as he raised his drink to his lip. “Better than I am, I’ll tell ya that. You’d think he watched the care videos a hundred times over, he’s so good with ‘em. And since the arrest Ony don’t wanna leave his side.”

Ironhide furrowed his brow. “Arrest? Who got arrested? Starscream?”

“Yeah, some dumbos called the cops tellin’ ‘em he’d kidnapped the kid.”

Ironhide leaned back, sitting up a little straighter. His lip flattened into a hard line. “Those damn idiots,” he mumbled. “They bring him into the precinct?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah, I had to go pick ‘em up.”

Ironhide slammed his fist on the table, making the glasses atop it rattle. “Idiots,” he spat again. “Listen here, Jackie, ya see there’s a protocol to this when it comes to the protoforms. I know you know how much security is surrounding those little guys, but once they’re out in the world all we gotta go by is our databases.”

“So whatcha sayin’?”

“I’m sayin’ when somethin’ like that comes up we gotta approach the situation carefully. When an individual is reported the officer goes, checks the person who’s in possession of the protoform, then moves along if they’re all clear,” Ironhide shook his head. “‘Less yer lyin’ ta me, which I’m sure you ain’t, my guys didn’t even bother to check the database before arresting Screamer.”

Wheeljack scoffed. “Great, makin’ a lotta work for me.”

Ironhide twisted his lip. “I can understand why they did it to Screamer. But that ain’t no excuse in this case. If they did it once they could do it again. Gonna have’ta retrain ‘em.”

“Mind lettin’ ‘em know Screamer’s got a kid? He’s been afraid to go out with the little guy, thinkin’ it might happen again.”

“‘I can mention it. Heard Screamer got a job.”

“Yeah he did. It’s killin’ him, I’m gonna try an’ convince him to quit.”

“Why?”

“I just said, it’s killin’ him. And I want someone to stay home with Ony, he needs more attention.”

Ironhide scoffed. “You think Screamer will just hunker down and stay home with little old Protoform? Yer dreamin’.”

“He needs to relax.”

“Protoform ain’t the best way to do that ya know.”

“I can’t keep bringin’ ‘im to the lab.”

“Get a sitter, there are plenty out there.”

“That’s too much trouble, and I ain’t trusting a sitter to sit Starscream’s protoform. Some people got no morals, ya know.”

“Then convince Screamer to get a new job. I like ‘im much as the next mech, besides you maybe, but you can’t go off tellin’ ‘im he’s gotta stay home with the Protoform. Reform program’s supposed to give these people a kinda freedom.”

“Well Starscream ain’t got any freedom. He can’t get another job. If he could I’d be thinkin’ ‘bout convincing him to do that. Only job he can get is a courier.”

Ironhide leaned all the way back in his seat, both hands on the table. He frowned and shook his head as he leaned over. “Yer kiddin’.”

“No it’s true. Ask Windblade.”

Ironhide leaned forward. “You know how dumb that sounds, right?”

“Oh I know. I know, buddy, I have to live with the guy. And he don’t show it much, but I know how much he hates it. And it’s ridiculous, ya know? You know they make him work a whole fifteen hour shift, and he ain’t allowed a break? Not even five minutes just to sit down.”

Ironhide shook his head. “I ain’t got any control over that. But if I did, I’d be quick to change it.”

“And, on top’a that, prisoner medical records are public info. Did you know that? I can go into a doctors office or hop on the web and get the records of any convinced criminal I want.”

“Even minor offenders?”

“Yup. Been lookin’ over Starscream’s. Bein’ in that prison really messed his up.”

“Yeah, no kiddin’ what they did to him? Surprised he didn’t come out worse.”

Wheeljack paused. He tapped his fingers on the side of the glass.

“Ya know I’ve been meanin’ to ask about that,” he said. “I was lookin’ over his records and it said he’s got a self inflicted wound on his neck. Know anything about that?”

“Hell, I was there when it happened. I’m the one who tore his hands off his neck. They got that in there?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah, I was wonderin’ why his voice was so soft. That just left me wondering what made him do it.”

Wheeljack looked at Ironhide, hoping to usher an answer out of him. Ironhide just shook his head.

“I know what yer thinkin’,” Ironhide said. “And I’m sorry. But I’m not allowed to talk about that kind of stuff with civilians.”

“Come on ‘hide, it’s me. Who am I gonna tell?”

Ironhide shook his head. “Nope. If there’s anyone I wanna tell it’s you. But I can’t. I just can’t.”

Wheeljack sighed. “No, I understand,” he said. They sat in silence for a moment, the tapping of fingers on glasses their only conversation.

“Hey, I should get goin’,” Wheeljack said. “Starscream’s probably gonna wanna be heading to bed soon, he’s got work in the morning. Thanks for grabbin’ a drink with me, we should do it again.”

Ironhide began to stand. “Yeah, I should head out too. Early morning tomorrow.”

They walked out together. When Wheeljack was about hallway down the street he felt something grab his arm. Ironhide peaked over his shoulder.

“Pipet,” Ironhide said.

“What?”

“Pipet. It’s a name. One’a the guys I looked after,” Ironhide gave Wheeljack a knowing look. He gave Wheeljack a parting pat. Wheeljack was left standing in the street as Ironhide drove off in the opposite direction. Wheeljack tapped his finger tips against his palm and took a long second to think about his next move.

Now he had a name. A name not bound by anything but the regulator on his back. If he had a regulator on his back.

Wheeljack couldn’t worry about that now. Now it was almost eleven at night and Starscream was home alone with Ony. Wheeljack said he’d be back by nine, but that was ages ago now. Starscream would not be happy.

When Wheeljack arrived home he found the house dark and silent. He tried to keep it that way when he opened and closed the door. Before Wheeljack could get very far into the house he spotted Starscream asleep on the couch. Wheeljack kept his pedes steps light as he walked towards him. He leaned over, careful not to touch the wings, and checked to see if Starscream was actually asleep.

Starscream’s eyes split open. He rolled over slightly and stretched his arms above his head.

“You’re home,” he muttered. “I tried to wait for you.”

“You didn’t have to,” Wheeljack whispered. “Ony in bed?”

Starscream nodded.

“How you feelin’?”

“Tired.”

“The rest’a you?”

“Tired.”

“Alright,” Wheeljack gave Starscream’s arm a pat. “You go back to sleep. I’ll see ya tomorrow night.”

“Mhm.”

Wheeljack wandered off to his own room. When he entered the first thing he noticed was the pair of bright purple optics wide open and attentive. Wheeljack leaned over the crib and looked inside. He smiled at Ony.

“Hey, little guy,” he cooed. “What’re you doin’ up?”

Ony reached his hands up and grabbed for Wheeljack.

“Go back to sleep,” Wheeljack whispered. “Sire’s tryin’a sleep. You should be too.”

Ony made a small noise, still demanding attention.

“No no. Sleep time,” Wheeljack say. He sat down on the bed, but kept his attention on the crib. He waited until Ony stopped his small fuss and closed his eyes. Wheeljack laid down, suddenly feeling how tired he actually was. He was asleep within seconds, eyes still on the crib.

 

* * *

 

 

Wheeljack elected not to go into the office the next day, but instead spend his time doing something he hadn’t done in a while. He read over Starscream’s medical records and cross referenced them with the prisoner reports. It had taken a bit of digging, but he’d managed to find both datapads.

Ony was content playing on the floor by himself for a while, only really crying and demanding attention when he was hungry. Wheeljack followed Starscream’s lead and let Ony hold his own bottle and drink it at his own pace. Ony still couldn’t stand, but he tried his best at every opportunity. When he wanted to be up on the couch with Wheeljack he would crawl over and try to stand himself up.

Wheeljack usually didn’t take the time to try and teach him to stand, and instead just hoisted him onto the couch. Ony was restless, though, and almost as soon as he was on the couch he wanted back on the floor. So much so he nearly toppled right off the edge. Wheeljack discarded his datapads and caught little Ony right before he fell off.

Wheeljack nuzzled Ony's face. “You are a little trouble maker, ya know that?”

Wheeljack abandoned his work and walked over to the crib in the corner.

“Let's go for a walk, eh? Get you out for a while.”

Wheeljack carried the crib down the steps, carefully balancing Ony on his hip as he did. Ony grabbed Wheeljack's hands with his tiny servos as he was being buckled in. Wheeljack stayed kneeling for a moment. He took the tiny hand on his own and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. As he moved to pull away he noticed something. Furrowing his brow Wheeljack balanced Ony's tiny fingers on one of his own. They were sharp, little needle claws growing from their tips.

Wheeljack looked at Ony. “Huh,” he stood up straight. “What are you gonna be little guy?” He wondered to himself. Wheeljack didn't linger on the thought for long. They headed off down the street. Wheeljack liked to talk to Ony. Some of the new books he’d picked up said that talking to the protoform was good. It helped them learn their speech function. On all the forums Wheeljack visited, most of the parents had already gotten their first word. Generally it was “sire” or “paren-” not T, they weren’t big enough yet. The other common word was “no.”

Ony had yet to say any words. He made noises, but he didn’t say any words. Wheeljack tried to coerce words out of him. Even a letter would be great. But Ony never said anything. Wheeljack, frankly, was starting to feel a bit worried.

Wheeljack was distracted on the walk. Eventually he stopped talking to Ony and started thinking silently to himself. About Starscream. About Ony. About how to go about telling Starscream he should quit his job. There was no way Starscream was going to be happy. Starscream hated his job, but he would never admit it. Whenever it was brought up Starscream just shrugged and said “it’s a job,” and left it at that.

Wheeljack tried to go over the conversation in his head. He walked to one of the little parks a few streets away and sat down on the bench so he could think.

“Starscream,” Wheeljack said to himself. “We gotta talk- no, that’s too direct. How was work today? No, he won’t answer that.”

Wheeljack took Ony out of the stroller and sat him on his lap.

“Start subtle. But he wants to go to bed. We can talk in the morning. Okay-” Wheeljack bounced Ony on his leg to make him giggle. Ony jingled his toy. Wheeljack kept on muttering to himself.

“Hey, Star, there’s somethin’ I’ve been wanting to talk you about,” Wheeljack scratched his finial. “Star. Star. Does he like that nickname? He’s never said anything about it. Maybe I should just keep it casual,” Wheeljack looked at Ony as if he were speaking to him. “But we wanna keep in casual, right Ony? We wanna keep it casual.”

Ony keened happily and reached his hands towards Wheeljack’s face. Wheeljack brought him forward and retracted his mask. He pressed their cheeks together. Ony grabbed Wheeljack’s nose and pawed at his other cheek. Wheeljack gave Ony a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled his little face. Ony giggled happily and reciprocated the kiss by opening his mouth and giving Wheeljack a “kiss,” if it could be called that. Wheeljack yelped when something pinched his cheek. He pulled Ony back and looked at him. Ony was still smiling. Wheeljack noticed the tiny needle like teeth just beginning to peak through the gums.

Wheeljack squinted and moved in to take a closer look. It turned out to be a mistake when Ony bit him right on the nose. Wheeljack yelped and pulled away. Ony was silent for a seconds before he started to cry, unhappy with being jerked around. Wheeljack quickly pulled him against his chest.

“I’m sorry little guy,” he cooed, resting Ony’s head against his shoulder and lightly patting his back. “You just surprised me.”

Ony eventually calmed down to just a sniffle. When Ony was calm Wheeljack tucked him back into the stroller and they headed home. On the walk back Wheeljack watched the sky. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but in the back of his mind he was looking for Starscream. It would be the fastest jet. Rushing back and forth from one side of the city to the other a hundred times over until eventually it collapsed at home in it’s bed. Wheeljack would be waiting. Going over a conversation in his head before it happened, if it even happened.

When they returned home Wheeljack decided to take a break from the work for a few days. He turned on the radio and danced around the room with little Ony in his arms. He held Ony’s hand as if they were waltzing, and hummed along to the music. Ony giggled. He took his hand out of Wheeljack’s and hugged him around the neck. Ony pulled back and opened his mouth again, revelaing a jagged row of tiny needle teeth. He put his lips on Wheeljack’s cheek, digging the little teeth in. It didn’t come as a surprise like the first time, but it didn’t hurt any less.

“You tryin’a give Sire a kiss?” Wheeljack asked. “Is that what that is?”

Ony put his hand on Wheeljack’s cheek. Wheeljack flinched when the new little claws accidentally scratched him.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Wheeljack muttered, gently taking the hand and pulling it away from his face. “Lets not do that.”

Wheeljack took a second to look Ony over. Tiny claws, itty bitty teeth, a light blue on dark blue paint job. His torso was beginning to take shape, and there was a little nub on his lower back that seemed to be getting bigger everyday. Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “What are you gonna be, little guy?”

It was apparent at this point that Ony wasn’t going to grow into anything with wheels. Wings weren’t totally off the table, but Starscream had voiced his doubts.

Wheeljack shrugged it off. Ony was going to be whatever he was going to be. And whatever it was apparently enabled him to have claws and sharp teeth.

Wheeljack give Ony his last meal for the night, then played with him on the floor for a little while. Ony fell asleep on the couch halfway in Wheeljack’s lap as they sat watching a children’s program. When Ony was all tucked away Wheeljack returned to his work cross referencing the medical records and the prison reports.

At one in the morning Wheeljack tossed the datapads aside and gave his mind a rest. Starscream wasn’t home yet. Wheeljack was starting to get worried. He rubbed his sore tired optics and leaned back on the couch. For a long time he contemplated to himself whether or not he should call Starscream. Or go out and look for him. The delivery service he worked for operated all night. It wouldn’t be unlike them to keep Starscream overnight. They hadn’t done it yet, but that didn’t make it any less of a possibility.

Technically the longest shift legally allowed was fourteen hours. That was with two hour long breaks, and three fifteen minute breaks, and the freedom to sit down when they had to sit down. Starscream had none of those freedoms. Most laws protecting workers didn’t apply to him.

Starscream had only been working this job for a month and a half and it was already taking it’s toll. Wheeljack could see it. The way Starscream’s frame sagged, and his eyes drooped. How it hurt when he moved, and how his mood had deflated. Starscream had been doing better. But this took it all out of him.

It was three in the morning when Starscream returned home. He came through the door limping, his pedes shuffling, his shoulders slumped halfway to the floor. Wheeljack stood up.

“Starscream,” he said, watching carefully as Starscream moved across the room.

Starscream tried to stand up straight. He grabbed the edge of the island, and a stool at the counter, but lost his footing and fell over, taking the stool with him. Wheeljack was at his side in an instant.

Starscream groaned, his vents heavy. Wheeljack put a hand on Starscream’s side and leaned over him so he could see his face. Starscream could barely keep his eyes open. His fist clenched weakly beside his head. He took a deep vent and coughed.

“What happened?” Wheeljack asked. “Does it hurt? Are you in pain? whataya want me to do?”

Starscream shook his head.

“If you ain’t talkin’ I’m gonna call Ratchet.”

Starscream groaned. “Energon.”

Wheeljack sprung to his feet. He grabbed a cube from the dispenser. By the time he came back around the island Starscream was trying to sit up.

“Slow, slow,” Wheeljack said, taking a knee and handing the cube to Starscream. “Don’t strain yerself.”

Starscream took the cube in shaking servos. He held it with both hands as he raised it to his lips to drink. He leaned back against the island and sat cross legged. It looked like a struggle to keep his eyes open. The lids would dip, and his jaw hung loose.

“They keep you late tonight?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream nodded.

Wheeljack sighed. He shook his head. “You can’t keep doin’ this, Starscream. They can’t keep doin’ this to you.”

Starscream just shrugged.

“Don’t just say it’s a job. This isn’t a job. You’re a slave.”

Starscream scowled.

“How much do they pay you? I can see those records ya know. I know it ain’t enough.”

Starscream took a sip from the cube.

“You been workin’ fifty to sixty hours a week for over a month, and you still ain’t got enough money to pay be back for a vid-screen that costs two hundred shanix.”

Starscream’s voice was small when he spoke. “I’m almost there.”

“That’s not the point. I don’t want it. I want you to be okay.”

“I want to work.”

“This isn’t work. They’re taking advantage of how desperate you are.”

Starscream’s head snapped up. “What would you have me do?” he snapped as best he could. “Quit? Stay here? Take care of Ony all day everyday? Let you have total financial control over my life? I don’t want that.”

“Well do you want this? Right here, right now? I bet you can’t even stand up.”

Starscream shook his head as he put his cubes to his lips. “I can stand.”

“Then do it.”

Starscream scowled. He chugged down the rest of his cube and placed the empty glass on the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Wheeljack moved the other stool aside and moved so he was sitting beside Starscream. They sat in silence for a while. Starscream closed his eyes and tried to relax his frame, while Wheeljack thought about his next move.

“This is killing you,” Wheeljack said, keeping his voice hushed in the half lit silence. “If I have to take drastic measures I will.”

Starscream didn’t respond. He didn’t even open his eyes. Wheeljack looked at him.

“I’m allowed to tell you you ain’t allowed to work anymore. ‘Less yer willin’ to quit yourself. I won’t hesitate.”

Starscream’s eyes split into slits.

“If you take this from me,” he said. “I will hate you for the rest of my life.”

Starscream stood up. He placed his his empty cube on the counter and went to bed. Wheeljack was left sitting by himself. He let his head rest limp against the island, and thought hard about what he’d just said.


	20. Chapter 20

Wheeljack knew he'd fucked up when Starscream didn't talk to him for four days. He went back to reading excerpts from the books, and as soon as he was done he went back to his room, or to go tend to Ony or take his two hours in the city. On the fifth day Wheeljack was about ready to tell Starscream off.

Wheeljack didn't. Because he knew he'd fucked up. And that wasn't Starscream's fault. The second day of the silent treatment Starscream had to sit next to Wheeljack on the couch while they interviewed therapists. Starscream didn't have much to say on the matter so Wheeljack had to work with wing flicks, facial expressions, and his gut. It had taken two hours but Wheeljack managed to pick one.

“He's starting day after tomorrow,” Wheeljack said on the fifth day of the silent treatment. “Can't give him the silent treatment too.”

Starscream didn't respond. He did make little airplane noises as he flew the spoonful of soft food into Ony's mouth. Ony chomped down on the spoon, but didn't take all the food with it. Starscream used the spoon to get the excess off Ony's chin and back into his mouth.

Wheeljack didn't try to talk to Starscream again. He considered going into the lab, but decided against it. Wheeljack went back to his investigation. In the middle of it he got an idea, which certainly wouldn't get Starscream to talk to him. But may get him angry enough to snap, and vent like he usually did.

Wheeljack meandered out of his room after making the call, and got himself a cube. Starscream couldn't give the silent treatment to everyone. And Wheeljack could handle having two people mad at him.

It was an hour before Wheeljack's little surprise showed up. Wheeljack didn't give Starscream any warning, or answer the door when someone knocked. Wheeljack stayed in his room with the door open and listened to them talk.

 

* * *

 

Starscream was boiling on the inside, still. After five days he was still mad, and he'd probably keep being mad. Wheeljack was just as absent minded and bone headed as he'd always been. Starscream felt stupid for thinking that something might have changed. Sitting beside him on the couch for the two hours they interviewed therapists was like torture. Starscream's plating crawled, and his throat clenched with unsaid words. In the end he went back to bed and left Wheeljack to pick on his own.

Starscream finished wiping Ony's chin before scooping him out of the high chair and taking them into Wheeljack’s room for a bath. Wheeljack’s washroom had Ony’s wash basin in it, otherwise Starscream would avoid that mess altogether. Unfortunately Wheeljack refused to buy a second one, and Starscream didn’t have the money to. It wasn’t a problem when they weren’t fighting.

Starscream walked past Wheeljack without even looking at him. Wheeljack asked what he was doing. Ony placed his sticky little chin on Starscream’s shoulder and reached his hand towards his Sire, letting out a happy little keen in the hopes that Wheeljack would come with them. Starscream rubbed Ony’s back and closed the wash rack door behind them.

Starscream sat cross legged on the floor as he filled the basin with solvent. According to their books Ony still wasn’t ready to take showers. He had recently learned to stand on his own two feet, with a little help, and had begun eating solid food, but his plating was still too soft and malleable to be pelted with warm little drops of solvent.

So Starscream was tasked with using a bowl and a cloth to give Ony baths. Starscream checked the temperature of the solvent before placing Ony in the basin. Just like Wheeljack, Starscream recently discovered Ony’s little development, and was careful around the tiny claws and sharp teeth. Starscream held Ony’s hand by placing his thumb in his palm to spread the fingers out. Starscream cleaned each finger carefully, getting off all the sticky stuff, and making sure not to damage the new little claws. Talons on such a tiny, soft creature could be easily chipped or broken, and that could hurt.

Wheeljack fashioned mittens for Ony to wear so he didn’t scratch himself in his sleep. Starscream started putting Ony’s favorite toy in the freezer to use as a “teething ring” as the nurse had called it. Apparently when dentia starts to come in on the protoforms it hurt. Ony didn’t seem too bothered by it, probably because his teeth didn’t have to force their way through the gums.

Wheeljack knocked on the door but didn't enter. He opened it and still didn't enter.

“There's someone at the door for ya.”

Starscream finished wiping Ony's face with the cloth. Starscream had to hold his chin to keep him from squirming. Ony frowned and pushed the hand away from his face. When Ony was all clean Starscream pulled him out and wrapped him in a towel. He brought the still dripping Ony, all warm and bundled, to the living room with him.

Starscream frowned when he realized Wheeljack hadn't even bothered to open the door to let whoever it was in. When Starscream opened it he found Ratchet on the other side, cheerful as ever.

Ratchet invited himself in with a stiff “Starscream,” as greeting.

Starscream furrowed his brow. “Do you need something Ratchet?”

“Wheeljack said you collapsed a few days ago. He wanted me to come over and make sure you were okay.”

Starscream closed the door, “well, as you can see, I'm fine.”

Ratchet placed his medical kit on the table and took a step towards Starscream. Behind him, Starscream's wings switched, uncomfortable with the close proximity. Ony hissed and swatted at Ratchet just barely catching his chin with his little claws.

Starscream quickly stepped away.

“Ony,” he scolded, holding the tiny hand tightly in his own, “we do not swipe at people. That was very bad.”

Ratchet wiped the blood from his chin with a cloth.

“It's fine,” Ratchet said. “I see Ony has claws.”

“Do you need something, Ratchet?”

“Your bruise is almost healed,” Ratchet folded up the cloth as he spoke, “but there's graying around your eyes. You aren't refueling enough. And I can hear the gears on your back moving when your wings do. That must be painful.”

Starscream scowled. “I don't consent to a medical examination,” he stepped back to the door. “If you don't have any business with Wheeljack then please leave.” Starscream opened the door and stepped aside to let Ratchet through.

Ratchet didn’t move. He unhooked his medical kit. “Listen, Starscream,” Ratchet said. “I want to be doing this as much as you do. But Wheeljack called in a favor and wanted me to talk to you. So I’m here.”

Starscream closed the door. “You’re not my therapist,” Starscream said. “And I have to put Ony down for his nap.”

Ony squealed and began squirming in Starscream’s arms. Starscream put him down and let him waddle around.

“He seems awake to me,” Ratchet said. For the first time that evening he smiled, watching as Ony steadied himself on the table to walk around to his toys.

Starscream put the towel over one of the stools. “Well, he’s due for a nap. Wheeljack’s going to put him down soon.”

“You’ve really taken to being a Sire haven’t you?”

Starscream scoffed. “Hardly,” he muttered. “I’m just following the books.”

“You’re good at it.”

“What would you know?”

“I know despite the fact that you work fifteen to twenty hours every other day doing physical labor without a break, you still get up every morning to take care of him on your days off.”

Starscream frowned as he knelt down on the floor amongst Ony and his toys.

“How would you know that?” Starscream asked.

“Wheeljack tells me things.”

“Of course he does.”

“He also tells me you’re mad at him. For good reason. And that you’re giving him the silent treatment. And that this job is killing you but you won’t quit.”

“Get to the point.”

“This job is killing you. Literally. You’re graying around the eyes, your joints are overworked, you don’t wash enough, or oil enough, or eat enough. And you’re definitely not relaxing after work.”

“From one old soldier to another, I know you know I’ve been through worse.”

“But not like this.”

“No. Exactly like this. I've flown for six days straight without refueling, my record is ten. A twenty hour work day is nothing.”

“You flew for ten days straight. You were probably in your alt-mode the entire time, weren’t you? I’m sure when you transformed you were sore and stiff, but there weren’t any long term effects after that. In your case right now you're transforming, and transforming, and transforming, and transforming.”

“And?”

“And you’re not the young buck you used to be. You're wearing your body down faster than it can heal itself. Wheeljack is right when he says you should quit.”

Starscream sneered.

“But I don’t think he was right to use the power he has over you.”

“He threatened me.”

“And he shouldn’t have.”

Starscream shook his head, almost sticking his nose up in the air. “I won’t forgive him. Not this time,” he turned his attention back to Ony. “Now if that’s all you came for, you can leave.”

Ratchet took a few steps forward. “If you don’t mind,” he said. “I want to do an exam.”

“That’s nice.”

“Starscream.”

“You’re not the boss of me, and I don’t consent to an exam, so you can either leave or keep standing here like-” Starscream stopped himself. “You know what like.”

Ratchet sighed. “And you call Wheeljack boneheaded.”

“He is.”

“And so are you. You’re both being ridiculous. You especially-”

“Do you need something, doctor?”

“I need you to make up with him so he doesn’t keep calling me with dumb favors.”

“Maybe if he wasn’t such an idiot he wouldn’t have to.”

“You can’t fight forever.”

“Who says? Optimus and Megatron had their tiff for four million years.”

“You have a protoform. And he needs the both of you.”

“He has the both of us.”

“Not like this.”

“Do you need something, doctor?”

Ratchet didn’t say anything more. He shook his head. “I think I’ll go talk to Wheeljack.”

Starscream didn’t respond. He kept playing on the floor with Ony, waiting until Wheeljack swooped in to put him down for a nap.

 

* * *

 

Ratchet slipped into Wheeljack’s bedroom and immediately hit him in the head with a wrench.

“Oooww,” Wheeljack complained, rubbing his head. “Where did you even get that?”

“I’m surprised that actually hurt, considering how thick your head is.”

“So it didn’t go well.”

“Of course it didn’t go well, Wheeljack. How did you expect it to go? You need to fix this.”

“I don’t know how.”

“That’s a load of scrap, if I’ve ever heard it.”

“Oh yeah? Listen, Ratch, I said somethin’ stupid-”

“I know.”

“And I wanna make it up to him.”

“Okay, we’re getting somewhere.”

“But I ain’t gonna take it back.”

“Wheeljack.”

“No, Ratchet, it’s still on the table. I have the power to take his job away.”

“And you shouldn’t use it,” Ratchet said sternly. “You know you shouldn’t use it, I don’t even know why you thought about it. You know what else you have the power to do?”

“Ratchet, come on.”

“You have the power to tell him he can’t fly. You have the power to tell him he can’t go outside without you. You have the power to force feed him. And you don’t use an of them. Do you know why?”

Wheeljack shook his head. “You’re not getting it.”

“No. You’re not getting it. Starscream was in prison for four hundred years. Now that he has a chance at some semblance at freedom he’s told, not only that he has to take care of your protoform, but that he can’t have a job while doing it. And you, the only person he trusts in this entire world, are the person telling him that.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “No. No, I don’t want him home. I don’t want to stop him from doing anything. I just don’t want him to get hurt.”

“You’re trying to stop him from having a job. Even if it’s terrible, and even if it’s unfair, right now having a job is the only freedom he has.”

Wheeljack grumbled. “It ain’t even a freedom,” he said. “It’s the only job he can get, and labor laws don’t even apply to him.”

“He’s making his own money. That’s what matters right now.”

Wheeljack frowned. “I’m not apologizing.”

Ratchet’s attention was suddenly drawn to the desk. He glanced at Wheeljack before moving to close the door.

“You’re back to trying to figure it out, aren’t you?” Ratchet said, keeping his voice low.

“Yeah,” Wheeljack said, keeping his eye on the desk. “Buddy’a mine told me ‘bout someone who might know somethin’. I’m gonna check it out.”

“Wheeljack-”

“What? What you got to scold me about now?”

Ratchet frowned. “If you want me to leave, I’ll leave.”

Wheeljack dropped his tough facade. He rubbed his brow and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I’m sorry. I’m just- stressed right now. What were you gonna say?”

“I was going to say,” Ratchet took the datapads and slid them into the desk drawer. “This should not be your greatest priority right now.”

“But-”

“You have a protoform. And you’re fighting with that protoforms Sire. You’re always living in the past. Or in the future. But you need to be living here and now, Wheeljack. If something about Starscream comes up, it comes up. But for right now, at least until Ony starts speaking, spending time with him should be your top priority.”

Wheeljack sighed. “Alright,” he mumbled. “Yer probably right.”

“I know I’m right.”

Wheeljack tapped his fingers atop the desk. “Think I should go talk to him?”

“What do you think?”

“Yes?”

“It’s your decision. At least you can rest assured he won’t rip your throat out.” Ratchet swung the door open. “I’ll just leave you to it, then. I probably have something better to do.”

“Thanks, pal.”

Ratchet flicked a wave over his shoulder as he showed himself out. He passed Starscream in the livingroom as he collected his medical kit, but didn’t engage. Starscream watched him go out of the corner of his eye. As soon as Ratchet was gone Wheeljack emerged from his room.

Wheeljack scooped little Ony off the floor. “Hey little guy,” he said. “Look at you, yer gettin’ big. Ready for a nap?”

Starscream gathered the toys and began putting them back in the bin. Wheeljack put Ony down without any problem. When he returned to the livingroom Starscream was gathering the datapads and putting them back on the shelf in the corner.

Wheeljack’s hands fiddled at his side. “Ey,” he said, standing just outside the hallway. “So I was thinkin’. Maybe we could go out tonight. Just us."

Starscream’s wings, which were now perpetually drooped no matter what the mood, twitched. Starscream, however, did not respond.

Wheeljack took a step forward. “Not anything- fancy. Just go for a walk or somethin’,” Wheeljack rubbed the back of his neck. “Windblade said she’d watch Ony.”

Starscream stiffened. His fist clenched where it had just set a datapad on the shelf. Behind him the wings flapped gently.

“I thought I could get you a massage. From someone who wasn’t me. Or more firecrackers…” Wheeljack trailed off. His mouth suddenly felt dry as he spoke. “You’ve seemed tense. And yer frame seems worn down. How you feelin’ by the way? I don’t know how long it’s been since I asked you that after the arrest.”

Starscream had already taken his two hours in the morning before Wheeljack woke up, so he didn’t have any reason to go anywhere. He didn’t like people touching him. And he didn’t like talking about the arrest. So Wheeljack was doing great so far.

Starscream didn’t say anything. He’d already read his hundred words for the day. On top of that he’d fed Ony, and bathed him, and stood him on his feet, and let him run around, as well as spend a whole hour of playtime with him. Starscream’s duties were done for the day, and it was only three in the afternoon. Which meant he was ready to go to bed.

Which was exactly what he did. He brushed past Wheeljack and went to his room. Wheeljack lowered his head and sighed. He didn’t try to stop Starscream, the thought barely crossed his mind. Wheeljack sat down on the couch. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, and rubbed one side of his face with his entire hand. It wasn’t late, but he was tired.

Tired of the silent treatment. Tired of staying home all day. Tired of trying to help Starscream and getting nothing out of it but more stress. And with Ony now, growing into his frame. Crying because of his teeth, scratching everything he touched. Still not learning how to speak. Wheeljack wanted to scream.

There was to be no screaming. That would wake Ony. Which, in turn would wake Starscream. Then Wheeljack would have two grumpy protoforms on his hands. So Wheeljack didn’t scream. Instead he returned to his room, gathered a few datapads, and set up a temporary work space at the energon dispenser. If he made a mess Starscream would probably scold him for it, but Wheeljack could handle it.

Or- no. Starscream wouldn’t say anything, would he?

Wheeljack was stopped before he even got started. He no longer felt the need to work. And certainly didn’t want to. Wheeljack left his tools on the island and went to his room. He laid down on the berth and read a chapter of “Reading Wings,” before giving into the fatigue of laze and falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Wheeljack woke up it was to Ony’s cries. They didn’t register at first. Like the sound of an alarm clock in a dream. When Wheeljack’s eyes split open the room was dark, but he could see the figure standing beside the bed. Even in his dazed state Wheeljack could deduce that it must have been Starscream.

Starscream’s voice was soft when he spoke.

“I know it hurts,” Starscream said, giving Ony the teething ring. He glanced at Wheeljack then back to Ony. “You’re Sire is asleep,” he said. “He must have been tired.”

Starscream took a seat on the bed and sat Ony in his lap. “That makes sense.”

Wheeljack prepared himself for the seething comment about how it must have been tiring dragging around his sorry frame. Or his thick heavy head.

“He does a lot for us.”

Wheeljack opened his eyes, but quickly closed them.

“You have a good Sire. I hope you know that. Better than your other one at any rate.”

Starscream sighed. His voice was a whisper when he spoke next, but Wheeljack caught the words.

“I want him to be happy. But I know he isn't. Maybe you can help with that, little guy. Primus knows I'm useless.”

Wheeljack wanted to open his eyes. Sit up and talk to Starscream. Reply. Tell him everything on his mind.

But he didn't.

Starscream stood. He gave Ony a kiss on the cheek and placed him back in the crib. Wheeljack waited for Starscream to leave, but he didn't. Wheeljack's eyes were closed but he could feel the warmth of a hand as it came near his shoulder. And the cold spot it left when it quickly pulled away.

Starscream left, but kept the door open. Wheeljack laid awake for a while. Ony didn't stir again. Starscream didn't rise until two in the morning. Wheeljack still hadn't moved. He hadn't fallen asleep. He hadn't done anything.

Wheeljack sat up. Starscream had just gotten out of the shower. He would be taking his cube. Wheeljack sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, listening. Thinking. Waiting.

An empty cube hit the counter. Wheeljack stood. He rushed to the living room, and stopped in the threshold of the hall.

“Starscream.”

Starscream had just opened the door to leave. To Wheeljack's surprise, he actually stopped, and turned around.

Wheeljack's fingers fiddled against his palm.

“Have- have a good day at work.”

Starscream didn't respond. He opened his mouth and quickly closed it. His wings flicked as he turned and rushed out the door.

Ony cried. Wheeljack tended to him.


	21. Chapter 21

Starscream was in no way looking forward to meeting his new therapist. He’d had three therapists before the last, and they were all the same. Belittle him. Make sure he felt guilty. Make him feel bad about himself and his actions, without the part where he was brought back up afterwards.

Starscream took his two hours in the city before he got back from work. Technically he got home at three in the morning, meaning his walk home gave him his two hours in the city already. To Starscream’s surprise Wheeljack had actually waited up for him. He was probably dead tired by the time Starscream got home, and Starscream didn’t even spare him a glance. It was only eight hours until the therapist arrived, and Starscream wasn’t going to waste any of that time listening to Wheeljack flounder his words.

Fortunately Wheeljack didn’t try to engage. He just wished Starscream a goodnight and let him be. Starscream retired to bed. He closed his curtain, and laid his aching body down for the morning. Starscream prayed that Wheeljack wasn’t going to go to the lab today. Starscream wasn’t sure if he could get up if Ony demanded attention.

Of course, he would. Starscream would force his sorry corpse to move if it killed him. Starscream managed three hours of sleep before he heard Ony beginning to stir. It seemed Wheeljack tended to it immediately, as it didn’t last long. Starscream eased as the crying eased. It wasn’t long before the curtain was shoved aside and Wheeljack came into the room.

“Hey,” Wheeljack said. “I need to go to the lab. Can you please watch Ony for the day? I shouldn’t be long, Windblade just needs me to come in for a couple hours. Please, Starscream, I know you’re mad, and I’ve been tryin’a stay home, but I need this.”

Starscream let out an exasperated sigh. He hauled his body to the edge of the berth where he sat, hunched, and venting hard. Just moving took it all out of him at this point. But Starscream sat up straight, and extended his arms, and took Ony into his lap.

“I’m sorry,” Wheeljack said. “I will try to be back as soon as I can.”

Wheeljack practically leaped out the door. He was gone in seconds, leaving Starscream to tend to Ony’s morning needs. Starscream tried to take it slow. He let Ony walk as far as he could on his own before needing to stand him back up. With all the effort he could muster Starscream hauled Ony up into the high chair. Ony slapped his little hands on the tray and slapped his lips. He still wasn’t speaking, so he didn’t say any words, but he made noises to indicate what he wanted.

“Yes, yes,” Starscream muttered, taking the solid food out of the cupboard and squeezing it into a bowl. “I know. You’re hungry. Give Sire a moment.”

Starscream turned back to the island and placed the bowl of mush in front of Ony. As Ony began to fling his meal all over the place Starscream got himself a cube. Starscream, hardly able to move his limbs, sat watching Ony for a while before actually moving to help him. By that time half the mush had been tossed onto the tray or spread all over Ony’s face. His motor control was still very bad.

Ony seemed to be enjoying himself, but didn’t mind when Starscream took the spoon and started feeding him.

“There you go,” Starscream said, holding a finger under Ony's lip to keep it all from dripping down his chin. “Om nom nom. Good energon mush. Make you a nice strong frame to go with those nice strong claws.”

Ony held Starscream’s hand and guided the spoon into his mouth. He looked at Starscream with his big purple optics as he tried to chew the mush in his mouth, only to have most of it drip down his chin. Suddenly Ony was laughing. He slapped his hands on the tray and flung his bowl to the ground. Starscream groaned. Ony was still happy and excited as ever, not even noticing the mess he’d just made.

Starscream sighed as he stood and went around to the other side of the highchair. He picked up the bowl and tossed it in the wash, not bothering to rinse it first, or maybe ever.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he said, booping Ony in the nose. Starscream used a cloth to wipe up the energon mush. When it was all clean he threw the cloth into the incinerator. Wheeljack could afford a new one.

Starscream took Ony out of the high chair and brought him back to the wash basin to at least rinse him off. Ony had gotten a bath only yesterday, and it wasn’t good to wash protoforms more than a few times a week, according to the nurses. Excess scrubbing could damage the new plating and paint. So Starscream just placed him in the basin, filled it with a little bit of water, only enough to fill the bottom, and took a washcloth to Ony’s face and hands.

Starscream’s limbs were heavy as he tried to lift a hand to wipe Ony’s face. Ony wasn’t making it any easier.

“Hold still,” Starscream demanded. Ony wined, and pushed away again.

“I know you don’t like having your face washed. Nobody does.”

Ony started to scream, slapping the hands away from his face. He hiccuped into loud sobs, and squealed when Starscream tried to handle him. Starscream growled with frustration. He quickly finished wiping down Ony’s face before lifting him out of the tub and bringing him to the center of Wheeljack’s berth. Ony fought Starscream every step of the way. He continued to cry and wale, and tried to climb off the berth.

“No,” Starscream said, placing him back in the center. “We’re in time out now.”

Ony screamed and slammed his little fists on the bed. Starscream pulled up Wheeljack’s desk chair and sat at the end of the bed facing Ony so they could see each other. Starscream crossed one leg over the other, and both arms over his chest. He waited until Ony tuckered himself out crying before engaging any further. When Ony calmed down he was still crying, and reached his hands out for Stascream. Ony sniffled and whined, but he wasn’t screaming, or sobbing, so Starscream granted him attention.

“Alright,” Starscream grunted, standing himself up. “Quit crying, you’re alright,” he scooped Ony into his arms and balanced him on a hip. “Do you feel better now?” Starscream asked. “Had a nice cry?”

Ony rubbed his eye with his tiny fist and nodded.

“Oh, that’s good,” Starscream cooed. He gave Ony a kiss on the cheek as they went to the living room. He placed Ony down among his toys and sat on the couch with a datapad. Wheeljack had given Starscream a new datapad from the new therapist, who he was supposedly meeting with today. Starscream was supposed to read the first chapter before the therapist arrived, apparently. Because all therapists, for whatever reason, were determined to expand Starscream’s reading list.

The book was an earth-novel-turned-cybertronian-novel called “Frankenstein,” about a Shockwave level mad scientist who took a bunch of dead bots and made the “perfect bot” using lightning. Inefficient, really, but it was based on a human novel. Everything they did was inefficient. That didn’t happen within the first chapter, but Starscream did learn that whoever this mad man was he was in love with his cousin, whatever that was.

Starscream sneered at the book. There were very few things that translated well to Cybertronian text. This was a good example of something that didn’t. Starscream could have read the book in english, he was perfectly capable, and the copy was available to him. But reading about those little flesh creatures board him to tears, so he preferred to read this version. As bad as it was.

Ony took a bottle around eight, and a sippy cup soon after. Starscream read the first chapter of the book like he was supposed to, then moved on to his own literature. He read over his biography again and highlighted even more inaccuraccies that he hadn’t caught before. As he read he tapped his talon in the center of the crack on the corner of the screen. A small chip broke off and Starscream stopped.

He took a look at Thundercracker’s autobiography and wrote mean comments in the margin, but didn’t take the time to think about whether it was inaccurate or not. Mostly because he didn’t care. Thundercracker had written it himself. Starscream supposed if that was the way Thundercracker remembered things there was no helping it. Even if it was wrong.

Starscream shut down all of the datapads and moved to writing in his journal. The new therapist might want him to hand one over right off the bat. Starscream was always one for first impressions. He loved disappointing the therapists. Starscream wrote his mantra. Over and over and over again, like he always did.

“Another day regretting every decision I’ve made up to this point.”

Starscream filled a page with that then shut down the datapad. For a while he just sat on the couch. With Ony occupied with his toys, and Wheeljack not due back for who knows how long, Starscream leaned back and let himself rest for a moment. He closed his eyes, and eased the tension from his frame.

Starscream had no intention of falling asleep. He was sure he didn't. Until a small fist made contact with his leg and Starscream bolted awake. He gasped, sitting upright. He relaxed when he saw Ony by his leg, tapping the armor with his palm.

Starscream sighed, “what is it?” He asked. “what do you need?”

Ony reached up and made grabby hands. Starscream complied, reaching down and bringing Ony into his lap. Starscream adjusted himself so he was laying down on the couch, Ony comfortably resting on his chest. As he began to relax Starscream sighed, letting all of the tension out of his frame again.

“According to the book you should be transforming by your first creation-day,” Starscream said, trying to keep himself awake. “I hope that's true. Then your Sire and I will finally figure out what you turn into. Something sharp, I'd think.”

Starscream rubbed Ony's back all the way down to the tail. “Maybe something with a tail. But you know, there are bots who look like beasts in their bi-pedal mode, and still turn into trucks so,” he shrugged, “who can be sure?”

Starscream looked at Ony, all snuggled and content. Starscream let his head fall back.

“I don't really care what you turn into. I don't know if Wheeljack does. I doubt it,” Starscream took Ony's hands and started playing with them. “You're his entire world, you know. Your creation-day is coming up in a couple cycles, isn't it? I bet he'll throw you a party,” Starscream pursed his lip. “A party for an ano-cycle old,” Starscream smiled, “your Sire is funny like that.”

Ony babbled. He took Starscream's finger and held it. Starscream placed a protective hand on Ony's back, and let his eyes close for the second time that morning. This time, like the last, he had no intention of falling asleep. This time, like the last, he thwarted his own intention.

 

* * *

 

When Starscream came to the first thing he noticed was the distinction lack of weight on his chest. His mind was blurry for a moment before he realized Ony was gone. He quickly sat up, now fully awake. He looked around, blinking the blur from his optics.

“Ony,” he tried to call, but found his vocalizer still stunted from sleep.

“He's in his crib,” Wheeljack said sitting in the chair right beside the couch. “You fell asleep. He's fine.”

Starscream just stared at Wheeljack for a moment. Wheeljack was reclined in a chair, reading one of his datapads from work. A hard line crested his brow and Starscream couldn't be sure if it was from concentration or frustration. That was, until Wheeljack spoke.

“If you're that tired you should put him in the crib. Sleep in my room.”

Starscream clenched his jaw. He took a deep vent and held down the urge to argue. Starscream was well aware he shouldn’t have fallen asleep, he didn’t need Wheeljack to tell him that. And he certainly wasn’t appreciating the tone Wheeljack was taking. Starscream’s voice was practically a whisper when he spoke, but Wheeljack heard him loud and clear.

“If we had a sitter, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Wheeljack looked up from his datapad. “If you quit your job this wouldn’t have happened either.”

“I can’t put Ony away early. He’ll climb out of the crib and hurt himself.”

“That’s why you sleep next to it. So when he starts to fuss he can wake you up.”

“I can’t just wake up, Wheeljack, my body is on the verge of stasis, I can’t-”

“Can’t you just admit that you did somethin’ wrong? It was an accident. And you’re sorry. I don’t wanna argue with you about it. It’s done. Alright?”

Starscream clamped his mouth shut. His hands squeezed the couch cushion so hard his talons pierced the mesh. Before he burst he stood from the couch and marched to his room. Starscream felt a desperate need to slam the door. In any other situation he would slam Wheeljack’s door, but Ony was asleep so that wasn’t an option.

Starscream grabbed the pillow from his berth and screamed into it. He wanted to scream out loud, scream at Wheeljack, break the vid-screen, put a hole in the wall. Anger had suddenly become his fuel, and he was choked full of it. Wheeljack had always been boneheaded, but when had he become this thick? Making empty threats, arguing, scolding, just being an outright pain to live with. Starscream almost wished they’d transfer him.

Starscream felt a sudden moisture on his cheek. He threw the pillow aside and wiped his eye. “Primus,” he muttered, his eyes blurring with tears. “Stupid, stupid, gah!” he rubbed away the tears as they came, wiping them away and forgetting about them. It went on for almost a whole minute. The anger eased from his body, his mind cleared. Starscream sighed. He fell back onto the berth and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

Starscream awoke to a knock on his doorframe. On sore limbs Starscream sat up and looked to see who was disturbing him. Wheeljack stood just inside the curtain.

“Therapists here,” he said, much calmer than earlier.

Starscream climbed from the berth and went to the living room. He didn't bother setting up the chairs, as the therapist was already sitting down. Whoever it was seemed content to just be wherever they landed. It was a blue bot with gold details, and three pointed head fins. The folded wing like things on her back suggested she was a flight frame, but if they were wings they weren't like any Starscream had ever seen.

Camien probably. That didn't make Starscream feel anymore comfortable.

She smiled when Starscream entered.

“Starscream,” she said. She stood and put her hand out for Starscream to shake. “It's nice to see you again.”

Starscream started at the hand. Then back to the therapist. Starscream hesitantly shook the hand, careful not to squeeze too hard.

“Markershot,” the therapist said. “You probably don't remember me.”

“No,” Starscream said. “I don't.”

Markershot released Starscream's hand and gestured the seating area. “Would you like to sit?”

Starscream didn't answer. He walked to the couch and sat down. He sat up straight, eyes forward, wings down, hands folded neatly in his lap. Markershot looked at him. Her smile fell as she moved to sit down.

“I've been looking at your case file,” Markershot said, taking out a datapad. “It's my understanding you don't like to say much during your sessions.”

Starscream didn't respond. Markershot tapped the datapad and bit her lip. She shrugged, “I don't really see that as a problem. Trauma can be hard to talk about.”

Starscream finally looked at the therapist. Markershot kept talking.

“Especially coming from your background.”

Markershot un-subspaced a medium sized white box, “so there's no rushed,” she placed the box on the table and opened it. “I was hoping we could play a game,” she took out a green board and circular black and white pieces.

“It’s called Othello, it’s a game from earth. It’s sort of like a strategy game, or a math game. If you’re willing.”

Starscream scooted forward a bit. “I’ll play,” he said. What else were they going to do? Markershot didn’t seem like she was going to put much effort into making him talk.

Markershot set up the game and explained the rules. It seemed simple enough. They started playing. The game took about thirty minutes. Markershot won.

“Do you want to play again?” she asked.

Starscream nodded. They played again. Starscream won the second game. They played again. Starscream won again. And again, Markershot won. The games ranged from thirty minutes, to five minutes. As they went on they got shorter.

Therapy sessions usually lasted an hour, to an hour and a half. Markershot didn’t speak besides a few comments about the game or how Starscream was playing. Generally it was praise. Markershot was a good winner. Towards the end of what was likely their last game, Markershot actually started talking.

“You’re a fast learner,” she said. “You’ve only known the game for an hour,” she smiled. “You’re a good winner, Starscream,” she paused and took her turn. “When I play with my Amica she’s a terrible winner. And a terrible loser. Do you and Wheeljack play any games?”

Starscream flipped over his piece. “No.”

“Hm,” she shrugged. “Well, games aren’t for everyone. Do you get to spend any time with Wheeljack?”

“Not really.”

“Work a lot? That's understandable. From what I understand Wheeljack works a lot too.”

“He works whenever he wants.”

Starscream flipped his piece.

“Really?”

Markerahot flipped a piece.

“He's on salary.”

“Does he ever work from home?”

“Sometimes.”

Markershot was silent for a while. They went back and forth taking their turns, flipping their pieces, until Markershot finally won.

“That’s three for me,” she said, making it down on a datapad. “And- six for you,” she checked her chrono. “And it looks like the session is almost over. We only have five minutes left. Do you want to try for another game?”

Starscream shook his head. Markershot began packing up the game.

“I think I should tell you, Starscream, I’m not going to operate like your last few therapists.”

A snide comment stuck in Starscream’s throat. He swallowed it.

“You and I will meet once a week, for an hour and a half, right at noon. If I’m late assume I’m dead. I understand you work every other day, so my days won’t be consistent, but I’ll always let you know when I’m coming in,” she sneered, waving her hand about. “And don’t worry about the setup or anything, I don’t care. We can have your sessions in your bedroom, or on the kitchen counter. I don’t care. Wherever you’re comfortable.”

Starscream just nodded. Markershot finished packing up the game. As soon as the lid was back on the box Ony began to whine. Markershot paused.

“Oh,” she said. “I forgot you have a protoform. Would you mind if I meet the little guy before I leave?”

Starscream furrowed his brow. He opened his mouth but immediately closed it.

“Sure,” he said. “I’ll- go get him.”

When Starscream entered the bedroom Ony was already being tended to. Wheeljack didn’t hesitate handing Ony over.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier,” Wheeljack said, keeping his voice low so no one else could hear.

“I’m sorry for falling asleep,” Starscream whispered back, taking Ony out of Wheeljack’s arms. Starscream rushed back to the living room. Markershot was standing now, waiting in the middle of the room.

Starscream walked over to her, but didn’t get too close.

“He has claws,” Starscream said. “And he doesn’t like people getting too close to me.”

Markershot’s face lit up, “Awww,” she said leaning down to get a better look at the little guy. “Hey there, buddy,” she put out her finger for a hand shake. “What’s your name?”

Ony just stared at her with his bright purple optics. Starscream bounced him a little bit.

“His name is Ony. His other Sire named him.”

Markershot giggled. “Ony,” she said. She looked at Starscream. “Am I saying that right?”

“Ony, Ah-nee,” Starscream assured. “You’re saying it right.”

“Isn’t he just a precious little blessing, and oh, ha, look at that he’s got purple eyes. What a cutie.”

Markershot stood up and pointed to her own eyes. “Few and far between,” she said. Starscream looked her in the eyes for the first time that afternoon. Markershot had purple optics, not unlike little Ony’s.

Ony made a little noise and reached his hand forward, grabbing for Markershot.

Markershot smiled at him and gave a little wave. “I’ll see you next time, kiddo,” she said. She looked to Starscream. “Starscream, it was nice meeting you again. I look forward to our next session.”

Starscream nodded. “You as well,” he said. Starscream walked her to the door and closed it behind her. When Markershot was gone Starscream put Ony down. Ony ran immediately to his toys. For the first time in a long time Starscream didn’t feel his spark sinking in his chest. He didn’t feel the weight of his actions placed right back on his shoulders. Oddly, Starscream actually felt- better.

And ready to talk to Wheeljack.

Starscream scooped Ony off the floor and brought him with him to Wheeljack’s door. Starscream took a deep breath. His knuckles lingered over the door, but before he could actually muster the strength to knock Wheeljack opened it.

Starscream went stiff.

“Do you want me to take Ony back?” Wheeljack asked. “I was gonna come back out into the living room-”

“I want to talk to you.”

Wheeljack paused. He glanced over his shoulder, then back to Starscream. Wheeljack shrugged. “Okay, then talk.”

Starscream’s mouth moved, but now words came out. “No,” he managed. “I want-” he huffed. “I want to talk. For real. I want to talk about what happened.”

“What happened?”

Starscream fumbled his words. Everything he’d thought about saying suddenly vacated his mind. Starscream shook his head. He handed Ony to Wheeljack.

“Never mind,” Starscream said, rubbing his brow. “I’m- I’m just going to go to bed.”

Starscream turned on a heel and made a break for his room. Wheeljack called after him.

“No, hey wait a minute-” Wheeljack said, grabbing Starscream by the arm. As soon as Wheeljack made contact Ony hissed and slapped Wheeljack across the face with his claws. Wheeljack yelped and let go of Starscream.

“What the-”

Ony squealed and flailed in Wheeljack’s arms. He scratched at Wheeljack’s face, and bared his teeth and hissed to the point where Wheeljack had to put him down. Ony wasn’t done, though. As soon as he was on the ground he bit Wheeljack in the leg. The bite brought Wheeljack toppling over. Wheeljack tried to grab Ony, but couldn’t get close without being swiped at.

Starscream’s wings flared. He jumped into action, grabbing Ony around the waist and trying to pull him off of Wheeljack’s leg.

“No!” Starscream said. “No biting Sire! This is very bad!”

Ony released Wheeljack, sending Starscream onto his back. Starscream held Ony to his chest until the protoform was calm. When Ony stopped being angry he started to cry.

Both parents eased. They remained laying on the floor for a while, trying to catch their breath. Wheeljack was the first to sit up. He touched the cuts on his face and came away with blood. He looked at the bite mark on his leg and found it went much deeper than he thought it would have.

“Aw, frag,” he muttered. He climbed to his feet, but found himself with a limp. He made his way over to Starscream, who was still laying on the floor with a weeping Ony. Wheeljack was still out of breath. He put his hands on the hips as he looked down at them. Wheeljack took a deep vent.

“I think- he’s a little protective.”

Starscream sat up. Ony was still crying.

“Yeah,” Starscream said, “a little.”

“Just a little.”

“How’s your leg?”

“I think I should sit down.”

“You should probably sit down.”

“I’m gonna go sit down.”

Wheeljack pulled Starscream’s curtain aside and sat down on Starscream’s bed. As soon as he was seated Wheeljack sighed.

Starscream, after a few more seconds, stood and went into his bedroom. He handed Ony over to Wheeljack who, despite the fiasco, took him without hesitation. Starscream rushed into the washroom.

Ony sat in Wheeljack’s lap without question. He cried and turned so they were facing eachother. Ony reached a hand up and touched Wheeljack’s face. Wheeljack quickly pulled Ony’s hand away, not wanting to get blood on him.

Starscream returned. He first worked to wipe down Wheeljack’s face. The wounds weren’t deep, but there was a lot of blood. Just a lot of small scrapes and cuts.

“He really did a number on me, didn’t he?” Wheeljack said.

“Primus, look at you,” Starscream muttered. He wiped the blood off of Wheeljack's brow and cheek. Starscream frowned.

“I think he split your lip,” Starscream said. He split the wound on Wheeljack's lip apart with his thumb. “You're probably going to need a patch.”

“Do have any left?”

“I don't know.”

Wheeljack flinched. “Oh. How's Ony? Does he got any blood on him? On his hands?”

Starscream took his attention away from Wheeljack's face and moved to inspect Ony. Starscream took Ony's wrists and inspected the hands.

“There's some blood on his hands,” Starscream furrowed his brow. “He's shaking.”

“Yeah, I bet. He probably scared himself half to death.”

“Just keep holding him for now.”

Starscream went back to the washroom. He tore through the drawers and cupboards. Soap, towels, dentia brushes, and everything else was discarded on the floor, and left there when Starscream found the makings of a medical kit. All they really had were a few old nanite patches and some bandages. Starscream paused to think for a moment. Wheeljack had nanite laced disinfectant. That's what he needed.

Starscream deposited the other medical supplies on his berth as he rushed to Wheeljack's room. On his way back he stopped in the living room and grabbed Ony's favorite toy. When Starscream returned to the bedroom Wheeljack was wiping off Ony’s hands.

“Sh, sh, sh,” Wheeljack cooed. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Sire and Sire are alright.”

Starscream knelt down before them and started preparing the supplies. “How is he?”

“Still a little stressed.”

“Are his hands clean?”

“I wiped them off, but we should use soap.”

“I’ll give him a bath when we’re done with you.”

Starscream addressed the wound on Wheeljack’s leg. He covered it in the disinfectant and covered the tooth marks with a patch. When that was taken care of Starscream moved on to Wheeljack’s face. He contemplated for a while, inspecting every little cut before treating it.

“We can’t let him keep this habit,” Starscream said. “Imagine if he hurt a stranger. What would happen to him? He swiped at Ratchet yesterday.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out. He’s just protective of ya. Ever since the arrest.”

Starscream hummed. “The ones on your lips are really deep,” Starscream said, brushing his thumb over Wheeljack’s lip. “I don’t know if the patches will work. I think you might need stitches.”

“Stitches?” Wheeljack pulled away. “No. I don’t need stitches.”

“Wheeljack, your lip is literally almost split in half. You need stitches, the patches will leave a scar.”

“I can live with that.”

Starscream scowled. “Wheeljack.”

“What? Like stitches won’t leave a scar.”

“I’m surprised you can even still talk.”

“I’m putting a lot of effort into it.”

“Just let me do the stitches. It’ll take five minutes.”

Wheeljack frowned the best he could. “Fine,” he said. He closed his eyes and lifted his chin. “Just- do it quick.”

Starscream grumbled to himself. “There’s no quick with stitches. We should move to the energon dispenser.”

Wheeljack sighed. “Okay, alright.”

Wheeljack grabbed Ony and they headed to the energon dispenser. Wheeljack sat down on one of the stools. Before Starscream could start Wheeljack stopped him.

“Give him a bath first,” Wheeljack said, handing Ony over. “I want him clean. I can wait.”

Starscream didn’t argue. He took Ony into the washroom and gave him his third bath for the week. Ony was still shaking, even when the bath ended and he was wrapped in a nice warm towel and brought to his Sire’s chest. Starscream placed his chin atop Ony’s head and tried to soothe him. When they returned to the livingroom Starscream placed Ony with his toys, making sure he had the favorite in his hand before going back to tend to Wheeljack.

“I’m going to do something weird,” Starscream said, grabbing the needle from the first aid kit.

“Just trust me.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Trust me.”

Starscream hauled his leg onto the counter. He leaned over and placed the tip of the needle in front of his thruster.

“What are you doing?” Wheeljack asked.

“Relax.”

Wheeljack stiffened, suddenly realizing what Starscream was about to do. Before Starscream could do it Wheeljack lurched forward. “No!” he shoved Starscream’s leg to stop him from activating his thruster.

“You can’t do that. It’ll think you’re flying.”

Starscream paused. “Frag,” he swore. “You’re right,” he took his leg off the counter. “We’ll just have to use the alcohol. Unless you have a lighter.”

“I have a bunsen burner somewhere in my room.”

Starscream slumped. “Do you know where it is?”

Wheeljack’s hands thrummed atop the counter. After a moment he perked. “Oh wait,” he slipped of his stool and went to the cupboard. He pulled out a bunsen burner and set it on the island.

Starscream furrowed his brow. “Why is that in here?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Wheeljack lit it up. Starscream made quick work of heating up the needle. When he was satisfied Wheeljack turned off the burner and set it aside. He reclaimed his seat and put his chin up so Starscream could work. Starscream soaked the needle in alcohol

“We need a new first aid kit,” Starscream said as he threaded the needle. “Ours is bad. It just had a needle and some wrap in it.”

“I’ll get us a new one.”

“Do you want any pain dampeners?”

“No. It’s fine. I’ll just do it myself.”

“If you insist.”

Starscream inspected the wound again. He hummed. “I’m going to try and get the swelling down.”

Starscream went to the cooler and took out one of the cold cubes. He handed it to Wheeljack and told him to hold it against his lip for a while. When Wheeljack felt satisfied he put the cube down and prompted Starscream to get to it already. Starscream stood up and surveyed the wound one more time before getting started.

“Are you ready?”

Wheeljack nodded. Starscream stuck the needle in and got to work. Wheeljack didn’t have a visible reaction.

“How many times have you done this?” Wheeljack asked.

“Sh. Don’t move your mouth.”

Starscream kept at his work. Silence settled between them for a long time. Starscream tugged to close the wound where he’s already sewn and moved on to the next leg of the journey.

“I used to do it on myself,” Starscream said. “All the time.”

Wheeljack didn’t try to speak.

“And sometimes I’d do it for Megatron. But he didn’t trust me touching him, so those were only special occasions.”

“Hm.”

“Most people didn’t want me anywhere near their face.”

“Huh.”

“Fighting in the Decepticon ranks was not uncommon.”

“Ah hah ey-ayan.”

“Stop trying to speak.”

“Ah.”

“Anyways. Hook hated doing stitches. And he hated doing them on me. I squirm. And after one or two-” Starscream stopped himself. He bit his lip. “After one or two- After frequent- disciplinary action from Megatron- Hook got tired of doing it. He made me do it myself.”

Wheeljack didn’t respond. Starscream finished off a few minutes later.

“There,” he said, snipping off the thread. “All better.”

Wheeljack rubbed his chin and moved his jaw around.

“Don’t touch it. Leave it alone,” Starscream said.

“I ain’t touchin’ it,” Wheeljack let his hand fallback to his lap. “Can I put my mask on?”

“Does it touch your face?”

“No.”

Starscream shrugged. “Then sure, I don’t care. Go check on Ony.”

Wheeljack slipped his mask on and went to check on Ony while Starscream cleaned everything up. Starscream just threw all of the blood covered cloths in the incinerator. He checked the floor for blood stains, but it was clean. When he returned to the living room Wheeljack was playing with Ony.

“How is he?” Starscream asked, kneeling on the floor with them.

“He seems fine. Not shaking anymore.”

“Good.”

Starscream picked up a toy and tried to get Ony’s attention. Wheeljack took a deep vent.

“Hey, listen,” he fiddled with his finial. “I’m- sorry I was being so flippant earlier. I mean, you’d think after five days’a the silent treatment I’d want you to come to me and say you wanna talk.”

“You get stupid when you’re mad.”

“Quit callin’ me stupid. I know I’m not the best with people. Or feelings. Or emoting. Or a lotta stuff. But I ain’t stupid.”

“I don’t-” Starscream cut himself short. “I’m sorry,” he said instead. “I don’t mean it like- that. It’s more of a case by case thing. Like how you were stupid to turn the training vids on after you saw how I reacted, and how you were stupid to adopt a protoform without telling me, and stupid to threaten me,” Starscream looked at Wheeljack. “And lose a little bit of my trust.”

Wheeljack shifted so he was sitting cross legged. He tapped the floor with the tips of his fingers.

“I could still do it, ya know,” Wheeljack muttered.

Starscream scowled, his attention still on Ony. “Are you going to?”

Wheeljack sighed. He shook his head. “No,” he whispered. “I would never do that to you.”

“Then you shouldn’t be hanging it over my head like that.”

“I didn’t mean to do it like that. I just-” Wheeljack huffed. “I didn’t know what else to do. I don’t know what to do. I really want to you quit, Starscream. And it’s not just Ony, it’s not just any one thing. I want someone home with Ony, that can be me, easy. I want you to relax. I want you to not fall into stasis everytime you go to sleep. I want you to have time to bathe. Have time to refuel. I don’t want you to be taken advantage of like this. I hate it.”

“And you think I don’t? Listen, Wheeljack, I know this job is crap. I don’t like it. But I need this. I need this freedom. What can you possibly say to me that can make a difference?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Well I dunno,” he muttered. “I was hopin’ I could convince you- somehow. When you started talking to me again.”

“Wheeljack, I helped start a four million year war for my rights, and I’m right back where I started. I’m a Cold Constructed bot. The only job I can get is as a courier. You don’t understand that feeling. So nothing. There is nothing you can say that can affect the outcome of this situation.”

Wheeljack’s hands fiddled in his lap. “Right,” he muttered. “I forgot about that.”

Starscream nodded. Ony crawled into Starscream’s lap and held a toy up for him to play with. Starscream smiled, putting his hand on Ony’s cheek and rubbing it with his thumb.

“I prefer a house,” Starscream said. “Where we’re not fighting.” Ony giggled and rubbed his cheek into Starscream’s hand, capturing it in his own. Starscream hummed. “And I think all the residence would agree,” he looked at Wheeljack. “Right? Fellow Sire?”

Wheeljack smiled. He Took Ony’s unoccupied hand.

“Yeah,” Wheeljack said. “I think they would.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot of fun. For all you which really want to to be a romantic fic.

Markershot had the first move. She moved a pawn forward and hit the clock. Starscream took his turn. Markershot hers. And so on.

Markershot did what she usually did. She arrived. Asked where they wanted to be for the afternoon. And set up her game. Starscream had been introduced to a number of games in the three and a half months he’d worked with Markershot. She brought a different game everyday. The first months it was head to head board games, like othello, checkers, and backgammon. The next month she brought card games. Canasta. Rummy. Spit. The third month was building games, similar to the first month, with more variety. And now, on their fourth month together, Markershot had returned to strategy games. Always two player. Markershot would explain the rules, and they would play. It was the beginning of the fourth months that she started to repeat herself. She brought back Othello. Then checkers. Then Quarto. And so on.

Today’s game was chess. Starscream was 2-0 so far, with every intention of winning the next game. On their first game of chess, nearly two months ago now, Marketshot had let them take their time. Upon arriving today she introduced a new instrument to the game. The clock. Each player had two minutes to make their move.

Markershot didn’t do her best to make Starscream talk. Occasionally she would ask a question, and occasionally Starscream would answer it. Starscream even found himself asking a few questions of his own. Mostly it was about the games. How did she get them? Did she play them often? While Markershot didn’t talk about herself too much, she wasn’t unwilling to answer any question handed to her. In their time spent together Starscream had learned Markershot was from Caminus. She had a Conjux named Broad-Way who worked as a construction worker, and she often played these types of games with her.

“Her processor is going,” she’d said. “Games like this help her.”

And that was the end of that.

Markershot seemed to be concentrating this game. More so than she had during a lot of their sessions. Her lip was flat in a hard line, she tapped her chin as she thought, eyes blazing. When she made her move she was always quick to slap the clock, barely giving her opponent another second of thought. Starscream was always quick to counter her.

“I've noticed something, Starscream,” Markershot said, “and you know I hate to be forward-” she hit the clock. “but I think it's necessary I ask.”

Starscream took his turn. When it went back to Markershot she didn't move right away. She rubbed her chin and stared at the board. As she moved her piece she glanced briefly at Starscream.

“Have you been crying before our sessions?”

Markershot hit the clock.

Starscream took his move and didn't answer.

“You know, it's okay to show emotion, Starscream. And it's okay to cry,” Markershot hit the clock. “It makes a lot of sense, actually. For you to be crying so much.”

She was probably waiting for Starscream to ask ‘why.’ But Starscream didn’t care about why. He knew Markershot almost never voiced her analysis unless prompted to, so Starscream felt safe to take his turn and say nothing. Markershot was not so content. On her turn she spoke again.

“Under these circumstances it's hard to want to show emotion in fear of the consequences,” she looked at Starscream. “You have no outlets for your emotions. The crying is your bodies way of relieving itself,” she moved. Hit the clock.

Starscream countered. “Checkmate.”

Markershot almost frowned, “looks like you win again.”

Starscream sat up straight. He stared at the hands in his lap for a moment before speaking.

“I am- very angry,” he said. “Sometimes it's overwhelming.”

Markershot sat up straight. “Do you think there are any other reasons you don't like to show your emotion?”

Starscream shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

“I don't want to take that power away from you, Starscream,” Markershot cleaned up the game. “But we don't have to talk about it. We can talk about something else of you want. Or we can play again,” she looked at him, “your choice.”

“Ony's first creation-day is coming up.”

“Oh? Well that's nice. Are you going to do anything special?”

“Wheeljack wants to throw a party.”

“A big party?”

“I don't know. I hope not.”

“Don't like people at the house?”

“We haven't had guests the entire time I've been here. Unless you count our doctor.”

“You've been here almost a year now, haven't you?”

Starscream nodded. Markershot smiled.

“Well, you're probably due for some guests then.”

Starscream wrung his thumb between his fingers. “I don’t like guests,” he said. “Wheeljack’s house is a mess, and he’s terrible at cleaning. I mean, he’s gotten better since Ony, but really, he is just shit at it.”

Markershot seemed to perk at that. “Oh. Haha, I know the feeling. What do you usually do around the house, Starscream?”

Starscream shrugged. “I don’t know. Not much. I clean, when I feel like it. I take care of Ony,” he trailed off, mumbling more to himself than Markershot. He shrugged again. “Sometimes I’ll go out and get stuff. But not often.”

“Ah. Wheeljack told me about that.”

Starscream’s mouth clamped shut. Markershot’s expression fell.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “Did I say something?”

Starscream took a deep vent and said nothing. As far as he was concerned the session was over. They had about fifteen minutes remaining.

“Starscream,” Markershot said softly. “Have I said something that's upset you?”

Despite himself Starscream shook his head. “I don’t like-” he cut himself off and clamped his mouth shut again.

“Starscream, I understand you don’t like talking about this sort of thing. Letting your emotions out was never something you were encouraged to do. But I’m encouraging you, alright? I want you to say whatever’s on your mind.”

Starscream didn’t say anything. He just kept his mouth shut and his eyes forward. Markershot’s lip twisted briefly in thought.

“Can I ask you a question, Starscream?”

Starscream spared her a glance and nothing else.

Markershot sat forward a little.

“What do you think is going to happen if you tell me what’s on your mind?”

Starscream’s shoulders twitched with a shrug he didn’t want to give.

Markershot leaned back. “It’s okay if you don’t answer.”

“I don’t know,” Starscream spit out. “It feels- wrong.”

“Wrong? Wrong how?”

“Like I’m- confessing. Or surrendering.”

Markershot sat forward, balancing herself on the armrest. “Do you see it as a moment of weakness?”

Starscream didn’t answer again. Eventually he nodded.

“You lived a lot of your life thinking a lot of things are signs of weakness,” Markershot said.

“They are.”

“They what? What do you think are signs of weakness?”

“Crying. Loose lips. This.”

“Your therapy sessions?”

Starscream nodded.

“Why’s that?”

Starscream waved a hand between them. “This-” he didn’t have any words. “This isn’t what people do.”

“What people?”

“I don’t know- just. It’s just a waste of time.”

“You don’t think this benefits you at all?”

“No.”

Markershot leaned back. “Okay, that’s fair. Therapy isn’t for everyone. I am well aware of that. And a mind like yours is very active, Starscream. You’ve worked more to distract yourself then work on yourself. Distractions worked. In part, I think, because distractions are always working.”

Markershot subspaced her datapad and put her full attention on Starscream.

“Do you think these sessions have helped you at all? In any way?”

Starscream thought back. To his mood. His interactions. His works. His sleep schedule. Everything.

“Yes,” he said, barely loud enough for Markershot to hear.

“How do you think they’ve helped you?”

Starscream shrugged. “Wheeljack and I are getting along better. But I don’t know if that has anything to do with this.”

Markershot shrugged. “Maybe it does maybe it doesn’t. Are there any behaviors you two have added or eliminated?”

“We’re better at- talking. I think. Actually talking. I feel-” Starscream took in a deep vent and let it out as he spoke. “Less wound up. Less like I’m about to burst. But that’s not necessarily because of this.”

“No, you’re right. There could be other factors at hand. Like Ony, for example. I’m sure having him in the house has helped you two get on the same level.”

Starscream nodded. He checked his chrono. Two minutes.

“Do you want to see Ony?” Starscream asked.

Markershot bolted upright. “Is he awake?”

“He should be.”

A wide smile spread across her face. Starscream slipped off the couch. “I’ll go get him.”

Wheeljack was at his desk hard at work on whatever it was when Starscream entered the room. Ony was playing with some of his toys on the berth. Starscream scooped the bright eyed Protoform into his arms and brought him back to the living room. Just inside the hallway Starscream let him down so he could waddle to Markershot himself.

Ony keened with glee as he waddled right into Markershot’s arms.

“Oh, look at you,” Markershot said, “You’re getting so big. Are you excited for your first birthday?”

Starscream sneered at the human word for the day. Markershot seemed to have a fascination with human culture. She used their slang and games often.

“Has he transformed yet?” Markershot asked, picking Ony up.

“Not yet.”

Markershot ran her hands over the blunt little spikes sticking up out of Ony’s head.

“He’s grown spikes,” she said.

“Yes. And now he has a real tail.”

“What a cutie. Huh?” Markershot bounced him a little. “Are you cute? Are you a little cutie?”

Ony laughed, revealing two full rows of sharp dentia. He covered his face with his hands, hiding his blush. Markershot’s smile seemed sullen as she handed Ony back to his Sire.

“Well,” Markershot said, putting a little spring back in her step. “I should get going. You two have fun planning the party.”

Starscream watched Markershot go. He closed the door behind her before heading back into the bedroom. Wheeljack was still at his desk. He tried his best to be home all day so Starscream could sleep. This, unfortunatly, meant Wheeljack was currently the sole planner of Ony’s first creation-day party. Which Starscream really didn’t even want to happen.

Wheeljack had gotten better at listening. But he wasn’t about to be moved from this.

“Wheeljack, can we talk about the party?” Starscream asked as he placed Ony back on the berth.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Are you paying attention?”

Wheeljack finally looked up from his work. “Yeah,” he said, swiveling the chair around. “I’m listenin’.”

“Are you sure you want to have the party?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Yeah. We already talked about this.”

“I know we did-”

“And we went over the pros and cons.”

“Yes, but-”

“And I told you I’d try to soundproof your curtain best I could so you could sleep through it if you wanted.”

“Wheeljack.”

“What?”

“You’re not listening.”

“Well, what else is there to say? We've had this conversation a hundred times.”

“I know. But you're making a whole big thing out of this. Why do we have to have a party for his first creation-day? He won't even remember it.”

Wheeljack sighed. “Starscream, who's house is this?”

“Yours.”

“Who pays for all'a this?”

Starscream's wings lowered. “you,” he muttered.

“Right. So if I wanna have a party. I'm going to. And I'll do everything I said I would and accommodate you to the best of my ability.”

Starscream's wings twitched. “But I want to be a part of it.”

“Then be part of it.”

“But I- ugh.”

“What? What's the problem?”

“I just-” Starscream started and stopped.

“Just what?”

“You know just what. I don't like having so many people here. If you haven't noticed, people don't really like me.”

“That's why I invited people you know.”

Starscream paused. “People I know? Who did you invite?”

“I invited Thundercracker.”

Starscream furrowed his brow, “that's one person.”

“Better than no one, right? Who do you want me to invite?”

“I don't want you to invite anyone. You're the only friend I have. All I want is a nice evening at home with you and Ony.”

“I'm only really having the party so everyone can meet him. Everyone's been on my case since he came home.”

Starscream lifted a brow. “Really? Everyone?”

“Okay, so it's Thundercracker. Mostly Thundercracker. Oh, and Drift. Drifts been bothering Ratchet.”

Starscream’s plating flared. “We are not inviting Drift.”

“Whataya mean? I already invited him.”

“Then uninvite him!”

“What’s wrong with Drift?”

“That hypocritical-” Starscream stopped himself. He forced his plating to ease and stood a little straighter, and crossed his arms. “He’s a hypocrite. I don’t like him. And I don’t want to see him.”

“But he’s one of the whole reasons I’m havin’ the thing.”

“Great. So you can uninvite him. Then we can call the whole thing off. I like that plan.”

Wheeljack frowned. “Starscream.”

“You haven't let me have any control over this-”

“You don't even want it.”

“But I'm as much Ony's parent as you are. Let me have this one thing.”

Wheeljack shrugged, “honestly, this is the most genuinely upset I’ve seen you over something this small. I would. But I can’t. I already sent out the invites.”

“What? When did you do that?”

“This morning.”

“Where was I?”

“Where do you think you were?”

“I was up this morning. I got home at five.”

“Oof. I forgot about that. Go to bed.”

“We’re not done talking.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Whataya want me to do? I can’t just take it back. Party’s next week.”

“That’s plenty of time to take it back, what do you mean?”

“I ain’t gonna send out invites and immediately take it back.”

Wheeljack stood from his chair and put his hands on Starscream’s arms to turn him around. Wheeljack pressed his front to Starscream’s back and pushed him forward out the door.

“Now you’re gonna go to bed and clear your head. You barely had one cube today and you been up since three in the morning yestarday.”

Starscream scoffed but didn’t fight the grip. “Oh please. My chrono and body adjusted to work ages ago.”

Wheeljack stopped them off right inside Starscream’s room. Starscream sat himself on the edge of the berth.

“My offer is still open,” Wheeljack said.

Starscream tried not to cringe. “No thanks,” he said. “I’ll manage.”

“How’s the job hunt goin’?”

“How do you think it’s going?”

“Stupid question.”

“Yeah,” Starscream laid down and stretched out on the berth. “It was. I swear, Wheeljack, if any of them say one thing about Ony-”

“They won’t.”

“They better not.”

Starscream rolled over. His wings flapped gently behind him as he began to drift off. Wheeljack left him alone and returned to Ony, who had fallen asleep on the berth. Wheeljack scooped him up and placed him in the crib before sitting at his desk and continuing his work.

 

* * *

 

 

There wasn’t much set up to be done. The party would be in the early evening after Ony woke up from his last nap before bedtime. There was an energon cake, and goodies. Wheeljack had purchased a life supply of Firecrackers so Starscream at least had something to look forward to.

Despite how adamantly against the party Starscream was, he decided to take part in it. Starscream had put himself in charge of Ony. He warned Wheeljack, for the hundredth time, that if he heard one peep out of anyone about the tail, or the sharp teeth, or the claws, he was going to kick the person out. No questions. No exceptions. Wheeljack felt obligated to agree. In part because he, too, would not hesitate to kick a friend out of his house if one of them wanted to make an off handed comment about his protoform.

So they were in agreement. Of course, Wheeljack would likely be more gentle about it. But he decided to leave the kicking out to Starscream. It was unlikely to happen. But just in case.

Wheeljack urged Starscream to take a nap before the party started. He had been awake, again, since three in the morning the day before. Normally he would sleep during the day, but he’s stayed up since he’d gotten home to help set up and take care of Ony. It was three hours before the party started when everything was finished.

Starscream didn’t seem to appreciate being told to “go take a nap,” like their Protoform.

“At least drink a cube.”

Wheeljack said, making two cubes at the dispenser. Starscream was busy at the island playing a game on his communicator. “I don’t want it,” Starscream said. “I’m not hungry.”

“You only don’t feel hungry ‘cause you’re really hungry.”

“That’s stupid.”

“It’s true. You know that feeling where you don’t wanna refuel because you feel sick, but then you refuel and you feel better because it turns out you were just hungry? That’s the feeling you got now.”

Wheeljack slid over the cube. “Drink up. Don’t need you goin’ into stasis in the middle of the party.”

Starscream took the cube. “Hm. That'd be one way to make a dramatic exit.”

“No dramatic exists.”

“Don't tempt me.”

“Seriously, please don't faint during the party.”

Starscream scoffed. “When have I ever fainted? You're being overdramatic.”

“Oh- my god. I can't believe it. I can't believe you- Starscream of Vos- just called me overdramatic. I'm having flashbacks. This is like that one time you called me a crony.”

Starscream smiled into his cube. “I’m _your_ crony.”

Wheeljack paused. He furrowed his brow. “Wait a minute.”

Starscream slipped off his stool, “look it up.” he sighed as he wandered off into the hallways. “I’m going to bed. Wake me before the party.”

Wheeljack granted a halfhearted goodnight as he whipped out a datapad and looked up the definition of crony.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, should we pretend we’re dating to freak them out?”

Wheeljack elbowed him in the side. “Don’t you dare.”

“I could call you honey muffin, and touch you intimately on the shoulder,” Starscream smiled, far too entertained with himself. “I’ll even laugh at all you’re terrible jokes.”

“I don’t make terrible jokes.”

“Well, you don’t make good ones either.”

“Shush. Someone’s at the door.”

Wheeljack left Starscream on the couch and went to answer the door. The first to arrive was Windblade, gift in hand.

“I wasn’t sure what to get a one year old,” she said, handing the gift to Wheeljack.

“A toy,” Wheeljack said, closing the door and letting her walk past him. “He loves those.”

Windblade didn’t hesitate walking over to Starscream on the couch and making googly eyes at Ony.

“Hey little guy,” she said, wagging a finger at him. “Happy creation-day.”

Ony smiled wide, showing off his sharp little chompers. Windblade pulled back slightly. Starscream scowled.

“Problem, Windblade?” Starscream asked.

Windblade kept her smile on. “Just a little surprised,” she replaced both hands on her knees. “Has he transformed yet?”

“No.”

“Oh. What do you think he’s going to turn into?”

“We’re not sure.”

Wheeljack popped into the conversation. “But he’s a biter,” he said, propping his leg on the table for everyone to see. “Least we know that.”

Windblade’s eyes popped wide at the most recent set of teeth marks on Wheeljack’s leg.

“God, Wheeljack. What happened?” she asked.

Wheeljack shrugged, putting his foot down. “Got a bit too close.”

“Is he- aggressive?”

Starscream scowled. “What? Like a savage animal?”

“No- I mean-” Windblade scowled, putting her hands on her hips. “He bit Wheeljack, Starscream.”

Wheeljack laughed. “No. He’s a sweet spark, honestly. Just, uh, word to the wise. Don’t touch Starscream.”

“Don’t touch-” Windblade looked at Starscream. Then back to Wheeljack’s leg. The back to Starscream.

“Oh.”

Starscream smirked. “We should put a sign on the door.”

Starscream was determined to stay seated in the middle of the couch for the duration of the party. If people wanted to see Ony they would also have to see him. Which left a few people less than pleased. One example being Blurr, who upon arrival, did not rush to meet Ony. Starscream heard when he told Wheeljack he thought Starscream was going to be in his room for the evening and not “ruining the party.”

“He’s not ruining anything,” Wheeljack had said. “He’s just sitting there with our protoform.”

Blurr didn’t seem satisfied with that answer. But eventually he did go to greet Ony. Ony, as with everyone else, seemed just delighted to see him. That prompted a smile from Blurr, the first one of the night.

“He is pretty cute,” Blurr muttered. “Sharp little guy.”

Starscream smiled despite himself. He bounced Ony a little to make him giggle.

“He's talking about you, you know,” Starscream said.

Next to greet Ony were Ratchet and Drift. Ratchet had already met Ony. Drift was starry eyed as he leaned down to look Ony in the face. Starscream conveyed in his face just how much he didn't want Drift standing so close to them. Starscream pulled Ony closer to his chest, but Ony didn’t want to comply. Drift knelt down so he was face to face with Ony.

“Can I hold him?” he asked.

“No.”

Across the room Wheeljack hollard. “Yes!”

Starscream scowled at him. “I said no.”

Wheeljack walked over to the couch. “And I said yes. Let Drift hold him.”

“No.”

Wheeljack scowled. “Starscream.”

“I said. No.”

Drift stood up straight. “It’s alright, Wheeljack. If Starscream’s uncomfortable with it, I don’t mind.”

Drift and Ratchet wandered away to join everyone else. When they were gone Wheeljack sat down on the couch next to Starscream and got in close so no one else could hear.

“Are you feelin’ okay?”

“I feel fine. I told you I didn’t want him to come.”

“I know, but you were in such a good mood earlier.”

“The party hadn’t started earlier.”

Wheeljack sighed. “Fine,” he gave Starscream’s thigh a pat as he stood up. “I’m gonna take him, alright?”

Wheeljack scooped little Ony out of Starscream's lap. Starscream didn’t try to stop him.

Wheeljack returned to the group accumulated at the Energon dispenser. Starscream watched everyone as they chatted and discussed gifts, and protoforms, and the current state of things in all of their own lives. They were reminiscing about the past.

Starscream was tempted to go over and join them. But he didn't. His joinment of the conversation would likely ruin it. None of them wanted him there.

Starscream's spark sank. It was Ony's first creation day. And sure, Starscream was in the room, but he wasn't welcome to be part of it.

Thundercracker plopped himself down on the couch beside Starscream. He tipped his drink to Starscream but didn’t say anything.

“Shouldn’t you be over there enjoying the festivities?” Starscream said, gesturing the party with his head but not looking at it.

“Shouldn’t you?” Thundercracker took a sip of his cube. “Your voice sounds different,” he said. “Prison?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would, actually.”

Thundercracker leaned over a little to get a better look at Starscream’s neck. Eventually he sat back when Starscream covered the scars with his hand.

“Do you need something, Thundercracker?”

Thundercracker shrugged. “You were looking lonely over here.”

Starscream didn’t respond. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared straight ahead. “I think they’re going to start opening gifts soon. You should go back over there,” Starscream stifled a smile. “I’m sure Ony will just love tearing into that wrapping paper.”

Thundercracker smacked Starscream in the shoulder with the back of his hand. “Come with me. He’s your protoform.”

Starscream shook his head. “No, I’ll just-” he shrugged. “I’ll probably just go to my room. I’d hate to ruin the party.”

Thundercracker rolled his eyes. “Quit being so overdramatic.”

“I’m not-” Starscream sighed. He stood up. “I have to work in the morning. Thank you for coming. If Wheeljack needs me I’ll be in my room.”

Starscream sulked to the hallway. Before he could leave, however, something grabbed his hand. Starscream expected to turn around and find Wheeljack, maybe even Thundercracker. But no. When Starscream turned around he found himself face to face with Drift. For a moment Starscream froze.

“I think Ony’s about to open the gifts,” Drift said. “If you want to join us.”

Starscream blinked. After a few seconds he tugged his hand out of Drifts.

“I-” Starscream’s vocalizer stunted. He cleared it, and looked past Drift to the other people gathered around the island. His attention fell back to Drift.

“I- have to work early tomorrow. I was going to bed. But- thank you for coming.”

Starscream tried to turn away again, but found himself thwarted. Drift tugged at his wrist a bit and came close to his audio receptor.

“I know it can be weird,” he said. “Believe me, I know.”

Starscream sneered and pulled away. “You’ve been with them much longer than I have,” Starscream muttered. He was tempted to say more, but refrained.

Drift shrugged, smile holding steady. “True. But if there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s the one person rule,” he glanced with Starscream back to the table. Drift’s attention fell first to Ratchet. Then to Wheeljack. Then back to Starscream. He didn’t have to say anything else for Starscream to catch on.

“He’s my roommate,” Starscream said.

“And your co-parent.”

“And my roommate. Don’t pretend you know anything about our relationship, Drift,” Starscream spat the name. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and tried to up his cooling fans to counter it.

Drift’s smile, which was now a hundred times more irritating, stayed on. He gave Starscream and unsolicited pat on the shoulder before turning to return to the group

Who did he think he was? Coming up to Starscream in his own home and trying to persuade him into joining a party of people who ultimately hated him. Starscream didn’t want the stupid party in the first place. This was all Wheeljack’s idea. Wheeljack’s stupid idea. Starscream watched the way the group ogled over Ony, and scowled. A small groan rose in his throat. His frame tensed as he strode forward and came to stand behind Wheeljack.

Starscream was not about to feel unwelcome in his own home.

Starscream put a hand on Wheeljack’s shoulder to announce that he was there. Wheeljack looked up at Starscream, his eyes smiling. The group continued to talk amongst themselves. As they did Starscream leaned down and whispered in Wheeljack’s ear.

“We could still do it, you know,” Starscream said, his smirk almost audible.

Wheeljack leaned back so he could look at him. “Do what?”

Starscream’s eyes glimmered with mischief. Wheeljack’s perked. Then tensed. “No,” he said sternly, “we are not freakin’ out my friends.”

“Come on, have a little fun.”

“Ya know what’s fun?”

Wheeljack moved a small wrapped gift in front of Ony. As soon as it was in his line of sight he dug his little claws in and tore it apart, box, ribbon, paper, and all. Wheeljack swiped the toy out from under him before he could destroy that too. It was a container of smallish dinosaurs. Wheeljack opened it up and inspected them. “This is cute,” he said, holding them up for Starscream to see before handing them back to Ony. Starscream smiled, standing so his front pressed to Wheeljack’s back. He reached over his shoulder and played with the little dinosaurs to catch Ony’s attention.

Ony slapped his hands on the counter and giggled with delight. He grabbed for the little toys. With clumsy servos he captured one of the dinosaurs and stuffed it in his mouth. Wheeljack had learned long ago that, unless he was trying to actually eat it, trying to get anything out of Ony’s mouth was a bad idea.

By now more than half the eyes in the room were on them. Starscream, Wheeljack, and Ony.

“Don’t let him chew on it,” Starscream said. “He’'ll ruin it in six seconds.”

“You can risk yer finger.”

“He won’t bite me.”

“You think that now.”

Starscream moved so he was more beside Wheeljack than behind him. Starscream wasn’t afraid to stick his hands in Ony’s mouth when necessary to dislodge whatever he had stuck in his teeth. On this occasion Starscream simply had to encourage the toy out of his mouth by taking Ony’s wrist and gently pulling it away. When that had been done Starscream demonstrated how he could play with the toy in a different way. Ony resorted to slapping them happily against the counter. Which was fine, whatever worked.

Starscream suddenly felt as though he was being watched. He looked up to find half the table staring at them. He stood up straight. “What?” he asked. “What are you all staring at?”

Ony leaned forward and pawed at Starscream’s hips, demanding to be picked up. Starscream obligated. The guests didn’t stop staring. Starscream tried for a scowl, but it came more like a pout.

“What?” he asked again.

Wheeljack looked between the group and Starscream. Wheeljack’s fingers twitched on the counter before he made a move that surprised everyone.

Wheeljack placed his hand on Starscream’s hip and rubbed a little circle into it with his thumb. Starscream’s eyes widened into saucers as he looked down at the hand touching him.

“I think he’s gettin’ hungry,” Wheeljack said, “wanna get him a bottle?”

Starscream shook away the initial shock. He smirked and sauntered out of Wheeljack’s grip.

“Sure,” Starscream drawled, trying not to look at all the slack jaws.

Wheeljack smiled behind his mask. He looked back to the crowd. “What?” he turned properly in his seat and grabbed his cube off the counter. He retracted his mask, revealing the cheeky grin and jagged scar. “Roommate can’t touch another roommate intimately on the hip?”

The room erupted.

 

* * *

 

 

When the party ended they were still laughing. Wheeljack closed the door after the last guest to leave. As soon as he turned back to Starscream they both burst out laughing.

“Did you see Ironhide’s face?” Wheeljack laughed, wiping a tear from his eye and nearly keeling over.

“It looked like his head was about to pop off,” Starscream said, copying his position. “And Windblade-”

Wheeljack stood up straight. “Oh my god, Windblade.”

Starscream took a deep vent and kept laughing. Eventually it died down and everyone caught their breath.

“I told you it would be fun,” Starscream said, standing up straight and wiping away the tears.

“Yeah,” Wheeljack chuckled. “Well worth losing the trust of every single one’a my friends for the rest of my life.”

“Not every single friend,” Starscream countered.

Wheeljack stepped forward. “Ah yes. I still got my honey muffin.”

Starscream barked a laugh. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands, but the smile remained. “You stole my line,” he said.

Wheeljack chuckled again, taking another step forward. For a moment he just stared at Starscream, realization suddenly dawning.

“I ain’t never heard you laugh,” Wheeljack said. “Not since you been here, at least.”

For the first time in a long time Starscream didn’t feel like stifling his smile. “I haven’t had any reason to.”

Wheeljack’s smile quirked. He gave Starscream a pat on the arm.

“I’m glad you’re feelin’ better,” Wheeljack said. “I’ll finish up cleanin’, you should go to bed.”

Starscream didn’t protest. He scooped the sleeping Ony off the couch as he went. “I’ll put him to bed. If you won’t be long.”

“No no. Go ahead. I’ll be there in a few.”

Wheeljack finished cleaning up the party. It was just a few glasses and treats, nothing major. Nobody had gone crazy. Despite their little rouse, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Ony covered himself in cake, but that was to be expected. Ony certainly had a good time. He got a bunch of new toys and games, he got to eat cake, and he was coddled by pretty much everyone.

The only part of the night Wheeljack didn’t like were all the questions about when Ony was going to start speaking. Ony hadn’t even tried to speak. He hadn’t made a noise resembling the beginnings of a word. Wheeljack tried to talk to him and prompt something out of him, but he got nothing. Not even a ‘No.’

Wheeljack couldn’t feel too worried. Ony was in good health. He was happy, always happy. His frame was coming in fine, he was growing at a steady rate, motor function was developing normally. Everything was fine.

Wheeljack sighed. He scrubbed a hand down his face. Everything was clean so he went to bed. Ony was still asleep. Wheeljack looked in on him. The sound of his little vents working always washed him with relief. Any worries Wheeljack may have had. All the problems of the day. They all disappeared. Across the hall Starscream’s curtain was open. Wheeljack could hear his soft snore. His vents, too, were steady and calm.

Wheeljack lowered himself into the berth. For a while he just laid awake and listened.


	23. Chapter 23

Starscream had always known Wheeljack had more than enough money to survive. It was only when Wheeljack started the new addition on the house that Starscream realized Wheeljack really had more than enough money to survive. He hired an architect, a designer, the whole nine yards. He was pulling out all the stops, and Ony wasn’t even two yet. Starscream also realized it when Wheeljack handed him a credit card to use for “emergencies.” Which translated to “use it for whatever you want. I’ll pay all the bills.”

Wheeljack had a lot of money.

Starscream did not.

Starscream assumed the only reason Wheeljack gave him a card was so he didn’t have to whip out his personal account every time Starscream needed something and Wheeljack couldn’t go with him. As much as Starscream appreciated having a wealthy house mate who could provide for them, he didn’t appreciate how it was making him feel.

Starscream turned the shiny new credit card in his hand.

“It makes me feel like a gold digger,” he said. He put the card on the table and just stared at it as he spoke. “I don’t know what he thinks I’m going to use it for,” Starscream shrugged. “Not like I go out. And he doesn’t even care, it’s like it’s nothing to him. I could say one word, make one comment, and he’ll just whip out his wallet.”

Markershot hummed. “Do you think he’s being irresponsible?”

“No. He can afford it. Hell, he could afford two more houses if he really wanted. All his patents. His job. His products. He makes- a lot. More than we need,” Starscream furrowed his brow. “He doesn’t even do anything with it, it just sits there and accumulates.”

“Does he donate any of it?”

Starscream shrugged. “I have no idea. Probably. I can’t imagine he’s the type to just horde money. Like I said, he doesn’t really need it.”

“You seem irritated by this whole money thing.”

Another shrug. “I don’t know. I just- I hate feeling helpless. And this makes me feel helpless. It makes me feel like-” Starscream bit his lip. He scrubbed his hand over his mouth trying to think of the right set of words. “Like I said, it makes me feel like a gold digger. Wheeljack is great. But he can be blunt. And sound mean when he doesn’t mean to,” Starscream furrowed his brow. “Maybe it makes me feel like a burden,” he threw his hands up. “I don’t know,” they fell back to his lap. “It just reminds me that I have nothing, and I can’t support myself. I hate it.”

Markershot nodded. “Do you think it takes away some of your independence?”

Starscream nodded, still looking at the card on the table.

Markershot sat up a bit. “Have you tried talking to him about it?”

Starscream scoffed. “No. What am I supposed to say? ‘Thank you for taking care of and supporting me financially when I can’t do it on my own. But I’m an unappreciative glitch and I need you to stop.’” Starscream sneered. “I’m sure he’d love that.”

“Well, I’m sure you can leave out the glitch part. Starscream, telling Wheeljack how his actions make you feel doesn’t make it look like you don’t appreciate them.”

“Doesn’t it, though? Anyone else would take the money and run.”

“Then you need to help him understand your situation. You’re not asking him to stop because you don’t appreciate that he’s doing it, you’re asking him to stop because of how his actions make you feel. You’re not accusing him of anything, you’re not blaming him. You’re just- sharing your thoughts. I don’t know Wheeljack as well as you do, but I’d hope he’d understand it.”

Starscream shifted in his seat. He spoke out of the side of his mouth. “I guess.”

“You've been talking a lot about Wheeljack. Is everything okay?”

Starscream shook his head. “We've been- fighting more. He's stressed, I'm stressed. It's a bad combination.” Starscream shrugged, “he's mad at me. Worried about Ony.”

“What is he mad about, do you know?

Starscream let out a throaty sigh. He rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers. “He's mad that I'm not taking care of myself. He wants to get my regulator replaced and I won't let him.”

“And what's going on with Ony?”

“Ony hasn't said anything. He's almost a year and a half and he hasn't even tried to speak. I, personally, don't care. But Ony is fussy all the time. I don't think Wheeljack is giving him enough attention when I'm gone, but Wheeljack won't listen to me.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I've seen it. When I'm home and he's working I have to do everything. I'm trying to fall asleep, Ony starts crying. Wheeljack doesn't even move to tend to him. It's ridiculous.”

“Have you tried to talk to him about it?”

“He doesn't listen. I don't know what's gotten into him. It's like he doesn't care anymore.”

“Can you think of anything that might have triggered it? An event. Something one of you said?”

Starscream's lips turned in. He rung his thumb in his palm. “It- may have been-” he cut himself off. “Recently the regulator went off. I have an infection on my back from the regulator and that just made it worse. But I told Wheeljack I didn't want to be seen by Ratchet. I stopped taking my medication. I stopped putting the disinfectant on.”

“You gave up.”

“Essentially.”

Markershot readjusted herself in her seat. “Well, Starscream, I’ve noticed that in a lot of cases one partners mood heavily effects the others. Maybe you’re not romantically involved, but you do live together, and work together, and you’re raising Ony together. I think right now you’re caught in sort of a catch 22.”

Starscream furrowed his brow. “A what?”

“It’s an earth expression. It means, in order for one thing to happen, another thing has to happen. But that other thing won’t happen until the one thing happens.”

Starscream frowned, brow furrowing more.

Markershot twiddled her fingers. “Okay, I’ll give you an example. Say you’re renting an apartment. You need your shower fixed. The landlord won’t do it until you pay rent. But you won’t pay rent until the shower is fixed. Does that make sense? So you’re both caught in a loop, sort of.”

Starscream’s expression eased and he nodded. Markeshot kept going.

“So in your case, it looks like Wheeljack won’t put in effort until you put in effort on your health. I’m assuming you don’t want to do anything for him until he gets off his aft, right?”

Starscream pursed his lip. His plating clampled. He nodded.

“It’s stupid,” he muttered. “I think Wheeljack is being stupid.”

“Then tell him that.”

“He asked me not to call him stupid-”

“But he is being stupid, isn’t he? He’s acting stupid. I know it can be scary for someone in your situation to talk back to people, but you’re very good at it. And if you get in any trouble for calling Wheeljack stupid for being stupid then I’ll take it up with Windblade personally.”

Starscream perked, his eyes going wide as he threw his gaze to Markershot. Starscream’s mouth opened but snapped shut. His pedes shuffled on the ground. “I guess I could try.”

“Maybe just sit him down. Try your best. And Starscream, if you you really need help I wouldn’t be unwilling to do a group session with the both of you.”

Starscream’s voice was small. “I would appreciate that. I think he’d listen to you more than me.”

“I don’t want that, Starscream. I want him to listen to you. Baby steps, alright? If things don’t change by next session we’ll bring him in. Sound good?”

Starscream nodded. The session had about thirty seconds left. For the first time Starscream had actually talked for most of the session. A game sat unfinished on the table. As Markershot was cleaning up Starscream asked if she wanted to see Ony. As she always did Markershot enthusiastically said yes.

Starscream passed Wheeljack on the way to the crib. Ony was already standing up. He had been making grabby hands, probably for a while. Starscream scooped him out and placed him on the floor so he could run to Markershot himself. Ony was still a little waddly on his own two pedes, but he sure could run.

Starscream stood behind Wheeljack for a moment.

“I want to talk to you after Markershot leaves,” Starscream said. “Please.”

Wheeljack grumbled something in response but kept working.

Starscream wandered out to the livingroom where Markershot was coddling Ony like she always did.

“Oh look at you, you’re getting so big. Aren’t you? Aren’t you getting so big and strong?”

Ony giggled and hugged Markertshot around the neck. Starscream quickly stepped in.

“No kisses,” he said. “No kisses, Ony.”

Ony pouted. Instead of a kiss, though, he rubbed his cheek against Markershots.

“No kisses?” Markershot questioned, standing up and taking Ony with her. “Why no kisses?”

Starscream took Ony out of Markershot’s arms. Starscream snapped to get Ony’s attention, then tapped his own cheek.

“Kisses” Starscream said.

Ony leaped at the chance. He wrapped his arms around Starscream’s neck and opened his mouth wide and dug all his little teeth in.

“Oh,” Markershot said. “He bites. That’s adorable.”

“Yes,” Starscream said, wiping the tiny trickle of blood off his cheek as he put Ony back down. “It’s cute. A habit we need to break, though. He’s very protective. He’s bitten Wheeljack over a dozen times now. On the leg, on the hand, the arm.”

Markershot nodded. “I’m sure he’ll grow out of it.”

Starscream shrugged, holding Ony up by the arms. “We hope, I guess.”

“Has he transformed yet?”

“No. Any day now.”

“I’m sure you’re looking forward to it.”

“We’re definitely curious.”

Markershot took her leave. Starscream closed the door behind her. As soon as it clicked shut he breathed a sigh of relief. With Ony still by his feet Starscream wandered back to Wheeljack’s room. Ony held onto the side of Starscream’s leg and scurried along beside him. Ony chewed on his free hand, and wrapped his whole little self around the leg as soon as Starscream stopped in the doorway. With a little noise of distress Ony hid behind Starscream’s leg, only just peeking out from behind it.

“Wheeljack. I’d like to talk to you.”

Wheeljack didn’t look up from his work. “About what?”

“About Ony. And- other things.”

“Okay. What about Ony?”

“Will you look at me please?”

Wheeljack paused. He put down his pen and let out a long exasperated sigh as if it inconvenienced him so much to talk about his protoform with the protoforms other parent.

“You haven’t been pulling your weight around here,” Starscream said. “With taking care of Ony.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “What are you talkin’ about?”

“When I come home he’s awake, and hungry. When I leave for work he’s awake and fussing. When I’m trying to sleep, you don’t tend to him.”

“You’re gone all day, how do you know what I do and don’t do?”

“He fusses all the time. I see it. You ignore him when he wants you attention. That’s not right, Wheeljack.”

“I do not ignore him.”

“Oh, you don’t? Really? I don’t believe you. He’ll cry and scream for you, and you don’t even spare him a glance. I’ve seen that. I’ve seen him cry for an hour, you just leave the room.”

“Whataya want from me, Starscream?”

“I want you to have the same love and passion you started out having. Ever since Ony turned a year you’ve been acting different. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Wheeljack shrugged, shaking his head. “I’ve just had a lot of work to do,” he muttered. He rubbed his brow and scrubbed his hand down his face. “The council and everybody is all over my aft. Ony is due for his annual, and I’m afraid to take him ‘cause I’m afraid’a what they’ll tell me. I gotta take care’a you, I gotta pay all the bills. I got a lot on my plate, Starscream.”

“Wheeljack, I work sixty to eighty hours a week with not a single break. I’m pretty sure you can balance all of this and give your protoform a little bit of attention. I can’t do everything for him, you know that.”

“I know. I take care of him when you’re gone.”

“But you don’t care.”

“I do care. I care a lot. I’m just tired. I’m tired’a dealin’ with all your medical shit that you ain’t takin care of, and payin’ for your medication that you aren’t using. I’m tired of trying to convince you to go out for walks, I’m tired of Ony not speaking, and not transforming. I. Am. Tired.”

Starscream scowled. “There’s nothing wrong with him.”

Wheeljack stood. “I know there’s nothing wrong with him,” he snapped, stepping forward. “He’s a perfectly healthy, happy, little protoform. And I love him. I’m just- tired.”

Wheeljack brushed past Starscream and went to the energon dispenser.

Starscream followed.

“Wheeljack, tell me honestly. You care about Ony.”

Wheeljack made himself a cube and sat at the island. “Of course I do.”

“Then take him for his annual. And stop worrying about other people thinking that his not speaking is a problem.”

“But what if it is-”

“If he can’t, or doesn’t want to, who cares? You’re stressing yourself out over nothing.”

Wheeljack’s fingers fiddled on his cube. “What if there’s a problem with his vocalizer?”

Starscream scoffed. “I think he’s kept us up enough to know there isn’t a problem with his vocalizer.”

“Then what is it?”

Starscream slumped. “Why do you care?”

“Because-”

“Because you don’t want something to be wrong with him.”

“No-”

“Then what is it?”

Wheeljack shook his head. “I- I don’t know.”

“Wheeljack, take him to the doctor. If it’s causing you this much stress, just get it over with. I can’t stand you ignoring him anymore. It-” Starscream pursed his lips. “It hurts my spark,” he grumbled.

That made Wheeljack look up from his cube. He retracted his mask to reveal his frown. “I will take him to the doctor. When you let me put that stuff on your burn.”

“That’s so stupid-”

“Starscream.”

“You can do it as soon as you take him to the doctor.”

Wheeljack lifted a brow. “You promise?”

Starscream touched his chest, trying not to frown. “On my spark. I’ll take all of my meds, and all of my supplements, and let you put the ointment on my back, as soon as you take Ony for his check up. And quit worrying about something that doesn’t matter,” Starscream cocked his head. “Deal?”

Wheeljack sighed. “Deal.”

Starscream gave a stiff nod. “Good. Now- there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Which is?”

“About- money.”

Wheeljack cocked a brow. “Money.”

Starscream nodded. “Yes. About money.”

“What about money?”

Starscream stepped forward and un-subspaced the credit card. He placed it on the table. “I don’t like how it makes me feel when you throw money in my direction.”

Wheeljack looked at the card, then back to Starscream. He shrugged. “What about it?”

Starscream clenched his jaw. All these mushy feelings felt sour in his mouth.

“You make- Primus, Wheeljack, come on. You make me feel like some kind of- some- hm-” Starscream had a word for it. It was stronger than a gold digger. Starscream clamped his frame up. “You make me feel like- a gold digger. Or- some kind of nanny. Or shareware- or. It doesn’t feel good, okay? You just give me whatever I want, and what do I do? I clean the house and take care of the protoform,” Starscream cringed. “It makes me feel- icky.”

Wheeljack twisted his lip. “Oh. I- didn’t really see it like that. I just want you to be able to buy stuff for yourself and Ony.”

“But Wheeljack- I’m not a maid. And I’m not a nanny. I’m his parent. And I live here. I should be able to earn my own money to support him.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “But you can’t-”

“I know I’m not quite there yet, but-”

“You’re my friend. And my partner. I want to support you-”

“I know that, but-”

“So what’s the problem?”

Starscream paused. He rubbed his thumb over the inside of his finger. He worked his jaw but no words came out. Eventually he eased. “I guess- I guess you’re right,” he muttered. “I’m probably just over reacting.”

“No, I mean. I really wanna know.”

“I don’t know how to explain it.”

Starscream sat down at the island and hauled Ony up into his lap. Starscream shrugged, not looking at Wheeljack.

“It makes me feel useless.”

Wheeljack didn’t say anything for a while. He drew his lips between his teeth and pushed the cube aside so he could clasp his hands together on the counter.

“Listen, Starscream, I know I haven’t been very- nice- this past few months. With Ony, and everything, and you falling back, with the job, and all this medical stuff. I get frustrated. I just wanted to try an’ make your life easier,” Wheeljack slid the credit card back across the table. “You’re keeping the card. It makes my life easier. One less thing for me to worry about.”

Starscream pursed his lip but reclaimed the card. Part of Wheeljack’s argument made sense.

“I don’t like having that freedom. It makes me feel like I could take advantage of you,” Starscream said, staring at the shiny new card.

“How?”

“Wheeljack, I know you’d let me buy whatever I want.”

“True. So what?”

Starscream wagged the card in the air. “So I have the power to take this card and go buy a bunch of scrap. Use your money, raise your protoform, clean your house. That’s what it feels like,” he put the card back on the table but didn’t push it forward. For a long moment he just stared at it, trying to snuff the feeling creeping up his spinal strut. He spoke out of the side of his mouth. “Maybe I feel like I’m being used.”

“Because I gave you money?”

Starscream shook his head. “No. Because- I feel like I’m being paid. To do something I want to be doing. It makes me feel less like a parent and more like- a housewife.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “A what?”

“A female human who stays home with the kids. Her husband gives her money, and she takes care of the house, and raises the baby, and all that scrap.”

“But you’re not that. At all. In any sense, honestly-”

“But that’s how it makes me feel. Reduced to- a houseconjux.”

Wheeljack stood up, taking the cube with him. He shrugged. “Well, I’m sorry, Starscream, but I don’t know how to help with that,” he started towards the hallway. “That’s not how I see things. And I don’t think that’s how I treat you. You’re keeping the card. I don’t feel comfortable with you not having it.”

Wheeljack retired to his room without another word. Starscream was left to sulk on his own. For a long time he stared at the credit card still sitting on the counter. With a soft huff he grabbed it and put it back in his sub-space.

He scooped Ony out of his lap and walked to the corner where they kept the stroller.

“Come on,” he sighed, hooking in the protoform. “Let’s take you for a walk.”

 

* * *

 

 

Starscream accompanied Wheeljack to the med center in the Spire. Wheeljack had called ahead to tell Windblade that Starscream was coming to the Spire for Ony's annual checkup up.

Ony was a little fussy. He never liked being handled. But he behaved for most of the procedure. He wiggled a little when the doctor had to listen to his spark.

Ony listened to Starscream's snapping when he tried to chew on the doctors stethoscope. He desisted, but pouted.

“Now I see he's been diagnosed with general anxiety disorder. Have you had any problems with his behavior?”

Wheeljack shook his head. “No, he's real well behaved. We just gotta keep up the routine, ya know. We don't wanna stress him out.”

The doctor nodded. “Good, good. Well, he's in good health. Now, I did notice he's very quiet. Is that normal?”

“He doesn't talk. We're not sure why.”

The doctor shrugged. “Well, maybe he'll grow into it. Or maybe he won't. There's nothing wrong with his vocalizer. If you're really concerned about it just take him to the psychologist again. They should be able to help you figure it out.”

Wheeljack's entire frame eased. “Thank you,” he sat up straight. “But he looks good? Clean bill of health?”

The doctor smiled. “Seems like a healthy well rounded protoform to me. I don't see anything to be concerned about. I'll print up his medical report and you'll be free to go home.”

The doctor left, leaving the little family alone. Starscream stepped up the the examination table and gave Ony a kiss on the head.

“You were so good,” he praised, scooping Ony into his arms.

Wheeljack opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a comm. It was a private frequency so Starscream couldn't hear the conversation. When it was over Wheeljack looked to Starscream.

“Windblade wants to see us.”

 

* * *

 

Starscream’s brow had been furrowed for the entire meeting. When Wheeljack had informed him that they were needed at the Spire, Starscream assumed it had something to do with Ony, or the parol program. Technically it did have to do with Ony. Just- not in the way either of them had been expecting.

“No,” Starscream said. He shook his head. “I’m not doing that.”

Windblade frowned, but it looked like she was trying not to. “Starscream, it’s mandatory.”

Starscream lifted his brow. “You’re sending us on a mandatory vacation?” he crossed his arms. “That sounds silly.”

Windblade scowled. “It’s part of the program. You agreed to it when you signed the documents.”

“I don’t remember reading that.”

“Would you like to see it?”

Wheeljack cut in. “I believe you. But Windblade, we can’t leave Ony with strangers. He has anxiety.”

“And severe separation anxiety.”

“He can’t sleep alone, one of us has gotta be there.”

“You should see Wheeljack trying to get him to bed when I have to leave for work.”

“It doesn’t happen. The poor little guy cries until he wears himself out.”

“He has to have his toy.”

“And you gotta set up the toys just right.”

“And put on his mittens before he goes to bed.”

“And he bites.”

“He bites.”

“But you gotta brush his teeth.”

“If we left him alone with strangers he would stress himself too much, I don’t like it.”

Windblade sat there with her mouth hung open.

“That’s- a long list. Fortunately-” she took a datapad out of the drawer of her desk. “You two will be working with the caretakers before you leave,” she handed the datapad over. “Every parent is different. Special caretakers and researchers will use your home to complete the necessary research. You both will train them how to take care of your protoform.”

Starscream shook his head, reading over the datapad. “I still don’t like it.”

Wheeljack leaned over to take a look at the datapad. He shook his head as well. “No, see. I don’t think any amount of training could prepare them for Ony. He loved strangers. But only when we’re around.”

“We’ve never left him with anyone else before.”

Windblade shrugged. “Well, maybe this will be good from him then. I’m sorry, guys, but we have to do it. You signed the contract, you knew it was coming.”

Starscream handed the datapad over to Wheeljack. “Can we at least call? Check in?”

Windblade shook her head. “We need to so our research without parent interference.”

“But what if-”

“Starscream, the decision has already been made. You have two days to prepare.”

Starscream frowned. “Fine. So where are these people we’re training?”

Windblade fiddled with something on her desk. “They should be arriving at your house within the next two hours.”

Starscream huffed as he stood from his seat and stalked towards the door. This meeting was done, whether Windblade thought so or not. Wheeljack scurried to catch up, closing the office door behind him.

“Look, Starscream, I don’t like it just as much as you don’t-”

“I just don’t understand why she has to send us thousands of miles away from him.”

“I know, I know. But hey, we got this, alright? He’s in good hands.”

“I don’t care how qualified they think they are to handle protoforms, it doesn’t mean they’ll know how to handle Ony. The last thing I need is someone getting frustrated with him. He’s sensitive, he needs attention. You can’t just “deal” with him like you would any other protoform.”

“I know-”

“And he has idiosyncrasies. How are we supposed to teach them every single little thing-”

“Starscream. I know.”

Wheeljack pat Starscream’s shoulder. “We got this. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

* * *

 

 

Training other people to take care of Ony was- hard. Ony was personable. He loved all of the new people he came in contact with. The problem was not everyone seemed to love him.

Starscream talked fast, and wouldn’t relent. “Either keep up or get out,” he’d said. “If you need something call us.”

Starscream explained how bath time went, as well everything else.

“Ony still uses a wash basin, the shower makes him panic. Don’t even try. And he hates the sound of the drain so don’t pour the solvent out of the bin until you’re far from the washrack. Normally we dry him on Wheeljack’s berth, it makes him feel safe and comfortable. When washing him you have to use his soap, and only his soap. It’s in a white bottle, I’ll take everything else out of there so you can’t get it confused. No strong scents, they make him uncomfortable.

If he has to go into time out, which he shouldn’t because he is very well behaved, place him in the middle of the berth and leave him there. If he tries to leave pick him up and put him back until he’s served his time. Time out is reserved for hitting, scratching, throwing his food on the floor when he’s mad, and not cooperating during bath time. Also biting. But we’ll address that later. Do not put him in time out for crying. He has regular anxiety and separation anxiety, and he’ll be crying a lot. Crying is not a reason to put him in time out. Now- when it comes to bed time he takes his sippy cup while he’s watching a program. After that he gets a half hour of playtime before he’s laid down for the evening. Someone has to stay in the room until he falls asleep, or he’ll never get to sleep. Don’t forget to put on his mittens and brush his dentia every other day. We have chainmail gloves that you can wear by the sink.

There will be no yelling in this house. Ony can’t stand loud noises, so loud music, loud conversation, and a loud vid-screen are out of the question. He likes being held, but he doesn’t like being handled. I know you have to poke and prod for your experiments, but do your best not to pass him around from one person to the other, I don’t need him having a panic attack because you all can’t figure out how to handle a protoform.

When it comes to feeding, he gets three sippy cups a day, and one goodie between lunch and dinner, if he’s being very good which he always is. He’ll only drink out of the red sippy cup, don’t even try to give him another one, believe me we’ve tried. We have a dozen colors, and three red ones. Clean if first, and make sure it’s not sticky. If Ony gets sticky stuff on his hands he can’t function, it stresses him out. He doesn’t always respond to his name, but he almost always responds to snapping. Don’t over use it, though, he’s not an animal.

If you don’t so everything exactly as I’ve laid it out, you’re going to have a bad time. He has a very specific routine. Not just for our sake, but for his. Wheeljack is going to give you a written version, but I’m going to show you how to do all of this a dozen times until I see you can do it for yourself. Understand?”

All of the caregivers and researchers sat frozen for a moment. They looked between themselves, then back to Starscream. One of the caregivers spoke. “Are you sure all of this is entirely necessary?”

Starscream leaned forward slightly. “I’m not going to purposely make my protoform uncomfortable to demonstrate to you that it is.”

All the mouths clamped shut. There were two researchers and two caregivers, totaling four people who, with their combined brainpower, should be able to figure out how to take care of a protoform. Even with one with such specific needs.

“It’s just- most of the other protoforms have been easier. Nap, feed, play, shower-”

“Ony isn’t every other protoform. If you’re going to try and ignore what I’m telling you then good luck to you. He’ll be fussy the whole two weeks we’re gone. I know how most protoforms act. If you give them a sippy cup in whatever color, they’ll drink it. If you give Ony a sippy cup in the wrong color he won’t drink. He won’t drink, then you’ll try and put him in timeout because he’s refusing to eat, but he’s not refusing to eat because he’s being fussy, he’s refusing to eat because you’re changing his routine and he’s stressed. Then you’ll put him in time out and he’s hungry, so he’ll cry, and he’ll keep crying until lunch. Then maybe you put it in a red sippy cup. He eats, because he’s hungry, but he won’t get his treat after. He’ll get mad because in his mind he didn’t do anything wrong. You did something wrong. It’s not his fault you couldn’t take the extra half second to put his breakfast in a red sippy cup.

Then bath time comes and you try to take a shower. But he can’t take a shower because showers give him an anxiety attacks. They’re overwhelming to him. They’re loud, and they touch his plating all funny. It’s not fun for him. If you would like to do absolutely everything wrong and make my poor, well behaved, little protoform stressed, and anxious, for the whole two weeks we’re gone, then fine. But I, and especially Wheeljack, will be speaking to your supervisor about how you’re treating a protoform with special needs.”

The caregivers and researchers exchanged glances again. The one who spoke before addressed Starscream. “We’ll do our best.”

Starscream smirked. “Good. Then I’ll go over it again.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two days didn’t feel like nearly enough time to train all four handlers. As they were all packed up and leaving Starscream continued to give small tips, and leave note everywhere so the caregivers couldn’t possibly mess up.

Wheeljack practically had to drag him out the door.

“Come on, Starscream, you’ve been whipping them for two days now.”

“I know I know, but just one more thing-”

“You said one more thing six things ago.”

“Just remember, six inches of water- and soft wash cloth I left it hanging on the door handle. And no strong scents!”

“Starscream. Come on. Say goodbye, and let’s go. Transport is waiting.”

Starscream leaned down to little Ony, who was standing, holding one of the caregivers hands.

“Alright, be good for the strangers Ony, your Sires will be back in a couple weeks, alright?”

Ony’s bright eyes stared back at Starscream, big and confused. He reached up and touched Starscream’s cheek. Starscream took the little hand and have the back of it a kiss. “Bye bye now. Be a good protoform. You’ll see us soon. We’re coming back, don’t worry your pretty little head.”

Starscream forced himself to step away. “We're not going far,” he assured. Ony made a little noise of distress and reached for his Sire. He tugged at the hand holding him.

Starscream let himself be dragged away by Wheeljack. A pain rose in his spark as Ony’s little cries reached his audio receptors. Someone took what few bags they had and put them in the transport. Wheeljack opened the door for Starscream and made him get in first. Starscream stopped.

“Maybe I should just go see him one more time-”

“No no,” Wheeljack took him by the shoulders and gave him a light push. “In ya go.”

Starscream groaned as he climbed into the big black transport. All of the parents got a private transport that would take them a seven hour journey to the springs where they’d be staying.

Starscream’s spark sank to his tanks as they drove away. He could practically hear the distressed cries of his protoform. Starscream keened, trying to rub the thought out of his mind.

“I don’t like this,” he whispered.

“Me neither,” Wheeljack muttered. He slipped his hand into Starscream’s.

“He’ll be okay,” Wheeljack retracted his mask and tried for a smile. “He’s in good hands.”

Starscream’s fingertips twiddled against his lip. He squeezed back. “I hope you’re right.”

Despite what he said, Starscream felt no more hopeful than he did two days prior.


	24. Chapter 24

Wheeljack never liked long drives. Unless he was the one driving. The transport was big with plenty of space to spread your legs and even enough space to play a pretty good card game if they wanted to. Markershot had given Starscream a couple games to take with him on the two week long trip.

Wheeljack had tried to play with the playing cards but Starscream wasn't very receptive to it so Wheeljack gave up. For the most part Starscream was silent. He stared out the window. The only semblance if emotion Wheeljack got from him, besides their initial pull away from the curb, was when they were leaving Iacon. As they approached the border Starscream recaptured Wheeljack's hand and gave it a squeeze. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep vent and waited for the worst.

Nothing happened. Starscream's regulator had been appropriately reset to accommodate the journey and their time at the spring. They would be staying at a resort at the edge of a field of hot springs, developed after the planet was recovered enough to start building cities again. Real cities besides metroplex and the Decepticon ghetto.

Four cities had been resurrected. Vos, Iacon, Helix, and Kaon. Apparently they were going to Vos. It was about the only part of the trip Starscream was excited about. That, and having a door.

The rules were a little bit more lax on this trip. Starscream could have a door, he knew that much. He didn’t have to be transported in handcuffs. That was about all he knew at the moment. Wheeljack imagined there would be a new set of rules waiting for them at the resort.

Wheeljack spent most of the time thinking. Since Starscream wouldn’t talk, and he was the only company, Wheeljack had nothing but his thoughts. He wondered what the resort would be like. Would it be big? Is it suites, rooms, or cabins? What was the hot spring like? How hot was it? Is it ‘needs a cool down’ hot, or just the right amount of ‘tingle your plating’ hot? Wheeljack guessed they would have to find out.

“You think you gonna use any of the hot springs?” Wheeljack asked. “Windblade says they’re real nice.”

Starscream shrugged.

Wheeljack’s hands fiddled in his lap. “I think there’s a brochure around here somewhere. If you wanna take a look-”

“I don’t care, Wheeljack.”

Starscream’s voice was small, smaller than Wheeljack had ever heard it. It was the voice of someone whos spark was about to leave his body.

“Are you gonna be like this the whole trip?”

Starscream rubbed his brow. “Like what?”

“Like- all mopey.”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I don’t feel well.”

Wheeljack settled back into his seat. “Yeah, me neither,” he muttered. “Worried about Ony?”

Starscream finally looked at Wheeljack, and nodded.

Wheeljack nodded back. “Yeah, me too.”

Starscream made a face before he turned back to the window. Wheeljack leaned forward slightly in an attempt to see Starscream’s face.

“Are you- really worried? About whether or not I care about him?”

Starscream shrugged as he shook his head. “I don’t know, Wheeljack. I don’t know what to think.”

Wheeljack readjusted himself in his seat. “Maybe we can talk later,” he grumbled. “Gonna be a long car ride. I think the driver said there was one stop.”

No response.

Wheeljack pulled a datapad out of his subspace. “You know, I don’t think this is a silent treatment but-” Wheeljack worked his jaw. His fingertip tapped on the screen of the datapad. “I don’t know. I think- I think we’ve kinda fallen apart, ya know?”

Starscream pursed his lip. “I told you that,” he grumbled.

“What?”

Starscream looked over his shoulder. “I told you about that. Weeks ago. When I noticed a change in your behavior,” he faced the window and replaced his head in his palm. “You ignored me.”

“You did? I don’t remember that.”

“Like I said. Ignored me.”

“Well, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be like that-”

“I’m sure you didn’t.”

“I really didn’t, Star.”

Starscream paused. “I know you didn’t. I thought this was a conversation for later.”

“I mean, I don’t think it is now, we’re already talking.”

“You really want to have a conversation like this in a small confined space in which neither of us can escape?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I’d say that’s the best place.”

Starscream huffed. “Well, I don’t really want to talk about it right now. I’ve tried to talk to you. What, now that you’re the one who wants to talk about it you’re going to listen?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah, I’ll try at least.”

“Wheeljack-”

“Please.”

Starscream turned in his seat, a scowl on his face. “Please? Really? How many times have I said please and you still ignore me?”

“Starscream- I’m sorry-”

“I don’t want to talk about this now, Wheeljack. Now is not the time.”

“Will- can it be the time when we get there?”

Starscream turned back to the window. “Maybe.”

Wheeljack settled back into his seat. For about an hour he thought he could make it the entire drive without trying to talk about it again. Whatever ‘it’ even was. When the hour was up Wheeljack couldn’t help himself.

“Starscream?”

“What?”

“What happened to us?”

Starscream glanced over his shoulder. “What do you mean?”

“I mean-” Wheeljack looked for the words. “I mean- I used to be able to make you smile. And I used to be able to work, and take care of Ony, and put your stuff in the fridge. Now I feel like- all we do is fight.”

Starscream scoffed, turning back to the window. “Didn’t we agree to talk about this when we got to the resort?”

“I know- but now I’m thinking about it.”

“It’s only three more hours until we get there. I think you can wait.”

“Really? Only three more hours? Huh.”

“See? Not that long.”

“Can we try- at least. To have a civil conversation in the car?”

Starscream threw a look to Wheeljack.

“When has anyone ever had a civil conversation in a car?”

Wheeljack readjusted so he was facing Starscream.

“We could be the first.”

Starscream sighed. He slapped his hand down on the windowsill and moved so he was facing Wheeljack. Starscream crossed his legs and balanced his head on his thumb and forefinger.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“About- us. What happened here. We were doing so well.”

Starscream shook his head, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. “I don’t know, Wheeljack. I’ve tried to ask you the same question,” Starscream sat up straight. “We were doing fine. We were getting along, I was happy with my therapist, we finally got Ony’s schedule down-” Starscream shook his head, mouth moving with no words. He shrugged. “I- I don’t know, Wheeljack. You tell me. What happened?”

Wheeljack stared straight ahead. He shook his head. “I- don’t know. I don’t even know- if I know what you’re talking about.”

Starscream readjusted himself. “Wheeljack. You’re really telling me you can’t see it?”

“No- I don’t,” Wheeljack huffed. “I don’t understand.”

“Wheeljack. You loved Ony. You loved getting up every morning, and taking him out of his crib, and dancing around with him in the kitchen. You wanted to throw him a birthday party so bad. You were all caught up with work. We went out, we did things,” Starscream’s expression went sullen. “Then- something happened. I don’t know what. I try to talk to you, you ignore me. I need something, instead of going with me you just- hand me money. You basically tell me to leave you alone. You barely touch Ony anymore. All we seem to do is fight. I don’t want this to be a fight anymore, I want you to just think. Tell me what’s happened, what’s different. What’s changed between Ony’s birthday and now.”

Wheeljack's lip flattened into a hard line. “We're right back where we started aren't we?”

Starscream shook his head. “We don’t have to be. I don’t want that.”

Wheeljack shook his head. He scrubbed his hand down his face. “I told you, I’m tired.”

Starscream’s almost frowned. “You’re tired. I’m not unsympathetic, Wheeljack. I know what it’s like to be “tired.” But you have a person, one small, helpless, innocent person, who relies on you,” Starscream’s expression eased. In a rare moment of care he put his hand on Wheeljack’s shoulder. “You carry the weight of two worlds on your shoulders, Jackie. You need to take care of yourself. Because I need you to take care of him,” Starscream’s hand dropped. “I don’t get sleep anymore. Look at me-” Starscream pointed to his face. “Look me in the eyes. Look at my face. I’m greying, Wheeljack. I’m greying like I’m already dead. Do you know why? Because Nightmares keep me up. When it’s not the nightmares it’s Ony. When it’s not Ony, it’s work.”

Starscream moved closer and snatched Wheeljack’s hand with both of his own. He looked Wheeljack right in the eye as he spoke.

“I haven’t slept even a second for two weeks. And before that I hadn’t slept for three,” he shook his head. “I cannot keep doing this. I need you,” he squeezed the hand. “I need you to get out of whatever slump you are in. I need you, Wheeljack. I need you to listen to me. Listen to your body. Do something. Please.”

Wheeljack shrugged, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. “But- I feel fine- I feel-” he paused. “Fine.”

Starscream shook his head. “Do you?”

“Yes.” Wheeljack snapped.

Starscream flinched back. Wheeljack calmed. He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Starscream retreated back to his corner of the car. “I don’t know what else to say,” he muttered. “I can’t do this for you. And if you’re in denial, I can’t help.”

“I’m not in denial-”

“Wheeljack.”

“What?”

“How long has it been since you’ve taken a shower?”

“I- what?”

“How long has it been since you actually got any enjoyment out of your work.”

“Star-”

“Since you played with Ony. Since you went out for a drive. Since you went on a walk with me. Since we watched a movie together. Since we talked, for real, and it wasn’t just a fight. Hell, Wheeljack, since you went to the lab.”

Wheeljack’s hands fiddled in his lap. “I don’t-” he took a deep vent. “I don’t remember. Since we talked I thought I was trying to be more receptive to you.”

“If you were, I didn’t notice. But-” Starscream spared him a glance. “Thank you. If you did.”

Wheeljack rubbed his eyes and opened a window.

 

* * *

 

 

The resort was nice. It was occupied almost entirely by parents. Wheeljack and Starscream collected the few possessions they had, and went to the front desk to collect their keys to their room. Wheeljack had brought work with him, while Starscream and brought his datapads, his games, and his blanket.

The resort smelled new. It was warm and clean, with crisp lines, and a soft white and blue color scheme. Wheeljack and Starscream’s suite was big. Complete with a large kitchen with an island, a livingroom area furnished with a black couch and chair, a table, and a vid screen, and a very big berthroom with a large washroom. The washroom had a shower for two, and a tub with jets.

“This is nice,” Wheeljack said.

Starscream walked past him and made a beeline for the berthroom.

“I’m going to bed.”

“Okay, I’m gonna check out the rest of the apartment.”

Starscream slipped out of sight. Wheeljack took a turn around the place. He looked over the kitchen, the cooler, the livingroom. He sat down on the couch and picked up the remote. They didn’t watch a lot of vid-screen at home, but Wheeljack wanted an effective distraction.

Before he could even click the screen on Starscream called for him.

“Wheeljack.”

“What?”

Starscream came out of the hallway still holding all his things. “There’s one berth.”

“What?”

“There’s one berthroom. And one berth.”

“Oh,” Wheeljack looked at the couch he was sitting on. It was really a loveseat. Not quite big enough to sleep on comfortably. He shrugged. “I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

Starscream put his hand on his hip. “Oh please. Call downstairs and ask for a cot, you’re not sleeping on that thing for two weeks.”

“This is a high class place, they don’t usually got cots in these types of places.”

Starscream marched to the room phone and handed it to Wheeljack.

“Try anyways.”

Wheeljack huffed, but did as he was told. Just as he suspected, the hotel did not have an extra cot. Whether or no they never had one, or they’d run out of them, Wheeljack didn’t know. He hung up the phone and told Starscream the bad news.

“Then go and buy one.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Go and buy one.”

“Starscream, I ain’t gonna go buy a cot to use in a hotel. That’s weird.”

Starscream scoffed. “Like you’re not weird.”

“Not that weird.”

“You can’t sleep on the couch for two weeks, you sleep bad enough already. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“With your wings? No. You gotta get a good night's sleep, you just said in the car-”

“I know what I said,” Starscream huffed. “I’ve gone this long, I’m sure I can go another couple weeks.”

“No, you’re sleeping in the berth. That’s the end of it.”

“Wheeljack.”

“Starscream.”

They held eye contact for a moment before Starscream huffed and turned away. “I’m going to bed. But I’m not keeping it for two weeks.”

Wheeljack waved goodbye. “Sleep well.”

 

* * *

 

 

Starscream slept all day. Wheeljack took over the small desk that was in the berthroom and got to work on his latest project. It was still in the design phases, so he wouldn’t be trying to build anything on this trip. That was fine by Wheeljack. He’d been working so much the tips of his fingers had started splitting open. It hurt like a glitch, and made trying to do anything a whole hell of a lot harder.

Starscream was sometimes kind enough to help rub his hands in disinfectant and lubricant on the bad days, but Starscream never seemed too fond of doing it. Wheeljack stopped asking after a while.

Wheeljack sat back in his chair and looked to the berth where Starscream was sleeping. It was quiet in the suite. With only Starscream’s soft snores to disturb it. Wheeljack leaned back and listened. Starscream’s soft snore always helped Wheeljack to relax. He didn’t know why. Maybe knowing he wasn’t alone eased his weary mind. Or knowing that Starscream was still alive. That could have been it.

With a glance to Starscream Wheeljack removed a datapad from his things and started to look it over.

Patient is refusing treatment. Extreme measures may be necessary.

Wheeljack hummed. He flipped through the medical records. When he reached the file with the neck injury Wheeljack stopped. He had read it more than once, maybe even a dozen times now. Something about it tickled his interest.

What state does a bot have to be in to mutilate his own body?

Wheeljack referred to later files. The progress of the neck injury was monitored for a week before it dropped off. That was about thirty years ago now. Wheeljack cross referenced the prison reports, medical reports, and news reports.

Two missing years. A serious injury not too long before Starscream got out. A few controversial decisions. Not letting flight frames have any flight time. Binding wings. Putting them in smaller rooms. Vocal Stunters. All things that lasted less than a year.

What Wheeljack didn’t find anything about was putting stasis cuffs on prisoners for hours at a time. He wrote that down. And started a list.

Starscream had a head injury, injuries to his hands, wrists, audio receptors, and throat. Wheeljack muttered to himself. According to the medical report Starscream was supposedly partially, if not completely, deaf in one audio receptor. Wheeljack never saw any sign of it. As good an actor as Starscream was, faking the ability to hear out of a dead audio receptor was a hard trick to pull. It made Wheeljack wonder how much he could actually rely on what the reports told him. Even when it came to the throat injuries, blaming it on Starscream meant they didn’t have to blame it on a guard, or even another prisoner.

What really caught Wheeljack’s interest was the hands. There were many reports about injuries on the hands.

“His hands, why his hands?”

The injuries to the hands were the only reports Wheeljack felt he could reply on. In part, possibly, because there was no cause associated with them. No blame. No reason. Wheeljack wasn’t completely clueless. He did take notice to Starscream’s sensitivity towards his hands. He didn’t generally like people looking at them, or touching them. Frankly, Wheeljack was surprised Starscream had let him hold his hand for the brief moment in the transport. Wheeljack was sure that if he’d made any move to inspect Starscream’s hands further Starscream would be quick to pull away.

Wheeljack looked back at the berth. He was tempted to investigate while Starscream was asleep. That felt like a breach of privacy. Wheeljack abandoned the thought.

Wheeljack tapped his fingers atop the desk, trying to think. Hands. What would leave permanent damage on the hands? Did the other major injury have anything to do with it?

A thought suddenly struck.

Wheeljack called Markershot.

Wheeljack was surprised that she actually answered, considering it was almost one in the morning. She didn’t sound like she’d just woken up either. Apparently Markershot was a night owl.

“I’m sorry to call so late,” Wheeljack said, pacing around the living room. “I’m not disturbing you am I?”

“Oh, no-” Markershot paused. “I’m just playing a game with my Conju- no, no, Broad-way. Broad. It’s your turn. It’s still your turn- We’re night birds. I stay up with her. What do you need? is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I think everything is okay. I was actually wondering-” Wheeljack fiddled with his finial. “Is there any chance you could send me Starscream’s medical records? From his psychologists? You get all that right?”

Markershot hummed. “I’m not sure,’ she said slowly. Suddenly she yelped. “Oh, no no no no no-” Markershot’s voice sounded distant,her head away from the communicator. “Broad- Broad-Way. Broad-Way. No- no- gah!”

“Are you okay? I can call another time.”

“No no, you’re fine. Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.”

Wheeljack waited. He listened. Someone yelled so loud it made him jump back from the communicator. It didn’t sound like Markershot.

About a minute later she came back.

“Sorry about that,” she vented. “I had to- deal with something. So anyways, um, about those files?”

Wheeljack’s mouth opened but what he wanted to say caught in his throat. He said what was on his mind instead.

“Are you okay, Markershot? Like- with- I know it’s personal, but I mean with your conjux and everything?”

“Oh, no, no- I know what that sounded like but it’s- it’s not what it sounds like. Don’t even worry about it.”

“You sure?”

“So sure. So about your files, Wheeljack, I’m not sure if I’m comfortable doing that.”

“Well, aren’t you supposed to give the files to anyone who’s in charge of Starscream?”

“Technically yes, but it’s my own personal policy to not hand out patient information. I know that prisoners don’t have the same rights, but it’s my personal policy. I don’t give out patient information. Not even to Windblade.”

“Oh. Well, what about the old ones? From the prison?”

Markershot didn’t say anything for a moment. “I don’t know,” she muttered. She sighed. “I’ll be honest, Wheeljack. I don’t know how reliable those guys reports will be. I mean, I have a few things that I’ve picked out from them, but from what I’ve seen most of those reports are extremely bias. All of the therapists he saw only tried, purposefully, to make things worse. That, I will tell you. There’s a lot of very personal information, things I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want you to know.”

Wheeljack bit his lip. “Markershot, listen. From one bot to another-” Wheeljack paused. He left the room and went out into the hallway. “Something happened to him inside the prison, something he can’t tell me about. And no medical records, prison records, or news records, are giving me the full story. I gotta know the kind of state he was in, he-” Wheeljack huffed. “Markershot, he tore apart his own throat. Nothing tells me for what. Please- you got the last piece of the puzzle I need to figure this out.”

Markershot was quiet for a long time. She sighed. “If you can get him to consent. I’ll send you my files.”

Wheeljack breathed a sigh of relief. Then immediatly stiffened. He nodded. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Have a good night Wheeljack.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Wheeljack hung up. He thunked his head against the room door. “How the hell am I gonna get the most private bot on the planet to consent to letting me see his files?”

Wheeljack sighed and moved to get back in the room. It was locked. He checked his sub-spaced for a keycard but found none.

That was just- great.

Wheeljack knocked on the door. It was likely everyone on their floor was sleeping so he didn't want to start calling for Starscream. Or even knock too loud. Starscream was two whole rooms away. Two whole big rooms away. Wheeljack doubted he would get anywhere with just knocking. Instead of continuing what was likely a futile effort Wheeljack just went down to the desk and got a new key card.

It wasn’t too hard. He just had to give his name and room number. The person as the desk was nice, he smiled, put on an inviting tone. It seemed to disappear as soon as he pulled of Wheeljack’s information. The bot’s lip hardened into a flat line.

He made up a new keycard and slapped it on the desk.

Wheeljack ignored the sour attitude and took the keycard without another word. He went back up to the room. Right as he was about to put the card to the sensor, the door opened. For a split second they both stood wide eyes and frozen. Wheeljack spoke first.

“You’re awake.”

“I couldn’t find you.”

“Yeah, I locked myself outta the room,” Wheeljack wagged the keycard in front of them.

“Where did you go?”

“I had to take a phone call.”

Starscream’s face contorted. “At one in the morning?”

“Yeah. Uh- yeah, yeah. I had to call a friend.”

Starscream lifted a brow. “At one in the morning.”

“Yes, at one in the morning.”

Starscream shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, I guess.”

Wheeljack stepped forward so he was just inside the door. He put a light hand on the small of Starscream’s back to turn him around and move him back onto the suite. Starscream shuffled along, still frowning.

“Have you slept at all?” Starscream asked.

“No, but it’s fine.”

“I told you the couch wasn’t a good place to sleep-”

“I didn’t even try. I’ve been working, it’s fine.”

“Well, I’m awake, now, so why don’t you take the berth, and I’ll just stay up-”

“No, no, no, go back to bed. You need to sleep.”

“See, this is what I was talking about.”

“Talking about when?”

“In the car.”

“Oh. That.”

“You’re putting everything and everyone before yourself. You can’t survive like that, you know.”

Wheeljack stopped short and whipped around so he was right in front of Starscream. He grabbed Starscream by the arms and looked him in the eye.

“You can lecture me when you start taking care of yourself. Okay?”

Starscream frowned. “I have started taking care of myself. I even took my medication today. You saw. I did it. That crap is disgusting, by the way.”

Wheeljack looked around the room for nothing in particular. Maybe to check that they were still alone. It was rare. A weird feeling. It made Wheeljack’s spark sink. He looked back at Starscream and released his arms.

“Well, I’m happy to hear that,” he said softly. “Are we gonna have to make a new deal?”

“I want to see your face.”

Wheeljack retracted his mask. “Why?”

“Because I like knowing what you’re thinking when you’re talking to me.”

Starscream traced the scar on Wheeljack’s lip with the talon of his thumb.

“He really left a mark, didn’t he?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Yeah. I don’t mind it. Not like I was pretty to begin with.”

Starscream scoffed. “You’ve always been handsome. Stop selling yourself short.”

“What were we talking about?”

Starscream let his hand drop. “A new deal.”

“Ah. Right.”

“I don’t want to make a deal,” Starscream’s frame deflated, his face drooped. “I just want this to work.”

“It- it is working.”

Starscream shook his head. “No, Wheeljack, it’s not. It was. It isn’t anymore. Listen, I’m sorry that I’m so stubborn, and I’m sorry that I’m not very articulate with my feelings. But these issues, what’s happening between us-” Starscream shook his head. “Issues between- friends, aren’t one sided.”

Wheeljack rubbed his fingers into his palm, refusing to meet Starscream’s gaze.

“I just don’t think I understand,” Wheeljack muttered.

“What do you not understand? Tell me, so I can try to explain it and we can stop fighting.”

“I mean- you’re saying I’ve changed. I don’t think I have. I still love Ony. I still wanna help and take care of you. I’m just- tired. More tired.”

“Then you need to rest. That’s what I’m trying to say. All you do is take care of us, but you need to take care of you.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “But I don’t need anything.”

Starscream frowned. He counted on his fingers. “You need a shower, you need sleep, you need private time with Ony, you need time to yourself, you need to do something for yourself. You never do that. Everything you do is for us. Do something for yourself. And on top of all that, I really think you would benefit from a therapist-”

Wheeljack put his hands up. “Whao, whoa. Hold on, I do not need a therapist.”

Starscream paused. He scowled. “What’s so wrong with having a therapist?”

“I don’t need one, for one. I’m not-” Wheeljack stopped.

Starscream cocked a brow at him. “Not. What.”

Wheeljack wagged his hands around. “Never mind that part. I don’t need a therapist.”

“Oh, so you feel you can talk about your feelings with me then?”

Wheeljack nodded. He stood up a little straighter. “Yes I do.”

Starscream crossed his arms. “Uh-huh. And I suppose you’ve got a solid support system as well. With hobbies, a healthy routine, and friends and loved ones who you can turn to so you don’t have to shed every ounce of your emotional baggage onto your poor, overworked, but loving partner who is trying to work through a number of issues of his own.”

Wheeljack opened his mouth but not words came out. His jaw snapped shut. He frowned.

“Hm.”

Starscream smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

“Where did you get all that scrap?”

“Markershot.”

“Of course.”

“Almost everything I’ve just said is word for word Markershot.”

“Uh-huh.”

Starscream’s smile fell. “But seriously, Jackie. If we’re going to make this work, you need to work on yourself. I’m doing my part. I think you need to step up to the plate.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “I told you, I’m fine.”

“You’re delusional if you think you’re fine.”

Wheeljack sighed. “You know what? It’s late. Maybe we shouldn’t be having this conversation now. How about we sleep on it?”

Starscream gave a stiff nod. “I agree. Sleep on it.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Nobody moved. Both shuffled on their pedes. Looked around.

“So, uh-” Wheeljack fiddled with his finial. “Who’s sleeping where?”

Starscream tapped his chin, feigning thought. “How about a compromise?”

“Being?”

“You want me to sleep in the berth. I want you to sleep in the berth. So why don’t we both sleep in the berth?”

Wheeljack took a moment to think about it. “What, like at the same time?”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Yes. At the same time.”

“Oh,” Wheeljack shifted from pede to pede. “If you’re- comfortable with that.”

Starscream crossed his arms and shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I be? Not like we haven’t done it before.”

“Yeah, but that was an accident. And I woke up with a wing in my face.”

“Those are the risks we have to take.”

Wheeljack put his mask back in place. “Alright. If you’re okay with it.”

They wandered to the berthroom. For a solid minute they just stared at the berth. Still messed from when Starscream had been sleeping on it. Neither moved. Eventually Starscream scoffed.

“Primus, why are we like this,” he muttered, putting a knee on the berth and climbing on. “I’ll sleep on my side with my wings outs so I don’t smack you while we’re trying to sleep.”

Wheeljack swallowed the dryness in his throat. “Thanks,” he squeezed out.

Starscream laid down and got comfortable. After a few more seconds Wheeljack built up enough courage to get in the berth. He laid down not facing Starscream and tried not to think too hard. As soon as his body hit the soft berthpad his frame relaxed entirely. It didn’t take very long for fatigue to take over and send him to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Starscream stretched his arms above his head. When his back cracked he went limp. Beside him Wheeljack was still sleeping. Starscream was surprised he woke up before him. Starscream felt comfortable sunk into the soft berthpad. Wheeljack was still in the position he’d fallen asleep in. Starscream had, at some point in the night, moved into his front. 

With a soft hum Starscream gathered the pillow into his arms and hugged it under his head. Part of his wing just nudged Wheeljack’s shoulder. Starscream scooted away a little bit, just enough to keep his wing off Wheeljack. Starscream drifted back to sleep. For an hour or two he drifted in and out of sleep. Every time he woke up the sun seemed to have moved about the room. It came through the huge set of windows that made up all of the wall facing the outside. Right outside the glass doors there was a large terrace. 

Starscream’s gaze lingered on the window for a moment. His thoughts drifted into going outside. What it would feel like to have the sun on his plating in Vos. 

Vos. 

Starscream fell back asleep dreaming of it. 

And woke up with a start when something slapped the far edge of his wing. Starscream muffled a yelp into the pillow. 

“Oh- sorry,” Wheeljack grumbled, voice still gruff from sleep. Wheeljack shook his hand off from where the back of it had slapped Starscream. Wheeljack hoisted himself up on an elbow and rubbed the edge of the wing. 

“Want me to kiss it better?” he teased. 

Starscream flicked his wing to get the hand off. Into the pillow he smirked, throwing a sharp eye to Wheeljack. Starscream sat up and slapped Wheeljack with the pillow. 

“Nerd.”

Starscream made a quick get away. He chuckled as he ran off to the washroom to brush his dentia and take a shower. Wheeljack tossed the pillow aside and smiled. 

“Well, you seem to be in a good mood today.”

Starscream stuck his head out of the washroom door, dentia brush in his mouth. He took it out and smiled

“Honestly? I feel great.” 

“I'm happy to hear that.”

Starscream stuck the brush back in his mouth. “Uh-huh.”

The shower started and Wheeljack climbed out of bed. Wheeljack shuffled the the washroom. He rubbed his tired eyes and almost picked up the wrong dentia brush. Even after having a mouth for 200 years brushing his dentia still felt weird. Apparently he had to do it though. 

When he was all done Wheeljack turned to leave. Starscream leaped from the shower and grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“Oh, no you don't,” Starscream said, dragging Wheeljack into the shower. “You're taking a shower, even if I have to clean you myself.”

Wheeljack groaned. “Come on Starscream, I gotta get back to work.”

Starscream swiped the cleaning solution from the corner. “You're on vacation,” he put his hand on his hip and presented the bottle to Wheeljack. “Clean. You'll feel much better.” 

With a deep frown Wheeljack swiped the bottled out of Starscream's hand and got to washing. Starscream stayed to finish up his own shower. When Wheeljack was nearing the end Starscream offered to help him clean his winglets. 

“Eh. No thanks,” Wheeljack said, pausing for a moment in his scrubbing. He stuck his head under the solution. 

Starscream shrugged. He turned so his back was facing Wheeljack. 

“Well. Since you're here,” Starscream spread his wings out. “Mind helping me?” 

Wheeljack didn’t answer with words. He got to work washing the wings, careful not to journey too close to the spinal strut. When Starscream started arching his back away Wheeljack got the hint that he got too close. He concentrated mostly on the edges and the face. 

“How’d you sleep?” Wheeljack asked. 

Starscream let out a dreamy sigh. “Great. I haven’t slept like that in- well, huh. Years, actually. Not a single nightmare.”

“Really? That’s nice, I’m happy for you.”

“I probably shouldn’t get used it it,” Starscream shrugged. “They’re bound to come back.”

“Ah, come on. Don’t talk like that.”

“I think it’s this berth. It’s so soft.”

Wheeljack paused and leaned over to look around Starscream. 

“We can get you a soft berth. You want a soft berth? If you think it’ll help-”

Starscream swatted him away. “Oh, I’m fine. I like my berth. I’m just saying. Spend that money on Ony’s berth, he’s going to need one of his own within the year.”

Wheeljack went back to the wings. “I don’t think I’m gonna get Ony his own room until he’s three, so we got time. I don’t anticipate losing my job anytime soon, so we can do whatever whenever.”

The rest of the shower was taken in silence. They finished rinsing, and drying, and headed back out into the berthroom. Starscream stopped short as he walked past the desk. He frowned, putting his hands on his hips. With one hand he gestured the mess, shooting a pointed glare at Wheeljack. 

“Must you make a mess everywhere you go?”

Wheeljack shrugged, walking backwards towards the berth. “What? It’s part of my charm.”

Starscream cocked a brow. “Charm? Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“And you were in such a good mood.”

Starscream smiled. He shrugged. “I’m still in a good mood. I just won’t be cleaning up after you on this trip.”

“Fair enough.”

Wheeljack wandered out into the living room. He thought about going to explore the grounds. It was a big resort, with a lot to do. On the livingroom table he found a pamphlet telling him absolutely everything there was to do. To Wheeljack’s surprise Starscream plopped down on the couch and read over it with him. 

The resort was big. Even bigger than the two had originally thought. It may as well have been a village. Supposedly it was within the border of Vos, which was just about the only thing Starscream was looking forward to. He was sure it wasn’t the city he remembered, but that didn’t make it any less exciting. 

Wheeljack read everything on the list. There were over seventy-six hot springs, including mercury pools, solvent pools, mud pools, and copper pools. Seven five star restaurants, two regular pools, a work out area, a Cube court, and plenty of air space to fly around in. 

“This place got the works and then some,” Wheeljack muttered. “I wonder how much it costs.”

“Let’s not worry about that now,” Starscream said, grabbing Wheeljack by the upper arm. He shook a little, beaming with excitement. “Let’s go into the city today. Can we? You’ll go with me, right?”

Wheeljack could only stare at Starscream for a moment. Wheeljack put his hand on Starscream’s forehead. 

“Are you feelin’ okay?”

Starscream pulled away, smile disappearing. “I feel fine,” he complained. “Am I not allowed to be excited?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so- happy.”

“I know, weird isn’t it?”

Wheeljack smiled. “I like it.”

“Mask.”

Wheeljack retracted his mask. Starscream looked almost surprised. He chuckled. 

“I’m surprised you got it.”

“You really do seem so happy.”

“I feel happy. Is this what happiness feels like? I wouldn’t know.”

“Seems like it.”

“Great. I think I’ll keep it,” Starscream leaped from the couch and bounded over to the kitchen. “There’s an energon dispenser in here, right?”

Wheeljack stood and moved slowly towards Starscream. 

“Should be.”

Starscream started opening cupboards. His attention was suddenly drawn to the island. He picked up a datapad sitting on the counter. “What’s this?”

Wheeljack came to stand next to Starscream as he clicked the datapad on. From where he stood, Wheeljack couldn’t see what it was. Starscream’s wings drooped slightly. 

“Oh,” Starscream muttered. “It’s my rule book. For the resort. We must have missed it last night.”

Starscream read silently to himself for a moment. As his eyes went further and further down the page his wings fell lower and lower on his back. Starscream bit his lip but quickly let go. He put the datapad back on the counter. 

“I think,” he paused, eyes lingering on the datapad still at his fingertips. His wings lowered all the way down, entire frame deflating. 

“I don't- feel very well.” 

He let the datapad go and slipped around the island. “I think I'm going to go to bed.” 

Wheeljack watched Starscream slip back I to the berthroom. When the door clicked shut Wheeljack slid the datapad over to himself and read it over. 

On the first page alone Starscream was told he wasn't allowed to leave the grounds of the resort. He wasn't allowed to fly at all. He was only permitted in one of the restaurants. One section of the springs. Two hours required out of the room everyday. One hour outside. Keep the door open. 

Wheeljack rubbed his brow as he placed the datapad back on the counter. He went to find Starscream in the berthroom and found him lying on his side staring out the window. 

“We're not even facing Vos,” Starscream muttered. 

Wheeljack closed the door a crack.

“I'm sorry,” Wheeljack said as he approached the berth. “I know how much you were looking forward to that.” 

Starscream stiffened. “I think- I thought I'd have the chance to feel like a person again,” he curled into himself. “Lest I forget that I'm not.”

Wheeljack knelt on the berth, careful not to get too close for now. 

Starscream’s frame relaxed. “I think I’ll just stay here.”

Wheeljack slumped a little. “Aw, come on Starscream. You been livin’ with these rules for how long? You’re really gonna let it ruin this for you?”

Starscream slapped a hand on the bedside table and grabbed the pamphlet resting there. Without turning around he handed it to Wheeljack.

“What?” Wheeljack said. “The pamphlet?” Wheeljack started flipping through it. “Hey, maybe we can go through this. Pick and choose real careful, make this two weeks fun-”

Starscream rolled over slightly and tapped the page. “Read closer.”

Wheeljack took the time to read every page. At the bottom of a few paragraphs, he saw it. And Starscream’s mood started to make a little more sense. Below several of the attractions and activities was a note. 

*Cold Constructed bots not permitted 

Wheeljack dropped his hands to his lap. 

“No,” he said. Wheeljack shook his head and read it again. “This- this can’t be right. It’s illegal-”

“No-” Starscream said, sitting up and rolling over. “I made it illegal. Windblade put new laws in place.”

“Well-” Wheeljack didn’t know what to say. He huffed. “I mean- not the old ones, right?”

“Businesses can legally refuse to even let me in the building.”

Wheeljack shook his head again. “That’s- huh- that’s-” Wheeljack deflated. “Whole reason we started the war in the first place,” he grumbled. “Why would she let this happen?”

Starscream sat up and snatched the pamphlet out of Wheeljack’s hands. 

“Because she doesn’t know, Wheeljack. She has no idea what’s so important about extinguishing discriminatory laws against CCs. She barely even understands what a Cold Constructed bot is.”

“Yeah, but this is obvious.”

“No. It’s not. It’s fine for businesses to refuse service to pains in the afts, and rowdy customers, that’s why the laws are there so you can legally kick out people who are doing your business harm,” Starscream laid back down. “Problem is it isn’t written to exclude specific discriminatory action. I don’t even know if she knows it’s happening.”

Starscream’s expression dimmed. “I thought I could ignore it. Have a good time. But then- learning I wasn’t allowed to see Vos,” he shook his head. “I just- don’t care anymore.”

Wheeljack’s expression fell. Starscream rolled back over so he was facing the window. For a long time Wheeljack just sat there. The pamphlet had been discarded on the berth. Wheeljack threw it away as he climbed off. He wandered over to the desk and grabbed a few datapads from the pile already accumulated. Wheeljack then wandered to the kitchen where he found the energon dispenser and made up two cubes. 

One he placed on the berthside table, the other he held as he climbed into the berth and sat down against the wall. Starscream didn’t stir. Wheeljack did his work. 

An hour or so in Starscream sat up and turned over so he was facing Wheeljack. Starscream scooted a little closer so his head was nearly against Wheeljack’s hip. As soon as Wheeljack let his hand rest on the berth Starscream took it in his own and fell back asleep. Wheeljack didn’t seem phased. He rubbed his thumb absently over Starscream’s knuckle and kept reading. 

Starscream slept for most of the day. As the night arrived he stirred, and rose from the berth. Wheeljack watched as he went out onto the terrace and sat in one of the chairs. He sat lounged all the way back with his arms hung over the armrests, and his legs crossed straight out in front of him. Wheeljack stayed where he was for a little while longer before joining Starscream outside.

“Sleep well?” Wheeljack asked as he pulled up a chair. 

Starscream nodded. “No nightmares.”

“I’m happy to hear that. Feelin’ any better?”

“A little. Still feeling down.”

Starscream let his head fall to the side so he could look at Wheeljack. 

“How are you feeling?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Same as ever.”

“We never finished our conversation from last night.”

“Yeah. We didn’t.”

Starscream shook his head. “I need things to change when we get home. If we keep going like we are we aren’t going to survive.”

Wheeljack put down the datapad and leaned back. 

“Tell me again. I want to try to understand what yer talkin’ about.”

“You spend so much time taking care of us you forget to take care of yourself. When you forget to take care of yourself your mood changes. You’ve been in a bad mood for a long time.”

“Okay. I trust you on that.”

“I’m trying to be more articulate for you. I’m trying. I want you to do the same for me. If you really really need some time away from the house, and you need me to take care of Ony, I can do it. But you know you can’t expect it of me on my days off. I need to sleep. I need to. I have been having such a difficult time refueling, and moving around, and doing my job, and I’ve been in such a terrible mood. All because I just don’t sleep. Do you see what I’m saying?”

Wheeljack nodded. 

Starscream fell back into the chair. “Thank you. Can you please try to explain to me what’s happening with you and Ony? Please? For real this time?” 

Wheeljack leaned back and thought for a long while. Starscream sat waiting for an answer. 

“I-” Wheeljack paused, reworking his words. “I am so worried for Ony. That I am afraid to face him.”

Starscream sat to attention. “What do you mean?”

“I’m gonna sound stupid.”

“Wheeljack, please.”

Wheeljack lifted his hands and let them fall back into his lap. He shook his head. 

“Everytime I hold him, and play with him, spend time with him, my mind immediately wanders to how people are gonna treat him when he’s older. I know there are plenty of people who ain’t gonna treat him right. Make fun of him, hurt him. Look at him and call him a freak. Just ‘cause’a the way he is.” Wheeljack shook his head. “Whenever I think like that I feel this overwhelming weight on me. And I gotta walk away ‘cause I feel like my spark’s bout’a come right out my throat,” he looked at Starscream and retracted his mask. Wheeljack held up three fingers. “You know I’ve cried three time thinkin’ about all the cruel things Ony’s gonna have to face?” his hand dropped. “Thinkin’ about how much pain my baby’s gonna go through? I know what this world is like. It don’t like people who think different than what we’re used to.”

Wheeljack swallowed the dryness in his throat and sat forward on his knees. “I love him with all my spark. All I want is the best for him. He needs a new room, he’s got it. Wants a new toy he’s got it. Needs something, wants something, he’s got it,” he threw a glance to Starscream. “A loving Sire. He’s got it.” 

Wheeljack stared straight ahead. His hands clenched together. “I know it’s a stupid excuse. I know I shouldn’t run away like I am, and I feel guilty. But my feeling guilty just makes me wanna run away more. I don’t know how to face it so I don’t. I don’t know how to stop thinking about what the future has in store for my amazing little guy.” Wheeljack’s voice dropped off at the end, as if he could barely get the words out before his throat closed.

Starscream’s talons tapped rhythmically on the chair. He stood and came to stand in front of Wheeljack. 

Starscream took a knee. “You know what the future has in store for Ony?”

Wheeljack looked at him, eyes silently pleading for an answer. 

“Our little purple eyed protoform is going to have a new room. And he’s going to decorate it with all his little drawings, and all the claw marks he wants. When he’s old enough, I see a cute little school where he makes a nice friend or two. And together they come over, and they cause a ruckus that we have to clean up after,” Starscream put his hand on Wheeljack’s cheek and gently moved Wheeljack’s head so they were looking at eachother. “I see a little scientist who takes after his Sire. So interested. So curious. So smart, and so handsome,” Starscream smiled then. “I see a combined effort to blow the house up. Or maybe, I see a calm mech, with big bright eyes full of wonder, and an itch for adventure. Or maybe a writer. Or an artist. Or a Cybertronian Resources Manager. You know what I see Wheeljack?”

Wheeljack waited for the answer. 

“I see a wonderful little two year old who is going to be whatever he wants. I can’t see what the future holds. We’ll never be able to do that,” Starscream shook his head. “But I know giving him the cold shoulder because you are so scared of what it might, isn’t helping the outcome.” 

Wheeljack pulled his face out of Starscream’s grip. He stared off to the side for a moment just thinking. After a while he looked at Starscream. 

“I think- I need some help,” Wheeljack muttered. “With- all of this.”

Starscream smiled. “I think I know a bot.”


	26. Chapter 26

Wheeljack did most of his work in the berth. He wanted to keep Starscream company during the day, and working at the desk just felt so impersonal. Starscream had taken to holding Wheeljack’s hand while he slept. Wheeljack didn’t know the reason behind it, but he didn’t feel inclined to ask. A year ago Wheeljack might have felt unnerved by Starscream’s eagerness when it came to physical contact. Now, though, it almost felt normal.

Wheeljack did have to resist the urge to closely inspect Starscream’s hands. It wasn’t unlikely that Starscream would pull away should Wheeljack get too close.

Two days into the vacation Wheeljack thought about leaving Starscream for the day and going to try out the hot springs. His back was sore, and there was crick in his neck from being hunched over so much. At the beginning of the second day Wheeljack gathered his datapads and took his spot on the berth. Starscream, still half asleep, took the hand offered to him and drifted back off for a few hours. Wheeljack rubbed the knuckles under his thumb.

As Starscream stirred again Wheeljack choose that time to announce his plans for the day.

“I was thinkin’ about tryin’ out the springs today,” he said, rubbing the knuckles with intent. “You wanna come with me?”

Starscream, eyes still closed, shook his head.

Wheeljack leane down a little. “You sure? Haven’t left the berth in three days.”

Starscream curled in, hiding himself under Wheeljack’s arm.

“Tired.”

“Well, that’ll happen when you’ve been layin’ in bed all day.”

“Sore.”

“That’s what the hot spring is for.”

Starscream groaned. “I don’t feel like it.”

“Well, I’m gonna go soon. I know you don’t wanna walk down there yourself, so this is your chance to go with me.”

Starscream groaned again, grabbed the pillow from under his head, and buried himself under it. Wheeljack sighed.

“Alright, grumpy, I’ll go by myself.”

Wheeljack slipped off the berth. Starscream whined a the missing warmth. He felt blindly around the berth for the lost hand, or anything to hold onto, but found nothing. When he lifted his head from beneath the pillow he found Wheeljack already halfway across the room. Starscream whined again, letting his head back down.

“You were serious?” he complained. “You’re so warm.”

Wheeljack deposited his datapads on the desk. “You got, like, six blankets.”

Starscream, who was buried under at least three of those six blankets, didn’t seem phased.

“Still cold,” he complained.

“You’re gonna overheat in there.”

“I am willing to risk it.”

“I miss good mood Starscream.”

Starscream humphed. “Well I miss your hand, we can’t all get what we want, now, can we?”

Wheeljack ignored Starscream’s complaining and grabbed a towel from the washrack.

“I’m gonna head out. You need me, comm me. You wanna join me, you’re welcome to.”

Starscream didn’t say anything. Wheeljack headed out on his own.

 

* * *

 

 

Wheeljack had never been to a hot spring before. At least not one he could remember. Most of the springs were outside, making up craters. They ranged from large community, to small single person pits. A few were in the middle, just big enough for two people to lounge together. Many of the larger ones were occupied by a pair of parents or two. Wheeljack waded through the narrow walkway between the springs. He surveyed the land, looking for a single solvent. He eventually settled for a mercury pit on the smaller side. Probably meant for two people, but small enough so nobody would bother him.

Wheeljack went lax as he eased into the warm mercury. It was just the right temperature. The heat tingled at his plating, but didn’t nip. It sunk into his sore joints and loosened every one of them. Wheeljack was suddenly realizing the draw. These parents must have been ecstatic to hear they were being sent on an all expenses paid trip to this place.

As time wore by, and Wheeljack started to relax into his own head, he suddenly remembered why he didn’t do this very often. Wheeljack’s mind was ever working. Especially when it had nothing to do.

Wheeljack tried to think about nothing but the feel of mercury on his plating. Warm, pliant, relaxing, mercury.

Ony’s little laugh rang though his mind.

Wheeljack’s thoughts immediately shot to the worst. Instead of lingering on it, though, he took a deep vent, and relaxed further into the pool. Imagines filled his head. Ony playing on the floor with his toys. Using a spoon for the first time. Falling asleep on his Sire’s chest. Scratching the furniture.

Under his mask Wheeljack smiled. He wondered how the little guy was doing. Hopefully he wasn’t getting too stressed out without his Sires there. Maybe being separated for a while would be good for him. Help him get over his separation anxiety.

Wheeljack would never say it, but he thought Starscream coddled Ony too much. One of the many things Wheeljack had read was to let a protoform cry for a couple minutes before tending to him. Starscream was on top of it every time he heard a trickle of a whine. It was cute how protective of each other they were. Something nagged at Wheeljack’s processor telling him it could become harmful. For now he ignored it. That was a problem for another day.

For now Wheeljack just wanted to sit back, and relax and-

“Is that him?”  
“I think that’s him.”  
“He’s Starscream’s conjux, right?”  
“I heard their protoform is a freak.”

Wheeljack’s eyes snapped open.

 

* * *

 

 

Wheeljack burst into the room with such gusto Starscream nearly toppled off the berth. He had been reading one of his datapads when Wheeljack stormed in and started towards him.

“They think we’re conjux,” Wheeljack declared, throwing his towel to the ground as he stepped up to the berth. Starscream leaned away a little, still recovering from the initial shock.

“And?” Starscream asked, leaning away as Wheeljack leaned forward.

Wheeljack climbed into the berth and sat in front of Starscream, copying the others position and sitting cross legged.

“Do you got any idea what this means?”

Starscream glanced between the berthpad and his partner.

“You’re getting the berth all wet.”

“We gotta pretend we’re conjux.”

Starscream pulled back, drawing his datapad protectively over his chest. “What? No! Why would we-”

Wheeljack retracted his mask to reveal the big smile behind it. “Because they would hate it.”

Starscream eased slightly. “No.”

“Aw, come on, Star! Don’t you want the opportunity to be petty?” Wheeljack leaned in so he was in Starscream’s personal place.

Starscream tried not to sneer as he put his hand on Wheeljack’s chest and carefully pushed him away.

“As much as I adore being petty,” Starscream said, keeping an arm between them. “I’m not really in the mood right now. Or ever. Right now. I’m not in the mood for people to hate me more than they already do.”

“That’s the beauty of it. They can hate us together.”

Starscream took his datapad into both hands and turned his attention back to that.

“No.”

“They called Ony a freak.”

Starscream’s head snapped up.

“When do we start?”

 

* * *

 

 

They laid down the ground rules. Any inappropriate touching takes place under the liquid, so they wouldn’t actually have to touch each other. No kissing. Be as excessive and loud as possible. Hold hands constantly.

The plan was set.

They headed out.

“You know,” Starscream said, swinging Wheeljack hands as they walked through the hotel lobby. “I don’t think I’ve dated anyone since before the war.”

“You’re still not dating anyone.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Wheeljack. I had no idea our fake relationship wasn’t real.”

Wheeljack squeezed the hand. “Sorry.”

“You’re forgiven.”

“Now, my lovely lovely seeker,” Wheeljack said, lifting the hand and giving it a kiss. “Shall we?”

Starscream snorted a laugh. “Primus, you’re excessive,” he muttered. He released the hand and wrapped his arm around Wheeljack’s shoulder. Starscream’s eyes sparkling with a cheeky smile. “We shall.”

Wheeljack chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Starscream’s waist and they headed out for the springs. Starscream was only allowed in sector C of the hot pools. It was a sizable section consisting of majority medium pools meant for single people or couples. The two headed for a couple’s pool and settled down into the liquid. It was warm solvent.

Starscream moved in slow, easing his wings into the hot solvent with care.

“Hot,” he said.

“Why thank you,” Wheeljack smiled.

As much as Starscream wanted to scowl at him all he could manage was a smile that indicated he was trying not to laugh, but didn’t find the joke funny. He managed to get all the way in. He relaxed into the heat and put his arms up on the back of the pool. Wheeljack scooted a little closer so it looked like Starscream had an arm around his shoulder.

“You know, they already think we’re conjux. We don’t gotta do that much work,” Wheeljack said, sinking into the pool.

“No, no,” Starscream purred. “We want to freak them out, remember? Show all these pompous parents that we don’t care what they think,” Starscream smirked. “Have a little fun,” he looked at Wheeljack. “That’s the point, isn’t it?” Starscream stared straight ahead. “I could use a little fun.”

Wheeljack settled in, making himself relax. “Fair enough.”

“I’ve made a decision, Wheeljack.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“I’m not going to let anyone ruin this for me. Let them have their stupid rules. I’ve lived with much, much worse. I’m not getting out of this anytime soon, no use sulking around. I can do that at home.”

Wheeljack moved in a little closer. “I am happy to hear that. This mean we can finally have a good time?”

Starscream shrugged. “As good a time as we can manage, I guess. I don’t have a lot of energy, but I’ll try,” he put on a soft smile. “For you.”

Wheeljack covered his face. “Aw, yer gonna make me blush.”

“Good, that’s my job, isn’t it?”

Wheeljack smiled. Until someone walking by kicked Starscream in the back of the head. All smiles disappeared.

Starscream rubbed his head, trying not to cringe. “That was a- rude reminder,” he leaned back again and replaced his arms on the edge. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Wheeljack watched as the same people who had been giving them the stink eye, passed by again. This time one of them stomped on Starscream’s hand. To Wheeljack’s surprise, Starscream barely even flinched. He didn’t move his hand. The stranger went in for another blow, but Wheeljack was up and shoving the stranger into the pit right behind theirs.

The nameless bot rose from the pit and stormed towards Wheeljack.

“What’s your deal, man!”

Wheeljack pulled back. “What’s my deal? What’s your deal?”

Starscream threw his head back and rubbed his aching brow. “Dear Primus above,” he muttered, before climbing from the pool. Starscream rested both hands on Wheeljack’s stiff shoulders and leaned over to speak in his ear.

“Jackie, how about we don’t get into a fight right here in front of everyone.”

Of course, whoever this stranger was, they were either very brave or very stupid. More likely the latter.

“You should have never been allowed to adopt a protoform,” he spat.

Wheeljack tried to keep it civil. “Maybe calm down, alright, buddy? Leave us alone.”

But he just kept talking. He pointed a sharp finger at Starscream.

“Everyone knows who you are. Putting a protoform in your hands is cruel and dangerous. I heard you’ve already turned it into a monster.”

Starscream went stiff. His wings shot up so fast it was audible. Starscream stood up straight, rising to his full height.

“What did you call him?” he asked, stepping around Wheeljack.

“Starscream,” Wheeljack held out. “Calm down.”

The brave bot sunk into himself.

“No no, Wheeljack,” Starscream purred, stepping forward. “Let the bot speak. He clearly has something to say.”

“Starscream, stand down,” Wheeljack demanded.

The bot swallowed thickly, taking a step back as Starscream moved forward. Starscream’s wings were flat against his back as he loomed over the smaller bot. It made him look bigger, and sent the stranger running. Or- tripping, as Starscream leaned forward and the bot finally misstepped and toppled back into one of the pools.

As soon as he was over Starscream whipped around, grabbed Wheeljack by the wrist, and dragged them out of the hot spring. They retreated back to the room where Starscream spent the rest of the evening sitting on the terrace with his head balanced on his thumb and forefinger.

Wheeljack made Starscream a cube. Starscream didn’t drink it. As the night grew deep Wheeljack flicked on the terrace lights. That seemed to draw Starscream’s attention. Wheeljack came around to sit in the other chair.

“You feelin’ okay?”

Starscream shrugged. “I could be better.”

Wheeljack un-subspaced a deck of cards. “Wanna play a game?”

Starscream side eyed the deck for a moment. He turned his chair to the table between them.

“Sure. Why not.”

Wheeljack turned his chair and started setting up the game.

“You’re probably going to have to remind me how to play,” Wheeljack said, setting up a game called Spit. “Only played it once.”

Spit was a quick game. It required quick reflexis, and quick thinking. Wheeljack had the thinking down. Movement, not so much. Starscream had him beat there. Which probably helped him win ten out of ten games.

“I like this game,” Wheeljack said, leaning back in his chair at the end of the last game.

“You’ve lost every time.”

“So?”

Starscream readjusted in his seat. “I don’t know.”

Wheeljack sat forward. “You wanna play again?”

“No. I’m getting tired.”

Wheeljack suddenly perked. “Oh- hey. I been meaning to ask. I think you promised me you’d let me put your medication on your back.”

Starscream sneered, the most expression he’d had all evening. “Right now?”

Wheeljack stood up. “Right now. Come on.”

Starscream huffed a throaty sigh but stood and followed Wheeljack to the berth. Starscream fell down face first and muttered out of the side of his mouth.

“Do your worst.”

Wheeljack knelt beside Starscream on the bed and carefully applied the ointment to the infection surrounding Starscream’s regulator. In the months since it’s discovery it had grown significantly. It stemmed out in branches. Dark, crusty, raw, rusty, painful branches.

“How did you go this long without taking care of this?” Wheeljack muttered, scooping a handful of ointment onto his hand.Starscream flinched when the cold cream touched his back. He he soon relaxed and let Wheeljack massage the medication into the wound.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Starscream grumbled. “That much.”

“That much, uh-huh.”

Starscream sat up and balanced his head on his palm. “What about you, huh? Letting your hands get all cracked and chipped like that. You haven’t let me lubricate them in ages.”

Wheeljack paused. “I thought you didn’t like doing that.”

Starscream furrowed his brow, just barely looking over his shoulder. “What in the world gave you that idea?”

Wheeljack shrugged, continuing his work. “I dunno, you always seemed a little annoyed whenever I asked for your help with it.”

Starscream scoffed. “Of course I seemed annoyed. I was sleep deprived by weeks. I seemed annoyed with everything.”

Starscream laid back down. “If you want me to massage your hands I will. I really don’t mind. What I do mind is you not taking care of yourself. Which you’re not doing.”

“I’m gettin’ better,” Wheeljack said, finishing up the last branch of the infection. “I took a shower this morning. Unlike you.”

“Tired.”

Wheeljack wiped down his hands with a cloth in his subspace, and laid down next to Starscream so they were shoulder to shoulder. Starscream le this wings fall over them. He tucked his arms under his chest so he could see Wheeljack.

Wheeljack did the same.

“Do you want me to massage your hands tonight?” Starscream asked.

Wheeljack shook his head. “I wanna go to sleep.”

“Then go to sleep,” Starscream slid his hand across he berth and slipped his fingers into Wheeljack’s.

Wheeljack stared at the hands for a moment.

“Why do you do that?” he asked.

Starscream opened his eyes. He kept an eye on Wheeljack and pulled his hand away.

“I don’t mind,” Wheeljack said. “I was just wondering.”

Starscream shrugged. “It makes me feel- comfortable. I don’t know why,” he turned his head. “Something about you.”

“Hey, Starscream.”

“Hm?”

“I have a question. Or- more like a request.”

Starscream turned his head back around. “What is it?”

“I was wondering-” Wheeljack paused, trying to make this sound as non-threatening as possible. “Would you give me permission to see your files?”

Starscream furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Your- files. From when you were in prison. From your therapists. Psych reports.”

Starscream seemed to stiffen. His wing twitched. It rose off of Wheeljack’s back.

Starscream's voice was absent when he spoke. “Why do you want those?” He asked, “can’t you just get them from Markershot?”

“She won’t give them to me without your consent.”

Starscream sat up and sat back on his heels. “Why do you want them?” he asked, looking at the pillow instead of Wheeljack.

Wheeljack sat up so he was sitting against the wall. “I’m working on something,” he reached a hand out to take the one in Starscream’s lap. “For you-”

Starscream pulled his hand away. He shook his head. “I don’t- I don’t think I want you to see those.”

“Okay, well-”

Starscream crawled backward off the bed. “I don’t-” he tried taking a deep vent but they came out in small puffs. Starscream shook his head as he walked around the berth towards the door. “I don’t think I’m comfortable with that.”

Wheeljack climbed off the berth. “That’s fine. We can talk about it later.”

Starscream left the room in a haste. Wheeljack followed him.

“I think I need a moment alone,” Starscream rattled off, rushing out of the suite. “I don’t- I don’t want to talk about this. I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“That’s fine, Star, we don’t have to.”

Starscream rushed out of the suite, leaving Wheeljack alone. Wheeljack stood there, trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

 

* * *

 

 

Starscream walked around the hallways until his spark rate calmed. He found a bench in front of one of the elevators and started playing Cats Cradle with himself. Markershot encouraged him to carry around games to help distract himself when he felt a meltdown coming on. Also to walk away from a conversation when he needed a moment to breath.

Images passed through Starscream’s mind as he plucked the strings between his fingers. Things that he, frankly, never wanted to think about again. Things that still haunted him when he was asleep, and sometimes haunted him with his eyes open. Something squeezed his spark. Starscream gave up on his game and let himself think. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, and let the images and memories pass unwavered.

Starscream lifted his head and took out his communicator and called Markershot. It was late, but he knew she was up. Markershot had to stay up with her Conjux well into three in the morning.

“Hi, Starscream,” she said, her smile ever present. “How are you?”

“I’m okay.”

“How are you liking your vacation?”

“Well,” Starscream shrugged. “I’m not.”

“Oh, well that’s disappointing.”

“I didn’t really expect anything, honestly. A forced vacation can only be so good.”

“Your voice is shaking. Are you okay?”

Starscream took a deep vent. “No,” he admitted. “I’m- I just had to step away for a minute. I- needed someone to talk to right now. I’m sorry I’m calling so late.”

“Starscream, you know you can call me anytime. Do you wanna talk about it?”

Starscream’s fist clenched in his lap. “Wheeljack asked if he could see my files- my psych files. From prison.”

“Ah. I see. How did you feel about that?”

“I wasn’t- it wasn’t so much his asking as much as reminding me that they exist...and what they contain.”

“Well, Starscream, you know you don’t have any obligation to consent to him seeing the files.”

“I know. I know that. It’s just-” Starscream huffed. “I don’t know. I think part of me thinks he should know. But I don’t want him to look at me differently.”

“That’s a very real fear, Starscream. It can be really hard, especially in an already established relationship.”

“I don’t think now is the right time for him to know. We’re both- we’re doing better. But we’re not in a good place right now, ya know?”

“I understand. Like I said, it is one hundred percent your decision. This is something that is very personal to you, and very sensitive on top of that. You are the only one who has the right to your emotions, and your experiences. If this is something you’re still very sensitive to, we don’t need to bring it up right now. And you should not feel any obligation to release that information to Wheeljack.”

Starscream nodded. He let out a long vent. “Thank you.”

“Have you been playing your games?”

“Not too much. I’ve been laying in bed a lot,” he took a deep vent. “I learned a few things. It made me upset. I tried to get out today, but Wheeljack almost got into a fight, and it just dampened my mood. And now this.”

“Mm. Been a rough few days? Well, I hope they improve. Has Wheeljack been spending a lot of time with you?”

“Yeah he- hasn’t really left my side, actually. He did for a little less than an hour today, but that’s all. He’s been great.”

“I’m really happy to hear that, Starscream. Have you two been able to talk at all and make any progress with the issues we talked about in our last session?”

“We have. I think we’re getting there. I think I’d rather talk about that when I get back. I was wondering, actually-” Starscream paused, taking a split second to reconsider. He shoved all doubts to the back of his mind and kept going. “Can we start family sessions?”

“Family sessions? With you, Ony, and Wheeljack?”

“Yes I think- I think it would really help us.”

“Well- hm,” Markershot was quiet for a moment. “You know, I bet we could. I would have to keep doing your individual session, though, and I don’t know if the program will cover it. How about, if Wheeljack is on board, we talk about it more when you guys get back.”

Starscream nodded. “Okay. That sounds good, that would probably be better.”

“Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

Starscream shook his head. “No. I think I’m okay. Thank you Markershot”

“Any time. Have a good night.”

“Have a good night.”

Starscream hung up and subspaced the communicator. For another few minutes he just sat on the desk and thought. He’d been out of the room for a little more than an hour. Wheeljack might have stayed up to make sure he got back to the room okay.

When Starscream arrived Wheeljack was sitting at the counter nursing a cube. The only light came from the kitchen. Wheeljack watched as Starscream moved across the room to the counter. Starscream stood on the opposite side of the island. He took a deep vent.

“I don’t feel comfortable letting you see my files,” Starscream said. The words didn’t come as easily as he wanted them to. “What they contain is very personal to me, and I don’t feel comfortable with you seeing it right now.”

Wheeljack nodded. “I get it,” he said. “You don’t gotta show me right now. It’s okay. I’m sorry I upset you earlier.”

“That’s okay. You didn’t know. Are you going to bed soon?”

Wheeljack lifted the cube. “Soon as I’m done with this.”

“I’m going to bed.”

“Okay, see you there.”

Starscream headed to the berthroom. It wasn’t long before Wheeljack joined him. Starscream laid on the side of the berth farthest from the window. He laid facing it. Wheeljack laid down in front of Starscream so they were face to face. Starscream’s eyes slowly dimmed into thin red slits. Wheeljack moved a little closer. He slid his hand across the berth.

Starscream met him in the middle.


	27. Chapter 27

Despite the little debacle the day before, Starscream woke up in good spirits. He dragged Wheeljack into the shower when he refused to wash, and even accompanied him down to the springs for a quick soak before everyone got there.

Growing bored quite quickly they left to find something else to do. They ended up playing chess on the terrace for a couple hours before taking advantage of the bottle of Engex left for them in one if the cupboards. Overcharged off their processors, Starscream tried to teach Wheeljack how to play Cat’s Cradle. An effort which failed spectacularly. Starscream made a mental note to never play Cat's Cradle while drunk.

Or maybe- always play Cat's Cradle when drunk. Make the game more interesting.

As the evening wound down they retired to the berth. As soon as their heads hit the pillow, and their hands hit each other, they were asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Wheeljack decided, as soon as he woke up, that they were going to be productive today.

Starscream, ever the morning person, had to be dragged from the berth. It was a valiant effort on Wheeljack's part, dodging and deflecting all incoming pillows and curses. Of which there were many.

“Two more hours,” Starscream complained, trying to swat away Wheeljack's hyperactive servos. He covered his head with the pillow. “Let me sleep you jerk.” He groaned, “my head still hurts from last night.”

Wheeljack wandered over to his side of the berth and climbed back in. “We did go hard last night, didn't we?”

Starscream nodded, pulling the pillow tighter over his head. Wheeljack laid sideways on the bed and rested his head on Starscream's back to use as a pillow.

“I'm not a pillow,” Starscream grumbled.

“I don't understand any of the words you just said.”

Starscream scoffed but let it slide. Despite Wheeljack's initial excitement he ended up falling asleep along with Starscream. They slept for another two hours.

When Starscream awoke again he tried to move but found a distinct weight on his back. Wheeljack was sound asleep. With his head at the base of Starscream’s wings, and his arms slung over the back of Starscream’s legs, Starscream was pinned.

Starscream shook his head. “Idiot.”

Instead of fighting it Starscream just went back to sleep. When he woke up next Wheeljack’s weight was gone. Starscream sat up and looked around the room. Wheeljack was nowhere to be found. Starscream shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Wheeljack?”

Wheeljack stepped out of the washrack, brushing his dentia. “Yeah?”

“Oh. There you are.”

“You wanna take a shower?”

Wheeljack wandered back to the sink before Starscream could answer. Starscream mosied to the washroom and hopped in the shower. Wheeljack hopped in after him. They faced opposite walls, taking up one sprayer each. The shower was big, with more than enough room to fit a third bot in there if they wanted. It hugged a corner with sprayers all over the walls and ceilings. If they turned them all on at once it was likely to turn into storm.

Wheeljack started on Starscream’s wings. Starscream stood straight and still to accommodate him.

“You’re getting good at this,” Starscream commented.

Wheeljack peaked over Starscream’s side.

“Does this mean you'll let me try to give you a wing massage?”

Starscream chuckled. “Not a chance.”

“Aw come on.”

“You're ridiculous.”

Wheeljack poised his hands on the edge of the wing closest to the base of the neck. His thumbs pressed into the seams and massaged the stiff chords.

“Come on,” Wheeljack purred, “bet I could make you feel pretty good.”

Starscream hummed, his head falling to the side. “I'll think about it.” Starscream flicked his wing. “Now off. You're going to put me to sleep.”

Starscream stepped under the spray for a quick rinse before getting out. Wheeljack did the same. He gathered two towels on the way out and tossed them on the back of the couch as he and Starscream had a cube. It was taken mostly in silence until, as they both neared the end, Wheeljack asked what Starscream wanted to do.

Starscream shrugged. “I was going to stay in.”

“I was gonna go try one'a the pools again. I was hoping you would come with me.”

Starscream let out a long sigh. “I guess. No guarantee I'll go in.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “That's fine. I just don't want you stuffed up in here all day.”

“Fair enough.”

When they finished their cubes they headed out. Keeping up the rouse of being Conjux they hooked their fingers loosely together once in the lobby, and kept at it until they were walking through the hot springs. They walked all the way to Section C where Wheeljack paused to survey the pools. Without a word he started towards the large community pool towards the center of the section.

Starscream sneered when the saw the type of pit it was.

Mud

Grey. Thick. Mud.

“No,” Starscream said, keeping about a foot away from the edge of the pit. “I'm not doing that.”

“Aw come on. Have a little fun.”

“No.”

Wheeljack looked over the edge to get a better look.

“I wonder how deep it is. Probably 'bout as deep as the other-”

Wheeljack never finished his sentence. He found himself toppling face first into the huge mud pit, with the help of a light shove from Starscream.

Wheeljack sank in for a moment before floundering to his feet. He was covered in gray mud everywhere but his winglets. On the shore Starscream laughed. Wheeljack climbed out and wiped the mud off his face. Starscream tried to cover his laugh with his hands, but didn't manage. He pointed to Wheeljack.

“You've got a little something,” Starscream chuckled. “Right- on your face there.”

Wheeljack retracted his mask and flicked off his hands. “Yeah, thanks,” Wheeljack opened his arms up. “Bring it in.”

Starscream shook his head and backed away, smile still wide on his face. “Oh no.”

Wheeljack flicked his fingers as he stepped forward. “Nah nah, come on. I just want a hug.”

“No thank you.”

“What, you don't wanna give your favorite person a hug?”

Starscream turned to make a run for it but Wheeljack was too close. He grabbed Starscream by the hips to keep him from running away, then put an arm behind his knees and swept him right off his feet. Starscream yelped and squirmed for a split second before Wheeljack deposited him in the mud.

Starscream was on his feet in an instant, now equally caked in mud as Wheeljack. On the shore Wheeljack wore an all-too satisfied smirk. He couldn't get too cocky before Starscream grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the pit. As soon as Wheeljack was on his feet Starscream took a handful of the mud and slapped it right into Wheeljack's face. With a deep frown Wheeljack wiped his eyes. He flicked the remnants right back at Starscream, who, in turn, whipped around and flicked his mud covered wings.

Wheeljack cringed away from the splatter before picking up a raw handful and chucking it at Starscream. Starscream laughed and covered his face with the side of his arm. Wheeljack had another handful ready but didn't get far before Starscream grabbed his head and shoved his face in the mud. To keep him down Starscream put most of his body weight on Wheeljack's back, but as soon as Wheeljack stood up straight Starscream went toppling back into the mud.

A war followed, with a chorus of laughter. An exchange of handfuls and trying to get the other on his back. After a particularly good throw from Wheeljack Starscream went for the tackle. He went full body, using all his weight to grab Wheeljack around the waist and just drag him down.

It was all fun and games until security arrived.

Apparently Starscream and Wheeljack had been “disturbing the peace” whatever that meant. They were brought in front of the manager of the resort, who pointedly told then that the mud pits we're for relaxing. Not wrestling.

Starscream did his best not to laugh the entire time.

They were banned from the springs for the rest of the day. Having nothing else to do they returned to the room to wash off, and spend the remainder of Starscream's two hours outside the room on the terrace.

It was the first time Wheeljack accepted Starscream's offer to help wash his winglets. In addition to that Starscream used his narrow digits to help get crusted dirt out of Wheeljack's seams, more effectively than any brush could have. The only problem was how sensitive Wheeljack was. He squirmed, but tried not to step away.

“Quit squirming,” Starscream demanded. “You're going to make me cut you.”

Wheeljack shivered and finally stepped away. “I think I'm good,” he said. “My turn?”

Starscream handed over a washcloth and turned around to give Wheeljack access to the wings. Wheeljack had to go all the way to the spinal cord to get all of the mud off. In order to avoid making Starscream squirm Wheeljack grabbed the handheld shower head so he wouldn't have to use his hand as much. Starscream yelped when the warm solvent hit his back. The shock quickly subsided an he went back to washing his arms and picking at his talons.

As Wheeljack neared the end he replaced the shower head on the wall and pressed his fingers where they'd been that morning. The plating melted under his touch, and drew a hum from Starscream.

“Does that mean I get to give you a massage?” Wheeljack asked, just peeking over Wheeljack’s side.

Starscream whipped around, nearly slapping Wheeljack with a wing as he did so. Starscream held up a finger.

“On one condition.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “What?”

Starscream smirked. “I get to give you one.”

 

* * *

 

They sat across from each other on the berth. Starscream rubbed his hands in lubricant before silently demanding Wheeljack hand over his hand. Wheeljack did so without hesitation. Starscream was gentle at first, but quick. He rubbed one hand in the lubricant, smearing it into every joint, and coating every finger.

Starscream frowned. “How long has it been since you've done this, your hands look like they've gone through a datapad shredder.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Been a while.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

Starscream went on to the massage. He stroked and kneaded at the ball of the hand, then moved to the palm. Using both hands he massaged the thumb, and made a point to squeeze the stiffness out of every finger. He went over both hands twice with the lubricant before moving on to the “lotian” as Wheeljack called it. Some human words. Starscream didn't know. All he knew was that is smelled nice, and was distinctly Cybertronian.

By the time Starscream was finished Wheeljack's hands were free from the stinging soreness he'd grown used to over the past couple months since he'd stopped taking care of them. Starscream wasn't done yet, as he lifted his hand and made a twirling motion with his forefinger right above Wheeljack's head. Wheeljack complied, with only a trickle of residual fear making its way into his tanks for turning his back on Starscream. Wheeljack’s shoulders were soon met with two hands shoving him down into the berth. Wheeljack got his legs out from under him, just before Starscream straddled his waist.

Wheeljack threw a brief glare over his shoulder. “You coulda just told me to lay down.”

“Where's the fun in that?”

Starscream got started on the second half of their massage session. Winglets were- different. They weren't as sensitive as wings, and Wheeljack was squirmy to begin with, so giving him a proper massage proved difficult. Not impossible. But difficult. Some of Starscream’s discoveries included Wheeljack being ticklish, and having a very sensitive jaw line. Which came as a surprise considering the mask, but less of a surprise when Starscream considered Wheeljack’s face probably hadn’t been touched since it’s construction.

Starscream leaned down and ran his finger right along the edge of Wheeljack’s jaw just to prompt a reaction.

“Quit doin’ that,” Wheeljack said, swatting Starscream’s hand away. “Feels weird.”

“Does it feel good?”

“Can’t tell.”

“I’ll stop then.”

Starscream shifted a little and sat up on his knees so he could get Wheeljack’s lower back before finishing off at the shoulders. By the time he was done Wheeljack was a puddle. He let out a long vent and sank into the berth, with no intention of moving.

“You’re really good at that,” he muttered into the sheet.

Starscream smirked. “Of course I am.” he rolled off the berth and went right for the terrace. It took a while (almost the entire remaining hour Starscream needed out of the room) but Wheeljack did eventually follow Starscream out and place his hands on Starscream’s shoulders. Wheeljack smiled as he put his head beside Starscream’s and retracted his mask.

“My turn?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream flicked his wing to get Wheeljack off his back.

“Not right now,” Starscream said. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Wheeljack wandered around the table and plopped himself in the other chair. “I don’t remember that being the deal.”

“I believe I said you could give me a massage if I got to give you one. I never said when,” Starscream sat up straight and crossed his legs, posing both arms on the arm rests. “You have to understand, Wheeljack, I have to mentally prepare myself for something like that,” he cringed. “It’s a lot of- touching.”

Wheeljack shifted in his seat, looking more at the ground than Starscream.“You know you can always tell me to stop touching you. In the shower, if I overstepped-”

“No. Wheeljack. You’re fine. I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t comfortable with you touching my wings.”

“I know, I mean the other thing.”

Starscream’s plating seemed to clamp. “I’m getting much better, if I didn’t like it I would have told you. And part of the reason I would have told you is because I know you would have listened to me.”

Wheeljack wasn’t blind to Starscream’s body language. Wheeljack decided now, maybe never, was the best time to ask. So instead Wheeljack slid his hand across the table. Starscream’s eyes caught the movement, but didn’t react to the offer right away. Wheeljack let his hand rest in the center of the table for a while, but Starscream never took it.

Wheeljack leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at Starscream’s face.

“Hey,” Wheeljack said gently. “You feelin’ okay?”

Starscream took a deep vent. He stretched, and rubbed one of his eyes with his hand.

“I’m just tired. And, I don’t know, that thing on my back is irritating me,” Starscream let his hands drop to his lap. “I think I’m going to bed. Hour’s almost up.”

“Okay. I’m probably gonna stay up and do some work for a while.”

Starscream hauled himself to his feet. “You do that. Don’t stay up too late. Or I’ll drag you to berth myself.”

“I won’t.”

Starscream mosied off the terrace, and into the berth. Wheeljack spent a few more minutes outside before heading in, and closing the doors behind him. He went right to his desk and started on Windblade’s latest project. As the night grew deep, Wheeljack moved on from Windblade’s project to his own. Now with something new to look out for.

Wheeljack read through guard reports, assuming it was the most likely place to find what he was looking for. Starscream went through a lot of frame searches.

A lot.

And he wasn’t always cooperative.

Or at least, that’s what the guards wrote.

After the two thousand days of missing reports things seemed to get worse during the searches. Which, frankly, came as no surprise to Wheeljack. Whatever happened during the two thousand days clearly had a serious impact on Starscream’s mental state. Exactly how, and why, Wheeljack couldn’t tell. The frustrating thought crossed his mind that he would know better if he had Markershot’s psych records. But right now those were off the table.

Instead of lingering on in Wheeljack did himself a favor and went to bed. He turned off the desk lamp and maneuvered through the mostly dark room. The moon provided his only light. It rested on the berth wall, just barely illuminating Starscream’s wings. As Wheeljack climbed onto the berth, red eyes parted into slits.

“Just me,” Wheeljack whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

Starscream grumbled something has he turned his head away. Wheeljack climbed the rest of the way into bed. He shoved all the blankets to Starscream’s side. Half asleep Starscream gathered them in his arms and used them as a combination of pillow and something to cuddle with.

Wheeljack took a deep vent as he settled down for the night.

 

* * *

 

The week closed out without any more problems. By then they had fallen into a routine. Wake up. Brush. Shower. Refuel. Soak. Wander.

There weren’t a lot of places Starscream was allowed as a parolee. Add in the amount of places he wasn’t allowed as a cold constructed bot, and it didn’t leave much for them to do. As Starscream began to wind down for the evening, he sat down on the berth and started reading a datapad Markershot had given to him. On top of games, and the occasional homework, Markershot also occasionally recommended books for Starscream to read. He’d made it through Frankenstein alright, and would even go so far as to admit that he liked certain aspects of it.

This new book was called “Of Mice and Mechs” which Starscream was less fond of. It, like Frankenstein, didn’t translate well to his own language. It translated better, granted, but still not very well. It was short, but Starscream read it at a snail’s pace. After three books he was beginning to wonder what in the world Markershot thought he was getting out of it. Maybe Starscream would ask when he got home. He was sure Markershot would not be unwilling to answer.

Wheeljack, meanwhile, worked on one of his projects at the desk. As Starscream approached the middle of the book his mind began to wander. He thought about the last time he had anything but energon. It was a year ago when he stole an energon goodie from the pack Wheeljack had bought for him, that Starscream had promptly declined taking.

“I want to go to the restaurant.” Starscream said, not looking away from his datapad. He looked up when Wheeljack didn’t respond to see if he’d been listening. It appeared as though he hadn’t.

“Wheeljack.”

Wheeljack’s finials flashed as he lifted his head from his work. “Huh?”

“I want to go to the restaurant I’m allowed to go to.”

Wheeljack turned in his seat a little. “What, right now?”

Starscream shutdown the datapad. “Preferably.”

Starscream climbed off the berth and wandered over to Wheeljack.

“What time does it close?” Wheeljack asked.

“Midnight. I checked earlier.”

“We got time. Just let me finish this up.”

Starscream sighed. “Fine.”

He returned to the berth and grabbed the datapad with the crack in the corner of the screen. For the hundredth time he read over his biography and wrote notes in. When it didn’t seem like Wheeljack would be taking him to diner anytime soon, Starscream went to sit on the terrace. About an hour into his book Wheeljack came from behind and announced he was ready to go.

“Just let me finish this chapter,” Starscream grumbled, chewing on his talon.

Wheeljack waited by the door for Starscream to finish up the chapter. When he finished he stood up and sub-spaced the datapad. As they headed downstairs Wheeljack posed an important question.

“We gonna pretend we’re conjux still?”

Starscream shrugged. “If you want to. I don’t really care. It’s late, there shouldn’t be a lot of people there.”

There were a lot of people there.

That didn’t tempt Starscream and Wheeljack to pretend to be Conjux any more than it had initially. It did, however, make it so that they had to wait forty minutes before being seated. Fortunately their waiter was kind enough to treat them with some civility, a luxury Starscream and Wheeljack had not been afforded since they’d arrived.

They were seated in a booth in the shape of a half circle so they were forced to sit beside each other. Cool cubes of energon were brought to the table with menus. Starscream found it almost ironic that the only restaurant he was allowed in was likely the most expensive one. Judging by the menu.

“I have never been in a fancy restaurant,” Starscream muttered as he looked over the menu.

“Really? Not even when you were impersonating a senator?”

“I liked to keep to myself. And stay out of sight. I had a lot of money for things that weren’t fancy restaurants.”

“Ah. Okay. Like new frames, and apartments, and-”

“Can we not talk about this? It’s been over four million years since I committed tax fraud.”

“Well- I mean, it’s been that long. It’s something we can talk about now, right?”

Starscream kept his eyes on the menu as he wiped his hand through the air. “I would prefer to forget the Starscream that existed before prison, if you don’t mind.”

“Alright, fair enough.”

When the waiter came back over they ordered. Wheeljack ordered something called ‘pasta’, an energon dish fashioned into a long slim noodle shape. It had a sauce on it. Wheeljack had no idea. But it sounded new and fancy so he ordered it. Starscream ordered the same thing as Wheeljack. Before the waiter could get away Wheeljack asked for a bottle of their best High-Grade for the table.

They were brought two tall glasses. Their server poured the High-Grade for them before placing the remaining bottle in a bucket of ice beside the table.

Starscream scooted a little closer, swirling his drink in it’s glass. “So, change your mind on the Conjux thing?”

Wheeljack retracted his mask. “We gonna talk real close, and touch each other intimately on the shoulder?”

Starscream chuckled. “Sure, make it look like we’re having a private, intimate conversation. Put our faces so close together and never let them touch,” he put his finger to Wheeljack’s lips. Starscream smirked. “That would be too scandalous.”

Wheeljack pulled away and covered his mouth as he laughed. As the laughter died down Wheeljack slid his hand across the table and took Starscream’s.

“What if I like bein’ a little scandalous?” Wheeljack purred.

Starscream went red faced before he burst out laughing. He turned away and covered his nose with his hand. “Don’t look at me like that,” he chuckled. “Stop being so good at this, you jerk.”

“Bein’ so good at what? Makin’ my lovely conjux blush. I thought that was my job.”

“You stole my line.”

“I did.”

“I think you’re better at it than I am,” Starscream turned his cheek to Wheeljack. “Feel my face.”

Wheeljack put his hand on Starscream’s cheek, first with his palm, then with the back of his fingers.

“You are very warm.”

Starscream leaned away. “I know. This is your fault,” he said, rubbing his cheeks with his hands to try and get the blushing to go down. “Save your moves for someone else, pal.”

Wheeljack scoffed. “Who else I got to impress? You and I are in a long term commitment.”

“Well, I’m sure once Ony is fully grown and on his way, I’ll be back in prison by then, and you will be looking for a new housemate. Maybe one you can share a berth with and have a life with this time.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Dating’s never really been my thing. Don’t got a lotta luck with people. I’m good at romancing. Or, good at pretending to, anyways,” Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “And what’s this about you bein’ back in prison,” he smacked Starscream on the arm with the back of his hand. “Quit talkin’ like that, you’re gonna do fine.”

Starscream picked up his drink and scoffed. He took a sip before speaking. “If you think I can abide by Windbalde’s rules for the rest of my life, which may very well be two to three million years, then you’re delusional. I’ve had so many close calls already, and I’ve only been out about a year and a half.”

“Aw, come on. Soon it’ll just become routine, and you won’t even have to think about it. And hey, things change the longer you’re out, so who knows,” Wheeljack shrugged. “Maybe it’ll be so lax, by three years following the rules will be no problem.”

Starscream’s talon tapped against his glass. “Maybe,” he grumbled out of the side of his mouth.

For a moment they sat there in silence.

“Has it really been almost two years already?” Wheeljack asked.

“Four more months.”

“Huh.”

“What?’

Wheeljack shook his head. “It just- doesn’t feel like it. Are you sure?’

“Pretty sure. Ony was born when I got out. We adopted him at around seven or eight months old, I think. His first birthday made it a year. Now he’s a little more than one and a half,” Starscream thought for a moment. “Yeah, four months about.”

“We’ve really had Ony for a year now?’

“Yes, I think so. Unless I’m confused, which I don’t think I am,” Starscream went to take another drink but paused. He lowered his glass to the table and furrowed his brow. “Or- did I get out? And then Ony was born a month later? When did we go visit him first?”

“No, no, I think you were right the first time.”

“You know what, no, he was born a month before I got out. We visited when the protoforms were two months old. We adopted him when he was eight months, or, at least, actually brought him home at eight months.”

“So we’re six months from your two year anniversary. ‘Cause we’re only five months away from Ony’s second birthday.”

“Yeah, that sounds right. We need a calendar.”

“I got alls your paperwork somewhere, we don’t need a calendar. ‘Less you want a calendar, then I would buy you a calendar.”

“I want a calendar.”

“Then I’ll get you one.”

“Thank you.”

It wasn’t long before the food came. Starscream was cautious to dive right in, unlike Wheeljack who stuffed his face the first chance he got.

“How is it?” Starscream asked.

Wheeljack gave a thumbs up.

“Why do I have the feeling you’ll eat anything I put in front of you,” Starscream grumbled, picking up a fork-full of noodle. He put it in his mouth. It wasn’t bad. Certainly edible. Wheeljack, meanwhile poured himself another half full glass of the High-Grade. A little more than the recommended amount for this bottle, but Starscream didn’t comment. If Wheeljack wanted to get drunk off his aft, it wasn’t any paint off Starscream’s plating so long as he could still pay the bill and not cause a scene.

Despite being somewhat short, Wheeljack was dense, and he ate a lot, so he didn’t end up overcharged. Maybe a little buzzed, but nothing serious.

“So,” Wheeljack said, stowing the bottle. “We gonna get some dessert?”

Starscream was still picking at his pasta. “Do you think they’d let me take this?”

“Maybe. I dunno, do you wanna? Are you gonna eat it?”

“Would you?”

“Probably.”

“I think I’ll just finish it.”

Before Wheeljack could protest Starscream took half the remaining meal onto his fork and stuffed it in his mouth. He swallowed it in one gulp.

“Holy shit,” Wheeljack muttered.

Starscream repeated the action. This time Wheeljack was at a loss for words.

“Did you even taste it?”

Starscream flicked his hand. “Taste is overrated.”

Thinking back Wheeljack supposed it made sense for Starscream to be able to eat that fast. Considering how often they confiscated his rations in prison. When you’re starving that much taste probably is overrated.

Wheeljack requested a dessert menu. He told Starscream to get whatever he wanted, in whatever amount he wanted. Starscream laughed.

“You’re rich, Wheeljack, you’re not that rich.”

Wheeljack grumbled out of the side of his mouth. “Yeah, well. Most’a my money comes from selling the government my stuff. Least I can do is spend money like that makin’ someone else happy.”

Starscream flipped the page. “You mean the Regulators.”

Wheeljack stiffened.

Starscream waded his head. “And the shock sticks. And the vocal stunters. It’s no secret, Wheeljack, I know what you make.”

Wheeljack pulled at his finial. “That’s not- that’s not the only stuff I was talking about.”

“It’s most of it, though. In two hundred years there have been over a million parolees, across all the cities and remaining colonies. You get paid $800 for every regulator, there are around seven hundred people being put on parole every year, at the moment. And whether they make it or not, you still get paid for the Regulator. So. Yeah. That is where most of your money comes from. Considering the shock sticks only get you two hundred dollars per, and the vocal stunters a hundred and ten. The government spends a whole hell of a lot of money on you, Wheeljack. I’m surprised you don’t own the whole company.”

“I don’t own the whole company ‘cause I don’t wanna own the whole company. Feel guilty enough having invented it in the first place.”

Starscream looked up from the menu, his eyes slightly wide. “I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty. I just don’t like you playing it off as though these Regulators aren’t a big deal. They are. You made them. I know you made them. You don’t have to beat around the bush with me, I know this isn’t how you intended for them to be used,” Starscream went back to looking at the menu. “Frankly, I think it’s unfair to you. Like you said, the only thing people seem to want from you is things that can hurt other people. But you’re a good person, Wheeljack, that shouldn’t be what you’re made to do for your entire life.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “You- you remember that?”

Starscream looked up again. “Of course I do. It really surprised me. I think about it a lot, to be honest.”

“Oh. I- didn’t know that.”

Wheeljack turned his attention back to the menu. “Do you- uh- do you want anything?”

“I was thinking about trying the ice cream.”

“Yeah, that looked good.”

“We should get something we can share.”

“How about- uh- the energon goodies. And the sweet stuff with caramelized energon over top.’

Starscream hummed. “How about, we get a box of energon goodies to go. And split the sugary thing between us?”

That sounded plan enough. They ordered the dessert, and waited for it to come with very little conversation between them. Wheeljack took the silence as an opportunity to ask Starscream about the energon goodies.

Starscream smirked. “You’ll see,” he said.

Wheeljack didn’t like the look of that smirk. Despite his wariness, he didn’t press. When the dessert arrived Wheeljack ended up eating most of it. They got the bill, grabbed the bottle of High-Grade, a box of energon goodies, and headed back to the room. Starscream wore a smile for the entire time.

“What are you planning?” Wheeljack asked as he opened the door to let them inside.

“Nothing you won’t enjoy.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

Wheeljack followed Starscream to the berthroom. Then to the washrack. Where he watched Starscream wander to the large tub and turn on the solvent.

“You gonna take a bath?” Wheeljack asked. “That’s nice-”

“We are going to take a bath. If you’re up for it. I thought you could use a little relaxation, considering it’s been almost impossible to get any this entire trip,” Starscream stood up straight and flicked the solvent off his hand. “I thought I could use some too. If you don’t mind me joining you.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “It’s big enough for two.”

Starscream puffed a small laugh. “This thing is big enough for four.”

Starscream grabbed the box of energon goodies, and two glasses from the cupboard. Wheeljack stood in the berthroom and watched as Starscream set everything up. Everything, including the bubbles.

“What’s a bath without a few bubbles?” Starscream smirked, tossing the bottle of bubble solution into the corner. “Ready?”

Wheeljack stepped forward and looked at the scene before him. Two glasses of High-Grade. Energon goodies. A bubble bath. He looked at Starscream.

“Is this a date?”

Starscream snorted a laugh. “Dear Primus, no.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very.”

Starscream climbed into the tub, leaned back, and sank into the solution.

“If you don’t want to join me, I don’t really care. I just thought I’d give you the opportunity.”

“You poured two glasses.”

Starscream grabbed the bottle from beside the tub and drank right out of it.

Wheeljack climbed in. The solvent was just the right temperature. He sat slightly cross legged so his and Starscream’s legs wouldn’t touch. Wheeljack forced himself to just sit back, relax, and shut up. Of course, that was before he felt something fluffy and wet touch his nose.

As soon as Wheeljack’s eyes snapped open Starscream retreated. Wheeljack touched his face and found it covered in bubbles. He frowned, but not in a serious way. “We’re not doing this again.”

Starscream took a handful of bubbles and blew it in Wheeljack’s direction.

“Come on,” Starscream said. “Have a little fun, right?”

“I thought this was about relaxing.”

“You can do both.”

“I don’t think so.”

Starscream settled back into the tub. “Fine, spoil sport.”

Wheeljack relaxed. It didn’t last long before the solvent shifted again, and Starscream was moving.

“You know,” Starscream said as he sat up. “I think I’ve realized something.”

Wheeljack split an eye open. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“I am terrible at relaxing.”

“No kidding.”

Starscream plucked a treat from the box, and popped it in his mouth. He washed it down with a swig from his glass. He swished the liquid around as he spoke, watching as it rode against the inside of the glass.

“I haven’t had much opportunity to relax these past few million years.”

Wheeljack opened his eyes and sat up a little. Apparently they were talking now. Wheeljack couldn’t say he was opposed.

Starscream went on. “Between the tax evasion, and imitating a senator, then on to being a recruiter, a soldier, second in command, Megatron’s punching bag, a politician, an inmate, and now, a parolee. Hm,” Starscream stared into his glass. “Now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve ever relaxed in my entire life.”

“I hope you get the chance,” Wheeljack muttered.

Starscream’s talon tapped against the glass. “You know. The last person who touched me, consistently. As one person. Was Megatron. Most of what he did hurt. I mean, I hit back, but- sometimes it was just better not to. I think he’s part of the reason why I don’t like to be touched. Or yelled at. Why I- clamp up, get defensive. Or retreat. Or one after the other.”

Starscream had never mentioned Megatron. Wheeljack’s ears perked to attention.

“Why are you talking about it now?” Wheeljack asked, genuinely curious.

“Because I’m thinking about it. And Markershot recommended, when I have negative thoughts, and think about bad things, that I don’t let it fester in my mind. I thought I’d try it. Sorry if I- ruined the mood,” Starscream smiled. “I did have a point,” he put down his drink before continuing. “I don’t mind when you touch me. It doesn’t make me feel threatened. Doesn’t make me want to pull away. I thought you should know that.”

Wheeljack retracted his mask. “I’m happy I can be that person for you.”

Silence settled between them.

Starscream’s wings fluttered. “Well- I just wanted to share. You can go back to relaxing now, if you’d like.”

Wheeljack shifted so he was on his knees. “Can I help you relax?”

Starscream’s wings flapped gently behind him. “You mean a massage? Here? Right now? That’s a little intimate, don’t you think?”

“No more intimate than taking you to dinner, and sleeping in the same berth.”

“It definitely is.”

“Do you want it or not?”

Starscream smirked. “If you must.”

Starscream stood up and turned around. He sat cross legged, and leaned forward, resting his head in a pillow of arms on the edge of the tub. Wheeljack moved forward and knelt down behind Starscream. As the massage began Starscream closed his eyes and relaxed, letting Wheeljack do all the work.

“Just let me know if I do something wrong,” Wheeljack requested.

“Hm.”

Wheeljack started off with the base of the neck, where it barely met the wings. He concentrated on the spinal strut at first, slowly moving to the base of the wing. Starscream was tense, but slowly melted under Wheeljack’s finger tips. As he neared the middle of the back Wheeljack asked if everything felt alright. Starscream didn’t respond. Wheeljack leaned forward a little.

“Starscream?”

Starscream was snoring. His entire frame was lax, wings down. Wheeljack let his hands rest where they were and waited a second to see if Starscream was really asleep or just falling asleep.

“Starscream,” he whispered.

Starscream was asleep. It didn’t appear as though he’d be moving anytime soon. Wheeljack leaned away. He scratched his finial and tried to decide whether or not he should wake Starscream up, or just leave him there.

Wheeljack leaned back. He took a sip of the High-Grade and waited. Starscream would wake up eventually.


	28. Chapter 28

Starscream hadn’t felt more excited in his entire life. Tomorrow. They were finally going home. Tomorrow. The hell weeks were over. They would finally sleep in their own berths, and use their own shower, and see their protoform. Starscream was practically buzzing.

“Oh, I hope he was good. I hope they were good- checkmate- I swear to Primus, if any of those so-called Caretakers touched a paint chip on my protoform you will give them hell.”

Wheeljack chuckled as he reset the board. “Yeah, you bet.”

“Do you want to play again?”

“Do you?”

“Not really.”

“What else you wanna do today.”

Starscream fell back into his chair. “Wheeljack, I am going to sleep today. I couldn’t care less about this stupid, boring, framist resort. I’ll just sleep through it,” he sat forward. “I already got my two hours in. What more do I need? We’ve exhausted all our options.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Well, ya know, we could always go out with a last hurrah. Enjoy our last little day of vacation.”

Starscream scoffed. “Vacation. Sure, if you want to call it that.”

“Aw, come on, Star. You been sleepin’ pretty good. Got to take a nice bath every night these past few days. I gave you two wing massages-”

“You put me to sleep two times.”

“Yeah. It’s called being relaxed. Look it up. Anyways, you got room service, all the energon goodies your spark desired, and-” Wheeljack smirked. “You got to hold my hand. I’d say it qualifies as a vacation.”

“Yes,” Starscream drawled, rolling his eyes. “I got a vacation. A vacation where I’ve spent almost every waking moment worrying over my protoform back home. I know you have too, don’t lie.”

“Oh, me? Oh yeah, hell yeah. I haven’t stopped worrying since we left the house. But I still know how to have a good time when it’s handed to me.”

Starscream wagged his hand in front of his nose. “Whatever. I’m just looking forward to going home.”

“Yeah, same here.”

Wheeljack cleaned up the game and packed it away. He was all ready to leave, with the desk cleaned up, all the games packed away, and Starscream’s blanket packed so it didn’t get lost among the others. As Wheeljack returned the game to his single bag Starscream went to return to the berth. Before he could climb all the way on Wheeljack snatched the hand that had yet to hit the berth and pulled Starscream back to his feet.

“Oh, no ya don’t.”

Starscream groaned, kneeling down on the berth and facing Wheeljack.

“Come on,” Starscream complained. “Let me sleep. We’ve been up looking for something to do in this stupid place everyday.”

“Yup, and we haven’t found anything yet because this place is a bigoted mess. But I am determined, more than anything, to show you a good time. Even if I gotta squeeze it into a single day.”

Starscream rolled his eyes, sitting back on his heels. He twisted his lip and surveyed Wheeljack for a moment. Starscream crossed his arms. “You are so annoying.”

Wheeljack, with a smirk on his face, leaned down and poised a knuckle under Starscream’s chin to tip his head up a little.

“But you love your Conjux, dontcha,” Wheeljack said, trying his best not to laugh.

Starscream pulled his head away. “That was just creepy,” he said. “You’re going to have to work on your suave act, Jackie. Right now you just come off as a perv.”

Wheeljack cringed. “Ew. I’ll work on it.”

Starscream shifted so he was sitting cross legged. “You don’t strike me as the ‘suave’ type. You’re more- eh- the endearing type. Good at romance. Bad at taking compliments. You’re a catch, Jackie, don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Wheeljack barked a laugh. “A catch. Okay, sure.”

“I’m serious.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Look at it this way, Wheeljack, you’re sweet, you’re smart, you’re rich, you’re handsome, and you’re genuine. Any mech would be lucky to be with you.”

Wheeljack turned around. “Aw, will you quit it? Makin’ me feel bad about myself.”

Starscream sprung to his feet. “What part of that could have possibly made you feel bad about yourself. I was trying to make you feel good about yourself.”

Starscream followed Wheeljack to the center of the room. Wheeljack stopped short and turned on a heel. “Make me feel good about myself? How?”

Starscream’s mouth fell open. He gestured open air. “I just told you all the things to love about you.”

“Alright, let’s look again,” Wheeljack counted on his fingers. “I’m impulsive, I’m short, I’m heavy, I drink too much, I don’t sleep enough, I’m blunt, and I’m bad at emoting,” Wheeljack nodded, wagging a finger. “I don’t call that a catch.”

Starscream crossed his arms and scowled. “You seem to emote pretty well when you’re trying to put yourself down.”

Starscream lifted his hand and poked Wheeljack square in the forehead.

“Being messy doesn’t make you any less smart,” Starscream said. He poked Wheeljack in the chest. “Being impulsive doesn’t make you any less sweet,” he flicked him in the cheek. “And being blunt doesn’t make you any less cute when you blush.”

Wheeljack put his mask back in place. Starscream moved to smack Wheeljack in the stomach, but pulled back just before his hand made contact. Starscream smirked, his eyes blazing. He sauntered past, heading for the washroom. “Being short and dense doesn’t make you any less handsome either.”

Wheeljack whipped around and watched Starscream walk away.

“Oh yeah?” Wheeljack called. “Well you’re-” he didn’t have anything. “Very good with words.”

Starscream looked over his shoulder, just in the threshold of the washroom. His wings fluttered with his smirk. “I know. You know they used to call me Pretty Poison.”

“I did not know that. Suits you.”

“Thanks.”

Starscream slipped into the washroom to take his last bath of the vacation. Starscream liked trying to relax. He was bad at it. But it felt good trying. Sometimes Wheeljack joined him. Most of the time he didn't. Starscream took a bath, then took a shower. When he was dry he joined Wheeljack in the livingroom where Wheeljack was watching the vid-screen and looking over some of the events the hotel had going on.

Starscream rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

“Hey,” Wheeljack tried to grab the remote back. “I was watching that.”

Starscream held it out of his reach. “No you weren’t.”

Wheeljack gave up on her pursuit for the remote and went back to reading the pamphlet.

“They’re havin’ a jazz night down in the event room tonight. You like jazz music don’t you?”

Starscream leaned over to look at what Wheeljack was referring to. Starscream pursed his lip and pointed to the star below the events.

“No CC,” he said. He looked back to the TV. “I’m not allowed.”

Wheeljack flapped a dismissive hands. “Aw, screw them. You wanna have a good time, you have a good time. Shouldn’t let a buncha bigoted bozos stop you.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Easy for you to say.”

Wheeljack put the pamphlet down. “Aw come on. You’re Starscream! The Starscream. Gonna really let a resort hold you down?”

Starscream hummed. “Yes, that Starscream. Well, Wheeljack, if you haven’t noticed, the Starscream you read about in books isn’t quite the bot we all know and hate today. I’m a shell of my former self,” he smiled but his eyes betrayed it. “I prefer it stays that way.”

Starscream settled back into the couch and went channel surfing. Wheeljack turned in his seat and snatched back the remote to get Starscream’s attention.

“Look,” Wheeljack said. “I ain’t askin’ you to go off and kill the whole senate-”

Starscream scowled. “Wheeljack-”

“Alls I’m sayin’ it. You are a strong, independant, determined, and resilient person,” he handed back the remote. “And Starscream from the books or not, the Starscream I know wouldn’t take this kinda thing from uptight, poupous, framists.”

Starscream quirked a brow. He smiled and pat Wheeljack on the cheek.

“That was a lovely speech,” Starscream said. “But no. I am not going to break the rules,” he settled back into the couch and went back to channel surfing. “As tempting as that is.”

Wheeljack frowned. “Hm,” his face laxed. “Alright fine. How about, we go to dinner tonight instead. A last little harah.”

Starscream rolled his head. “Fine,” he drawled. “After this movie.”

Wheeljack turned to face the vid-screen. “Fine.”

It was a human film. To Wheeljack’s surprise Starscream actually and genuinely liked this movie. Which was especially odd to learn, considering Starscream still had step biases against organics. He wasn’t fond of humans, specifically, more than the general organic population of the universe.

“Thundercracker likes dogs,” Starscream said. “He told me I should watch this movie. Apparently it made him cry.”

“You talk to Thundercracker?”

“Sometimes. When he calls I answer,” Starscream furrowed his brow. “You’ve never heard us talking?”

Wheeljack shook his head. “No. Guess I never really paid that close attention.”

“Guess not.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was early in the evening, just before the dinner rush so the restaurant wasn’t that busy. Wheeljack skipped the bottle of engex, despite Starscream’s protest. They ate dinner. Ate dessert. Then went on their way. On the way out Wheeljack slipped his hand into Starscream’s and steered them away from the elevator.

“Where are we going?” Starscream asked.

“You’ll see.”

As they came closer and closer to their destination the sound of jazz music flowed through the hallways. In the threshold to the hallway adjacent to the door into the event room Starscream stopped short, nearly knocking Wheeljack off his feet.

“Come on,” Wheeljack urged.

Starscream shook his head, eyes locked on the door from which the music was flowing.

“No,” Starscream blinked. “No- no-”

Wheeljack turned around to face Starscream, and took both wrists in his hands. Wheeljack retracted his mask.

“Come on,” Wheeljack said. “What’s the worst that’s gonna happen?”

“You don’t know the worst that’s going to happen.”

“Or maybe, nothing’s gonna happen.”

Starscream looked between the door and Wheeljack. Starscream bit his lip.

“I do like jazz.”

Wheeljack smiled. “Then come on. Let’s have a little fun.”

Starscream looked at Wheeljack.

“Alright,” Starscream said. “Only if you promise to jump in front of me if anyone gets physical.”

“I’ll shield you from anything they got.”

Starscream smiled. “Then let’s have some fun.”

 

* * *

 

 

The room was hopping. The jazz band played at full volume. Waiters served drinks. Bots danced in the middle of the room. It was a party.

“I can’t remember the last time I was at an event like this,” Starscream called over the music.

“Me neither.”

Wheeljack lead them to an empty table. He left Starscream there while he went to get a bottle from the bar. When he returned he found Starscream nodding along to the music. Wheeljack poured them a couple glasses and they got to drinking.

“You wanna dance?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream chuckled, pouring himself another drink. “Maybe after a few more of these.”

“I can wait.”

Starscream took his drink in hand and sipped it gradually as he watched the people dance, and tapped his foot to the music. Wheeljack’s leg bounced eagerly. He had never seemed the type to dance. Then again, Starscream didn’t get the chance to know him very well before he went to prison. Wheeljack made some decisions. So did Starscream. And after their initial friendship they went their separate ways for the most part.

Watching him now, though, Starscream smiled. He let his mind wander to the bot he’d been living with for a year and a half now. Stubborn, messy, and oh so brilliant. Starscream smiled. He tapped his hand on the table a moment more before moving it to support his chin.

“So,” Starscream said, raising a brow. “Come here often?”

Wheeljack looked at him, eyes wide. His finials flashed before he smiled and started to laugh.

“We playin’ this game again?”

Starscream smirked. “Oh, Wheeljack, we’re always playing this game.”

Wheeljack laughed himself silly. He slapped the table and stood up. “Ey, hot stuff, you gonna join me on the dance floor?”

Starscream refilled his glass and grabbed it off the table before taking the hand offered to him. Starscream kept a tight grip on his drink as Wheeljack lead him to the middle of the dancefloor. They swayed together to the music, not doing much else. Starscream held his drink up, but his elbow in to keep it from spilling. Despite being certainly drunk enough now, he still took a few sips now and again. Wheeljack grabbed Starscream by the hip and pulled them together. Starscream smirked, but soon realized this was just a ploy.

Wheeljack snagged the drink out of Starscream’s hand and took a sip for himself before handing it back.

“Jerk,” Starscream said through a laugh. “Get your own drink.”

Wheeljack gestured the table. “Bottle’s all the way over there.”

“Lazy.”

“That’s me.”

Starscream finished off his drink and deposited it on a random table as they passed by. Starscream was far from a lightweight. Sufficiently drunk enough meant slightly buzzed in this case. Still able to stand on his own two pedes, and certainly able to dance, Starscream kept him and Wheeljack going.

A little tipsy made dancing just a little bit more fun. It had been a long time since Starscream had just let loose and let himself have fun. A long time meaning four million years give or take.

As the evening wound down the band ended their set with a slow song. Tired, and full of engex, Starscream and Wheeljack leaned against each other, hands on shoulders, hands on hips. They swayed, eyes closed, relaxed, just moving with the music.

Starscream sighed as he rested his cheek on the top of Wheeljack’s head.

“Carry me back?” Starscream joked.

“No, but you’re welcome to carry me.”

Starscream chuckled. “Don’t tempt me.”

“I got one last surprise for you tonight.”

Starscream’s eyes popped open. “A surprise?”

Wheeljack lifted his head and smiled up at Starscream. Wheeljack’s eyes were tired, but bright as he spoke. “You wanna blow this joint?”

“I want to see what you have in store for me.”

“Then let’s go.”

Wheeljack snagged the remaining bottle of engex from their table and tucked it in his subspace as they made their escape. Hand in hand, Starscream let himself be pulled out of the room, and into the labyrinth of hallways. They were empty for the most part, besides a few bots just making their way back to the room.

Wheeljack lead them to a part of the hotel Starscream had never seen before. The “No Cold Constructed Bots Beyond this point” sign did not go unnoticed.

“Wheeljack, I don’t want to tempt fate twice.”

“Just trust me,” Wheeljack said, completely ignoring all the warning signs. “They don’t guard this scrap. They rely on people being willing to follow the rules.”

They approached a structure in the center of a large room. It was a glass tube, with a metal elevator inside of it. The entire space was quiet, abandoned, clean. As if this area had never been used. Or if it had, used very rarely by very few.

Wheeljack pressed the button the hail the elevator. “Fortunately for us, we ain’t really people to follow rules.”

Starscream scoffed. “Speak for yourself.”

The elevator arrived with a ding. Wheeljack urged Starscream inside.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?”

“Worst the hotel can give us is a slap on the wrist,” Wheeljack said. “Come on. Live a little.”

Starscream reluctantly climbed into the elevator. Wheeljack stepped in behind him and did a quick check of the outside before pressing the button. On the ride up they didn’t speak. Starscream checked his talons. The elevator didn’t seem to be in any hurry, so Starscream took out his communicator and started flipping through whatever he could find.

The ride was a whole four minutes. As soon as the door dinged to a stop, Starscream looked up. The doors parted. Starscream’s communicator dropped from his hand.

A cool blast of air hit Starscream as he stepped out of the elevator. A quiet gasp passed his lips. He covered it with his hand. Eyes wide, Starscream could barely breathe. A pressure built behind his optics. Starscream’s vents hitched. He shuffled forward and grabbed hold of the railing. He squeezed until the metal buckled beneath his fist.

“Vos,” he whispered. “It’s-” he lost his voice. A smile spread wide across his face. “It’s Vos. It looks just how I remember it.”

The city was spectacular. Buildings, tall, narrow building, sprung from the ground covered in lights. Even from so far away Starscream could see the dots of flyers crowding the air. A symphony of lights bounced off the body of mercury between them. An array of colors outlined the tall, twisting buildings. The city seemed to sparkle under the stars dancing just outside the brim of it’s light.

Wheeljack stayed a safe distance behind Starscream. Let him have his moment. Starscream marveled at the city. A feeling fluttered in his spark. It trickled down his frame, and into his fist. A lingering feeling tickled his fingertips. The wind made his wings twitch. The smile disappeared from his face as he turned around.

“How did you know this was up here?”

Wheeljack stepped forward. “It was in the pamphlet. One of the things it said you weren’t allowed to do.”

“But- what about my rules-”

“Most’a the rules in that book are the resorts rules. They don’t got any control of the Regulator. Like I said. Worst they could give you was a slap on the wrist.”

Starscream’s legs moved before he could think. He took Wheeljack in a tight hug and buried his head in his neck.

“Thank you,” Starscream vented. He pulled away, smile returning to his face. “How long can we stay up here for?”

“They shut down the elevator at midnight.”

So they stayed until midnight. Starscream spoke softly in the dark. He spoke of Vos. What it had been like. What the air felt like on his wings. Flying between the buildings. As he spoke the wings on his back twitched and moved. They wondered when they would be allowed to fly again. When they would get going. Get going already. They wanted to fly. Starscream couldn't blame them.

Starscream lowered his wings as they walked back to the elevator. Not as a sullen action, but more to keep them under control. In the elevator not a word was spoken between Starscream and Wheeljack.

It remained silent on the way to their room. The lights were off, and they stayed that way. On tired limbs they shuffled to the bedroom and collapsed onto the berth.

Starscream laid on his front. Despite his heavy eyes he couldn’t find it in himself to sleep. The bright blue light beside him suggested Wheeljack was feeling the same.

“Are you excited to see Ony?” Starscream asked, keeping his voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah,” Wheeljack grumbled back. He rolled over. Starscream did the same, so they were face to face. Wheeljack sighed. “I’m glad this whole thing is finally over.”

“Me too.”

It was silent for a moment. Starscream closed his eyes.

“Wheeljack?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you name our poor protoform Ony?”

“Poor protoform? I’d say he’s doin’ pretty good.”

“Oh, Wheeljack, he’s wonderful. Which is why I’m wondering why you name him Ony. He’ll grow to resent you for that.”

“I think he’ll like it.”

“What does it mean?”

Wheeljack took a long time to answer.

“I wanted to name him Onyx,” he whispered. “But you wouldn’t let me name him Onyx.”

“So you took off the X.”

“Yeah.”

“Genius,” Starscream deadpanned.

Silence fell again. It appeared for a moment that it would stay. Both sets of eyes were closed. Vents were soft, and deep, thoughts wandered into sleep.

“Wheeljack?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you adopt Ony?”

Wheeljack’s eyes split open. “What do you mean?’

Starscream’s eyes opened into slits. “I remember- when Windblade first showed us the protoforms- you were so adamant that you wouldn’t adopt.”

“I don’t remember it that way.”

“Either way. You jumped on the decision. I love Ony. I wouldn’t trade him for the world. I’m just wondering. Why, all of a sudden, you changed your mind.”

Wheeljack shifted a little but didn’t turn away. “Because,” he said. “I wanted to give you something to live for.”

Starscream closed his eyes. He huffed a small laugh and smiled.

“That’s silly,” he said. “I already had someone to live for.”

Just as soon as the words passed his lips Starscream was asleep. Wheeljack remained awake. The hand between them inched forward until his fingertips just brushed his partner’s.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Ony does get hurt in this chapter. I cannot let you all go into that without knowing.

Starscream was practically buzzing. He carried Wheeljack’s bag and told him about a dozen time to hurry up already. 

“I wanna make extra sure we ain’t leavin’ anything,” Wheeljack said, looking under the bed again, and going through the drawers of the desk. Starscream rolled his eyes. 

“We’ve looked. Come on, the transport will be here any minute. I don’t want to keep them waiting.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Wheeljack grumbled, closing all the drawers of the desk. “That’s what you’re worried about.”

“Just come on.”

“I’m comin’ I’m comin’.”

The transport was sitting in front of the resort when they finally made it down. Their driver held a sign for them, and took Wheeljack’s bag to put in the trunk. With a seven hour drive ahead of them Wheeljack had stuffed a couple datapads in his subspace for the road. Starscream had elected to try and sleep on the journey. If he couldn’t do that he had cat’s cradle just in case. 

While most of the time the journey back feels shorter than the journey there, on this trip the time went by at a snail’s pace. Starscream found he couldn’t sleep. His heel tapped against the floor almost as fast as he could fly. Every thirty second after they left he checked the time, hoping more than thirty seconds had gone by. 

“Come on, Star, quit stressin’ yourself,” Wheeljack said, putting down his datapad after the shaking became too much. “Think- happy thoughts.”

Starscream looked at him, sneer wearing his lip. 

“That is the lamest thing you have ever said to me.”

Wheeljack rolled his eyes. “I’m just tryin’a help.”

Starscream rolled his eyes right back. “Fine,” he drawled. The leg on the floor stopped moving. Starscream took a deep vents, and two taps on the windowsill. “Alright,” he smiled. “Imagine how Ony will react when we get home?” the smile fell. “Those caregivers better not have screwed up.”

Wheeljack scooted a little closer. “Back to Ony. Our little guy. Here, where’s your communicator.”

Starscream handed it over and let Wheeljack flip through it. 

“Here,” Wheeljack said, “here’s a picture of ‘im.”

Starscream snatched the communicator back and furrowed his brow at the picture. It was of Ony in his highchair, all smiley, and covered in energon mush. Starscream stood wide eyed beside him still holding out a spoon. Stress crested his brow, but at least Ony was happy. 

“When did you take this?”

“I took a bunch of them,” Wheeljack said, taking the communicator back and flipping through more pictures. ‘Eventually I’ll get my own camera. But whenever you leave this thing laying around I take pictures.”

Starscream took the camera back and started flipping through the pictures himself. They were all of Ony. Or Starscream. Or Starscream and Ony. And one that looked like an accidental selfie of Wheeljack. And one purposeful selfies of Starscream. There was also one accidental selfie of Starscream, but Starscream deleted it. Starscream keened as he flipped through the dozen pictures. 

“I can’t wait to see him.”

“Only six more hours to go,” Wheeljack said. “Just imagine. We’re gonna walk through that door. Ony’s gonna run right to ya, and you’re gonna scoop him up, give him a big hug, and a big kiss, and life will be good again.”

“We should have gotten him a souvenir.”

“Maybe we can get him a little something at the rest stop on the way there.”

“I hope they didn’t do anything stupid. Those caregivers didn’t seem to keen on our rules.”

“They’re professionals, I’m sure they did fine.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“Well, lets just hope for the best, alright? Nothing wrong with a little worry.”

“I know.”

“You gonna worry yourself into a spark attack, though. So calm down.”

Starscream scoffed. “I am not that stressed. And even if I was, I fought a four million year war, I’m sure I can handle some idiots doing wrong by my protoform. I’ll just sic you on them.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to. I’ll already be on it.”

“Good.”

Wheeljack retracted his mask and scrubbed his hand down his face. He shrugged. “You wanna play a card game?”

Starscream stared at Wheeljack for longer than was entirely necessary. Starscream shrugged.

“Sure.”

Wheeljack already had the cards ready. He whipped the deck out of his sub-space and folded down the small table between them. It was an intense game of Spit. After losing for a third time in a row Starscream suggested they play blackjack, where he won every turn. 

“You counting cards?” Wheeljack asked. 

“Maybe. Do you want to play something else?”

They ended up playing Old maid. Rummy. And a few games of War for the remaining hours of the car ride. As they ran out of games Starscream began to slow down. His frame eased, wings going flat against his back. As their last game of War came to an end Starscream sighed. 

“I really can’t wait to see him again.”

“Me neither.”

“I think I’m going to take him to the treat shop when we get home.”

“That sounds like a nice idea. I have to transfer my work to the Spire, but I can come with you if you want.”

Starscream smiled. “That would be nice.” 

“Let him pick out whatever he wants.”

“I think I’m going to start taking more pictures. I like the ones you’ve got.”

“We can hang ‘em on the fridge.”

Starscream chuckled. “And to think, I said you’d become the over-coddling parent.”

Wheeljack smiled. “You’re a good Sire, Starscream.”

Starscream shrugged. “Well. I guess everyone has to have something. And since scheming, lying, and tax evasion is off the table,” Starscream smiled. “I suppose parenting is good a skill as any.”

“Aw, come on,” Wheeljack waved a hand. “You got more skills than that.”

“Sure, but none I can use.”

“Nah. You got-”

“Flying. I can only use that for other people. I’m an excellent marksman. I’m not allowed to hold a weapon. I’m also pretty good at fighting. Not allowed to use that either. I’m a good public speaker. No one will listen to me. I’m very articulate. Again, no one will listen to me.” 

Wheeljack opened his mouth, but it snapped shut. “Hm,” he rubbed his chin as he thoughts. “You are- very smart. You’re good at talking to people. You’re good at organizing. And cleaning-”

Starscream rolled his eyes. Wheeljack continued grasping at straws. 

“You’re a good friend.”

Starscream scoffed. “Maybe I am now. But I wouldn’t ever call myself a “good friend” by normal terms. For most of my life. I’ve been a terrible friend. Why do you think I never had any.”

“Because you got into the habit of pushing people away and never making permanent connections to protect both yourself and the people you care about.”

Starscream’s eyes popped open for a split second before he scowled. He crossed his arms. “Tell my whole life story, why don’t you?”

“We’re gettin’ really good at quoting Markershot.”

“Yeah,” Starscream perked, getting back to the game at hand. “I’ve never said this, but I’m actually looking forward to getting back to sessions. I’d almost go as far to say I missed her.”

“She’s a good bot. Does a lot of good work. Ey, that reminds me. Do you know anything about her conjux?”

Starscream shrugged. “Apparently she has some- memory problem? I don’t know. Markershot doesn’t go into it,” Starscream collected his winning card. “I win.”

“So you do.”

The transport began to slow down. Starscream perked to attention. He was out of the transport before it even came to a full stop. Despite his jittery excitement he waited for Wheeljack to get out of the transport, and get his bag. 

They walked up the steps together. Starscream shoved through the door. He paused inside. One of the caregivers was sitting on the couch looking over a datapad. As soon as he saw the parents he stood. 

“Welcome home,” he smiled. “I think you’ll be happy to know Ony was great. We followed your rules to a t.”

“Where is he?” Starscream asked. 

“He should be waking up from his nap. We just put him down a couple hours ago.”

Starscream shoved past the caregiver and rushed into Ony’s room. Ony was just beginning to stir as Starscream walked through the door. Starscream smiled, his eyes sparkling as he peeked into the crib. Ony froze for a moment, his little mouth in the shape of an O. His big eyes lit up, and he cried out with joy, reaching his tiny servos up to meet his Sire. 

“Yes, I’m home,” Starscream proclaimed. “We’re home, we’re home,” Starscream scooped the protoform out of the crib and hugged him close. “I hear you were good for your caregivers.”

Starscream felt a tiny hand touch his cheek. He braced for the tiny pinch that came with Ony’s clumsy little hands. 

None ever came. 

Starscream furrowed his brow. At first he thought maybe Ony had gotten better motor control while they were gone. But when Starscream pulled away, and investigated the little hands of his protoform, what he found made his spark stop. 

Ridgid scars cut right across the fingertip of some of the digits, while others were still wrapped in blood stained bandages. Starscream’s vents hitched. He felt as though his spark sank straight out out of him. Bile rose in his throat. 

Starscream rubbed over the fingertip. Ony whined. 

“Primus,” Starscream vented. He sank to his knees before they buckled beneath him. Hugging Ony close to his chest he tried to call for Wheeljack, but all the words caught in his throat. 

“Wheeljack,” Starscream called. “Wheeljack!” he yelled, hopefully loud enough for Wheeljack to hear. 

A second later Wheeljack was in the room. 

“What- what- what is is? What happened?”

Wheeljack took a knee beside Starscream. Starscream’s vents were quick and erratic. 

“They- they- they cut-” Starscream tried to speak, but could barely get the words out. He keened, holding Ony’s hand tighter. 

“Hey, hey,” Wheeljack cooed. “Try to calm down. Take a vent. What happened?”

Starscream took a deep vent. “They cut his claws off, Wheeljack,” his vents quickened. He showed Wheeljack the tiny hand, still recovering. “They cut his claws off. They cut them all off,” Starscream gripped Wheeljack’s armour and dug his talons in. 

“Do you have any idea how much it hurts to get your claws cut off?” his grip tightened. “It’s like cutting off the tip of your finger. And they cut off all of them. Wheeljack- they cut off all of them.”

Starscream’s frame shook. There was nothing he could do. He couldn’t yell. He couldn’t get angry. He couldn’t punch a wall. Nothing. The emotion spilled out from his eyes, streaking his face in sticky tears. 

“Does he seem to be in pain?” Wheeljack asked. “Just vent. Breathe. Try to stay calm, alright? I’ll go have a talk with them.”

Wheeljack took Starscream by the arms, and helped him to get up and sit on the berth. 

“Just stay here with him, alright? I’ll be right back.” 

Wheeljack left the room. He closed the door behind him. 

Starscream kept Ony wrapped tightly in his arms. He rocked back and forth, cooing the protoform, and telling him that Sire was going to take care of him. Starscream could feel Ony’s small servos flexing against his chest, trying to find purchase. He whined, and keened, pressing his head into Starscream’s chest. 

“It’s alright,” Starscream whispered. “You’re safe. I won’t ever let those mean people touch you again.” 

Starscream leaned away to look Ony in the face. With his mouth pinched into a hard line, Starscream rubbed the palm of Ony’s hand. 

“It must have hurt when they did this to you, didn’t it?”

Ony drew into himself a little. Starscream planted a gentle kiss atop his head. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, you know that, right?”

Ony fiddled with his blunt little fingers. He flopped to the side to rest against his Sire. Starscream pet his small head and gave the helm another kiss. 

“When people do mean things like this. Say mean things. It’s not your fault. Do you understand?”

Ony nodded. 

“I don’t know if you’ll remember this. I hope you don’t,” Starscream took a deep vent. “Cruelty is only the fault of the cruel. Not its victim. That goes for everything.”

Ony nodded again. 

Starscream looked down at him. “I love you. Don’t you ever doubt that, Ony.”

Ony looked up at his Sire, big eyes bright. A soft smile slipped onto Starscream’s lips. 

“I love you,” he said again. “And don’t you ever forget it.”

Ony smiled, baring his sharp little teeth. Starscream smiled back and took them to the floor. He sat cross legged and grabbed a toy out of the bars of the crib. Ony laughed as he took the toy and shook it around. Most of Ony’s toys jingled and made noise. This one was no exception. 

It was twenty minutes before Wheeljack returned to the berthroom. Upon his arrival Ony cried out with joy. He listed his hands to the sky demanding to be picked up. Wheeljack didn’t hesitate to grant the wish. Starscream stood up with him. 

“I talked to them,” Wheeljack said. “I put in a report to Windblade, and I called Ratchet to come take a look at Ony’s hands. Does it seem like he’s in pain?”

“Only when you touch them. What did they say? Did those idiots have any sorry excuses for their stupidity?”

“They said he kept scratching himself, and them-”

“That’s exactly why he has the mittens-!”

“I know, I know. That’s what I told them. They’re gone now. I’d be surprised if they still had this job in the morning,” Wheeljack grabbed Ony’s hand and spread out the fingers to show off the few that were still wrapped up. 

“They said they did it one at a time. So the ones that are still wrapped up are from yesterday or earlier today.”

“When will Ratchet get here?”

“Said he’d be here soon as he can. For now, he wants us to keep his hands in cool solvent to ease the pain.”

Starscream grabbed Ony out of Wheeljack’s arms and rushed right to the washroom. He filled Ony’s bin with freezing cold solvent and sat him in front of it. 

“Just put your hands in here,” Starscream instructed, kneeling behind him. “Do it for as long as you can.”

Ony followed the instructions. He spread his legs out so the bin was just between them, and leaned forward to press his hands flat against the bottom. 

Wheeljack sat on front of them. He and Starscream spoke softly amongst themselves about how to treat this unfortunate situation. 

“I don’t think he’ll remember it,” Wheeljack said. “He’s young enough.”

“I know, I don’t think so either. I’m afraid, Wheeljack. Just like you. But this is different. This is a whole new level of intolerance.”

“I know.”

“Neither of us are beastformers.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know what to tell him. I don’t- I don’t know how people are going to treat him.”

“How about we bring in a friend? He’s young. But people can start gettin’ low self-esteem even by a young age.”

Starscream bit his lip. “I don’t ever want him to think there’s something wrong with him.”

“He won’t. We’ll make sure of that.”

Starscream ran a knuckle gently over Ony’s cheek. “I hope we can.”

It wasn’t long before Ratchet arrived. Starscream placed Ony on the island and stepped back so Ratchet could do his work. 

“Hey little guy,” Ratchet said, putting on a soft smile. He pulled over a stool and sat in front of Ony. “I heard you have a booboo,” Ratchet gently took Ony’s tiny hand. “I’m just going to take a look here. You let me know if anything hurts, alright? Just yelp if it hurts.”

Ony nodded. 

Ratchet carefully turned each finger around. He brushed his thumbs just over the scaring, making Ony flinch. 

“I’m sorry,” Ratchet muttered. “There’s going to be a little sting.”

Ratchet’s lip twisted as he took a closer look at the fingertip. “Oh, that hurts doesn’t it, little guy?”

Ratchet dropped the hand and moved to the next one where most of the fingers were still wrapped up. Ratchet carefully removed the bandage, making sure it wasn’t going to start bleeding, or cause any pain or discomfort. Ratchet took in a deep vent as he inspected the wound. It was crusted shut with blood, but still relatively fresh. Ratchet sighed. He looked to the parents standing anxiously on the other side of the counter. 

“Fortunately it’s a clean cut. I’m going to clean them, close the opening, and wrap up all the fingers. Replace his bandages and apply disinfectant at least once a day, and he should make a full recovery.”

“Will they grow back?” Starscream asked. 

“Once he gets a little bigger they should start growing back just fine. They might be a little bit more brittle, but it should be nothing to worry about. 

Starscream’s wing twitched. He glanced briefly at his own talons before closing them into fists.

“Thank you, doc- Ratchet.”

“Just doing my job.”

Ratchet did as he said he would, and rewrapped Ony’s fingers. 

Ratchet handed over the disinfectant. “A couple weeks and he should be all healed.” 

Starscream tucked the bottle in his subspace and collected Ony off the counter. He placed him on the floor, expecting Ony to run and play. Instead he latched onto Starscream’s leg and buried his face in the back of his knee. 

“Don’t you wanna go play?” Starscream asked. 

Ony shook his head. 

“Alright, you just stay there then.”

Ony nodded. 

Ratchet didn’t give much instruction beyond changing the bandages. 

“Thanks Ratch,” Wheeljack said. “I really appreciate.”

Ratchet humphed. “I trust you gave whoever did this a firm talking to.”

“Oh yeah. You bet I did.”

“Good,” Ratchet grumbled to himself as he packed up. “What kind of absent minded, stupid person-”

“I think they were all grounders.”

“That’s not an excuse not to educate yourself. Or even-” Ratchet closed up his medical bag. “To just have enough sense not to cut the talons off a taloned bot.”

“I know, Ratch, I know.”

“I’ll be back to check up on him in a week. By a couple months you should see the talons growing back in.”

“Thanks Ratchet.”

Ratchet leaned down and said one last goodbye to Ony before taking his leave. As soon as the door clicked shut Starscream took Ony to the couch while Wheeljack moved to make Ony a sippy cup. 

“Let’s just try to relax tonight,” Starscream suggested, plopping them down on the couch with Ony in his lap. Starscream turned on the vid-screen and changed the channel until Ony picked something to watch. Wheeljack returned with a sippy cup. 

“Hold it careful,” he said, handing it to Ony. “Don’t hurt yer fingers.”

Ony gingerly took his sippy cup. He held it wrapped in his two hands, not even letting his fingertips touch. With the cup hanging on the back of his hand he climbed into Wheeljack’s lap. They all settled in. Starscream moved a little bit closer so Ony could climb between their laps as he pleased. 

Starscream took a deep vent. His spark still felt heavy in his chest, but he had since calmed. Ony would be okay. As unfortunate an event as this was, it did help open the parents’ eyes as to just how much prejudice their child would have to face. 

Starscream and Wheeljack would see him through it all. No matter how rough the road ahead may become.


	30. Chapter 30

The next evening Wheeljack decided to stay home. Starscream wouldn’t be working again until well into next week, so they took the opportunity to have some much needed family time. They took turns changing Ony's bandages and putting him down for a nap. Wheeljack stayed home for the evening after, and the evening after that.

The fourth day Starscream sat in the living room and stared at him as he sat in the kitchen and drank a cube.

“Wheeljack,” Starscream said.

Wheeljack looked up from his cube, eyes wide, as if he weren’t expecting someone to be calling his name. “Yeah?”

“Don’t you have to work today?”

“Oh. No. I decided to work from home for a while.”

“Why?”

“Well- ya know. So I can spend some time. With Ony. And take care’a him and all that. Like we talked about.”

“Ah,” Starscream nodded wide and turned his attention back to the TV. After a while he addressed Wheeljack again.

“I have to be back at work in a few days.”

“I know.”

“I think I might quit.”

Wheeljack paused. A second later he returned to his cube. “If that’s what you think you gotta do,” he muttered.

Starscream looked at him.

“I miss sleep.”

Wheeljack nodded.

Starscream shrugged. “I thought I’d take a crack at it again.”

“If you think that’s what’s right, I’ll support you.”

“I know you will. You’re the one who wanted me to quit in the first place.”

“Hey, I apologized for that.”

Starscream stood from the couch and sauntered over to the island. “One- no, you didn’t. And two, I’m not trying to start a fight.”

Starscream snatched the cube form between Wheeljack’s hands and finished it in one swig.

“I’m saying,” Starscream placed the empty cube back in Wheeljack’s hands. “I agree with you. I know you still want me to quit.”

“I don’t want you to quit because’a me.”

“I’m not, I’m just agreeing with you.”

Starscream walked around the counter and made himself a cube. As he filled it up Ony came rushing over from his play area and tugged on the aileron on Starscream’s leg. Starscream looked down at him.

“What is it?”

Ony slapped his lips with his clumsy little fingers.

Starscream waved a hand at Wheeljack.

“Wheeljack, will you get him a sippy cup from the cooler?”

Wheeljack turned in his stool and opened up the cooler on the counter. He took out one of the pre-made sippy cups and handed it over to Starscream, who handed it over to Ony, who immediately threw it across the room.

Starscream furrowed his brow. “Well then what do you want to eat?”

Ony made grabby hands at Starscream’s cube. Starscream placed it on the counter.

“You’re not big enough for a cube. I know what you want.”

Starscream took Ony under the arms and lifted him into the high chair at the end of the island.

“Well, Wheeljack, if you’re staying home you may as well start taking on some of the things that I have to deal with while you do nothing.”

Wheeljack frowned. “I do things.”

“Oh, do you?” Starscream held out a full bowl and a spoon. “Then feed him.”

Wheeljack’s frown deepened as he snatched the spoon out of Starscream’s hand. With an indignant huff Wheeljack climbed from his stool.

“I have fed him before.”

Starscream wagged a finger. “Oh no. You’ve fed him with a bottle. This is different.”

Wheeljack pulled up a stool and placed the bowl in front of Ony. The protoform’s eyes lit up at the sight of his meal. He slapped his hands atop the tray.

“He should be able to do it mostly himself,” Starscream said, standing a safe distance away. “Just help him along if he needs it.”

“Listen, I got this, alright?”

Wheeljack handed Ony the spoon. Ony’s first try at getting his mush resulted in said mush being catapulted off the tray.

“Oops,” Wheeljack said, leaning down to clean up the mess on the floor. “Gotta get it into your mouth there, buddy.”

Ony tried again. With wobbly arms he dipped his spoon into his mush and successfully pulled out a spoonful which he brought to his mouth and proceeded to spill over his chin. Ony continued to try his best to get it in his mouth, but upon trying to chew the half solid food, only succeeded in getting it all over his face. This happened several times until Wheeljack stepped in.

“Alright, little guy,” he said, gently stealing the spoon back and wiping the little chin with the back of his finger. “Let me help ya here.”

Wheeljack got the mush just on the end of the spoon and held Ony’s hand with his to guide the food into the mouth. Wheeljack held his finger just under Ony’s lip, and made futile attempts to keep the contents in Ony’s mouth.

In a burst of excitement Ony broke out in a high pitched laugh, and bounced in his seat. Still holding the spoon, his excitement sent little flecks of energon all over the kitchen, and, as a result, all over Wheeljack.

Not all over Starscream, of course, because he was standing a safe distance away.

“You know what, maybe you should just hold the spoon,” Starscream suggested. “It might be harder for him right now because of his injury.”

“Uh-huh,” Wheeljack agreed, wiping the mess from his face with a cloth. Again he gently recaptured the spoon, and returned to feeding Ony himself. With a finger stationed securely under the chin, and a steady hand, Wheeljack fed his protoform with the care of a bot pouring highly corrosive acid from a beaker into a test tube with his bare hands, and no eye protection.

Ony seemed just overjoyed that his Sire was feeding him. He stared at Wheeljack almost the entire time, with big bright eyes, and a little smile. Wheeljack retracted his mask and smiled back. Ony seemed very taken aback by this. Wheeljack chuckled.

“Yeah, see?” he said. “Sire’s got a mouth too.”

Ony leaned forward and placed both his hands on Wheeljack’s cheeks.

Wheeljack furrowed his brow, smile staying on. “Come on, kiddo, I know you’ve seen me without my mask.”

“Maybe when he was a baby,” Starscream commented from behind. “I doubt he remembers it. Even I forget you have a face sometimes.”

“Ah, well, I guess that-” Wheeljack was interrupted when Ony tried to stuff a handful of food in his mouth. Wheeljack gagged and pulled away. He spit out the funky tasting energon into his rag and tried to clear the taste from his mouth.

“Oh, dang, that stuff tastes nasty. Ulgh.”

Wheeljack’s cheek was slapped with another handful of mush. Ony cried out in laughter, grabbing both his Sire’s cheeks in soiled hands. Despite the mess Wheeljack laughed.

“Ey, you like makin’ messes little guy?”

Ony just laughed, wagging his legs and slapping the tray.

“Alright, alright,” Wheeljack grumbled, smile still wide as he stood and took Ony out of the high chair. “How about we go wash yer face off, huh?”

“How are you going to wash him?” Starscream asked, starting to clean up the mess.

Wheeljack stopped at the threshold to the hallway. “Just in the wash bin. I do know how to do that.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Well, just remember-”

“Not to run the shower.”

“Right, but also-”

“Don’t empty the bin until later when he’s safe in here with you and nowhere near the sound’a solvent running down the drain.”

“Okay but-

“His washcloth, which his hanging over the handle.”

Starscream’s mouth clamped shut. He smiled. “Maybe you know how to do this better than I thought.”

“Just ‘cause I didn’t, doesn’t mean I don’t know how.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Could have fooled me. Now hurry up and get him clean. He doesn't like things on his hands.”

Wheeljack followed instructions and went to give their little guy a much needed bath. Ony was much more cooperative during bathtime, but that didn’t stop him from trying to steal the towel and soap bottle at every given opportunity. Wheeljack eventually pulled a toy from his subspace to keep Ony distracted.

In the middle of bathtime Starscream came to lean on the doorframe. He crossed his arms and just watched for a moment.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Starscream said. “You know the Dinobots, right?”

Wheeljack paused. He turned to Starscream, brow furrowed.

“Yes,” Wheeljack said slowly. “Why?”

Starscream leaned off the doorframe and mosied into the washroom. “I was just thinking,” he said, kneeling down. “We talked about getting him to meet more beastformers-”

“You know, I been thinkin’ too,” Wheeljack said.

Starscream frowned, not appreciating being interrupted, but he let it slide and let Wheeljack keep going.

“Ya know, what if he’s not a beastformer at all?”

Starscream cocked a brow. “You’ve seen him, right?” Starscream gestured their protoform, who had taken to chewing on the towel Wheeljack had abandoned. Starscream recrossed his arms. “I mean, I’ll be honest, I hate to play into stereotypes, but when your protoform has a tail and sharp teeth and claws, I think it’s safe to assume he’s probably a beastformer.”

Wheeljack pursed his lip. “Krok doesn’t have any’a that stuff.”

“Who?”

“Krok. He was a Decepticon. He turned into an Alloygator.”

“I don’t remember him at all. But I just said that, I know not all beastformers are outwardly beast like in appearance when in their bot mode, but it’s safe to assume that our little blessing does not fall into that category.”

“But maybe he does.”

Starscream frowned. “Do you not want him to be a beastformer?”

“Star, I am not trying to turn this into a fight. I just want to be prepared for anything.”

“Would you be relieved if he wasn’t?”

“Maybe. A little bit. I ain’t gonna lie. You know how much it scares me thinkin’ how the world’s gonna treat him. Maybe- not being a beastformer would take a little bit of that weight off my chest, so sue me.”

Starscream rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Listen, as long as you promise me to love him, and take care of him, no matter what he ends up turning into, I don’t care. We’ll be starting sessions with Markershot soon, anyways, hopefully we can work out some of these feelings.”

Wheeljack nodded. “I do, and I will. Like I said, ain’t nothin’ gonna change that.”

“Well, you’re probably going to have to prove that to me still.”

“Fine. Then I will. If that’s really what you think you need. Hell, I’ll work from home indefinitely from now on if that what it takes to restore your faith that I’d lay down my life for this little guy.”

Starscream smiled. “Alright,” the smile dropped. “Alright fine, if it’s so important to you we can wait until he transforms to start building him a support system. Until then, I think it would just be great if you stayed home more often. That way I can go job hunting and rest assured you won’t neglect your duties.”

Wheeljack lifted Ony out of the wash bin and carried him to the other room.

“I would never neglect my duties,” he defended.

Starscream grabbed a dry towel on the way out and handed it to Wheeljack who had placed Ony on the berth.

“You say that as if you’ve never neglected your duties before.”

“Listen, alright, I know I been havin’ a hard time these last few months. But I’m determined to pick up my weight, alright? Stop throwin’ money at problems while I run away.”

Wheeljack lifted Ony, sat down on the berth, and placed him back on his lap. “I wanna be around to raise this little guy.”

Starscream sat down on the berth. Wheeljack looked at him.

“And I will be. If group sessions with Markershot is what it takes, then that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Starscream smiled. “I’m happy to hear that.”

For a few moments they sat in silence, just admiring their little protoform. Starscream slapped his hands on his knees and stood up.

“Well. Now it’s time you learn how to clean a house.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wheeljack was not incapable of cleaning. He had cleaned before. It had been a while. And the last thing he’d cleaned, frankly, was his office at the spire. The only reason it had stayed clean was because he never ever used it. He wasn’t even sure if he knew where the key was anymore, or what the code was if it had a code.

Wheeljack proved just as ept at cleaning a house. To be fair, Starscream was also a mess. Fortunately for Starscream, prison had taught him now to clean. It was a skill he had no choice but to acquire. Which was part of the reason why he was so frustrated when he arrived at Wheeljack’s house, only to learn that, again, he would be the sole provider of clean up. Wheeljack had never actually asked him, sure, but after living in an empty room for so long being surrounded by mess felt almost wrong.

Starscream had hoped that it would be a great relief. Unfortunately that didn’t come to fruition, and cleaning had become something of an impulse. An impulse Starscream was hoping to get rid of.

A year and a half later and he still couldn’t shake it.

Teaching an impulse to someone else proved extremely difficult. Starscream didn’t know how to clean. He just did it. So trying to tell someone else how to do it felt almost impossible.

“Just- do what I do,” he resorted to eventually. “If something has a spot, put that in it. If something doesn’t have a spot, make a spot. If something doesn’t have a spot, and you can’t make a spot. Throw it away.”

“I can’t just throw scrap away-”

“You literally just called it scrap.”

“I might need it.”

Starscream stood up straight from where he was organizing the living room shelf. “Possibly needing it isn’t the same as needing it.”

“Okay, but I don’t got that much stuff.”

“Oh really?”

Starscream walked towards the hallway, Ony sticking to his leg as he did.

“Follow me.”

Wheeljack was led into his own berthroom where Starscream proceeded to show him the endless piles of junk hiding under the bed, in the closet, and under the desk. And on the desk. If Wheeljack couldn’t see that without looking.

“You have a lot of stuff,” Starscream said, swinging the closet door closed. He crossed his arms. “Most of it is old, failed, or new inventions and projects. A majority are in the failed category. Which means you should deconstruct them and sell the spare parts. Or give the spare parts to me to sell for you while I don’t have a job.”

“But, Star, what if I want to get back to some of those projects?”

Starscream took a deep vent. He reopened the closet and took out a random- thing. He held it out.

“What is this?”

Wheeljack scratched at his finial. “Uhh- that’s...I know what that is. Just give me a minute.”

Starscream pulled it away. “I’ll tell you what it is. It’s useless. And, not to mention, all the scrap you’ve got laying around is hazardous to Ony. We all know how much you heed basic safety techniques.”

Wheeljack seemed to pause at that. He furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

Starscream huffed. “Come on,” he shook the item in his hand. “He can walk. He can get out of his crib. He’s working on exploring his world. He puts everything in his mouth. Just think, how bad would you feel if Ony got ahold of one of your old projects and it- I don’t know- accidentally electrocuted him or something? Or gave him chemical poisoning? Or burned him?”

Wheeljack audibly gasped. His face contorted with an expression of concern, and something else. His brow furrowed, lip hardened into a line. He pulled it between his teeth just before he spoke.

“Alright,” Wheeljack said. “I’ll get rid of it. Most of it. I’ll inspect everything and move it all to the lab. I’ll just work on datapads and non-working models in the house from now on, alright.”

Starscream tossed the mystery object in the air, humming to himself. He shoved the thing into Wheeljack’s chest.

“Fine,” Starscream said. “But how about a compromise. If you’re building an addition to the house in the next few months, why don’t you build yourself a workshop in the backyard?”

“I like that idea. I’ll keep it locked.”

“Speaking of the backyard. Seeing as you have one. Why don’t you design a play area so Ony can get out and get his energy out? You’ve seen- oh no, wait, nevermind.”

Wheeljack cocked his head. “Nevermind what? What were you gonna say?”

Starscream waded his head. “I was going to say-” he turned a hand in the air. “How you’ve seen how much running about he does. But- you haven’t,” Starscream’s voice fell to a mutter. “I didn’t want to make you feel guilty.”

Wheeljack leaned back a bit. “Oh. I see.”

Starscream perked. “Honestly, though, I can’t keep up with him anymore. He’s just a little ball of energy. He wants to run around.”

“You ever just set him loose in the backyard?”

“Oh, plenty of times. He chases a butterfly for thirty seconds, then gets bored and comes to me for attention. He wants me to play with him, but I can’t because I’m so tired. It’s a vicious cycle.”

“Alright, so I got three building projects to order. No big deal, we’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

Starscream’s face went flat. “Really? That easy?”

“Well-” Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I said I’d try and trying means listening to you, so, yeah. If you tell me Ony needs a playset, then Ony needs a playset,” Wheeljack brushed his hands together. “Done and done. Alright?”

Starscream’s entire frame eased. “Will you really build him a playset? I would love you forever.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Aw, I thought my conjux would love me forever anyways.”

Starscream let out a low chuckle. “We’re home now, you can drop the act.”

Wheeljack waved a hand. “I’m just messin with ya,” his attention was suddenly drawn to the protoform leaning all his weight on Starscream’s leg.

Wheeljack’s smile was soft as he leaned down and carefully picked Ony up off the floor.

“Whataya say, time for this little guy’s nap, huh? Least I still know how to do that.”

Wheeljack wandered to the crib and laid Ony down.

“There ya go, buddy,” he ran a knuckle gently over Ony’s soft cheek. Ony grabbed hold of the fingers touching his face, and kept them. Starscream came to stand beside Wheeljack, a small smile wearing his lip.

“Maybe, once he wakes up, we can take a trip to the city,” Wheeljack whispered. “Get boxes for all my scrap. And get him the box of treats we promised him.”

Starscream’s smile grew slightly wider. His eyes dimmed as he looked at the protoform slumbering peacefully in the crib.

“I think he’d like that.”


	31. Chapter 31

Starscream spent most of the night packing Wheelack’s trash into boxes and piling them into a corner to be moved to the lab, or Wheeljack’s soon-to-be workspace later. Starscream sighed as he finished packing up the last box. He looked to the berth where Wheeljack and Ony had fallen asleep ages ago.

Wheeljack was asleep on his front, with Ony curled up against his side. Ony suckled at his thumb, but stayed otherwise still in his sleep. That was, until he shifted and took hold of Wheejack’s plating. Tiny fingers flexed against the softer mesh, trying to find purchase. Ony whined, finding nothing to cling to. Eventually he settled.

Starscream stood and made his way over to the berth. He sat down and rested a light hand on Ony’s shoulder. The protoform drew in slightly, pressing his forehead to Wheeljack’s side. Starscream smiled, running his knuckles over Ony’s cheek. Starscream leaned down and gave a gentle kiss to the cheek. He stayed there a moment, just feeling Ony’s warmth. Listening to his tiny vents. Ony still smelled like a new protoform. Metal just smelted. Paint still smooth and new.

Starscream sat up. He smiled, imagining Ony running about in the backyard, making a mess of himself. Falling and scraping his knees, but getting right back up again. Then Starscream frowned thinking about how Ony didn’t have anyone to share that yard with besides his parents. According to Wheeljack other parents had playgroups, and get togethers where the protoforms would socialize, make friends, have fun.

Ony hadn’t even met another protoform. Starscream suddenly felt an ache in his spark. No parent would want his protoform around theirs. And it wasn’t because of the claws.

“I’m sorry,” Starscream whispered, his breath so silent it barely broke the nights silence. Ony squirmed under Starscream’s gentle touch. For a moment Starscream considered moving him. But Ony was so content in his other Sire’s warmth, doing so would feel like an atrocity. So Starscream let Ony be, for now. At least until he got fussy, or Wheeljack started to shift in his sleep.

Starscream would stay up until then.

He lingered at the berth a moment more before forcing himself away. Starscream went to the desk. As quietly as he could he pulled the chair out and sat down. After a brief glance back at Wheeljack, Starscream slowly began opening up the drawer. He shifted through the datapads. All he found was a few project pads, Wheeljack’s host info, and old history pad, Reading Wings, and Wheeljack’s work contract.

Not what he was looking for.

Starscream, less carefully, stood up and began looking through the datapads above the desk. Then on the shelf. And on the other shelf.

“Where are you, you pesky- urg-” Starscream squatted down and looked under the bed. Through the few remaining datapads on the floor. He even resorted to looking out in the living room where he was almost sure they wouldn’t be.

“Damn it,” he swore under his breath.

“Starscream?”

Starscream jumped, smacking his head on the shelf. He whipped around.

“Jackie, what- what are you doing up? Where’s Ony?”

“In his crib,” Wheeljack stepped forward. “And I could be askin’ you the same thing. I thought you went to bed hours ago.”

“I just- I was finishing packing everything up. You fell asleep.”

“I know, I mean, you finished almost two hours ago.”

Starscream stiffened, his wings going high and ridgid. “Yes, I- I- couldn’t sleep. As usual.”

“What were you doing?”

“What?”

“What. Were you doing.”

Starscream’s fingertips rubbed against his palm. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you were movin’ around a lot,” Wheeljack stepped forward again. “What were you lookin’ for?”

“Who says I was looking for something?”

Wheeljack stepped forward again. Starscream’s pedes trembled under him, but he didn’t let them move. Wheeljack came so close their chest nearly touched. He looked Starscream in the eye. Neither gaze pulled away until Starscream felt something touch his chest. He looked down and found a datapad, just teetering on the edge of Wheeljack’s fingers.

“You want it,” Wheeljack muttered. “Then take it,” he shook his head, “I ain’t gonna stop you.”

Starscream didn’t move. He turned his head away and refused to look at Wheeljack. Wheeljack’s eyes never left Starscream’s face. The datapad pressed into his chest.

“Come on,” Wheeljack urged. “Take it. Take it if you want it so bad. It’s everything. Everything’s here. The prison reports. The medical records. It’s my last copy.”

Starscream squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, barely able to get the words out.

The datapad pressed against his chest harder.

“Yeah,” Wheeljack muttered. “Me too.”

Starscream shook his head. “I don’t want to,” he whispered.

“I know you don’t.”

Wheeljack pulled the datapad away and took it in both hands. With his eyes still on Starscream, Wheeljack broke the datapad clean in half.

“I don’t want you to either.”

Starscream’s eyes snapped open. Wheeljack broke the datapad into four pieces.

“I don’t know why you’re doing it,” Wheeljack said. “And maybe I never will. But it’s obvious that this is important to you. So for now,” he handed over the four pieces. “I’ll stop.”

Starscream took the ruined datapad in shaking servos. His vents steadied as he looked down at it. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“Thank you.”

Wheeljack put a light hand on Starscream’s arm.

“Now come on,” Wheeljack urged. “Let’s get you to bed. Had enough stress this week.”

Starscream shuffled to his room without protest. Wheeljack pulled the curtain into place as he left, and returned to his room. On the way his comm pinged with an incoming message. He muted it as he slipped into his room and shut the door.

A message moved across his hub.

_Whataya want_

Wheeljack sent one back.

**_I wanna talk_ **

Wheeljack waited a while for a response.

_What makes you think I wanna talk to you?_

_**Ain’t nothin’ makes me think you**_ want **_to talk to me._**

The response was quick this time.

_Heh. You’re funny, science guy. But no dice. You wanna talk come find me._

The line cut. Wheeljack didn’t try to get it back. Fine. Guy wanted Wheeljack to find him, Wheeljack would find him.

Not like it would be hard.

 

* * *

 

 

Windblade didn’t like to work late. She did it. But she didn’t like it. With Chromia out visiting Kaon, Windblade didn’t have much of a reason to go home. So instead she worked in the office all night. Alone. Under her little lamp, with a light pen, and a lot of time.

Someone knocked on the door.

Windblade paused. She pursed her lip and furrowed her brow. The door just cracked open. Before Windblade could ready any weapon Ironhide popped his head in.

“This a bad time?” he asked.

Windblade’s frame eased. “Oh, Ironhide. No, no, come in. I’m just finishing some last minute paperwork.”

Ironide crossed the room and sat down.

“Good. I’ve been meanin’ to talk to you about a couple’a things. I haven’t really had the time.”

Windblade furrowed her brow. “Seems like an odd time of night.”

“I was workin’ late in the office.”

Windblade smiled. “Looks like we’ve got that in common.”

Ironhide’s lip twitched at the corner. “Yeah. Right. In common,” Ironhide rubbed the back of his head. He tried to keep his hands in his lap, but they refused to settle. “Windblade. I think there’s somethin’ we need to talk about.”

Windblade looked up from her work. “Oh?” she put her pen down. “What’s wrong?”

Ironhide sat himself up a little straighter. He placed his hands on his knees so they wouldn’t move, and looked Windblade right in the eye as he spoke.

“I think we need to take it down on the parolees.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I don’t know if the regulator program is working.”

Windblade smiled. “Of course it’s working. Delinquent behavior has gone down seventy five percent, and almost all the parolees have jobs now,” Windblade brought up the stats on her desk. “We haven’t had a regulator go off in almost six weeks-”

“Windblade.”

Windblade moved the holograms aside. “What?”

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

Windblade frowned. “Then what are you talking about?”

“How the parole program works for one specific parolee.”

Ironhide stood and came forward. He tapped the desk summoned Starscream’s mugshot.

Windblade seemed taken aback. “What about him?”

Ironhide moved the image aside. “Have you seen him lately?”

Ironhide brought up another image. One of Starscream holding Ony in his lap, and smiling as Ony inspected his claw hands with only the wonder a protoform could have.

“He’s a whole new mech.”

Windblade furrowed her brow. “I don’t think I understand. What are you trying to say?”

Ironhide banished the image. “I’m sayin’- I think we should reconsider our current standing.”

“What do you mean? Do you mean with-” Windblade drew back. She scowled. “Ironhide, you know we can’t do that.”

Ironhide stood up straight. “Yes. We can. It’s not too late.”

Windblade shook her head. “It’s been too late.”

“No, Windblade, it’s not. You can undo it all.”

Windblade sighed. “No, I can’t.”

Ironhide scowled. “Then stop puttin’ patches over it, and fix it. Fix the rules. Fix the regulators. Fix the program.”

Windblade shook her head. She pinched her brow between her fingers. “It’s not that easy.”

“Why not? What’s stopping you?”

“Everything, Ironhide,” Windblade snapped. “People expect things of me. Starscream was supposed to spend the rest of his life in prison,” Windblade stood. “Not as a parent. Not as a citizen. A prisoner. That’s it. And now this- this whole mess. I’m not going to 'fix’ it more than I already have.”

Ironhide scowled. “And who’s fault is that?”

Windblade slammed her fist on the table. “It is not my fault. That lunatic-” Windblade stifle herself. She stood up straight and took a deep vent. She looked Ironhide in the eye. Windblade kept her expression stoic.

“If you want to accuse me of something, accuse me.”

“You’re sabotaging him.”

“You’re right. I am.”

Ironhide narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

Windblade huffed. “I just told you why,” she shook her head. “None of this was supposed to happen. If he goes back to prison for breaking the rules this all goes away.”

“No,” Ironhide brought up the image of Starscream and Ony again. “It doesn’t.”

Windblade shoved the image aside. “Forget about him! Think of the people. Think of the program,” she pleaded. “It’s done so well for everyone, we can’t have it fall apart now.”

“It could do so well for him,” Ironhide snapped raising his voice for the first time. He forced himself to calm. A cold silence fell over the room. Ironhide retreated into himself for a moment before he sighed.

“Starscream wasn’t a good mech. I don’t think he ever was. But there’s a lot of time I look back,” he looked at Windblade, and shook his head. “And I’m not sure if I was really that much better.”

Ironhide’s eyes became steely. “You gave him an opportunity,” he moved the image back in between them.

“Let him take it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Om, om nom nom, yes, good energon mush. There you go,” Starscream cooed, helping the energon into Ony’s mouth. “See? Doesn’t it taste much better when you actually eat it?”

Ony giggled just before he took another spoonful. His hands pat atop the tray, eager for more.

“Take it slow, Ony. We don’t need you throwing it all back up again.”

Wheeljack looked up from his datapad. “Does that happen?”

Starscream shrugged. “Sometimes. Not as much now. He just gets himself so worked up, you know that.”

“Yeah, okay,” Wheeljack briefly went back to his datapad. “Hey, we doin’ anything today?”

“Did you call the architect?”

“Yeah, got him on the horn this morning. Said he’s swamped, can’t come by ‘til next week.”

“Hm. Alright then. What about Ony’s doctor’s appointment, did you make that?’

Wheeljack tapped the screen on his datapad. “Just finished up a few minutes ago.”

Starscream paused. “Oh,” he shrugged. “Alright. Um-” Starscream thought for a moment. “Oh, what about your doctor’s appointment?”

Wheeljack floundered for a second. “What? My what?”

Starscream furrowed his brow. “Your- doctor’s appointment? Ratchet told you to make one as soon as you got back because you are, and I quote, ‘astutely inept at taking care of yourself.’”

“Hey.”

“Ratchet’s words not mine.”

Starscream went back to feeding Ony. “I thought you actually listened to Ratchet.”

“I do. When it comes to other people. Who’s he to tell me I need to see a doctor?’

“He’s your doctor.”

Wheeljack’s finials flashed. He pouted. “Fair enough.”

Wheeljack shook out the stiffness. “Either way, I got a lot goin’ on right now. With the new additions. And work. And you. And Ony. Don’t got time for the doc right now.”

Starscream wet a cloth and wiped down Ony’s face. “Uh- huh.”

“And ya know, work’s just gonna get worse from here. Plus, movin’ and organizing all that stuff, it all takes time.”

Starscream lifted Ony out of the high chair and went to place him in the play area.

“Sure, Wheeljack.”

Wheeljack frowned. “You sound like you don’t believe me.”

Starscream sauntered back to the kitchen. “Oh, no, I believe you,” he leaned over the counter and grabbed the datapad out of Wheeljack’s hands.

Starscream smirked. “Did you hear that? It’s called sarcasm,” Starscream began flipping through the datapad as he spoke. “Lets go over this again. I no longer have a job. Which means I can stay home all day with Ony. You make up your own hours. Have long, far off, deadlines, and tend to finish your work at the very last minute,” Starscream placed the datapad down. “The architect can’t make it another week. We don’t need the addition until Ony is two,” Starscream crossed his legs and leaned his head on an upturned fist. “And I need to see Ratchet anyways,” he slid the datapad back across the counter. “You have no excuses.”

Wheeljack snatched the datapad back. “Alright fine, smart bot, then I’ll go with the real excuse. I don’t want to.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Wheeljack,” he tried not to growl. “Do you think I wanted to be poked, and prodded, and made to take that medication that practically turned my energon into swill?”

Wheeljack shook his head.

Starscream cocked his head. “I do not have the freedom to decide when I go to the doctor. You do. Now use it.”

“Aw come on, Star,” Wheeljack complained. “You know I’d never force you to see the doctor.”

Starscream’s face popped with slight surprise. “Oh, no, Jackie, I know you won’t. But you and pretty much everyone else can. Windblade, Ironhide, Elita, Ratchet, Fixit. Anyone who has power over me. Which is pretty much everyone.”

Wheeljack groaned. “Fine,” he spat. “But I ain’t gonna like it.”

“Oh, I’m sure you won’t. Ratchet can do a home visit if you’d like.”

Wheeljack waged his hand. “Nah, nah. I’ll just go to the clinic. Ain’t that long a drive.”

“We’ll be here then.”

“Don’t wait up.”

Starscream chuckled as he made his way back over to the play area and sat down for some playtime with Ony.

“How about,” Starscream called from the floor. “We go together.”

Wheeljack looked up from his datapad. “You’re not allowed in clinics.”

“I just mean, why don’t we go to the city together? I can wait with Ony while you’re at the clinic. Get him those treats we promised him, and then we walk home together.”

“Oh,” Wheeljack shrugged. “Sure. That’ll work. If Ratchet’s got an opening today, which I doubt he-” Wheeljack cut himself short after checking the clinic’s availability. “Okay, nevermind. We can go today.”

Starscream smirked. “Wonderful.”

 

* * *

 

 

The walk to the clinic was just as long as it always was. They opted not to bring the stroller. Ony was getting a little big for it’s model, and he liked to run ahead anyways. Being constrained to a stroller didn’t suit him. It didn’t help that it hadn’t been designed with tails in mind.

So Ony held on to one of his parents hands, or ran off a little bit ahead, or sat on his Sire’s shoulders for the trip. When they reached the main square, where a health clinic sat just a couple blocks away from a sweet shop, they went their separate ways.

A clinic visit would probably last a little more than an hour. Starscream was tempted to peak in some of these businesses and see if any of them would be willing to hire him. As much as Starscream loved staying home full time, he wanted to work. Laying around at home all day left him tired, and depressed. Getting out and doing things, making his own money, being able to buy Ony and himself, and even Wheeljack things. That felt good.

Starscream had saved every cent he’d made from his old job. Having worked there for a year he was almost at a thousand shanix. Starscream sat himself down on a bench and let Ony run around the square. There was one other protoform on the other side, sitting in the lap of his parent.

Starscream cocked his head. That parent looked- very familiar. Ony started wandering towards the other protoform and Starscream sprung to his feet.

“Ony,” he called. “Stay near Sire.”

Ony continued to waddle until he reached the other bench. He made grabby hands at the other protoform until Starscream scooped him up.

“Sorry about that,” Starscream said.

“Starscream?”

Ah. Yes. Starscream did recognize her.

“Airazor. How- great to see you again.”

Airazor smiled wide, bouncing her little protform in her lap. “Do you come here often?”

“Almost never.”

Ony pulled forward and tried to get the attention of the other protoform again.

“You can put him down,” Airazor said, putting down her own.

Starscream hesitated, but placed Ony on the ground where he proceeded to run off with the other protoform.

“They’re just lovely aren’t they?” Airazor said, watching as the two ran around each other. “Beautiful little blessings. We were so lucky to get a hot spot on Cybertron.”

“Yes. They’re adorable,” Starscream said, trying to keep the drawl out of his voice.

“Do you want to sit?”

“No, I’m fine. We have to get going soon.”

“Oh, alright.”

Starscream looked at Airazor. He studied her for a moment. The soft smile on her face. The way her hands sat carefully in her lap, but her wings rose as if on guard.

“Airazor.”

“Yes?” she didn’t turn her gaze away from the Protoforms.

“Would you have any interest in a- playdate?” Is that what Wheeljack called it?

Airazor perked, glancing briefly to Starscream.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Airazor smiled. “When are you free?”

“Well, I don’t have a job right now so- all the time. But Jackie is home every day now, so even if I’m not home he can watch them.”

“I love that idea. I’ve been having a hard time finding other parents. The culture is just so mean.”

Starscream scoffed. “Tell me about it.”

Airazor held out her wrist. “Here. Take my number. We can set something up for next week, maybe?”

Starscream smirked. “Sounds perfect.”

They exchanged numbers. After that the protoforms played together for about twenty minutes more before they were called back to their parents. Airazor scooped her protoform into her lap and encouraged him to wave bye bye to his new friend.

“Say, bye-bye,”

The protoform waved, and said, “bye-bye.”

Ony rested his head On Starscream’s shoulder. Starscream smiled at him.

“Say bye.”

Ony waved goodbye. He closed his eyes and took a deep vent that he let out in a huff. Starscream chuckled at him. “No sleeping yet. You’re about to have the time of your life.”

Starscream took them to the candy store just on the opposite side of the square from Airazor. As soon as Ony’s olfactory sensor caught the whiff of energon goodies he sat up. Starscream set him down.

“Pick out whatever you want,” Starscream said. “And pick out something for your Sire. He’ll be grumpy when he returns from his appointment.”

Ony squealed and giggled as he ran off on wobbly little legs to explore the goodie shop. It was the same goodie shop Starscream had visited on his first outing alone, over a year ago now. Starscream looked around, wondering if the same bots still worked there. He briefly hoped that if any of them did, the orange and yellow bot did. The only one who seemed keen to show Starscream any kindness.

At least no one was following him around the store this time.

Starscream followed just behind Ony as he inspected all the boxes on the bottom shelf. From there Starscream could see the counter, where one of the workers was smiling as he looked at Ony. Starscream couldn’t help but smile himself. Ony was cute, It was important that everyone knew that.

Ony reached out with his short arms and grabbed for a box. Starscream took a knee beside him and pushed the box a little closer.

“Do you want these?” Starscream asked, taking the box and reading it. It was a good mix of energon goodies, of all shapes, sizes, and flavors. Starscream tucked the box under his arm and stood up.

“Anything else?”

Ony made his best attempt at pursing his lip as he tapped his chin and thought. Starscream couldn’t help but chuckle at the little face.

Ony rushed over to the opposite side of the store. He grabbed a bag of orange energon goodies and held it up to his Sire.

“Oh, those are good ones. Copper is your Sire’s favorite. Do you want anything else?”

Ony turned around and grabbed a bag of grey treats, right beside the shelf of orange one.

“Alright. Is that all?”

Ony grabbed a box of rust sticks. And a bag of Firecrackers, which he smacked against Starscream’s leg. Ony pointed at Starscream and tapped his thigh with his tiny hand.

“Oh, for me?” Starscream said, squatting down to take the bag of Firecrackers. “Oh, thank you. These are my favorite.”

Ony smiled so his cheeks went over his eyes. He giggled and clapped his hands together. Starscream gave him a kiss on the head before standing up and taking his hand to take them to the counter.

The cashier smiled at the protoform.

“Find everything okay?” he asked, typing in the goodies.

“I hope so,” Starscream said, putting a gentle hand on Ony’s back to keep him steady as he stood up on his toes to see what the bot was doing.

“Great. Would you like anything giftwrapped?”

Starscream hummed. “I don’t know,” he looked to Ony. “What do you think, do you want to giftwrap Sire’s goodies?”

Ony bounced on his toes and nodded his head. Starscream smiled. He separated the orange goodies from the rest. “Just this one, please.”

“Sure.”

Before getting to wrapping the cashier reached into the display case and pulled out a little truffle. Ony’s eyes lit up when the cashier held it out for him to take.

Ony took the treat and just held it in his hands. He smiled and bounced on his pedes.

“What do you say?” Starscream asked.

Ony held both his arms up. The cashier chuckled at him.

“You’re welcome.”

He put all the treats in a bag and asked for form of payment.

“Credit for everything but the copper ones, please. I’m gonna use a personal for those.” Starscream said, taking out the credit card Wheeljack had given him. Starscream’s spark jumped when he handed over the card and the cashier took a look at it. It had Starscream’s name on it, but that didn’t stop people from being stupid sometimes.

Everything went off without a hitch. Starscream collected his card, his goodies, and his protoform, and wished the cashier a good day. Ony held his single treat in both hands on the way out and smiled down at it as he walked through the square with Starscream.

“That was very nice of him, wasn’t it?” Starscream said. “Don’t let it go to waste.”

Ony nodded.

Starscream flicked his hand by his thigh. “Now come on. Take Sire’s hand. Don’t drop your treat.”

Ony carefully shifted his treat from both hands to one. He held it in a tiny fist by his chest as he reached up to take his Sire’s hand. Starscream was going to wander back to the square. Airazor was gone by now. Starscream imagined he’d let Ony go off and play by himself for a bit again. Let him get out his energy before nap time. Maybe they would visit the book shop just a block away. Let Ony pick out more protoform appropriate datapads. They’d been teaching him to read with some of Wheeljack’s older datapads. They wrote him stories sometimes. Their stories were so lame, it would be nice to get him a book or two.

Starscream made a line for the book shop. As he was crossing the square something hit him in the back of the head. Starscream paused for a split second. His grip on Ony’s hand tightened. They kept walking.

Until something else hit him. Starscream stopped and picked Ony up. He held the protoform close to his chest, and spread his wings out behind him. They kept walking.

Starscream kept Ony’s body tucked in close so not even his pede was in the line of fire. A few more things, Starscream didn’t know what, hit him in the back of the head and the wings. Starscream didn’t turn to see who was throwing it. Somebody was yelling. Following him. Starscream ignored them. Whoever it was followed Starscream for a block and a half.

Then, it suddenly stopped.

Starscream didn’t stop, or turn back, he kept walking. He walked two more blocks then circled back, all while keeping Ony pressed tightly to his chest. A new voice called for him. Starscream walked faster.

“Starscream,”

Starscream recognized the voice and stopped short. A larger figure came up behind him. Starscream forced his wings to go down. He shifted Ony so he was balanced on a hip as Starscream dug into his subspace. He turned around and presented his papers right to Ironhide.

Ironhide pulled back. He shook his head. “I don’t need to see any of that. Are you alright?”

Starscream sub-spaced his documents and returned both arms to Ony. With one hand Starscream covered Ony’s hands.

Ironhide asked again. “Are you alright.”

“I’m fine,” Starscream said. “It’s nothing new.”

Ironhide gestured Ony with his head. “How is he?”

“He’s fine,” Starscream looked to Ony. “Ony, say hit to Ironhide.”

Ony drew in, keeping a careful eye on Ironhide before burying his head in Starscream’s shoulder.

“He’s tired.”

Ironhide nodded. "Where are you headed?”

“We were going to the bookshop.”

“You passed-”

“I know. I passed it.”

Ironhide clamped his jaw shut. “Why don’t I- walk ya back.”

Starscream neither accept nor decline Ironhide’s offer. It just happened. Starscream walked at Irohide’s shoulder as the larger mech escorted them to the bookstore. Starscream kept his head down, only lifting it slightly when Ony placed a concerned hand on his cheek. As they approached the bookstore Starscream broke off.

“Thank you, Ironhide,” he said as he slipped in. Ironhide did not follow further. As soon as they were apart all the tension left Starscream’s frame.

He took them to the young bot section and placed Ony down.

“Pick whatever you’d like,” Starscream said, his voice suddenly soft even to himself.

Ony turned around. He shuffled back to his Sire, hugged him around the legs, and buried his head in his knees.

“Oh, what?” Starscream pouted. He placed a hand on the back of Ony’s head. “Not feeling well? What’s wrong?”

Ony shook his head. His little face scrunched up and let let out a long keen before hiccuping into a cry. Starscream leaned down and picked up his protoform. Ony cried into his shoulder.

“Did that scare you?” Starscream asked, wandering to a more private corner of the store. “When that person was being mean to Sire?”

Ony just continued to cry. Starscream pet the back of his little head.

“It’s alright,” Starscream cooed. “Just cry. It’s alright. You’re safe. Ohh.”

Starscream received a comm from Wheeljack telling him he was done. Starscream told him they were at the bookshop and to just come there. Until Wheeljack arrived Starscream did his best to sate Ony on his own. He bounced, shushed, and cooed, speaking softly and offering him a treat.

Ony wasn’t crying loudly. Not like he did when he was a newspark. But he was obviously in a great deal of distress.

“Ohh,” Wheeljack grumbled. “Poor little guy. What happened?”

“I was being harrsed. I think it stressed him out.”

“Oh, poor little guy.”

Starscream handed Ony over to Wheeljack. Ony didn’t protest. He rested his head on Wheeljack’s shoulder and continued to cry. The little family opted to go home. Since they were there Starscream picked two random protoform books from the shelf and checked out while Wheeljack took Ony outside.

On the way home Ony stayed with Wheeljack. As soon as they got home Ony was put down for a nap.

“Hopefully he’ll feel better when he wakes up.” Starscream whispered as they left the room.

Starscream took the treat Ony had yet to eat, and placed it in a small container.

“What’s that?” Wheeljack asked.

“The cashier gave him a treat,” Starscream smiled. “He held it like it was a little treasure.”

“Aw, that was nice of him. Besides this, how was your day?”

“It was fine. I ran into Airazor.”

“Ya did? That’s- cool. Did you guys talk?”

“She has a protoform. I asked if she wanted to set up a playdate.”

“That’d be nice. Ony’s gonna need some friends. I been readin’ up on protoforms again. One of the nurses at the Spire just put out a new book.”

“Yes, I know, I read the same book.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Starscream waved a hand. “Anyways. It would be good to try and get him into a playgroup or something. I don’t know when they expect them to go to school.”

“I think when he’s three? Maybe four. I dunno. I think it depends.”

“We’ll have to look into it.”

They sat in silence for a while, doing their own thing. Starscream put away the treats, and started on cleaning up the house. Wheeljack read a datapad and looked over his medical records.

“How was your appointment?” Starscream asked.

“It went- well.”

Starscream cocked a brow. “That doesn’t sound like it went well.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I mean- it was fine. Ratchet told me I need to refuel more. Sleep more. He gave me supplements since apparently I ain’t gettin enough crap from energon. Just a normal visit. I’m healthy enough.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Healthy enough.”

“Ey, speakin’ of healthy enough. How’s the thing doin’ on your back? Been a couple days since we did anything to it.”

“It’s still there. I think it might have grown.”

“Yer kiddin’.”

Starscream shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

Starscream stretched his arms above his head. “You know what? I think I’ll take Ony’s lead and take a nap,” Starscream headed towards his room. “Holler if you need me.”

“Alright, sleep well.”

As soon as Wheeljack heard the curtains close he returned to his datapad. He opened up one of the files. Opened the file within the file. And began reading over the prison reports.


	32. Chapter 32

“I've been looking into this Earth thing for Ony. I think it could really help him communicate better if- Wheeljack, are you listening to me?” 

“Huh?” Wheeljack didn't look up from his datapad. “Yeah. Oh yeah. I'm listening.” 

Starscream huffed, but kept going. “Anyways, it's called sign language. People use their hands to communicate.”

Wheeljack did look up. “So like chirolinguistics.”

“Almost. But you don't have to be touching.”

“Well what use would that be to him? Not like anyone on Cybertron could understand it.” 

Starscream frowned. “Just basic phrases. So he has a solid basis for communication. We'd learn it too.”

“Oh,” Wheeljack shrugged. “Alright. We could do that. If ya want. If he wants. I think he's got his own way of doing stuff right now, though.”

“I wouldn’t try to change any of his words. I just want it to be available to him.” 

Wheeljack shook his head. “Why don't we just teach him to talk?”

“If he wanted to speak, he would. Or, maybe he wouldn't. I don't know. I'm not going to force him to do something he doesn't want to.”

Wheeljack grumbled. “I mean, to be fair, Star, he hasn't been socialized very well.”

“I'm pretty sure us speaking to him and each other is enough for him to learn that this is how many people communicate.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “You do whatever you think is right.”

Starscream pursed his lip. “I do want to discuss things with you.”

“You are discussing it with me. And I'm saying you can do whatever you feel is right in this case. I will go along with it.”

“I'm going to try and start today. Thundercracker sent me a book on it.”

“What words are you gonna teach him?”

“Thank you. Please. Go. I don’t know. Just words. He has a sign for hungry. I might teach him a word for outside. He might use it, he might not. Like I said, I just want it to be available to him.”

Wheeljack spun around in his chair so he was facing the berth. They were all lounging in Wheeljack’s room. Ony was asleep in the crib while Starscream sat on the berth, and Wheeljack worked at his desk. The architect had come by an hour earlier and laid out the plans for the backyard, which Wheeljack was looking over now. 

“Alright, show me whatcha got,” Wheeljack said, standing from his chair and moving to sit on the berth. “Just basic words, right?”

Starscream scooted over to accommodate him, and moved the datapad between them. 

“There’s a few different versions,” Starscream explained. “Thundercracker sent me the English, or, I don’t remember what is stands for. ASL, that’s what they call it. I don’t know what it stands for.”

They practiced the word for Outside, Thank You, Please, Want, and Again. Starscream considered teaching the word Play, but Ony already had a signal for Play. One that they saw no need to change. 

They moved on to trying to spell their names, but especially trying to spell Ony’s name. For an hour they went over it, and the other words. They discussed how to introduce it to Ony. Starscream shrugged and suggested they just do it. Tell him what it is, how it works, and that he had the choice to use it. Simple as that. 

“He’s smart, Wheeljack. I know you don’t work with him, but he does fine. He’s perfectly caught up with the other protoforms.”

“I dunno. I guess I don’t work with him as much as you do. I still don’t see why we can’t just teach him to speak.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up already. If he never speaks, who cares? It’s not the end of the world.”

Wheeljack frowned. “I’m just sayin’.”

“Well, don’t let him hear you say that. You’ll make him feel like there’s something wrong with him.”

“I don’t mean it like that.”

“I don’t care how you mean it.”

“Fine.”

Starscream dropped the datapad to his lap. “You are going to go along with this, right? I don’t need you dragging your feet.”

Wheeljack wagged a hand. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just grumpy. I haven’t eaten enough today.”

“Then go eat. We’re teaching him this when he wakes up.”

With a grunt Wheeljack hauled himself off the berth and went to the kitchen. He returned to the berthroom with two cubes, and the bag of goodies Ony had very proudly handed him a few days before. Wheeljack sat back on the berth and placed the open bag between them. One of the cubes he handed to Starscream. Together they continued to practice their words and their names. 

When Ony woke up it was playtime. Starscream played with him on the floor while Wheeljack looked over datapads in the kitchen. Before they moved on to Vid-screen time Starscream sat Ony down on the couch and sat on the floor cross legged in front of him. 

“Ony, look. Look at me.”

Ony looked around for a moment more before looking at his Sire. As soon as he eyes landed on Starscream he smiled. Starscream smiled back. 

“Yes. Show me how you say Thank You.”

Ony lifted his arms in the air.

Starscream nodded. “But that’s how you say, Up, right?”

Ony nodded. 

“Do you want to learn a different way to say thank you?”

Ony thought about it for a second. He nodded. 

“Here-” Starscream made the sign for Thank You. “Try that.”

Ony copied the action. 

“Do you want to use that?”

Ony nodded. 

“This,” Starscream did the sign again. “Is called Sign Language. It’s a form of speaking. I want to teach you some words in sign language so we can better understand you. Does that sound alright with you? If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to.”

Ony scooted a little closer to the edge and nodded. 

“You want to learn more?”

Another nod

“Alright. Do you want Sire to do it with us?”

Ony nodded faster, the smile on his face growing wider. 

Starscream looked to the kitchen. 

“Sire, your protoform would like you to come practice with him,” Starscream called. 

Wheeljack abandoned his datapad and came to sit beside Ony on the couch. They taught Ony the few words together, and went over them with him until he could do it on his own. Ony bounced in his seat and said “outside” over and over and over again, until one of his Sires scooped him up and took him outside to run around.

Starscream sat on the back steps and watched Ony play, and run, and roll around in the backyard for an hour. He only ran back inside when he was looking for a sippy cup. Starscream shuffled after him, not in any hurry. Ony tried to get into the cooler himself, but couldn’t reach. Wheeljack helped him out. 

Ony took his sippy cup and wandered to the couch for his hour of vid-screen time before Markershot arrived for Starscream’s session. 

“We are never gonna hear the end of outside,” Wheeljack said as Starscream took a seat on the stool next to him. 

Starscream scoffed. “I’ve never heard the end of outside,” Starscream leaned over to see what was on Wheeljack’s datapad. “Are you still looking over the plans?”

“Yeah,” Wheeljack itched at his finial. “I dunno. He said he’d never built anything like this. I dunno, whata you think?”

Starscream took the datapad and started looking over the plans. His lips twisted when he saw the final product. “It looks- boring.”

Wheeljack took back the datapad. “That’s what I was thinking.”

“Why don’t we design our own?”

“We could, I guess. I know how to make this thing ‘bout as well as our designer does, so I dunno how useful I’d be.”

Starscream took the datapad again. “How about I draw something up. I’ll just add to the sketch he made us.”

“If you wanna, I ain’t gonna stop you.”

Starscream went to sit on the couch. As soon as he sat down Ony was in his lap. Starscream wrapped an arm around him, but kept his attention on the datapad. Ony, unphased, continued with his meal and his stories. He was watching an earth cartoon. It was very exciting. 

When Markershot arrived the show was over and Ony was resting on the couch with his head on Starscream’s thigh. Starscream rubbed his shoulder. 

“Do you want to stay while I talk to Markershot?”

Ony nodded. 

“Alright.”

Wheeljack went to his room once Markershot arrived. Starscream had only had one session with her in the month since they’d returned from the vacation. Apparently there was an emergency with her Conjux, so Markershot had to cancel two of their sessions.

“I hope we can make up for lost time today,” she said as she took a seat. “I know you really wanted to discuss starting family session with Wheeljack. Has that situation improved at all?” 

Starscream smiled. “I think it’s gotten much better. He’s doing so much better than he was.”

Markershot smiled. “I’m happy to hear that.”

“It really feels like his head is here now. He works full time at home, he spends time with Ony, and me. It’s really been great since we’ve gotten back.” 

“I’m really glad to hear that there’s been some improvement, Starscream, I know that was something that was really stressing you out.”

“The whole air of the house has changed. It’s like all the weight fell right off my shoulders.” 

“How is little Ony?”

“He’s wonderful. He’s all caught up on his reading, he has a playdate next week, and we’re building him a playset in the backyard. I think he’s been affected by the change. It’s good that his Sire’s aren’t fighting anymore.”

“You quit your job, is that right? How has that been working out for you? Are you still looking for a new one?”

Starscream waded his head. “I don’t know. I’ve stopped looking for a new job. Wheeljack is home, but-” Starscream shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Are you trying to concentrate on Ony right now?”

Starscream sighed. “As much as I would love to earn my own money, raising Ony is a fulltime job. And even though Wheeljack stays home, he does still work most of the time when he’s here. Being the head scientist is a big job. We do this together, but I need to be here right now. Hopefully I can go back to work when Ony starts school.”

Markershot nodded. “I see. Have you two looked into a sitter at all?”

“No. We’re still too paranoid right now. Since the caretaker incident we probably won’t be leaving Ony in the hands of anyone but eachother for a long time.”

Ony climbed up into Starscream’s lap and put his hands in Starscream’s face. 

“Yes,” Starscream said, rubbing his thumb over Ony’s palm. “I see them. You have beautiful little claws growing in.”

Ony settled and stared lovingly at his new little nubs. They were just beginning to get sharp. Starscream wrapped his arms around Ony and continued with the session. 

“Anyways. We’re not ready to trust a sitter just yet.”

Markershot nodded. “No, I understand. If I were in your situation I don’t think I would be ready either,” she took a deck of cards out of her subspace. “Are you interested in playing a game today?”

Starscream shook his head. “Not today, I’m tired. Maybe next time. Wheeljack and I have been playing games together. It’s nice.”

“Have you two been talking?”

“We have. You know, Markershot, for a majority of my life I’ve lived on the edge. I never wanted to get too close to people. No one could be trusted. Something was always out to get me. It feels really nice to have a person who I can trust.”

“I imagine it is. I mean, and correct me if I’m wrong, you were part of an organization with Deception in the name.”

Starscream chuckled. “Yes, I can see what would make you think it was us who were deceiving others,” Starscream sat up straight. “But no. The origin of the name comes from our slogan, “You are being deceived,” which we stuck all over the place to inform the oppressed masses that the world they thought they lived in wasn’t real. It started off with good intentions. Then Megatron turned into the deceitful one. But we’re not talking about that.”

“Oh, I did not know that. Looks like I’ll have to refresh my history. Was having a support system among the Desceptions difficult?”

Starscream scoffed. “It was practically impossible. Megatron was all about strength as the war wore on. We were to be elite and ruthless. Never keep an enemy close. Never trust your friends. In my case, especially, part of the reason nobody trusted me was because I trusted nobody. Betray them before they betray you. That’s the way I thought. Everyone is your enemy,” Starscream smiled. “I still feel like that sometimes.”

Starscream turned Ony’s head slightly and wiped away a little bit of energon from the corner of his lip. Starscream took a deep vent and let Ony play with his hands. 

“But with Wheeljack it isn’t like that. He doesn’t lie to me. He’s not deceitful. I know he’d never hurt me on purpose. I know he can be stupid, and change is hard for him, but I can rest assured knowing he won’t betray me. Or go behind my back. It’s just so refreshing, you know? Having someone you can trust. I honestly couldn’t remember what it felt like until now.”

“That’s great, Starscream. Now, was this trust established in the beginning? I know you two knew each other before prison. Were you able to start where you ended?”

Starscream hummed. “Not really. In the beginning just after the war ended he vouched for me. Trusted me when no one else would, and we worked well together. Hell, saved the world, practically. But we drifted apart. He did go behind my back. It didn’t feel good. That was four hundred years ago, I don’t really care. I think I’ve learned my lesson. It was hard to get back into a place of trust again. We’ve come a long way,” Starscream shrugged. “Like I said, change is hard. It’s hard for him. He is very good at taking three steps forward and two steps back. It doesn’t mean he isn’t making an effort, though. I appreciate the effort. I think we’re in a really good place right now.” 

“It’s good that you’re building yourself a support system, Starscream. Have you found any friends or groups outside of Wheeljack?”

“Beside you, no. Like I said, I still have trouble making friends. It’s not necessarily me, though. People don’t trust me. I don’t blame them. They have every reason not to trust me. I know who Starscream was. I had to live with him for Primus sake. That guy was an asshole. But they killed him in prison. And he’s never coming back.”

Markershot didn’t say anything. Starscream hugged Ony tighter and took a deep vent. 

“Most of the time I really wish everyone could forget about me. So I could live in peace with my protoform, and my partner, and nobody would feel the need to bother me, or check up on me, or harass me in the street. I can’t undo what I did. I can’t deny that Starscream played a big part in the destruction of Cybertron, and the start of the war,” Starscream pulled his lips between his teeth. “Everyone wants to compare me to Megatron,” he whispered. “But I’m not Megatron. I hate Megatron more than- heh- more than I hate myself. Or- more than I hated myself. I still hate myself. My old self. I wish my new self was the only self that ever existed.” 

“Starscream, I am really loving the fact that you’ve come to acknowledge your feelings. I need you to think for a second about the words you just said to me, though. I know you say you hate your old self. The person you were. But I feel like there are a lot of residual feelings there we should try and work out in our next few session. Or even today, if you’re ready,” Markershot readjusted herself in her seat. “I know you’re uncomfortable talking about Megatron, but I think we should start easing into talking about that trauma. When you’re ready.”

Starscream snorted a laugh. He shook his head as he laughed, his arms tightening around Ony again. Markershot’s expression didn’t change. 

“Why are you laughing, Starscream?”

Starscream sighed, still smiling. “Because I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone call it that,” Starscream gave Ony a kiss on the head. “Everyone wants me to talk about Megatron. You wanna know about Megatron, I’ll tell you something about Megatron. He’s an aft,” he readjusted Ony in his lap and sat up a little straighter as Ony started playing with his hands again. Starscream rolled his eyes. 

“Everyone seems to believe that Megatron and I’s relationship had us on equal footing. Or the fact that I am who I am made his actions justifiable. Well- those people have clearly never gone toe to toe with Megatron.”

Ony put Starscream’s hand on his face and fell backwards. Without missing a beat Starscream righted him. 

“There were sometimes, maybe, when you could blame me. Honestly, I shot him in the back of the head. A smack to the face, a shot to the chest. It’s not so out there a reaction. But there were times when he just- did it.”

Starscream paused to grab a toy from the otherside of the couch. 

“He did it because he wanted to. When he was angry, it didn’t matter what about,” he jingled the toy to get Ony’s attention. “It didn’t matter whether the source of his anger had anything to do with me. I’d get the blunt of the blow. And sometimes there was no reason at all. Megatron liked it. He enjoyed it. I know he did.”

Ony took the toy.

“Because he told me. Having full control over another bot gave him power. Having full control over me, that was the prize. One he pushed away so adamantly.”

Starscream’s expression hardened. He looked at Markershot as he spoke.

“I wasn’t perfect. I was far from it. We both were. But I didn’t deserve everything he gave me. I know what I did. And I know what he did. I know we were at eachothers throats like turbo foxes. I know that. I try my best to forget about that. About him.” Starscream tapped his head. “But he’s always here. Always lingering. I am terrified that he will never go away.”

Starscream’s attention was on Ony again, trying to take the toy out of his mouth. 

“Megatron had control over me for so long. He still does. I may have shot him in the back,” he gave the back of Ony’s hand a kiss. “But I bet I don’t haunt his nightmares.” 

Markershot nodded. “I’m sorry you have to experience that,” she said, her voice hush. “If you ever do, or never, want to talk about it further. I’ll listen.”

Starscream smiled. “I appreciate that,” his smile softened as it settled on Markershot. 

“You’re a good person, Markershot. I will always hope the best for you.”

Markershot smiled. “Thank you, Starscream. That means a lot coming from you.”

“I mean it.”

“I know you do.” 

Markershot shut down her datapad. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about today?”

“How are you, Markershot?”

“I'm doing just fine, Starscream. Anything besides me you want to talk about?”

Starscream talked about teaching Ony sign language, and spoke a little bit more about Wheeljack before the session ended. Markershot gave Ony a hug and wished them goodbye. 

Starscream closed the door behind her and called for Wheeljack to let him know the session was over. 

Around the corner Wheeljack sat on the floor, clenching his heavy spark.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome chapter. 
> 
> WARNING: Ony get overstimulated towards the end of the chapter, and does not have a fun time for a paragraph or two.

Wheeljack readjusted the inhibitors again. “How’s that feel?” he asked. “Comfortable?”

Ony gently felt around his helm until his fingertips brushed the smooth new metal on either side of his head. They were stationed just barely in the back, right along the curve of his head. He smiled and nodded, wagging his legs with excitement. 

Wheeljack nodded. “Good. Now give ‘em a try. Should just work with your thoughts, but you can do it manually if you like.”

Ony did it manually. Wheeljack asked if he could hear. Ony pinched his thumb and forefinger together, and squinted his eyes. 

“Is it at its lowest?” 

Ony shook his head and turned it down again. 

“Is it at its lowest now?”

Ony cocked his head. Wheeljack, getting the message, tapped the side of his head where his audio receptor was, and made the inquiry with his eyes. Ony shook his head in response. They both gave a thumbs up. 

“Are you two ready?” Starscream asked, stepping from the hallways. “Do they work okay?”

“Can’t hear a thing.”

“Hm.”

“What?”

“I’m just thinking now. Do you think he needs a new toy? If we’re going to implement audio stunters?”

“Whataya mean?”

“I mean, I think what he likes about his toy is the sound it makes. So- if he can’t hear it-”

“It won’t be helping.”

“Exactly.”

Wheeljack sighed. He rubbed the back of his head and turned his attention back to Ony. Plans formed in and out of Wheeljack’s head as he tried to formulate a solution to that particular problem. He shrugged. “I mean, I guess we’ll just have to get him a new toy.”

“But what do we do today? We’ve never taken him out to an event like this before, if he gets overwhelmed what else do we have to calm him down?”

Wheeljack pursed his lip. “We got you,” she shrugged. “You’re good.” 

Starscream cocked a brow. “No faith in yourself?”

“I am not good at calming him down. We’ve learned this. So many times. I suck at this, Starscream.”

Starscream chuckled. He stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on his partner’s shoulder. “You’re fine, Wheeljack. I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.”

“I think I give myself just enough. I’m still learning, I missed out on a lot.”

“Yes-” Starscream poked him square in the forehead. “That’s what happens when you’re being stupid.”

He sauntered past, and scooped up Ony off the couch. With a sweet smile, one that was only so recent, Starscream booped Ony’s little nose. Ony giggled in response, and covered his embarrassed little face with both hands. Starscream chuckled. He nudged past Wheeljack and didn’t wait at the door. 

Outside Starscream put Ony down and let him walk on his own. That was until Wheeljack came around and scooped him up again to ride on his shoulders. Ony kept the inhibitors down the entire walk before they even reached the festival. 

Windblade was running another one of her “hairbrained schemes” as Starscream liked to refer to them. Something for parents and regular citizens to celebrate new life on Cybertron. It was the two year anniversary of the hot spot that Ony came from. Ony, in the form he was, wasn’t two yet. Almost. The hot spot had to heat up for a month or two before the sparks could be harvested. Wheeljack was already thinking of Ony’s second birthday, despite it still being two months away still. Starscream ignored it this year, decided not to fight and instead let Wheeljack have his fun. 

Ony remained by his parents for the majority of the walk. Once they reached the edge of the festival Starscream and Wheeljack came on either side of him and took a hand. Ony did not seem so eager now to get away from his parents, but just as excited to be there. He bounced with every step, but never let go of his parents hands. 

Occasionally Starscream and Wheeljack would work together to get Ony off his feet. This new experience of planting his feet firmly on the ground after flight was exciting. Ony tugged on his parents hands, asking for more. 

As the moved through the crowd anyone who spotted them moved away. Starscream smiled at that. Good. Less of a crowd for Ony. For the first time in a long time Starscream couldn’t care less about the eyes on him, or the whispers as they passed. It was a kids festival. Anyone stupid enough to assault him didn’t belong there. 

Starscream had never been one for big celebrations. If he created one he stayed far from it. Even if it was about him, he’d rather be above the crowd than in it. Now, however, was Ony’s time. Ony wanted to go, so go they did. They had “cotton energon” and played little games. Ony got to draw a picture at a table and put it on the board with the other kids. Starscream and Wheeljack stood just outside the parent seating area as they watched him create his masterpiece. 

A few parents gave them funny looks. If there were two parents at least one was by the protoform’s side, helping them draw, or stay focused. Ony liked to be left alone when he concentrated, so Starscream and Wheeljack let him alone. When he was done he first presented the beautiful drawing to Wheeljack, who looked it over with faux awe, and praised Ony for his amazing work. Then he passed it to Starscream who did the same thing. 

“Wonderful, darling,” he said. “Do you want to put it on the board with the other protoform’s?”

Ony nodded and took it back. With clumsy clawed servos he stuck the organic material to a cork board with one of the pins. Ony went back to the table and decided to draw another picture. At that point Starscream and Wheeljack decided to sit down. 

“We should get him drawing supplies,” Starscream muttered, weighing his chin in his hand. “I think he’s grown out of a lot of his toys.”

“The Spire should be sending us more soon. Said they’d send more stuff as he got older.”

Starscream hummed. “Still. I think he likes drawing.”

Another protoform sat himself next to Ony. Not quite fully in his own yet Ony’s attention was drawn by the stranger. He smiled. The other protoform cocked his head. When Ony’s teeth disappeared the other protoform, a little plane it looked like judging by the winglets, placed his hand on Ony’s cheek and said. “Teef.”

Ony smiled wide again, showing off his sharp little chompers. The little plane cried out with joy and showed Ony his own teeth. “Om nom nom,” he imitated, tapping his dentia together. Ony stayed smiling, and chomped his teeth together too. The other child pulled at the corners of his lips to make a funny face. Ony giggled and made the same face back. 

Starscream and Wheeljack smiled. Ony and the little plane continued to get along until the little plane had to leave. As he was taken by the hand by his parents and pulled away he waved and called “bye!” to his new friend. Ony went back to his next drawing. This one he kept. He hugged it to his chest as he walked between his parents. 

Starscream didn’t care about germs. He cared about looking nice, and being presentable, and occasionally avoiding a punch to the face. But germs never really bothered him. Spending decades, to milenia, stuck in a war where there was famine, and cannibalism, wading through muddy water on filthy organic planets, and flying through the thickest soot storms any sane mech has ever seen, had left him numb to the idea of “germs” as one might think of them. 

That did not, however, translate to how he felt about his protoform coming in contact with them. So when Ony hastily scurried to the so-called “sandbox” that other protoforms were just having a grand old time in, Starscream was quick to ruin the fun. Iron sand was a cesspool of sickness. And uncontrollable protoforms just added to the hazard. Unclean sticky hands. Some of them sucked on their fingers then stuck them in the box. Spilled energon. Anything could make it into a public sandbox. 

“Oh no,” Starscream said, putting his arm out in front of the eager Ony. Then Starscream rethought. He pursed his lip and looked at his son. “How do you feel about germs?”

Ony shrugged. Starscream hummed. 

“Aw come on,” Wheeljack said, scooping Ony up and placing him on one shoulder. “Let the kid have his fun. He might not even like it.”

Starscream huffed but let them go on. It was a standing sandbox. Wheeljack put Ony on his feet and kept a hand on his back to keep him steady. Ony placed his hand on the edge of the long play bin and looked in, hesitant now. 

Wheeljack took a handful and let it fall through his fingers. “See?” He said. He let the rest of it go and just ran his hand through. “You wanna feel it?”

Ony nodded. He stuck his hand in and just barely ran his fingers through it. He pulled away. Then tried again, taking a whole handful this time. It wasn’t long before he dropped it and pulled his hand from the pit. He took a step back, right into Wheeljack’s grip. 

“Don’t like it?” Wheeljack asked.

Ony shook his head, keeping an eye on the sand as if were going to jump out and bite him. Wheeljack nodded. “Alright,” he scooped Ony up and carried him back to the patiently waiting sire. 

“No fun?” Starscream asked. 

“Didn’t like the feel of it I think,” Wheeljack said. He looked to Ony for conformation. “Right?”

Ony nodded. Wheeljack bounced him a little. “Yeah, that’s not any fun.” 

“Where to next then?”

Ony sat up from where he was resting his head on Sire’s shoulder. He pointed to the large ferris wheel at the end of the festival. Starscream’s soft smile immediately disappeared. He forced it back on. “Is there anything- else, you might want to do, Ony? That’s-” the smile faltered again. “A bit high.”

Ony nodded. “Want up.”

Starscream frowned. “Well. Alright. I suppose I can’t argue with you.” 

They went to the ferris wheel. Starscream stopped at the gate and went no further. Wheeljack stopped short, jostling Ony a bit. 

“What’s up, somethin’ wrong?” Wheeljack asked. 

Starscream pointed. “I can’t go up there. It might think I’m flying.’

“Oh.”

Ony looked between his parents as they looked between each other. Wheeljack frowned. “Looks like it just you and me, buddy. You okay with that?”

Ony didn’t visibly react. He seemed to be thinking. He pointed up again, then pointed to Starscream. 

Starscream shook his head. “No. Sire can’t go up there,” he tried to smile. “But you and your other Sire should go have fun, right? And tell me how it is after, okay?”

Ony pouted. He rested his head on Wheeljack’s shoulder again. They took a trip in the ferris wheel. Ony got to wave down to Starscream, who waved, and smiled weakly back. On the end of the ride Ony bounded out of the carriage and leaped right into Starscream’s arms. 

“Miss me?” Starscream asked. Ony gave him a “kiss” on the cheek, that only left a few teeth marks. Starscream chuckled. “Soft kisses. Please. I love you, but my face has suffered enough.”

Ony just rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Now what?” Wheeljack asked. 

“I think now we eat. Or take a nap. I don’t know. What say you, Ony?”

Ony closed his eyes and pat his lip. Starscream nodded. “Both then.”

When Ony was finished eating he turned his inhibitors all the way down and fell asleep across Starscream’s lap as he and Wheeljack continued eating. There wasn’t much at the festival besides snack food, and energon cubes. They had a bottle and Firecrackers stowed away for Ony to eat (as if Firecrackers made such a good meal.) Starscream was finishing off the bag of Firecracker’s as Wheeljack nursed a cube. 

“I dunno,” he said. “I’d call this a success so far.”

“It seems to be going well. At least Ony’s having fun.” 

“Yeah, he seems to be having a good time.”

“When are we going home?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Dunno. Whenever he wants to, probably.”

“We should leave before it ends. I don’t know how much longer I can stand being around all of these pretentious jerks.”

“Coming from the number one pretentious jerk himself.”

Starscream frowned. “I am not a pretentious jerk...anymore.”

“Sure yer not.”

Starscream scoffed. “If anyone’s the pretentious jerk here, it’s you.”

“Hey, I’m not pretentious. If I brag it’s because I deserve to.”

Starscream chuckled. “Yes,” he drawled. “Every time, I’m sure.”

Ony stirred, but didn’t wake up. Starscream placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pet back and forth. “He seems pretty tuckered out.”

“It’s just nap time. He’ll be up and about in less than an hour now.”

“Do you think they’ll do this next year?”

“Maybe. If it’s a success.”

“You know, I don’t remember making such a big public deal when a hotspot popped up during my presidency.”

“That’s probably because a giant ancient titan wisped them away.”

“Right,” Starscream rubbed his brow. “Nearly forgot about that,” he let his hand fall to the table. “And we were on the verge of war, probably. We’re always on the verge of war with something.”

“Not right now.”

“Not that you know of.”

“Aw, come on, Starscream. You really think we wouldn’t know about a conflict?”

Starscream shook his head. He gestured the entire fair. “Look around, Wheeljack. It’s just heaven, isn’t it? Happy parents. A working reform system. Sweet, innocent, protoforms. Builds. Income. Jobs. Trade. And what? You think it’s perfect?”

“I know it’s not perfect.”

“She is very good, Wheeljack, and she’s done a lot of good, admittedly. But she’s better at putting a sheet over the problems than actually solving them.”

Wheeljack scoffed. “As if you did so much better.”

“I didn’t. But I spent five years in office immediately after a war that ransacked our planet for millions of years. The difference is I understand Cybertron, and how it works, how it worked, and why the people were so angry. I did things. And I didn’t hide the problems. I didn’t tell the people that poverty didn’t exist, and our healthcare system is perfect. She lives in a utopia.” 

“Of course it ain’t perfect, Starscream, no place is perfect. I don’t think she’s trying ta hide that, I think we’re hidin’ it from ourselves.”

Starscream sighed. “Oh, I wish I could argue. But I can’t. Not in any way that would matter. But listen, I may have been in prison when it was happening, but getting here was not smooth sailing. She made so many mistakes, it’s a wonder how she’s continually re-elected.”

“We can’t define her by her mistakes when she had to work with a planet as torn as this one.”

“But we can do it to me, can’t we?”

“You’re different. You had a rep prior to your inaguration.”

“Yet, somehow, I got elected anyways.”

“By tricking everyone.”

Starscream scowled. “I didn’t trick anyone into voting for me. I simply used my circumstance to my advantage. Anyone would have done it.”

“I don’t know if I’d say anyone.”

“Agree to disagree then.”

Something popped right near them, like a party popper. Sirens went off at the patrons success. Starscream took a look at Ony, and found him still sound asleep. The tension left Starscream’s frame with a soft vent. 

“Thank primus for the inhibitors,” he muttered. “How long did it take for you to get them right?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “‘Bout a month. I thought the inhibitor would be more effective than noise cancelors.” 

“I think you were right. It’s good to give him control of it.”

“Yeah, I thought so too.”

They talked some more, and played cat’s cradle, waiting for Ony to get up. When he did wake up it was time to move on. They returned to their initial position, with one parent on each side. Ony tugged at the hands holding him, demanding up. Starscream and Wheeljack happily obliged, swinging their protoform up and down, and letting him leap and fly as he pleased. 

“Do you think he can start taking showers now that he has the inhibitors?” Wheeljack asked. 

“No. He still doesn’t like the feel of the shower.”

“We need to get a tub.”

“Where would you put a tub?”

“In one of our washrooms.”

“Is he going to get his own when you build his room?”

“No.”

“He should.”

“Why? We have two already. The house ain’t that big.”

“So that he doesn’t have to come into one of our rooms everytime he wants to bathe. He can have his own space.”

Wheeljack thought about it. “I’ll talk to the architect.” 

“How’s the playset coming, by the way?”

“Not well.”

“Hm.”

“It’ll get better.”

Ony turned up his ears a little, just enough to hear the muffle of the crowd, not enough to be overwhelming. They stopped at a little pond where a few fish were swimming. Ony squatted by the shore and carefully watched the fish as they swam around. Some came up to nibble on the treats other kids were throwing in the water. Starscream and Wheeljack waited patiently for his interest to deteriorate, and they could move on. 

Ony was dead set on the fish. He watched them as if in a trance. They stayed there so long Starscream and Wheeljack elected to sit down on either side of him. Ony was only taken out of his trance when one of the other protoforms on the shore threw a large rock in the water. The result splashed onto Ony. He immediately drew back and stood up. 

Taking quick vents Ony wagged his arms in the air, and made a noises of distress, on the verge of screaming. He pat his head and went stiff. His face contorted as if in pain. He covered the side of his head with his hand and crumbled to the ground with a barely muffled scream. Ony wiggled around and buried his face in the ground, rubbing hire forehead over the arm the held the side of his head. Starscream pulled Ony into his arms and hid him in his chest as they rushed to a different, quieter area. 

They found one in the back of the festival, just behind a tent that hadn’t been used yet. It was shady, and quiet, where the crowd couldn’t reach them. Starscream placed Ony on his feet where he stayed while Wheeljack very carefully wiped all of the water off of Ony’s arms and face. Ony’s vents were still too fast, and his movements were erratic. He keened and shifted from pede to pede, still tapping the side of his head. 

“Are your receptors working? Did Sire’s machine stop working?”

Ony nodded, hitting it again, and making a face. Wheeljack shuffled over and knelt down. He readjusted one ear, then the other, until they were properly resituated on his head. Starscream took over from there.

“I’m going to turn it all the way down again so you can’t hear anything, understand?”

Starscream gently reached back and turned the receptor all the way down to zero. He then sat cross legged, and helped Ony into his lap. Without holding him firm, Starscream gently wrapped his arms around the distressed protoform. Ony flinched, and keened, and vented hard, pressing himself into Starscream’s warmth. Ony’s claws clamped and unclamped around Starscream’s wrist, which Starscream willingly gave as sacrifice so Ony wouldn’t instead stab his own palms over and over again. 

They had Ony’s toy, but it didn’t seem to help. The most effective calming unit Starscream had discovered in that moment was his own claws. Ony played with Starscream’s unoccupied hand, gently running the tip of his finger over the sharp claw. The hands were smooth, but comfortably rough in some places. It itched pleasantly on Ony’s palm as he steadily came down. 

It took about two hours for Ony to completely calm down. By then he was tired. With his ears still all the way down Ony remained in Starscream’s arms, head rested against his shoulder, as they made their way to the exit. On the way Wheeljack stopped. 

“What?” Starscream asked. 

Wheeljack didn’t say anything. Instead he walked to his family and asked Ony. “Prize?”

Ony lifted his head slightly, but seemed confused. Wheeljack took Ony and carried him to one of the tents. He pointed to a bot making balloon animals and asked Ony if he wanted one. Too tired to smile, Ony indicated his desire with a nod, and kneading his hand against sire's chest. Wheeljack checked the inhibitors to make sure they were still all the way down before moving forward. 

When all of the kids disappeared Wheeljack knelt down, but didn’t put Ony on his pedes. The balloon man smiled and waved to Ony, but didn’t say anything, most likely thinking he was on the verge of a nap. 

Wheeljack pointed to the different pictures of the animals, organic, and inorganic, and asked Ony which one he wanted. Ony sat up a little. He squirmed a little to get out of Wheeljack’s grip, but stayed stationed near Wheeljack’s knee. 

Ony pointed to the picture of a butterfly. He picked out his two colors, then leaned back against his sire, and hugged his arm as they watched the man make the balloon animal. Ony’s butterfly was the same color as him. As soon as it was presented to him he hugged it to his chest, and wouldn’t let go. They returned to Starscream, who was still waiting patiently outside the tent. 

Ony fell asleep on the way home, still holding his balloon friend tight. 

“That was sweet,” Starscream said, keeping his voice hush. “I think you’re getting better at this.”

“Thank you. I didn’t want him to leave a place like that so sad.”

“Yes. I understand. I think he had fun for most of the day, don’t you?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah, it was nice.”

When they got him Wheeljack put Ony in his crib for the night, and placed his balloon animal on his own bed for when Ony woke up. 

They turned down for the night. Starscream placed Ony’s drawing on the cooler, and sent any photos they’d taken through an app to get developed. Wheeljack had gotten into the habit of adopting more organic, human, customs lately. Which included printing out pictures to put them on the cooler. 

Starscream didn’t mind. 

They settled down for the night, sat on the couch, and watched a movie.


	34. Chapter 34

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“I think I got it this time.”

“Uh-huh.”

Wheeljack wiped out a model plane, way too proud of himself. Starscream cocked a brow.

“A model plane,” Starscream said slowly. “So that thing that already exists. That grown up bots put together all the time.”

“You don’t build it,” Wheeljack said. “It’s for protoforms. You play with it. Fly it around. Make-uh- ya know, make little airplane noises. Vrooooo- and all that.”

Starscream furrowed his brow and tried not to smile. “Vroooo?” he imitated, with much less enthusiasm.

Ony clapped his little hands. “Vvooooo.”

Wheeljack gestured to him. “He gets it,” he knelt down and presented Ony with the little airplane. Ony took it, inspected it, and chucked it across the room. They all watched as it shattered across the floor. Ony threw his arms in the air and cried out with joy. He clapped his hands. He signed “want want,” to his sire, asking for more things to smash.

Starscream hummed, hugging around Ony’s middle.

“Jackie.”

“Yeah?”

“I have an idea.”

They returned to Wheeljack’s work space where Starscream proceeded to draw out a design for a toy that could be smashed, and smashed, and smashed again. It was an “action figure” derived from the human word for such a thing. But it was an action figure that popped apart, with interchangeable wings, and arms, and legs, and even head.

“What if you lose part of it?”

“You make a new one then.”

“What about-” Wheeljack took the pen back. “Something soft. Ya know, made outta an organic material. Like- here.” Wheeljack drew out one of the things he’s seen in human media, often referred to as a “teddy bear.”

“It can tear.” Starscream argued.

“Yeah, but you can always sew it back together.”

“What if it gets caught in his vents?”

“It won’t get caught in his vents.”

“It might.”

“Okay, fine. How about this. I’ll build mine. You build yours. We see which one he likes best.”

Starscream smirked. “What do I get if I win?”

“My undying love and affection.”

“I already have that.”

“A hundred shanix.”

“Make it five hundred and we have a deal.”

“No.”

“You can afford it.”

“Sure, but I ain’t gonna.”

Starscream scoffed. “Fine. Two hundred.”

“Fine.”

With so much time at home now, and so little work, Wheeljack had begun making toys. The Spire had yet to send a new box of toys for Ony for his second birthday. They had gotten the box for the initial adoption, and for his first birthday, but now, days before turning two, Ony still had yet to receive his new toys. He was beginning to get board. All of his toys were torn apart, and chewed up, and clawed to hell and back. There wasn’t anything to play with. Ony was getting bored. So Wheeljack had taken it upon himself to make new toys.

With nothing better to do, and Ony occupying himself in Starscream’s room with the radio and his new art supplies, the parents went on with their little competition. They used scrap for the most part, and the parts from all the build sets Wheeljack had bought to jerry rig new toys. They sat shoulder to shoulder at Wheeljack’s one desk. The competition was fierce. Tools could only be used one at a time.

It only took a couple hours for them both to finish their inventions. As soon as they were done they rushed to be first to present the creation to the judge. It was a futile effort, however, as when they arrived Ony was in the midst of a beautiful painting, so they had to wait.

Ony was always very careful with his paint brushes. He much preferred crayons and markers, as there was less potential for it getting on him. But he asked for paint today so paint he got. He put down his paint brush, turned around, and marched to his parents. Wheeljack and Starscream proudly presented their toys to the judge.

Ony inspected them both with a critical brow. He did what sire does when he’s thinking, and tapped his chin. Then, after a moment, he reached out with both hands.

And grabbed both toys. With a wide happy smile and sleepy eyes he tucked them to his chest with one arm, and crawled into Starscream’s bed. With his cheek buried in the soft plush of the teddy bear, and a fist clenched around the hard puzzle action figure, Ony took it upon himself to take a nap.

“Should we put him in the crib?” Asked Wheeljack.

“No. Lets just leave him. Is he going to have a crib in his new room?”

“I’m thinkin’ about it. He’s getting a little big now, though.”

“I think he can handle a real bed.”

Ony rolled over and put a finger to his lip asking his parents to please be quiet. Starscream and Wheeljack elected to leave Ony alone for his nap and instead retire to the livingroom.

They didn't put anything on. There were big things to discuss. Such as the playset, and the addition to the house that was soon to be completed. They had to decide on furniture, and paint, and wall decorations. They'd never really tested how Ony felt about different colors. What if he hated red? It's be a tragedy, but they'd have to take it into consideration. Or maybe he'd love red. He certainly loved Starscream.

That's what they did in the living room. The designer had left endless paint samples and guides and pamphlets and books. Construction on the edition was estimated to be done within a week, and Starscream and Wheeljack were clueless on what to do with it from there. They wanted it to be a surprise for Ony. A good surprise. They wanted to create a place in which Only would be comfortable. They'd already erected sound proof walls, and they'd decided on dimmable lights. Ony liked the radio, so he would have a radio.

“Well, we know he likes his own colors.”

“Maybe we can do a combination?”

Wheeljack shook his head. “No, I don't think so. That might be too much.”

“We can always change it later.”

They decided on blue walls, about the same color as Ony’s blue. It was a soft, neutral color. Hopefully Ony would like it. They decided to just let Ony decorate how he likes. He was only two, so his interests were limited to the protoform shows on the vid-screen, food, and whatever his parents were doing.

They’d just take him out to a furniture store and let him pick everything for himself. If he was willing to pick, that is. There was the chance he’d go in and pick everything, which would then leave the decision up to Starscream and Wheeljack. Even still, they wanted to give him the option.

“Do you think he’ll be awake in time for my session?”

“Probably not. But he might join ya later, in the middle of it.”

“That would be fine.” Starscream smirked, tucking away all of the paperwork and samples. “Just make sure you’re not listening in again, alright? I’m getting really tired of it.”

Wheeljack went stiff. He wanted to claim innocence, but there would be no use in that. Instead he apologized, and promised to never do it again.

“I’ll close your door and lock it myself if I have to,” Starscream threatened.

“You don’t gotta do anything like that. I’ll be good.”

“Good. Now go away, Markershot will be here any minute.”

Wheeljack rolled his eyes but did as he was told. As Wheeljack locked himself away Starscream checked on Ony to make sure he was still asleep, and wasn’t too close to the edge of the bed. Ony had wrapped himself in one of the blankets with his cheek still pressed to the plush of the teddy bear. He’d been asleep for about an hours, and would probably be stirring any minute. Instead of waiting Starscream just scooped Ony out of bed and brought him to the living room. Ony barely seemed phased by the move. He remained limp and content in Starscream’s arms.

When Markershot arrived and the session began Ony still wasn’t fully awake. Starscream considered putting him in the crib, but decided against it. Instead he laid Ony down in his lap.

“It’s almost his second birthday, isn’t it?” Markershot asked.

“Yeah. I don’t know what Wheeljack has planned this year. He hasn’t talked to me about it. It’s probably another party.”

“Maybe he’s learned from last year. Maybe he’s taking your thoughts and feelings into consideration.”

Starscream crossed his legs. “Maybe.”

“You did say he was getting better.”

“Yes. I did. And he is. But you know me. I’m always ready for the worst.”

“Do you want to talk about Wheeljack?”

Starscream didn’t answer. He bit his lip and shook his head. “Actually,” he cleared his throat. “One second.”

Starscream scooped Ony up and brought him to Wheeljack’s room where he placed Ony in the crib, and left. Wheeljack closed the door after him. Starscream returned to the living room and sat down. He sat on the edge of the couch with his hands in his lap, not looking at Markershot. Starscream took a deep vent and lifted his head.

“I want to talk about what happened in prison.”

* * *

 

They sat in silence. It was a long time. Windblade seemed reluctant to speak. Markershot had already made her case. Windblade was just twiddling her fingers now. It wasn’t unlikely she was going to avoid the topic.

Again.

“Why?” she asked, lifting her head from her hands.

“I think it would be good for them.”

“I don’t think Wheeljack needs to know.”

“With all do respect, Windblade, I don’t care.”

Windblade chuckled. “Well, I don’t expect you to, honestly.”

“I was given a job. I try to do the jobs given to me to the best of my abilities. I find that very hard to do with so many restrictions.”

Windblade took a deep vent and pulled up Starscream’s records.

“I noticed that you still haven’t handed in any reports. You know it’s a requirement-”

“It’s a breach of privacy. And my contract. I will not be handing over my records. If you’d like you can replace me, but I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Starscream does seem to have made a connection with you.”

“If we can’t have free discussion then we’re not going to get any further than we are now. Wheeljack is an important figure in Starscream’s life, I want him to be part of this. Starscream has established a basis of trust with someone. That is a huge step for him.”

“I hear what you’re saying-”

“You don’t seem to be understanding any of it.”

Windblade ignored that and continued. “But I’m afraid I can’t allow it. It’ll be detrimental to everyone involved.”

“Including and especially yourself, which is why you’ve done this in the first place.”

“You signed a contract. I’ve let you get away with enough, but I can’t allow this,” Windblade drew her lips between her teeth. “But- I'll make an exception. He can talk about it with you. And only you. When no one else is in the house.”

Markershot's blank expression didn't falter. “You'll adjust the settings.”

“Accordingly.”

“Immediately.”

“And Immediately.”

Markershot let out a long vent. “If it's all I can get I'll take it. I'll tell him today.”

“He won't trust you, ya know.”

Markershot rolled her eyes as she stood from her chair. She gripped the back of it and tried not to let her neutral tone waver.

“Then make up one of your precious rule books, and send it to him. Today.”

* * *

 

“You can do that, can’t you?”

Markershot nodded. “I assume you got the book?”

“Wheeljack showed it to me this morning.”

“Good. Yes, of course. Just- I’m sure you know the conditions.”

Starscream nodded. He stood up and went to Wheeljack’s room. In the sweetest voice he could muster Starscream said. “Wheeljack,” he placed a hand on Wheeljack’s arm and tried to smile. “Will you take Ony out for a walk? He hasn’t been out of the house all day.”

Wheeljack glanced at the crib where Ony was patiently standing, waiting to be moved.

The wheels turned in Wheeljack’s head. Eventually he nodded. “Sure,” he said. “We can do that.”

Starscream smiled for real this time. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Wheeljack plucked Ony out of the crib, balanced him on a hip, and went out to the livingroom. He greeted Markershot with a wave before taking Ony out for a walk around the neighborhood.

Starscream sat back down. For a long, quiet, moment, he stared at the hands in his lap.

“I don’t know where to start.”

“Well, you brought it up. What were you thinking about? What made you want to talk about this?”

Starscream shifted slightly in his seat. “I think,” he finally looked at her. “I think I want to talk about Ironhide.”

* * *

 

“Okay, little guy, whatcha wanna do? You wanna go to the park? Have we ever taken you to the park? I can’t remember.”

Ony looked at his sire, blank faced, and bored. He held compliently to sire’s hand, but not as eagerly as he might if he were holding other sire’s hand. Wheeljack held the tiny hand just a little bit tighter.

It was no secret that Ony liked Starscream a lot more than he liked Wheeljack. Nobody could quite pinpoint why this was. Ony liked Ratchet enough, on the very rare occasions he made it to the house. He seemed to like everyone who was at the party, including Drift, Thundercracker, and Windblade. He didn’t seem to like Ironhide very much, but he was more of a stranger.

Markershot assumed Ony was attached to Starscream due to the trauma from being ripped out of Starscream’s arms as a young protoform. That explained his love for Starscream, but not his hatred for Wheeljack.

There was the time Wheeljack grabbed Starscream. That could have kicked it off. Since then Wheeljack had been very careful about how he approaches and touches Starscream. Hugs were out of the question. Assuming Starscream would ever want a hug, which was highly unlikely, but not outside the realm of possibilities. They had, after all, slept in the same bed and taken showers together. And held hands. A lot. Those forms of affection had virtually disappeared once they got back from their trip, but there was still a noticeable change in how comfortable Starscream was around Wheeljack.

Only Starscream could initiate touch. Wheeljack learned very quickly that it would be a bad idea for him to do the same. Even light intimate touches of the shoulder were off the table. Ony frequently gave his sire the stink eye.

They went to the park. Ony ran around in circles for an hour while Wheeljack sat on a bench and watched. By the end of circles Ony was still full of energy, but ready to move from the park.

Wheeljack lived on the outskirts of the city. There were things to do, technically, but not much. There were a couple parks. A junk yard. A shopping district was trying to pop up as they came closer to the city. Something of a “main street” as the humans often called it. It was small, and short, and didn’t have much on it but a bookstore, a video shop, and doctors office, a mechanic, a contractor, and a convenient store where Wheeljack picked up most of their snacks.

A few other businesses were in the middle of moving in. A “donut shop” whatever that was. And a daycare, which was an entirely new concept. Further down the street, more into the next neighborhood, they were building a school. Wheeljack had received ads for the school, and the daycare. Both were government run, regulated, and approved, for the development of protoforms. That did not encourage Starscream or Wheeljack to trust them. Four months after the incident, and they were both still wary to leave their protoform with anyone but each other. Wheeljack had put Ironhide on the table, but Starscream had made it very clear that under no circumstances would he allowed any government official, including Ironhide, to be a caretaker for their child.

Wheeljack didn’t try to argue. Not much, at least. If he had, it was short lived, and quickly shot down.

Wheeljack brought Ony to the convenient store and told him to pick out whatever he liked. Ony quickly went for the bag of Firecrackers hanging in a basket at the end of one of the aisles. He presented them to sire, and didn’t ask for anything else.

“Don’t want nothin’ else, buddy?” Wheeljack asked. “Whole store’s at yer disposal.”

Ony shook his head. Wheeljack picked something else out for himself, and they went to the counter. Wheeljack was going to use his personal account, but decided to use the physical card instead. He offered it to Ony.

“You wanna pay?” He asked, hoping his protoform would get some enjoyment out of it. Some protoforms did, according to the forums. They liked handing the card to the teller and taking it back. Maybe it made them feel responsible, or in charge.

Wheeljack tried. Only took the card, handed it to the person behind the counter, and took it back. He did not seem to get any enjoyment out of any of it. Wheeljack took note that this was something Ony did not seem to like doing. Unless he did and Wheeljack couldn't tell. Ony could sometimes be very hard to read.

They moved on from the convenient store, and into another park between the buildings. It was smaller than the one closer to their house, but cute, and effective. It was more of a garden than a park. Cybertrons flora has healed a lot in the last 400 years. All of the planet saving initiatives helped cleanse the planet quicker than it was doing itself. New flora, and even fauna, was popping up all over the place.

They sat on a bench in the middle of the garden. Ony absently snacked on his Firecracker’s, and swung his feet off the bench. He sat so close to Wheeljack they were touching. When Ony stopped eating he placed the bag on the bench, and laid down with his head on Wheeljack’s thigh and tried not to fall asleep.

Wheeljack placed a big hand on Ony’s still tiny shoulder.

“Tired today, ey kiddo?” he asked.

Ony shook his head. Wheeljack frowned, and tried again. “Sad?”

Ony shrugged.

“Not havin’ a good day out with sire?”

Ony shook his head. Wheeljack slumped a little. He couldn’t say more before a tear trickled onto his thigh. Then another. And another. Ony buried his face in it, trying to hide.

“Hey,” Wheeljack said softly, trying to sit Ony up a little. “Hey, come on, what’s wrong?” he asked. Ony sat up on his own. Bright, tear stained, violet eyes stared at Wheeljack for a moment before Ony dove for a hug. He headbutted Wheeljack right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. It passed quickly, and Wheeljack wrapped his arms around Ony. He had no idea what was wrong, but it seemed Ony needed a good cry, so Wheeljack let him have it. He tried to sooth Ony with soft words, and a tight, but not too tight hug.

After a while Ony sat up, but stayed in sire’s arms. Wheeljack cocked his head.

“You gonna tell me why yer upset, buddy?”

Ony tapped the center of his chest twice.

“Sire?”

Ony nodded.

“What about sire?”

Ony’s face scrunched up again. He made a bunch of gestures with his hands, but none of them made any sense. He keened and rested his head on Wheeljack’s chest. Wheeljack retracted his mask and gave Ony a kiss on the top of the head.

“Sire seemed upset when he came in. Are you sad that sire is sad?”

Ony nodded.

“Do you wanna go home and see him?”

Ony nodded.

“Okay,” Wheeljack scooped Ony out of his lap and stood up. “Let’s go home then.”

Ony rested his head on Wheeljack’s shoulder all the way home. By the time they got back Markershot was gone, and Starscream was sitting in his room on a datapad. Ony climbed up onto the bed, and right into Starscream’s lap. Starscream put down the datapad, and let Ony hug him. Confused, Starscream hugged back, but looked to Wheeljack for answers.

Wheeljack sat on the edge of the bed and rested his hand on the back of Ony’s head.

“He was upset because you were,” he explained. “How was yer session?”

“Fine.”

Starscream said fine, but his wings said different. Wheeljack didn’t push. Ony needed attention.

“Were you upset about something earlier?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream shook his head. “Just stress about today’s session.”

Wheeljack nodded. He put a hand on Ony’s back. “What do you wanna do about him?”

“Let him be upset. He’ll calm down, then we’ll talk.”

When Ony was relaxed they all sat on Starscream’s bed and talked. Ony sat between his parents, and held one of each of their hands.

“Were you upset because I was upset?” Starscream asked.

Ony nodded.

“It’s not fun seeing someone you care about sad. I don’t like seeing you sad, either.”

Ony nodded.

“That’s not saying you’re not allowed to be. If you’re sad, be sad, Ony. I don’t ever want you to feel the need to hide your feelings from us.”

Ony nodded.

“Sire is going through a hard time right now. I’m trying to get better, but there are times when I’m going to be very sad. I don’t like you to see me like that, or for that to have a negative effect on you.”

Ony squeezed Starscream’s hand tighter so his little claws dug into the mesh. Starscream rubbed the back of Ony’s hand with his thumb.

“Do you understand?”

Ony made a face, but nodded.

“Now,” Starscream paused, and spared a glance at Wheeljack before continuing. “Right now I’m going to be entering a very difficult time,” he looked at Wheeljack again. “The talks I have with Markershot are going to make me very sad. You might not see me as much-”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. Starscream’s eyes apologized before he continued. “You'll have to spend a lot of time with sire while I try to get better, alright?”

Ony furrowed his young brow and looked at Starscream.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Starscream assured. “I'll just have a more difficult time doing things.”

Ony pouted, but nodded to show he understood.

Starscream smiled. “Good. Now, go off and play in the living room. I have to talk to Sire about something, we'll be there in a minute.”

Ony nodded. He leaped off the bed and went off on his own. As soon as they heard the vid-screen turn on Starscream let out the vent he'd been holding in.

“What's up?” Wheeljack asked. “What do you wanna talk to me about?”

Starscream un-subspaced a data note and handed it to Wheeljack.

“What's this?”

“A prescription. I need you to pick it up for me at the pharmacy. I'm not allowed to acquire drugs on my own.”

Wheeljack put his hand up. “Whoa whoa whoa. What kinda drugs?”

“Markershot prescribed me antidepressants.”

“What!?”

“Wheeljack-”

“I thought you didn't want to rely on medication. I thought you were already getting better, you don't need this.”

Starscream scowled. “Will you calm down?” The hard expression fell. He sighed. “Listen. Wheeljack. I don't talk about it as much because I'm tired of talking about it. But the fact still stands that I'm-” he paused and bit his lip. He took a deep vent. “I'm suicidal. And it's an act of God to get me out of bed in the morning. I put on an act for you and Ony, but I'm losing. I've been losing. These will help.”

Wheeljack retracted his mask. “You're suicidal?”

He reached a hand forward to take Starscream's, but Starscream pulled away. He drew his lips between his teeth. “It's not really something you talk about Wheeljack. But- that's what Markershot says,” he rubbed his hands together. “And she's not wrong. It just never felt like that's what it was.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. He looked at the prescription. Then Starscream. And back at the prescription.

“Alright,” Wheeljack muttered. “I'll- get this for you. Tomorrow. We can go together.”

Starscream put on a smile. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

The next evening they all went to the pharmacy to get Starscream's prescription. The pharmacist gave Wheeljack an almost pitiful look as he handed it over. Wheeljack only scowled back. When they got home they sat Ony down, took out the blue bottle of pills, and showed it to him.

“See this bottle?” Starscream said. “These are mine. You are never allowed to touch this bottle, do you understand?”

Ony inspected the bottle closely. He nodded.

“This is medicine for me. To help me get better. But it could be very bad for you, understand?”

Ony nodded again.

“Good. Now that we understand each other-” Starscream handed Wheeljack the bottle to put on the top shelf. “What would you like to do today?”

“Outside,” Ony signed.

“You want to play outside?”

Ony put on a big smile, and nodded furiously.

Starscream smiled back. “Alright, let's go outside then.”

Starscream took Ony outside. Wheeljack followed them.

“Coming with us?” Starscream asked.

“Yeah? Am I allowed?”

“Of course you're allowed.”

With the construction on the house they had to go out the front and around to the back. Starscream and Wheeljack stood in one corner of the yard and watched Ony run around in circles with his arms out as though he were a little airplane.

“Thank you,” Starscream said after a long time. “For understanding.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Ey, it's your mental health, not mine. You do what you gotta do,” Wheeljack shifted from foot to foot. “I am rooting for ya. Ya know. I do want you to get better.”

Starscream smiled. Genuinely smiled.

“I do too.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is so so sweet and wholesome in it's second half it can potentially rot teeth. Please be aware.

The day before Ony’s second birthday Ratchet paid them a visit to do Ony’s two year check up. Generally it was a Spire medic who did such a thing, but after the Incident involving the caretakers Wheeljack refused to have any more Spire medics in his house. Especially if they were to be handling Ony.

It was fine, though, because Ony loved Ratchet. Maybe even more than he loved Wheeljack. Ratchet sat Ony on the couch. He checked the claws. They were good as new, and not brittle. His optics worked fine. Healing seemed fine. Reaction time seemed fine.

“Does he make noise?” Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah. But he don’t say nothin’.”

“Hm,” Ratchet rubbed his chin. “Well, I’d say wait it out still. He may talk, he may not,” Ratchet stood up straight. “Has he transformed yet?”

Wheeljack shook his head. “Nope. Not once.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“Nope.”

“Hm,” Ratchet thought for a moment again. “Well,” he said. “I don’t see anything wrong with his t-cog, or anything else that might prevent him from transforming. He’s got a strong spark, he’s in good health. Is it something you’re worried about?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Not really. I mean, there are some bots who take a while aren’t there? It’s kinda intimidating the first time. Maybe he don’t even have a form yet.”

Ratchet studied the young protoform for a moment. Sharp teeth. Claws. A tail. A set of eyes on his chest.

“I’ll reserve judgement,” Ratchet said. “In any case he’s healthy. Claws and teeth look good. A good weight. Strong spark. I’m giving him a clean bill of health.”

Ratchet turned a much more intense gaze to Starscream. “You on the other hand. We need to talk. You’re due for a check up.”

Starscream waved it off. “No, I’m good.”

Ratchet crossed his arms. “I’m afraid- and I hate to say this- you don’t have a choice. You’re required to get a physical before your two year.”

Starscream sneered. “Strap me to a table, why don’t you,” he muttered. He sighed. “Alright. But we’re doing it in Wheeljack’s room. I don’t need anyone peeking in on us.”

Ratchet followed Starscream into Wheeljack’s room. Ratchet closed the door behind them. Starscream took a deep vent as he sat down. He tucked his hands together between his knees and sat up straight.

Ratchet pulled up Wheeljack’s chair and sat down to ask a few questions before they began.

“Any partners?”

“No.”

“Any spark merging?”

Starscream crossed his arms and tried not to scowl. “I don’t have a partner, what do you think?”

“Just answer the question.”

“No. No spark merges.”

“Any data transfers?”

“No.”

“Money transfers?”

“No.”

“Have you suffered any possible trauma to your spark chamber within the last six months?”

“No.”

“Bathing and eating regularly?”

“Yes.”

“Are you lying?”

“No.”

Ratchet scribbled something down. “I guess I’ll just have to see for myself. Any new medications?”

Starscream’s pedes shuffled on the floor. “Yes.”

Ratchet paused. He wrote something down. “What type?”

“Antidepressants.”

“Can I see the bottle please?”

Starscream got the bottle from the kitchen and brought it back. Ratchet wrote down all the information on the bottle before continuing his interrogation.

“Are you following the dosage?”

“I’m- trying to.”

“Trying to?”

“It’s hard, Ratchet. I don’t like relying on pills,” he scrubbed his hands over his face. “And they make me feel sick. It’s going to take so long for them to take effect, I don’t even know if it’s worth it,” he let his hands fall to his lap. “But Wheeljack brings them to me every morning, and stays with me until I can take them. It takes hours sometimes.”

“Starting on a new medication like that can be difficult. I understand. If the side effects impede your ability to take it talk to me or Markershot and we can look into a different one, alright?”

Starscream nodded.

“Good. Now I want to check the infection on your back. Have you been treating it regularly, or are you neglecting it like the last time we spoke?”

Starscream scowled. “Wheeljack helps me put the stuff on it every week.”

“Once a week?”

“It’s uncomfortable, alright?”

“Starscream, you need to be putting the ointment on it every day. It’ll never get better.”

“It’s fine, Ratchet.”

Ratchet stood up. “Lay down on your front.”

Starscream rolled his eyes so hard they almost cracked. But he did as he was told. Ratchet made a very disappointed, very annoyed sound, as soon as he laid eyes on Starscream’s infection.

“Do you realize it’s gone up your spine now?”

“It’s fine.”

“Is there any discomfort?”

Starscream shifted. “Some.”

“Some?”

“Fine. A lot, okay?”

“That’s what I thought. I’m going to touch you.”

Ratchet felt around the edges of the infectection but tried not to touch any of the raw parts. “It looks like it is healing right around the edges. It’s not going out anymore, but it is going up. If possible I want to get the regulator removed and see what’s going on under there. Are you still taking the medication for your tanks?”

Starscream sat up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder. “I stopped taking that months ago.”

“Did I tell you to stop?”

“No.”

“Then why did you stop?”

“Because I’d been taking it for months-”

“That doesn’t matter, Starscream. Your tanks have sustained permanent damage-”

Starscream turned all the way over. “I feel fine, Doctor.”

“If you get electrocuted again before it’s healed as much as it possibly can be it will reverse any and all progress.”

Starscream sat up. “Then I just won’t have to get electrocuted again, now won’t I?”

“Starscream this is serious.”

Starscream scoffed. “Don’t you think I know that?”

“You certainly don’t act like it.”

Ratchet scribbled something down on his datapad before pulling out a datanote. “I’m writing you a prescription for a stronger ointment. If you’re so committed to taking it wrong then the most I can do is that,” he handed over the note. “Besides holding you down and forcing you to do it. But I won’t do that. Yet.”

Starscream humphed, but took the note. Ratchet handed over a copy of the medical record to Wheeljack on his way out, and wished them a good rest of their day. Starscream crossed his arms and frowned at the datapad in Wheeljack’s hand. Starscream didn’t appreciate all of his personal information belonging to the government and Wheeljack. Unfortunately there was nothing either of them could do about it.

Wheeljack usually didn’t look at the information, but he looked at it today.

“New prescription?”

Starscream sneered. “Yes.”

“Lets go get it then.”

Trips to the pharmacy, for some reason, always ended up being a family occasion. Wheeljack went inside to get the prescription while Starscream waited outside with Ony.

“Ya know, I been tellin’ you, haven’t I?” Wheeljack said, holding out the prescription.

Starscream snatched the bag and tucked it in his subspace. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“We really gotta do this more than once a week.”

“I know. Wheeljack. I know. Lets drop it, alright?”

“Fine. Fine.”

They walked in silence for a while until they passed the park. “Ey Star, you wanna stop here? Let Ony run around a bit?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream thought for a moment. “I wanted to give him a bath when we got home.”

“Then we should let ‘em play now, right? So he gets all dirty.”

Starscream shrugged. “Alright.”

The sat down on a bench before letting Ony free range of the park. He ran around in circles and rolled around in the dirt. Starscream sat with his arms and legs crossed, flicking his toe, and watching Ony just have a grand old time.

“You know,” Starscream said. “We should try putting him in water.”

Wheeljack didn’t respond immediately. It seemed he needed a moment to process what had just been said to him. “Why?”

“He might like it.”

“We tend to sink in water, ya know.”

“Not all of us. And besides, not like we have to breath.”

“Starscream, he hates water.”

“No, he hates the sound of the shower and the feel of droplets. He’s completely fine in the bath. I think he likes the feel of it, actually. To his specifications.”

Wheeljack made a so-so gesture. “Lets just try out a real tub first. See how he does in something deeper than the few inches we give ‘im for a bath.”

“Fair enough.”

Ony returned to them filthy and ready to go home. Starscream picked him up upon request and placed him on his shoulders for the walk home. Ony was back on his feet as soon as they got home, but Starscream lightly kept hold of his arms to make sure he couldn’t run away.

Wheeljack flicked his fingers. “Here, I’ll take him.”

He scooped Ony up and brought him to the bath. Starscream let out a soft vent. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Wheeljack put a gentle hand on Starscream’s arm and asked. “How you feelin’?”

“I could be better.”

“Can I give ‘im a bath in your washroom?”

“I don’t see why not.”

They walked to Starscream’s room together. Starscream sat up in the bed and tried not to lay down. Wheeljack brought Ony to the tub and placed him down outside of it while it filled with solvent. Ony stood by the door, well aware that the faucet occasionally tossed water out of the tub. Wheeljack turned off the faucet.

“Alright, buddy, you ready?”

Ony nodded, granting his permission to let Wheeljack pick him up and place him in the tub. Careful, as not to splash. Ony sat down and settled himself. Wheeljack provided him with his favorite jingling toy.

After quite a few trials and errors Starscream and Wheeljack had discovered a washcloth that suited all of Ony’s needs. It was a pleasant color, a good size and thickness, and it was made out of a slightly rougher material that wasn’t uncomfortably smooth like the polishing clothes they’d started out using.

Neither parent could quite pin down the sensations Ony did and didn’t like. He didn’t like the feeling of sand, or dropplettes, or sticky, or surfaces that were too smooth to the point you could barely feel the surface. He seemed to like solvent and water in the tub, and the rough feel of Starscream’s hands. The discovery of the washcloth came after that discovery. Having held Starscream’s hand Wheeljack could attest to their general roughness.

Ony still didn’t like being washed, but he cooperated. As Wheeljack washed one arm Ony distracted himself with his toy. Then to the other. His upper body. The little pedes. Ony giggled when his pedes were washed. Occasionally Wheeljack tickled him on purpose.

Washing Ony took a long time. He had a lot of spikes, and delicate pieces. His claws for example. Very tiny, very sharp, and potentially very painful if handled incorrectly. Wheeljack had to make sure to get between all of the spikes on his tail, and on his head. The tips of which were also delicate.

When Ony was all clean Wheeljack wrapped him in a big soft towel, and brought him into Starscream’s room.

With Ony warm, and fresh out of the bath, he was sleepy, and thus very pliable. He was almost limp in Wheeljack’s arms as they climbed into the berth. Starscream accepted Ony into his arms and cradled him as if he were still a new baby.

“Should we put him to bed?” Starscream said, keeping his voice low.

“Probably,” Wheeljack nodded, clearing away some of the towel around Ony’s face. “Looks like he’s all tuckered out.”

“I’d hate to disturb him.”

“We don’t gotta. We could just stay here.”

Starscream smiled. “For hours,” he gave Ony’s brow a soft kiss. Then he laughed. “This all feels very surreal.”

Wheeljack scooted a little closer. “Whataya mean?”

“I haven’t cared for anything but myself for- since I came into existence. It makes me wonder what’s changed.”

“Millions’a years, a war, and prison between then and now. Gets tiring, don’t it? Being you.”

Starscream nodded. “I’d take offense, but you’re right. I was tired, Wheeljack. Of everything. How it was. How it is. How it had been. This is- new. I think I like it. I wanted to be someone different and I am.”

“Yeah, and a parent of all things.”

“I never thought I would even live this long.”

“I’m supposed to remind you not to talk like that.”

Starscream shook his head. “That’s not suicidal, Jackie. It’s the truth. You live like I have and see how long you expect to get.”

They stayed seated on Starscream’s bed for a long time. Ony was out cold and not likely to wake up for another hour or two. He quite liked his long naps, even still. Eventually Starscream readjusted them slightly. He laid Ony down on the berth, and laid on his side beside him, watching him. Wheeljack mirrored the position, having nothing else to do, and wanting nothing else to do. Ony’s little grabby servos, even in his sleep, searched for purchase. Starscream provided, handing over his finger for Ony to take and hold onto.

“He’s so little.” Wheeljack said.

“Impossibly small.”

“I wonder why.”

“The planet is new. It’s still trying to get into the swing of things.”

“But the first hot spot was a success.”

“They were incubated by Trypticon. It was expected.”

“Yeah, I guess. I just find it funny they come with pre-set forms.”

Starscream shrugged. “Saves time.”

“I wonder what our little guy’s gonna turn into.”

“I’m sure we can take a wild guess.”

“Dinosaur.”

“What?”

Wheeljack looked at Starscream. “I bet he’s gonna turn into a dino-bot.”

Starscream chuckled. “I’ll take that bet. How much?”

“Hundred Shanix if you win.”

“And what happens if I don’t?”

“You gotta clean my room.”

“I already do that.”

“Fine. Then we get a babysitter.”

“No.”

“Alright, then nothin’.”

Starscream smirked. “I like my odds.”

“What do you think he'll turn into?”

Starscream laid all the way down and closed his eyes. He hummed. “A crocodile. Or something like that.”

He let out a long vent, and fell asleep. Wheeljack laid down but didn't fall asleep. He laid there for a while until he felt like moving. When he did he brought Ony with him. The poor sparkling whined at the loss of his Sire, but quickly fell back asleep. After Ony was safely tucked away Wheeljack laid down in his own bed and took a nap, following the lead of the rest of his family.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Wheeljack was the first one up. Still groggy with sleep he made himself a cube and sat at the counter for a half hour drinking it. When he finished he made up another cube and got Starscream's pill bottle out of the cupboard. Starscream generally wasn't up at this hour. Most of the time when Wheeljack was home Starscream didn't get up until 1 or 2 in the afternoon. They had been working to change that the last few days.

Wheeljack pushed the whole curtain aside and stepped inside the room. He paused at the empty berth. Wheeljack looked to his left and found Starscream sitting with his knees to his chest and his head against the wall, sound asleep.

Wheeljack silently made his way over and knelt down. He placed a tentative hand on Starscream's shoulder. Starscream jolted awake.

“Hey,” Wheeljack said, keeping his voice hush. “It's alright, it's me.”

Starscream relaxed. He let his head fall back to the wall. His optics we're dim and heavy, his expression blank.

“Long night?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream nodded.

Wheeljack opened up the bottle of pills and took out one. He placed the bottle on the floor and replaced it with the cube. Both he held out for Starscream to take.

“Just when you're ready.” Wheeljack assured.

Starscream took a deep vent and straightened his legs. He leaned back against the wall. Wheeljack copied his position. Starscream took the pill and the cube. He placed the cube on the floor on the other side of him, and used the free hand, that wasn't clutching the pill in a fist, to take Wheeljack's hand.

They sat there for a while.

Neither of them said anything.

Starscream had told Wheeljack that he'd talk to Markershot about the difficulty with the pills in their next session. Starscream didn't say much about it to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack was tempted to ask what in the world was so difficult about taking one tiny pill. He never did, though. This was Starscream's battle. Starscream's life. If it takes Starscream two hours to take his medication, then it takes two hours. Wheeljack will sit with him the entire time.

Starscream put the pill on his tongue and picked up the cube. He took a deep vent then took a sip. After the pill was gone he took a bigger sip of energon, but didn’t release Wheeljack’s hand.

“‘Nother nightmare?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream nodded.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

Starscream stood up. “I’m going to get Ony up.”

“Okay.”

Wheeljack followed Starscream to his room. Starscream smiled as he looked into the crib. Ony was awake and waiting for someone to come get him.

“Good morning,” Starscream cooed. He took Ony out of the crib and held him. “Happy creation day,” he bounced him a little. “Sire has a fun birthday planned for you,” he looked at Wheeljack. “Right Sire?”

Wheeljack stepped forward and took one of Ony’s tiny hands. “That’s right.”

Starscream had no idea what Wheeljack had planned for Ony’s birthday. It was likely another party, considering how adament Wheeljack was about having one the first time. It was amazing to think another year had gone by so fast. Ony’s youth somehow made his parent’s lives move faster.

In any case, Starscream was in the dark. He could only assume Wheeljack had anything planned at all. Wheeljack could just be winging it, Starscream would likely never know. Not until the end of the day, at least. When Ony was asleep, and the parents were alone, Starscream would ask the burning question.

“I took the whole day off so we could spend it together,” Wheeljack said. “No work. Just us. Havin’ a good time.”

Ony took his energon in a sippy cup. They all sat around the island waiting for him to finish so the day could move forward. Wheeljack seemed almost giddy with excitement. He was practically bouncing in his chair the entire time.

After breakfast they went to the park. They went to the city where Ony could pick out anything he liked at the sweet shop. They went to the bookstore where Ony could pick out anything he liked, beyond just books. Then, to Starscream’s surprise, Wheeljack steered them towards an art museum. Despite his initial confusion Starscream went along with it.

The arts were a more recent development on Cybertron. With most of the major cities reestablished and running efficiently, and a great deal of the planet healed or well on its way to healing, more people had time for pursuits like the arts. New plays, books, and movies were being written and produced everyday. Artists of every calibre were springing up in every city. Thus new art museums were born.

Not only did they showcase the art of Cybertronians, but human art as well. Earth was an important ally and occasional trade planet. There were even human settlements and tourist areas popping up in the major cities. So naturally Cybertron, like with the other colonies, invited their culture to the planet. This included things such as broad, planet wide social media, and the arts. In creating Cybertron’s new school system, as well, Windblade and the council took every colonies methods into consideration. Including earths.

The art museum they went to was a diverse example. Many different artists from all over the worlds showcased their work in the museum. Some of it was modern art, some of it was older. There were a few torn up pieces from before the war. Glass making from earth. And poetry and art from within the old mines of Cybertron before the revolution.

None of it bore Megatron’s name.

It was likely a conscious decision. This was not strictly a history museum after all.

There were very few original pieces from earth. They were so small and fragile, and most of the curators for the museum were cybertronian. The little humans were too afraid of their art getting hurt. But it was no matter. High resolution photos were displayed on the walls in place of a real painting. This was ideal for both parties, as they were blown up for Cybertronians to see clearly, while the real painting was safe at home.

Ony seemed to love the museum. He walked around and looked at every painting very carefully. Occasionally he reached out and flexed his fists, as if he wanted it to come down to him.

“Why the museum, Jackie?” Starscream asked, not opposed, but still confused as to how this was the activity they’d chosen for the day. Ony had never been to a museum.

“You’ll see,” Wheeljack said. Starscream could practically hear the smirk behind his mask.

They came to a section with a name written in human letters and translated into cybertronian.

“Vincent Van Gogh,” Starscream read aloud. “Sounds like a human name.”

Ony waddled right in, eager to see more. He stopped dead in front of one of the pieces. He hopped onto the bench in front of the art and stared at it. Starscream sat beside him, Wheeljack sat on the other side. Ony stared at that one piece for an hour.

“Ony,” Wheeljack said. “Do you wanna look at the other ones?”

Ony nodded. He leaped off the bench and scurried to the next one. Then the next one. And the next one. Then he stopped. And he gasped. He jumped up and down on his pedes before plopping himself firmly on the floor. There was no bench in front of that one.

Starscream was the first to reach Ony. Instead of trying to get him to move he knelt down behind him. Ony was small and easily stepped on. Starscream was much bigger and easier to spot.

Nobody bothered them for sitting on the floor. Wheeljack remained standing. Ony stared at this painting for an hour also. When he was done he stood up and rushed to look at more.

By then it was almost afternoon. They’d reached the end of the museum and found themselves at the gift shop. Starscream kept a light hand on Ony’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t get lost. In the big empty space of the gallery he was easy to find. In the gift shop, not so much.

Wheeljack went to the counter and was talking to one of the workers. Starscream saw but thought nothing of it. Ony took something breakable off the shelf. Starscream knelt down and placed a hand under it as Ony looked it over. When he was done he placed it in his Sire’s hand instead of back on the shelf.

Ony waddled over to the next exciting thing, leaving Starscream behind the catch up. To everyone’s surprise, especially Wheeljack’s, Ony wandered right over to him and hugged his leg. Tiny talons scratched the paint as Ony kneaded his hands against the surface. Wheeljack put the tips of his fingers on the back of Ony’s head, letting him know he knew he was there.

Starscream came up behind them. Wheeljack paused in his conversation with the mech behind the counter. Wheeljack leaned down, picked Ony up, and handed him to Starscream.

“You two start heading out, I’ll catch up with you.”

Wheeljack retracted his mask and gave Ony’s cheek a kiss before they left. “I’ll be right out,” he said.

Starscream made a face, but didn’t argue. He walked slow so they wouldn’t be too far by the time Wheeljack finished up whatever it was he was doing.

Starscream stopped just outside the museum exist and waited. Wheeljack caught up with them a couple minutes later.

“What were you doing?” asked Starscream.

“You’ll see,” Wheeljack clapped his hands together. “Now. I got a few more things planned for yous two today,” he said as they made their way down the museum stairs.

Starscream stopped at the bottom. “Us two? What about you?”

“I got somethin’ I need to take care of,” Wheeljack said. He leaned over a bit so only Starscream could hear. “Trust me, he’s gonna love it.”

Wheeljack handed over a datapad. “These are all the locations for you to go.”

Starscream looked up all the addresses on his hud map. He noticed that they all got progressively closer to their house.

“Are you going to tell use what any of these places are, or are we just going to have to find out?” Starscream asked.

“You’re just gonna have ta find out,” Wheeljack smiled. “That’s the fun in it. And for your first stop, don’t worry. I already cleared everything up with Windblade. You ain’t got nothin’ to worry ‘bout.”

Starscream furrowed his brow. “Cleared things up- Where in the world are you sending us?”

Wheeljack flapped his hands. “You’ll see, you’ll see. Now I gotta go. You two are gonna have a great time, alright?”

Starscream sighed. “Alright,” he muttered.

“Perfect.”

Wheeljack gave Ony one more parting kiss, then hopped on his wheels and sped away.

Starscream hummed. “That’s a bit unusual for him,” Starscream said. He shrugged. “Oh well. I have faith your sire knows how to make a good time.”

Ony made a so-so gesture. Starscream laughed. “You are too young to be giving your sire sass.”

Ony shook his head. Starscream laughed again. He looked at the map, put Ony down, and walked them to the first spot on the list.

As they approached the building Starscream kept checking and rechecking the address. He read the sign. Read the address. Read the datapad.

Yup.

This was the right place.

“Hm. Well, alright,” Starscream muttered, tucking away the datapad. As soon as he reached the counter he was greeted by a mech who seemed much too enthusiastic.

“Why hello there!” he said. “You wouldn’t happen to be Star and Ony would you?”

It appeared they were expected. Starscream put on a smile. “That’s us.”

“Wonderful. If you’d follow me this way, we’ll get you situated. Has Little Ony ever gotten his claws painted?”

Starscream shook his head. “No, never. Though, he doesn’t like stuff on his hands generally.”

“Yes, your conjux told us ahead of time some of Little Ony’s sensation things.”

Starscream made a face that was a combination of frustration and trying not to laugh. “Oh, did he?”

“Yup! If you wanna sit Ony right down here we’re just gonna see how he likes it before we get started.”

The claw salon was filled with mechs of all shapes and sizes. Many beast formers and former warriors getting their claws filed, polished, and painted. They were sat in their own little private booth towards the back center of the salon. Starscream could only assume Wheeljack put his name down as “Star” as not to alert the other customers. How considerate.

A different stylist came in to do Ony’s claws. Starscream stayed on a knee beside the chair as they did a quick test to see if Ony would be on board with the procedure. The stylist was very calm and patient. He told Ony everything he was going to do before he did it. He warned Ony of the very small piece of sticky paper they had to place in order to create a smooth outline for the color. Ony nodded along to all of it. They did one claw with a plain clear coat. The only part Ony seemed to mind was when the paper was taken off. He made a little dissatisfied noise. Otherwise the entire experience actually seemed quite enjoyable.

“Can you do it without the sticky stuff?” Starscream asked.

The stylist nodded. “Sure. We have a few plain stencils we can use.”

“Good,” he looked to Ony. “Do you want them to do all of your claws?”

Ony nodded, eager to continue. Starscream smiled. “Wonderful.”

Ony got a booster seat and was helped by the stylist to pick a color or two. Wheeljack had pre-paid for anything the two might want to do. If it cost less than everything possible the rest was tip.

Starscream thought for a while about what to do. “No filing please,” he said. “You’ll find they’re quite brittle.”

The stylist nodded. “Do you want to do fakes, or gel, or a pattern maybe? The sky’s the limit honestly.”

Starscream hummed. “You know what?” Starscream took out his communicator and showed the stylist a picture. “Do you think you could do something based on this?”

The stylist smiled. “I certainly can.”

 

* * *

 

 

Starscream had to commend Wheeljack. After they got their claws done their next stop was the science museum where they spent hours at a station called “fun with sound” which featured strings in front of a lined roller. When the strings were plucked and the roller was rolled you could see the soundwaves. Ony was absolutely enthralled by this, and watched it for an hour like he did the paintings. They didn’t get to see much more of the museum before they had to move on.

Halfway home was their next stop. It was a “greenhouse” as humans would call it. Though there wasn’t much green in this house. It was crystals, and spark flowers, and metal cactuses, and vines that ate other vines. It wasn’t very large, but it was very interesting. Ony seemed to take particular liking to the sparkly crystal flowers. He placed his chin upon the edge of the display and stared at them for a long time.

The flora of Cybertron truly was magnificent when put on full display.

Their next stop was an art store. When they arrived they were greeted by an employee who informed them that they were both signed up for an art class. Ony nearly vibrated out of his plating he was so excited. He, a few other protoforms, and some artistically challenged adults, painted a still life of energon cubes, rust sticks, and chain. Ony’s was an absolute mess of a painting. But it was beautiful. When it was dry Starscream proudly rolled it up and tucked it in his subspace to keep it safe.

Before they left they were told they had something on hold for them. Starscream furrowed his brow, wondering what Wheeljack had planned. Turns out it was a two hundred shanix gift card for Ony to use however he wanted. Starscream was genuinely surprised by how much money was on the card. Ony took full advantage of it.

He picked out so much stuff Starscream didn’t have enough room in his subspace. He ended up carrying one large bag, while Ony proudly carried one small one.

Next on the docket was home. The sun was only just on it’s way to setting as they approached the house. Exhausted Ony sat upon Starscream’s shoulders where he was nearly asleep.

“No sleeping yet,” Starscream smiled. “I think Sire has a surprise for you when we get home.”

Starscream felt the tired smile on top of his head, but Ony didn’t seem any further away from sleep.

When they entered the house it was quiet. Starscream turned on the light and put the art bag down.

“Jackie?” he called.

Someone swore. Pede steps came from the hallway.

“They’re here, they’re here,” Wheeljack whispered. “Go out the back.”

Ony and Starscream exchanged a look just before Wheeljack emerged from the hallway.

“My two favorite people,” he said, slipping his mask off to reveal the smile. “How was yer day? Did you both have fun?”

Ony, suddenly awake now, squirmed to get down. As soon as he was on his pedes he raced to Wheeljack to show him his pretty claws. They were painted bright solid pink. Wheeljack took a knee to get a better look.

“Aw, they’re so pretty,” he said. “That yer favorite color?”

Ony nodded.

Wheeljack looked to Starscream. “Now we know.”

Starscream chuckled. “Yes.”

Wheeljack stood up. “What about you, Sire? Red?”

Starscream hummed, sauntering over to his fellow parent. He placed his hand flat on Wheeljack’s chest and spread out his fingers.

“Perfect match,” Starscream smirked. He lifted the hand and faced it so Wheeljack could see the talons painted in a a white base with a red and green stripes going diagonally across each. It took Wheeljack a minute to get it. He didn’t get the chance to respond before Starscream put his hand down and asked. “Now, what did you have to get done that was so important?”

Wheeljack chuckled. He took Ony’s hand and walked them to the back of the house where Ony’s new room was.

“Alright,” Wheeljack said, standing just in front of the door. “You ready to see your new room, buddy?”

Ony bounced on his toes, nodding furiously. Wheeljack smiled. “Alright,” he opened the door and let it swing open so Ony could rush in first.

Starscream stepped in after. In the top left corner, right in front of the window, was Ony’s berth, complete with a blanket and a pillow. Beside that, against the wall, was a rectangular shelving unit on its broad side. Bins, most likely full of toys, were tucked in the perfectly square shelves. In front of that was a circular rug on which Ony could play. In the top right hand corner was a small studio where Ony’s easel and drawing pad were stationed. In the corner to the right of the door was a desk where Ony could do anything he wanted. Between the painting station and the desk were two bean bag chairs. Though, they weren't quite that. The filling kept a much more solid form, and the skin was softer.

In the corner beside the desk was a very small closet just in case. Beside that was the washroom.

It was all small for now. All easily accessible to Ony. The room was large, though. Certainly larger than Wheeljack’s own. It left room for larger furniture when the need would arise.

Starscream was mesmerized by all of the effort put into it. The light resistant curtains. The designated spaces. The furbashing. Sound proof walls. It was a little Ony paradise. It wasn’t until Ony gasped, and pointed, that Starscream noticed what was hanging on the walls.

Decorating the wall above the play area was one of the two paintings Ony ogled over in the museum. It was life sized, and put in a professional frame. Surrounding it were Ony’s own little pieces of art in frames.

The opposite wall harbored the second of Ony’s favorite paintings, in the same frame as the first. It, too, was accompanied by Ony’s artwork.

Ony was so overwhelmed by his excitement he wandered back to Wheeljack and started to cry.

“Aww,” Wheeljack cooed, kneeling, and bringing Ony into a hug. “What’s wrong buddy? Do you like your new room?”

Ony nodded. Wheeljack gave him a kiss on the head. “Okay. Just a lotta feelings?”

Ony nodded.

Wheeljack chuckled lightly. “Alright buddy, just get it out.”

Ony wiped away his tears and smiled. He gave Wheeljack a kiss on the cheek. A soft kiss that didn’t even pierce the mesh.

“Thank you,” Wheeljack chuckled. “I’m happy you like it. Now go on. Look around. Explore.”

Ony went off to see everything he could see. Wheeljack stood up straight.

“This is nice,” Starscream said, wearing a genuine smile. “Who helped you set up?”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. He put a dramatic hand on his chest. “Who? Me? Need help setting up? Pft. Yeah right.”

“Yeah right, he says,” Starscream muttered, rolling his eyes. “Was it Blurr?”

“It was Ironhide.”

Starscream’s smile fell. “Oh.”

“What?”

“Uh,” Starscream put his smile back on. “Nothing- right now,” he put a hand on Wheeljack’s shoulder. “This is all wonderful, Jackie. I’m sorry to say I ever doubted you.”

“Heh Heh Heh,” Wheeljack wrapped an arm around Starscream’s waist. “Told you I’m gettin’ better.”

Starscream placed his arm around Wheeljack’s shoulder. “Mhm.”

Wheeljack removed his arm and clapped his hands together. “Alright. Cake time.”

“You got a cake?”

“You bet I got a cake.”

Wheeljack scooped Ony up and brought him to the livingroom where he sat him on the couch. Starscream sat beside Ony while Wheeljack got the little circular cake out of the cooler with a few energon cubes and Ony’s sippy cup. It was a purple energon cake with green energon frosting, covered in Firecracker crystals. Wheeljack stuck two candles above the number two, lit them, and turned out all the lights.

Ony was bouncing in his seat as they sung happy creation day. At the end of it Ony blew out his candles. The room went dark.

Then came tell tale sound of someone transforming.

Starscream shuffled to the wall and found the lightswitch. When he flicked it on they found a little teal and blue alloygator sitting happily in Ony’s place.

Starscream pointed to Wheeljack. “You owe me a hundred shanix.”


	36. Chapter 36

“Ony!” Starscream knocked on the door. “I have towels for your washroom, are you up?”

Ony didn’t answer so Starscream poked his head in. Ony was still fast asleep in his berth. Starscream snuck in and put the towels in the washroom before addressing his protoform. He shook Ony gently by the shoulder.

“Time to wake up.”

Ony let himself be picked up out of bed and put on his feet. Starscream walked with him to the washroom and stood him on the stool in front of the sink. Ony tried to escape while Starscream got the toothbrush, but was quickly thwarted.

“Oh no you don’t,” Starscream said, scooping up the little escapee and putting him back on the stool. Starscream put the paste on the brush and ran it under the water for a second. He brought the brush to Ony’s tightly closed lips.

“Open,” Starscream demanded.

Ony disobediently shook his head.

“Don’t make me get your sire.”

Ony shook his head again. Starscream put a finger at the edge of Ony’s lip.

“Open.”

Ony bared his teeth for a half second, but only to mock his sire. He severely underestimated Starscream’s speed, and ended up with a toothbrush in his mouth. Ony made a face, but accepted that he’d been defeated. Ony would never really bite Starscream, but he did nip a couple times. Starscream wagged the toothbrush at him.

“No biting.”

Ony hissed.

“Hey. No attitude, or you’re going in time out.”

Ony hissed again. He snatched the toothbrush out of Starscream’s hand and spat it across the room.

“Hey!”

Before Starscream could carry out any punishment Ony transformed and waddled away. Starscream quickly intercepted him and scooped him up. Ony transformed back onto his bipedal mode and whined as he was taken to Wheeljack’s room for time out.

Wheeljack turned around in his chair as Ony was placed in the center of the bed.

“Bein’ bad?” Wheeljack asked.

“He hissed at me and spit his toothbrush across the room.”

Ony sat obediently in the center of the bed. He made his dissatisfaction known with a pout. Starscream sat on the floor in front of the bed. He itched at his shoulder, then itched at his wrist, then his other wrist. After a few minutes Starscream called for Ony’s attention.

“Do you understand what you did wrong?” Starscream asked.

Ony continued to pout. He shook his head.

“You need to brush your dentia. You need to let me brush your dentia. Hissing at Sire is bad. Do you understand?”

Ony’s face scrunched up, trying to hold back tears. He shook his head again.

“I know you don’t like getting your teeth brushed but it’s something that we have to do. I would let you do it yourself, but you can’t. So please do not hiss at me, alright?”

Ony nodded.

“Good. Do you want to come out of time out now?”

Ony nodded.

Starscream put his arms out. “Alright, come here.”

Ony sprang into his sire’s arms. Starscream picked him up and brought him to the energon dispenser. Wheeljack joined them not too much later. They all took their energon in peace. Wheeljack was looking over a datapad for work while Starscream scrolled through his communicator and kept a hand on Ony’s back so he wouldn’t go toppling off the chair when he threw his head back to get the last drops of energon out of his sippy cup.

When Ony was done he threw his sippy cup at Wheeljack’s head. Wheeljack barely even had to look up to catch it. Ony clapped and giggled at his sire while Starscream started cleaning up after breakfast.

“I gotta go to the spire today for a couple hours,” said Wheeljack. “You good staying home with Ony?”

“Yeah that’s fine.” Starscream finished washing up Ony’s sippy cup and placed it on the drying rack. “How long will you be gone?”

“Just a couple hours.”

“Alright, we can keep ourselves busy.”

“We need anything while I’m in the city?”

“If I think of anything I’ll call you. Are you leaving now?”

“Yeah, I wanna get it over with soon as possible.”

“Alright then.”

Wheeljack helped wipe down the counter before he left. Before he was about to leave he leaned down to Ony and presented his cheek.

“Kiss.”

Ony gave his sire a quick bite on the cheek. Wheeljack gave Ony a big kiss on the cheek back until Ony giggled and half heartedly pushed him away. Wheeljack gave him one last peck. “Love you. See ya later kiddo.”

Ony waved his Sire goodbye. Starscream helped Ony down from the stool. Ony wandered right to his toys and started playing. Starscream, meanwhile, cleaned the house and read the latest book Markershot had assigned. It was, surprise surprise, a human novel. Something called “Childhood’s End” by some human author. Unlike the others Starscream chose to read the human version. So far it was boring, but he kept reading nonetheless.

Starscream hadn’t written in a single journal since Markershot became his therapist. He hadn’t taken a single test, or done any of the exercises that suppressed or evaluated his “violent urges.” He hadn’t said any of his mantras or done any exercises.

No, instead he read books and played games. Starscream found himself much more willing than he ever had been to accept treatment. When Markershot first started giving him books to read he imagined they’d be the same type of garbage his former therapist forced him to read. But no. Markershot’s books were just stories. Some were good, some were bad, but Starscream read all of them. Better yet, he was actually willing to talk about them.

Wheeljack was true to his word. He was only gone for a couple of hours. Almost as soon as he got home Starscream took a call from Thundercracker.

With Ony occupied with Wheeljack, Starscream retired to his room for the call. He flipped through a magazine and snacked on Firecrackers as he spoke.

“No,” Starscream drawled. “I haven’t read it yet...well no, I don’t know when- no. I’m in the middle of a different book right now...It’s called Childhood’s End...it’s pretty good as far as human books go- oh. Did you get that movie deal you were talking about last week? Hm...well that’s annoying. I’m sure you’ll get the next one. It’s still a growing industry on Cybertron there’s plenty- no, I don’t know where Windblade gets her detailing done.”

Ony wandered into the room and climbed into Starscream’s lap. Ony nestled himself there and got comfortable.

“No. Why don’t you ask me where I get my detailing done...I know I don’t but if I did it would be better then wherever Windblade gets it done...because Wheeljack can afford it, that’s how I know. Windblade doesn’t care as much as I do- okay, no, I looked like scrap because I had a one year old. He’s two now, I look much better. Oh! Did I send you pictures from when we got our claws painted?...I’ll have to do that then...yeah, Jackie set it up for us, it was for Ony’s second birthday...Ony’s were pink, I got mine in Wheeljack’s colors...Because it was the absolute least I could do to show my appreciation...I show it all the time, I clean his house,”

Starscream rolled his eyes as Thundercracker began lecturing him about showing Wheeljack more appreciation.

“Yes- yes. Thank you Thundercracker, I know he pays for our entire existence...Yes- Thundercracker, I know. I live with him. I know...I do things-! I do. If it weren’t for me we’d be drowning in junk. He’d get bitten a lot more often too.”

Wheeljack peaked his head in in search of Ony. The protoform was sound asleep in Starscream’s lap. While still trying to listen to Thundercracker Starscream pointed to Ony and whispered. “Can you take him? Put him in his bed.”

Wheeljack gently took the sleeping protoform out of sire’s lap and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Have you thanked him for the gift?” Wheeljack asked. “Thank him for the gift.”

Starscream shooed him away. “I will, I will.”

Wheeljack left to put Ony to bed. Starscream returned to the conversation for another couple of hours before Thundercracker let him go. By the time it ended Starscream’s communicator was almost dead. He plugged it in and joined the rest of the family by the energon dispenser where everyone was having an early evening cube. Wheeljack was on the comm with someone while he fidgeted with something at the counter.

“No- no. I’ll have it done...When have I ever let you down, eh? I’ll have it done, quit- yeah, I know but-” he sighed an annoyed growl. “Alright, fine. I’ll come in tomorrow if it’s so important. I do get work done at home, ya know, whether you believe me or not,” Wheeljack rolled his eyes. “Alright. I’ll talk to ya.”

Starscream sat down beside Wheeljack. “Who was that?”

“Windblade. Wants me to come into the office more often. Afraid I’m gettin too distracted.”

Wheeljack made a few more minor adjustments to whatever it was he was working on.

“Well, are you?” Starscream asked.

“No. I get all my work done well before my deadlines. Don’t know why she’s worried all of a sudden. Maybe thinks because Ony’s two now I can just leave you both alone.”

"We can take care of ourselves you know."

"I know I know I'm not sayin that. I mean," Wheeljack huffed. "I promised you and Ony that I would be here while you, ya know, work it out. So I wanna be here."

"Wheeljack, taking a day or two at the Spire is not going to break your promise. We're doing fine."

"But the new meds-"

"Are working great. Quit beating yourself up for doing your job."

"But what if-"

Starscream grabbed Wheeljack by the face. "Wheeljack. Quit worrying. If something goes wrong I will call you, understand? And I know you will break all the traffic laws and rush right home," Starscream released the face. "So just listen to your employer," he smirked. "At least for now."

Despite Starscream’s words Wheeljack was still pouting. Starscream rolled his eyes. “Just- if it’s so important we can talk about it later.”

“It is important. I wanna be here.”

“Then tell her that. Tell her your family is more important than being in the office right now, alright? And spare her the details.”

Starscream hopped off the stool and went to the dispenser for his own cube. “But I’m telling you, Wheeljack. Everything is fine.”

* * *

 

Wheeljack had learned not to turn the lights on. He tugged the curtain lightly aside so the rings didn’t make a sound. He closed it just as quietly behind him. He climbed into the berth and sat cross legged in front of Starscream.

Starscream sat on his knees. One hand gripping his tanks, the other clamped hard over his mouth. He whimpered, trying to keep quiet. He released his face and out came a slew of uncontrollable vents and heaves. He keened and whined and cried, his entire body shaking.

“Hey,” Wheeljack said softly. “It’s alright. I’m right here. Just vent, Starscream. Slow, how you and Markershot practiced.”

Wheeljack took a deep vent with Starscream, and let it out. Starscream was still shaking. They took another one.

“What do you want me to do?” Asked Wheeljack.

Starscream couldn’t speak. He climbed off the berth and began pacing around the room. Wheeljack turned and sat on the edge of the bed so he could keep an eye on him. Starscream’s entire body trembled. He returned to Wheeljack, who took his hands.

“What are you thinkin’ ‘bout?” asked Wheeljack.

Starscream shook his head, trying to keep his vents steady.

“When yer ready,” Wheeljack assured.

Starscream nodded. He took one more deep vent. When he let it out the trembling stopped. The venting calmed, but still quivered. As Starscream began to speak the shaking returned. He wiped his eye with the ball of his head.

“Prison,” he whispered. “Prison.”

Wheeljack nodded. He didn’t ask anymore questions.

“Do you want me to stay up with you?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream itched at the back of his hand and absently nodded. “I don’t want to go back to sleep.”

“You don’t gotta. Let’s stay up.”

“But Ony-”

“Is sound asleep in his bed. I just checked on him.”

“Are you sure? He has such sensitive hearing-”

The rings of the curtain rattled. Starscream looked over his shoulder. The curtain was just settling. Wheeljack patted Starscream’s arm as he stood up. “I’ll get him.”

Wheeljack drew the curtain aside and found Ony still waiting on the other side.

“Hey buddy,” Wheeljack whispered. “What’re you doin’ up?”

When Wheeljack picked Ony up, Ony melted into his arms. The poor protoform was trembling. Tears streaked his cheeks. Wheeljack rubbed his back.

“It’s alright,” Wheeljack cooed. “Sire is all right.”

Wheeljack gently laid Ony back in his berth. He cleared away the tears and tucked him up. “Just go back to sleep. Too late fer little guys like you to be awake.”

Ony clung to his sire’s arm and dug his little claws in. Wheeljack gently pried them off. He gave Ony a kiss on the cheek and waited for him to fall back asleep before returning to Starscream.

Wheeljack and Starscream sat mostly in silence until Starscream fell back asleep around five in the morning.

* * *

 

“Starscream!” Wheeljack called from the other room.

“What!?”

“Have you seen my datapad with the-uh- with the thing on it?"

Starscream furrowed his brow. “The what!?”

“Come ‘ere.”

“No, I’m brushing Ony’s teeth.”

When Starscream finished up he met Wheeljack in his bedroom.

“What are you looking for?” Starscream asked.

“A datapad. It was right on my desk here, I can’t find it.”

“Why would I know where it is?”

Wheeljack waved his hands in the air. “”Cause yer always cleanin’ up the place.”

Starscream scratched at a spot on the back of his wrist as he shook his head. “Well, I don’t know what to tell you. I almost never come in here,” he flicked a hand towards the pile of datapad on the desk. “It’s probably in there somewhere and you just missed it.”

“I can’t miss it. It’s a blue datapad. Blue. Alls the others are yellow, and it’s blue. I did that on purpose so I’d never lose it.”

Starscream scratched at his opposite wrist. “Clearly it worked.”

“Will ya just help me look please?”

Starscream rolled his eyes, but did help Wheeljack look. Starscream found the datapad within five minutes after moving a few things around. He handed it over and asked. “Did you even look?”

“Course I did. Whataya take me for?”

Starscream smirked. “Only you.”

Wheeljack took a quick check at his chrono. “Frag,” he swore. “I’m gonna be late. Windblade wants me at the Spire in twenty,” Wheeljack rushed to the front of the house. Starscream mosied slowly behind him. At the edge of the hallway he leaned against the wall and watched Wheeljack check his sub-space one more time.

“Okay, I think I got everything,” Wheeljack said, still patting himself down just in case. He looked at Starscream. “Wheres my little guy?”

Starscream threw a thumb over his shoulder. “Playing in his room.”

Wheeljack snuck to Ony’s room and knocked before letting himself in. He took a knee. Ony seemed to be concentrated on his playtime, so Wheeljack didn’t do much. He gave Ony a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the head and told him to be good for his sire. He was never sure if Ony heard him or not, but it felt good saying goodbye anyways.

Starscream followed Wheeljack back to the front door.

“I should only be gone till tomorrow,” Wheeljack said. “And if anything happens I’ll come home right away. Just call me, I’ll come home-”

Starscream smiled. He took Wheeljack by the shoulders and turned him towards the door. “We’ll be fine, Wheeljack. It’s just a day trip. I’ll call you tonight to say goodnight to Ony.”

“Alright. Don’t forget.”

“I won’t. Have a nice trip.”

Starscream waved Wheeljack goodbye. He watched him until he was out of sight before stepping back into the house. Ony was still in his focus. Starscream grabbed a cube, and a datapad, and sat in Ony’s room with him.

Wheeljack had been called away on business via Windblade. He was supposed to be gone until tomorrow afternoon. With how Wheeljack drove Starscream imagined it would be something closer to tomorrow morning. Unless they were taking a transport, in which case he would be home whenever Windblade wanted him home. It would, hopefully, be within a reasonable amount of time.

Starscream sat long enough to finish up the book Markershot had assigned him. She would be arriving soon. By the time she did Ony was done with whatever it was he’d been doing, and was seeking attention from Starscream, who picked him up and brought him to the front door to let Markershot in.

Markershot knocked again.

“I’m coming,” Starscream called, adjusting Ony in his arms. When Starscream opened the door he was greeted by, not Markershot, but Ironhide.

Starscream froze.

He pulled Ony a little closer to his chest and took a step back. “Ironhide. What are you doing here? Is there a problem?”

“No,” Ironhide stepped into the house. “Wheeljack asked me to keep you and Ony company this weekend, I-” he paused. “I know-” he paused again, seeming to find it had to find the right words. Halfway through a vague gesture he let his arms drop. “Look, I know you don’t want me here, but I told Jackie I would do this so I came so I could tell ‘im that I did it and not have to lie to him. You can kick me out whenever you like."

Starscream’s eyes darted around the room before landing back on Ironhide. “I was expecting Markershot.”

Ironhide nodded.

“What- what will you do if I ask you to leave?”

Ironhide shrugged. “I’ll leave.”

Starscream narrowed his eyes. He placed a protective hand on the side of Ony’s head and pressed it into his shoulder. “You won’t report me? For being anti-social?”

“No, Starscream-” he huffed. “Listen, I’m sorry I showed up out the blue, alright? I ain’t playin’ the same game as the rest of ‘em, alright? I want this to work for you.”

“Sure you do,” Starscream spat. “Showing up randomly at my house. Seeing how I’ll react. I won’t fall for it-”

“Starscream-” Ironhide took one step forward.

Any stony facade Starscream had disappeared. His wings went back and low, he took a step back, and lowered his head. “You can stay if you want.”

“No, Starscream,” Ironhide pinched his brow. He flicked his hand. “Ya know what, I’m just gonna go.”

As Ironhide turned to leave, Ony began to squirm until Starscream was forced to let him go. He dropped right to his feet and scurried towards Ironhide. Halfway there he turned to his alt mode. Seeing what was coming before it happened Starscream sprang forward.

“Ony, no!”

Ony bit Ironhide right on the ankle. Ironhide yelped, and lifted his foot into the air.

“Ony, we do not bite strangers! Especially police!” Starscream called.

Ony held on with an iron grip until Ironhide toppled backwards. Starscream took hold of Ony’s middle and took a knee.

“Let go,” Starscream demanded. Ony only hissed. “Ony,” Starscream said, sterner this time. “Let him go. This is unacceptable.”

Ony hissed one more time, and clamped his jaws before letting go. Ony let Starscream pick up up.

“I’m so sorry, Ironhide.”

Ironhide sat up. “No, uh-” he started to stand. “It’s probably deserved.”

Starscream scoffed. “Probably.”

When Ironhide got fully to his feet it was with a limp.

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Let me wrap that up for you.”

“No, it’s fine-”

“It’s the least I can do.”

Ironhide seemed to think it over for a minute. “Yeah. Okay.”

Starscream took Ironhide to Wheeljack’s room. Before they started with Ironhide’s leg Starscream filled the tub in the washroom with water. With Ony still in his alt mode Starscream placed him in the water to calm down. He sat contently at the bottom of the tub while Starscream took care of Ironhide.

“He okay down there like that?”

“He’s fine. He likes it.” Starscream took the first aid kit out of the cupboard and returned to Ironhide, who was sitting on the end of Wheeljack’s bed.

“One helluva set’a chompers on that little guy,” Ironhide said. He let Starscream haul his leg into his lap.

Starscream nodded. “Yes. Wheeljack is very familiar with them.”

Ironhide chuckled. “Yeah, I seen the bite marks. Ony may be cute, but those teeth do a number.”

“He is very cute.”

Starscream stopped the bleeding. It was just deep tooth marks. None of the plating had been pulled away from the frame. Starscream silently dotted the teeth holes with nanite patches.

“So,” Ironhide drew out. “How you been?”

Starscream didn’t take his eyes off his work. “You know how I’ve been, you monitor my whole life.” He paused only for a moment to scratch his shoulder.

Ironhide took a minute to reply. “Well- Not me, personally.”

Starscream didn’t respond. He finished placing the patches. Usually he’d leave it at that, but with them being so small he put a piece of medical tape over each one to make sure they didn’t fall off.

“You do this often?” Ironhide asked.

“Yes. For Wheeljack all the time." Starscream smiled, but tried not to. “He’s always so proud of Ony. Compliments him on his teeth, and how he has such a good strong bite,” Starscream shook his head. “Ridiculous,” he said, but he was smiling.

Ironhide dared a smile. “I’m happy fer you.”

Starscream paused. Ironhide floundered for a minute. “I mean you. You, both’a you. And him. Ony has good parents.”

Starscream wasn’t smiling anymore. “I don’t know if I’d call myself a good parent. How good can I be, of all people, anyways?” he muttered. He finished up the patch job and shoved Ironhide’s leg off his lap and stood up. Ironhide watched him return to the tub in the washroom and Ony poke his head up out of the water.

“Are you done in there?” asked Starscream.

To answer the question Ony transformed back into his bipedal mode and let himself be taken out and wrapped in a towel. To prevent him from chewing on this towel Starscream handed Ony one of the washcloths he liked. Ony absently chewed on it as they walked back to Ironhide.

“Well, you’re all patched up, so you can go.” Said Starscream. “I’ll show you to the door.”

Ironhide stood up without protest. Ony watched him with steely eyes over Starscream’s shoulder. It wasn’t very off putting, considering his big optics, angry pout and squished cheeks were so cute.

Starscream opened the door and stepped aside to let Ironhide out.

“Say goodbye Ony,” Starscream instructed. Ony just hissed.

Ironhide waved them goodbye. “I promise I won’t stop by again,” he said.

Starscream waved back. “See that you don’t.”

* * *

 

Wheeljack examined the infection on Starscream’s back. Starscream rolled his eyes. “Will you quit staring and just put the stuff on it already?”

Wheeljack cocked his head. “I think it’s gettin’ bigger.”

Starscream nearly rolled his eyes out of his head that time. “Great. All the more reason for you to get on with it.”

Wheeljack scratched his finial. “I think I should call Ratchet.”

Starscream looked over his shoulder. “No,” he snapped. “No Ratchet. Just put the stupid stuff on it. It will get better eventually.”

Wheeljack gave in. As he went he noticed the infection was just started to reach the very base of Starscream’s wings. It cracked up to his shoulders, and down the top back of his thigh.

“I really think we should call Ratchet. This doesn’t look good, Star.”

“It’s fine,” Starscream muttered into the pillow. “Will you just hurry it up?”

Wheeljack applied the ointment to the back all the way up to the shoulders. When he touched the wings Starscream flinched. “Why are you putting it there?”

“Because it’s on there.”

“No it’s not.”

“Starscream, I’m lookin’ at it with my own two eyes.”

Starscream thumped back into the pillow. “Fine.”

Wheeljack made quick work of finishing up. Starscream stayed like that a minute more to let it dry before standing up. He thanked Wheeljack then returned to going about his business. His business being reading the next book Markershot had given him, seeing as how he’s finished the last one. It normally took Markershot a session or two to give him a new one, but she’d had one ready as soon as Starscream had finished.

Markershot most likely wouldn’t ask about the book during that days session, but Starscream did want to be able to say he’d started it.

Starscream leaned over the bed and grabbed the datapad from the nightstand. “I never asked you how your trip was last week.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “It was okay. I don’t feel like I got a lot done.”

Starscream laid on his front across the bed the short way. “What makes you say that?”

Wheeljack climbed into the bed and sat cross legged beside Starscream. He shrugged. “It was just a conference with the other scientists from the other worlds. Usually it takes place in Iacon, but this year they had it in Tarn,” he shrugged again. “I dunno. I just don’t have that many new findings. I’m not research, I’m buildings and engineering ad what not. Felt like I was outta my element.”

Starscream nodded. “Did you get to speak at all?”

Wheeljack leaned forward on his knees. “Yeah, a bit. I was part of the discussion. Preceptor was there, so was Jetfire. But they’re independent, they get grants from private investors and firms. I work directly for the government. Had a couple’a drinks with them, though, that was nice.”

“Is that where you were when we called you?”

“Yeah, I stepped away a minute. Bar wasn’t busy anyway.”

Starscream paused in his reading. “Did you tell them about Ony?”

“Maybe.”

Starscream smiled. He returned to his book. “You showed them all the pictures on your new fancy communicator, didn’t you?”

“Maybe. Yes. They thought he was cute.”

“Of course they did. They better have.”

Wheeljack chuckled. They fell into a comfortable silence. Wheeljack found he couldn’t take his eyes off Starscream’s back. There was a time when the infection seemed to be healing at the seams, but now it looked as though it was only getting worse. It didn’t make sense. They’d been keeping up with the new treatment, and renewed the prescription whenever necessary. They’d already used three tubes in less than one months since there always seemed new ground to cover everytime Wheeljack went back. He was tempted to call Ratchet, but he knew Starscream wouldn’t like that.

Wheeljack was pulled from his thoughts when Ony climbed into the berth and into Wheeljack’s lap. Ony absently chewed on a towel as he got comfortable and started falling asleep. Wheeljack put a hand on his back but otherwise didn’t disturb him.

They all sat together for a while until Markershot arrived. Then Wheeljack took Ony out for a walk so Starscream and her could talk in complete private.

* * *

 

Starscream scratched at the side of his arm. “I think he regrets what he did.”

“What makes you say that?”

Starscream shrugged. He moved his itching hand to his wrist. “Just the way he interacts with me. It doesn't seem as though he’s trying to scare me. Just the opposite, really.”

“Do you think you’d ever want to address that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean discuss your feelings about the situation with him further.”

Starscream stopped itching. “No. Not- not right now.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not talking about right now.”

Starscream returned to itching. “Maybe someday,” he looked at Markershot. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Of course, Starscream, whatever you want.”

“I’ve been thinking about something recently.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

Starscream sat up a little straighter. His feet shuffled on the floor. He bit his claw and thought better of speaking. “I’ve been thinking,” Starscream said. “About Wheeljack. I think I want to- take another step with him.”

“What kind of step?”

“I think I want to ask him to be my Amica.” There was a brief silence. “Is that stupid?”

Markershot shook her head. “No. It’s far from stupid, Starscream. I think it’s really good that you’re comfortable taking this step. It’s a big deal to you.”

“I think I should wait, though.”

“Why?”

“Maybe it is stupid.”

“What doubts do you have, Starscream?”

“I’m his roommate. And a parolee. And Starscream. We’re friends, him and I, but I don’t know if we’re that close yet. Or maybe I think we’re close, but to him we’re not.”

Markershot nodded. “Those are all very valid feelings, Starscream. But I don’t think you need to be concerned. If Wheeljack says no, or he’s not ready, you will have to accept that. It might be very hard. If you think you’re ready to take that step, though, I think it would be really good for you to take it. I won’t tell you what you should or should not do in this case, it is completely your decision.”

Starscream thought for a moment. “Maybe I’m jumping into it. I think I’m going to wait.”

“Okay. I’ll still be here if you need to talk it out.”

Starscream nodded. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Markershot took a quick look at her chrono. “Looks like we’re almost done. Is there anything else you’d like to talk about?”

Starscream shook his head. “No.”

“How are your new meds? Do they still seem fine?”

“Yes, they’re fine.”

“And how’s little Ony?”

Starscream smiled. “Wonderful. We’ve had to replace the covers on his bed twice already, he keeps tearing through them.”

“Does he still wear the mittens?”

“Sometimes, but I think they’re hard for him to sleep in.”

Markershot nodded. “That makes sense,” she checked her chrono again. “Alright. It’s time for me to head out.”

Starscream walked her to the door. He waved goodbye and watched her take off before returning to the house.

* * *

 

Starscream itched the back of his hand until it bled. His wrist until it bled. The side of his arm. His shoulder, his cheek, the side of his helm. The sound of claw against metal was screeching and unbearable.

“Starscream, please, for the love of Primus, let me call Ratchet,” Wheeljack begged.

“I told you- I am- fine,” Starscream said, trying to sate the unbearable itch just at the edge of his jaw.

Wheeljack stormed over from the kitchen. He grabbed Starscream’s itching hand by the wrist and held it away. Starscream just used his other hand. Wheeljack studied Starscream’s arm before Starscream pulled it away.

“Do you mind?” Starscream snapped. He returned to itching with both hands.

“Yer covered in rust spots,” Wheeljack took Starscream's arm and looked all over it, lifting it up and turning it over. “They’re all over your arms. No wonder you can’t stop itching.”

Starscream pulled his arm away. “Will you quit that. I’ll just put Ratchet’s stuff on them. It should work just as well.”

“Starscream, the stuff ain’t workin’.”

“On my back. But it will probably work on the rust spots.”

Wheeljack pointed to the edge of Starscream’s face, where his helm met his cheek. “Look at that, it’s on your face too.”

Starscream swatted him away. “Wheeljack-”

“I’m callin’ Ratchet.”

“No! I am not going to have another examination.”

“Starscream-”

“I said no!”

Wheeljack huffed. “Fine,” he spat. “But if this gets any worse I’m callin’ Ratchet.”

Starscream sat back and crossed his arms. “You can call him all you want, it doesn’t mean I’ll consent to an exam.”

“Why do you insist on making this harder for yourself?”

Starscream sat forward. “Because I hate being poked, and prodded, and covered in ointment, and given more prescriptions,” he made vague gestures in the air. “It’s just a little rust, it’ll go away on it’s own. It’s not life threatening, it’s just a stupid rash.”

“It’s clearly not getting better!”

Starscream scowled. He sat back and crossed his arms. “I’m done talking about this.”

Wheeljack gave an exasperated sigh. “You are so stubborn,” he groused, storming off to his room.

* * *

 

Wheeljack rubbed his eye as he pulled the curtain aside. He expected to find Starscream on the bed, or in the washroom, or pacing about the room like he did sometimes. Wheeljack blinked the sleep from his eyes and followed the noise to the corner where he sometimes found Starscream asleep in the morning.

His claws dug into the walls, and into his palms. He pushed something away, and hid his face. It was rare Wheeljack caught Starscream in the middle of a dream. He usually showed up afterwards when Starscream was already awake and trying to work himself through it.

This was all new territory for Wheeljack. Should he try to wake him up? Leave him be? Wait it out?

Wheeljack decided it best to try and wake Starscream up when Starscream began to scream. Wheeljack rushed to Starscream’s side and knelt down. He took care of the flailing claws first, by grabbing hold of Starscream’s wrists.

“No, no,” Starscream whispered, still squirming. “I’ll be good, I’ll be good.”

“Starscream,” Wheeljack shook him. “Starscream wake up!”

“No!”

One of Starscream’s hands slipped lose.

He made a swipe at his attacker, and caught Wheeljack right in the face. Wheeljack lurched away, grasping the wound with his hand.

Starscream woke up.

Wheeljack sat up and pulled the hand away from his face. It stung. Blood trickled down past his eye and over his nose. The claws had caught him above the brow, and right over the nose. They fortunately didn’t get his eye.

Starscream shook his head. “No no no no no no no,” he whispered, shaking his head. He got his knees under him and reached forward as if to touch Wheeljack. Starscream pulled away at the last second. He put his hand over his mouth, stood up, and retreated into the washroom.

“Starscream,” Wheeljack called, following him in. “Starscream, it’s okay, it was an accident.”

Wheeljack stopped in the doorway, afraid to get any closer. Starscream stood in the middle of the washroom, hand still covering his mouth. He looked over his shoulder, eyes wide.

“The regulator didn’t go off.”

* * *

 

The Spire knew it happened. Even though the regulator malfunctioned it still recorded everything that happened. Which meant, despite the attack being purposeful, technically, it was in response to a dream, and therefore Starscream was not liable for the harm inflicted. Wheeljack would have fought adamantly no matter what conclusion the parol counsel came to in that regard.

Despite being deemed innocent of all wrongdoing Starscream was still to endure a punishment. It wasn’t anything too harsh. He was just required to wear caps over his his claws for a month or two. He even got to pick the color. He chose red.

As they stepped out of the Spire Starscream examined the caps. “I think I know how to make Ony stop tearing his sheets apart.”

“I have a feeling they’ll work as good as the mittens.” Wheeljack said.

“We won’t know until we try.” Starscream looked at Wheeljack, but immediately looked away. A thin nanite patch spread from Wheeljack’s brow, over his nose.

“Ratchet’s comin’ over later today to do the replacement.” Wheeljack said. “They wanted to do it there, but considerin’ the infection and what happened last time I wasn’t gonna let that happen.”

Starscream nodded. Since they were required to go to the Spire they had to call in for a last minute babysitter. Much to Starscream’s surprise, Windblade had sent Ironhide. Even more surprising, Ironhide agreed to do it. Windblade must have thought a hefty mech like Ironhide could stand up to Ony’s teeth.

When they got home Ironhide was surprisingly unscathed. Ony had apparently been either crying, or quiet the entire time they’d been gone. He'd most likely been worried sick for his Sire’s and anxiously awaiting their speedy return. Ony had not grown out of his separation anxiety, so having a stranger in the house with him probably didn’t do much to sate him.

As soon as they got home Ony was in Starscream’s arms. He brought Ony to his room while Ironhide and Wheeljack talked in the living room.

Starscream tried to distract Ony with toys, but all he wanted to do was sit in Starscream’s lap and stay as close as possible. Starscream couldn’t even force a smile. He pet the back of Ony’s head and held him close.

“Sire is okay,” he assured. “Just a little accident.”

Ony did not fail to notice the strange caps on his Sire’s claws.

* * *

 

Starscream took a deep vent. He laid down on his front. Ratchet removed the rod from his subspace. He placed the three pronged fingers against the top of the regulator. It unlocked the mechanism automatically, but the regulator did not transform into its base cube shape.

When the device was fully unclamped Ratchet slowly began pulling it out. Ratchet made a disgusted noise as soon as he saw the state of the plug. The entire thing was covered top to bottom in rust. Not a single millimeter was unscathed.

“No wonder you’re so fragging sick,” Ratchet said. “This thing is completely defective. I’m surprised you aren’t dead.”

“Just put the new one in.” Starscream muttered.

“No. Not before I disinfect this mess.”

Ratchet used a tool to prod around the entryway. He used a long tool with a small brush at the end to get rid of any rust on the inside, then air to get the rest out. When he sprayed the entire opening with disinfectant Starscream yelped.

Once that was all done Ratchet pulled out the fresh, clean, new regulator. With an annoyed sneer he very carefully inserted it into Starscream’s back. It transformed into its normal shape and clamped securely into place. Starscream cringed, but didn’t make a sound.

Ratchet pulled away. “There,” he said. “Done. Now I’ll want to be checking under that thing while we continue treatment on this infection, alright?”

Starscream nodded.

Ratchet started to pack up. “No arguing today?”

Starscream shook his head. “No,” he muttered into the pillow. “No arguing.”

“Hm. I will see you next week then.” Ratchet left without getting a response.


End file.
